House Of Anubis: Next Generation
by Sibuna4260
Summary: Third and Final Sequel to 'House of Anubis: A Pregnancy Pact' and 'House Of Anubis: College' If you thought Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Mara, Jerome, Joy and Mick are messed up, wait until you meet their kids.
1. Characters

**House Of Anubis: Pregnancy Pact Sequel**

**(AKA- HOA: Next Generation)**

**Here is the sequel! All of the parents are 36 years old. It is the year 2032. This chapter is just a chapter to let you know about all the characters! Here we go!**

* * *

Miller Family:

-Jadelyn "Jade" Isabel Miller  
Age- 19/Born June 14, 2013  
Grade- College Sophomore  
Relationship Status- Dating Ethan Clarke  
Best friends with Aria Lewis  
Personality- She's exactly a mix of her parents. She can have an attitude like her mother, but she's gullible like her father. Her favorite aunt is Amber so she kinda caught the 'shopping addiction' and the 'dimwitted attitude' from her. She's pretty mean, but that's just a wall she has up, she's actually very sweet deep down, and only her friends and family know that. Though she was never a cheerleader, she was pretty popular. Most popular after Aria and Jonah. Boys loved her, maybe because her best friend was head cheerleader, or maybe because she was just incredibly beautiful. And guys just didn't understand her, and were scared of her, but that just made her more of a prize to be won.  
Secret: She had a pregnancy scare  
Face Claim- Ashley Benson

-Brooklyn "Brooke" Serena Miller  
Age- 17/Born January 3, 2015  
Grade- High school Senior  
Relationship Status- Single  
Friends with Sarah Rutter and Ana-Maria Lewis  
Personality- She is absolutely nothing like her parents. She's shy and sweet. She also barely talks. She's always been the quiet one, in her family and her group of friends. But Jake, her crush, has always seemed to bring her out of her shell. She's also very self-conscious, leading her to develop an eating disorder. No one knows except Jake who is trying to help her overcome it but her brother suspects something is up.  
Secret- She has anorexia and bulimia.  
Face Claim- Melissa Benoist

-Burkely Aiden Miller  
Age- 17/Born January 3, 2015  
Grade- High school Senior  
Relationship Status- Dating Sarah Rutter  
Best friends with Jake Rutter  
Personality- Not only does he look just like his father, but he acts just like him too. He used to be a 'womanizer' untill he fell in love with Sarah. Just like his father, who flirted with every girl he saw until he met Patricia. Now that Sarah is Burkely's girlfriend, he has changed completely. But he changed for the better, just like his dad and Uncle Jerome did. Burkely now cares about others, not just himself, his grades even improved, though not too much since he has dyslexia. Even though he fights with his sisters a lot, he's very protective about them.  
Secret- Has dyslexia, no one knows except his best friend Jake. He's worried that if he tells his parents, they'd be disappointed.  
Face Claim- Blake Jenner

-Toby Mason Miller  
Age- 2/Born December 24, 2029  
Grade- Pre-schooler  
Friends with Lily Rutter and Aiden Lewis  
Personality- He's just like any normal 2 year old, well as normal as Patricia's and Eddie's kids can get. He's the youngest in his family so he gets a lot of intention. He's known as the 'sweetest little boy ever'.  
Face Claim- Logan Moreau

* * *

Lewis Family:

-Ariana "Aria" Ana Lewis  
Age- 19/Born June 23, 2013  
Grade- College Sophomore  
Relationship Status- Single  
Best friends with Jade Miller  
Personality- Aria used to be just like her mother, but then once she became a teenager she completely turned around. She's still sweet deep down but she's really kind of what you'd call a bitch. Most of it is because she's confused. And angry. At herself. She had a crush on Jonah for the longest time, until they dated and she cheated on him. She feels absolutely horrible about it, he forgives her of course but he won't take her back. On top of still having feelings for the boy whose heart she broke, she can't help but feel an attraction to girls. Which gets her confused. In highschool, she was head cheerleader and had everyone wrapped around her finger, just like her mother did.  
Secret- Bisexual  
Face Claim- Naya Rivera

-Ana-Maria "A.M" Nina Lewis  
Age- 17/Born August 11, 2015  
Grade- High School Senior  
Relationship Status- Single  
Best friends with Brooke and Burkely Miller and Sarah and Jake Rutter  
Personality- Unlike her sister, she's exactly like her mother. She loves clothes, fashion, couples, boys, music, and just being happy. She loves being the jokester of the group, just like her father. Ana-Maria also enjoys being single. She believes that you don't need a man (or woman) to be happy. Even though she loves the idea of love, she'd rather cheer on her friends than have a relationship of her own. She's waiting for what she calls 'The perfect guy' to come and sweep her off her feet like in fairytales. She's very big on fairytales.  
Secret- She writes music. She doesn't tell anyone because she's afraid they'd make fun of her.  
Face Claim- Jade Thirlwall

-Alexander "Alex" Jerome Lewis  
Age- 9/Born February 16, 2023  
Grade- 4th Grader  
Friends with MacKenzie Campbell and Tasie Clarke  
Personality- He's his father's mini-me. Loves aliens, and pulling jokes. He's closer to his father than his mother. He's also actually his father's favorite kid. He's one of the sweetest kids you'd ever meet. He loves helping people, he will do whatever you tell him. Which is why his best friends, MacKenzie and Tasie, like to boss him around a lot. He's as oblivious as they get.  
Face Claim- "Do not know his name" but if you look up "8 year old biracial boy" on google he will be in a link with a bunch of photos like eating an orange and talking on the phone.

-Aiden Fabian Lewis  
Age- 2/Born April 20, 2030  
Friends with Lily Rutter and Toby Miller  
Personality- Just a normal 2 year old. He loves to snuggle and play outside.  
Face Claim- Walker Nathanial Diggs

* * *

Clarke Family:

-Ethan Jonathan Clarke  
Age- 19/Born June 2, 2013  
Grade- College Sophomore  
Relationship Status- Dating Jade Miller  
Best friends with Jonah Campbell  
Personality- When he was younger he was very shy and sweet, like his mother but now he's exactly like his father. He's very mysterious and kind of known as a 'bad boy'. But this bad boy has had his heart stolen by the one and only Jade Miller. He would do anything for her, which is probably why he's gone soft. Another thing that happened to his father. He likes to push around his not-so-bright best friend. Unknown to him, his girlfriend had thought she was pregnant. In so many ways I guess that saying is true: like father like son. He was the only one of his friends to not be popular, but they never abandoned him.  
Secret- He almost got his girlfriend pregnant  
Face Claim- Tyler Blackburn

-Anastasia "Tasie" Clarke  
Age- 9/Born August 22, 2023  
Grade- 4th Grader  
Best friends with MacKenzie Campbell and Alex Lewis  
Personality- She's incredibly book smart and loves to dance. She's nice to everyone, even if they are cruel to her. Maybe that's why she clashes with her brother a lot; he likes to stick up for himself while she always pushes things off to the side.  
Face Claim- Kendall Vertes

* * *

Campbell Family:

-Jonah Ryder Campbell  
Age- 19/Born June 14, 2013  
Grade- College Sophomore  
Relationship Status- Single  
Best friends with Ethan Clarke  
Personality- Like his father, he's obsessed with sports. He's also not very bright, his parents have always suspected he had dyslexia but they never got it check out. Jonah was the most popular guy in high school, every girl wanted to be with him. But he only had eyes for one girl: Aria Lewis, the head cheerleader. He was completely in love with her since he could remember, but then she cheated on him with this guy named Riker. He ignored her for weeks, but eventually forgave her. Though how many times she begs him to take her back, he just can't. Not because he's afraid of getting hurt again, but because he's over her. Not only is he over her, but he has a crush on Jade. Yes Jade, his best friend's girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend's best friend. And god sister..  
Secret- Likes his best friend's girlfriend  
Face Claim- Chord Overstreet

-MacKenzie "Mack" or "Kenzie" Thalia Campbell  
Age- 10/Born October 15, 2022  
Grade- 4th Grader  
Best friends with Tasie Clarke and Alex Lewis  
Personality- Her father and older brother love sports, so she kinda grew up loving it. But the sport she loves the most is dancing. She loved going to Aria's, Ana-Maria's and Sarah's recitals. But even though they never kept up with it, she plans to. She's kind of in the middle in terms of brains and her friends. Tasie is absolutely the brains of the group, while Alex is probably the stupidest kid you'd ever meet. But Mack is smack in the middle. She's fairly bright but she inherited her father's stupidity.  
Face Claim- MacKenzie Ziegler

-Robert "Bobby" Samuel Campbell  
Age- 8/Born March 25, 2024  
Grade- 3rd Grader  
Best friends with Brad Rutter  
Personality- He doesn't like sports as much as his father and brother. He's more of a video-game type person. Even though he's 8, he's actually much smarter than his older brother who is 11 years older, which he loves to rub in his face. He loves to pick on his sister too.  
Face Claim- Davis Cleveland

* * *

Rutter Family:

-Sarah Amber Rutter  
Age- 17/Born February 2, 2015  
Grade- High school Senior  
Relationship Status- Dating Burkely Miller  
Friends with Brooke Miller and Ana-Maria Lewis  
Personality- She's headcheerleader. One of the nicest people you will ever meet, that is unless you give her a hard time or you're mean to her, her family or her friends. That's when the claws come out. She can be a real bitch if she wants to be. Her comebacks are not only clever, but hilarious (unless you're on the receiving end). She's also very smart, which is why she's very good with words. She's also hopelessly in love and devoted to her boyfriend, Burkely Miller. She's always been big on abstinence, since her parents raised her believing that sex before marriage was wrong because they didn't want her making the same mistakes they did, but that didn't stop her from sleeping with him. Hey, she doesn't have to be married to the guy, she just has to want to marry him. At least that's her opinion. Ever since they were little, it's like fate wanted them together. The Chosen One's daughter and the Osirion's son? Match made in heaven.  
Secret- She's no longer a virgin  
Face Claim- Becca Tobin

-Jacob "Jake" Eddie Rutter {Adopted}  
Age- 17/Born May 10, 2015  
Grade- High school Senior  
Relationship Status- Single  
Best Friends with Burkely Miller  
Personality- He's hard of hearing, but that never made him think negative. He's always upbeat and happy. Even though he's adopted, he never doubts that the Rutters are his family. They took him in when no one wanted him. He's never had a girlfriend, but he loves that girls are attracted to him. He knows about Brooke's secret crush on him, and likes to use it to his advantage like making her do his homework or getting him a snack when he's hungry. But he does have tiny feelings for her that are growing everyday. He used to like Ana-Maria but she made it clear she's not ready for a boyfriend so he quickly backed off. Now back to Brooke, even though he uses her crush to his advantage, he can't help but be her little puppy. He'll do whatever she asks, just like she'll do whatever he asks.  
Secret- Even though he won't admit it, he's wrapped around Brooke's finger  
Face Claim- Jacob Artist

-Bradley "Brad" Mick Rutter  
Age- 8/Born August 29, 2024  
Grade- 3rd Grader  
Best friends with Bobby Campbell  
Personality- He's definitely, without a doubt, Fabian's mini-me. He even looks like he did when he was little. He loves reading, and is pretty bright. He's also very shy and kind. Sound familiar?  
Face Claim- Connor Gibbs

-Lillian "Lily" Patricia Rutter  
Age- 3/Born September 1, 2029  
Grade- Pre-schooler  
Friends with Toby Miller and Aiden Lewis  
Personality- Even though she's only 3, you can totally tell she's gonna be a mini Nina. She likes to take the 'lead' in her friendship with Toby and Aiden because she's older than them. She uses a lot of sass towards her parents, but is also incredibly sweet that this behavior goes un-noticed by them.  
Face Claim- Mia Talerico

* * *

**So those were all the characters... All the kids are from some sort of TV show so their personalities are kind of taken from those characters... Or not. But I hope you like the kids! ****And here are all the jobs of our favorite OT10-**

**Amber: It took her a long time as she decided to not go to fashion school, but she finally got her dream job. She has her own clothing line for women and young girls called 'Love Yourself' which is very popular throughout the UK.**

**Alfie and Jerome: Co-own a joke shop.**

**Mara: Kindergarten teacher. Now that her kids are older, she's thinking about going back to school (law school) to become a lawyer.**

**Fabian: Tour Guide at an Egyptian museum.**

**Nina: She wrote her own book series about hers and the gang's Sibuna adventures. She made up a few of her own stories (which would be the whole Frobisher thing and Touchstone Of Ra but in this world it didn't happen but Nina made it up and redid it so it was still original Sibuna plus Eddie, Joy and Jerome, and they told Mick and Mara who then joined Sibuna.. She changed the names and didn't include the kids though) The book series is called 'Sibuna' the first book is called: Cup Of Ank, second book: Mask Of Anubis, third book: The Reawakening, and final book: Touchstone Of Ra. She is finishing up 'Touchstone Of Ra' right now. These books are incredibly popular just like the Hunger Games novels and Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and all those were back in the golden days.**

**Joy: Advice columnist in the local newspaper. People love her and her advice.**

**Mick: He is a retired football player. He was out of work for a long time because of his back injury. Once it healed, he was told not to go back to football but he was allowed to be a coach if he wanted. So now he is a gym teacher at the high school the kids go to as well as Jonah's college football coach.**

**Patricia and Eddie: They own a restaurant together.**

**Okay so those are the jobs! Now like I said in the college story, this will be the only chapter in the story for a while because I want to finish the college story before the next generation. So tell me what you think and how you would wish this story to play out! I would love to hear what you would like to happen between the kids and parents and all that! :) xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the official first chapter of the Next Generation! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis. But I do own all my OCs **

* * *

***Wednesday September 8th, 2032***

***At the Rutter House***

**Sarah's Pov**

"SARAH! HURRY UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I heard my brother yell from outside my room.

"Hold. Your. Horses! I'll be out in a minute!" I screamed back as I finished putting my hair up in a high pony tail.

Hi, I'm Sarah Rutter. The brother you just met was my adopted brother (but still my brother none-the-less) Jake. I sometimes like him more than my biological brother, Brad. He's so annoying. Yes my parents decided to have another kid, and then another one three years ago. But anyway back to me, I'm head cheerleader so that's why I'm wearing a red and white uniform. I'm also dating the star quarterback, Burkely Miller.

I put on my sneakers and tied the laces before walking out my door. I saw Jake leaning against my door, checking his watch.

"See? I told you I'd be out in a minute." I smirked.

"It's been five minutes." He rolled his eyes.

"It's our first day of Senior Year! Aren't you excited!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Sarah." He put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from jumping up and down.

We walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast with the rest of our family.

"Goodmorning mom and dad!" I skipped over to my dad and kissed my dad's cheek before sitting next to him. I took some waffles off the plate and put it on my plate and put whipped cream and syrup on top.

"Why are you so happy?" my mom asked.

"Because! I'm now the Senior Captain on the squad!"

"What has your Aunt done to you?" dad joked.

"Aunt Amber? She had nothing to do with it. Dance did."

"She begged me to put you in dance-  
Why did you quit anyway?" my mom asked.

"I grew too old for it. The teacher wasn't much fun either. I missed Miss Sabrina. And plus Aria went off to college and couldn't go to class anymore. I didn't want to be alone, as Ana-Maria quit 5 years ago." I explained.

"Well you kids better get off to school. Can you take Brad to the elementary school?" dad said.

"Oh come on! Thats all the way down town! Our school is a 5 minute drive!" Jake complained.

"Please?" our younger brother asked with big eyes. "You guys never take me to school."

I shared a look with Jake. "Your car or mine?"

"Considering my car doesn't have a backseat, we'll take yours" he said.

We walked out to my car. Yeah me and Jake both have our own cars because our family is kind of 'rich' as our mom is a famous author. He has a blue truck, and I have a red Mercedes.

"Hey Sarah!" my best friend Brooke yelled from next door. She was getting inside her and her brother's car. Her brother is my boyfriend. They share a car, and their older sister Jade just catches a ride with Ethan (her boyfriend.) Jonah has his own car, and so does Aria, but Ana-Maria doesn't. She still hasn't passed her driver's test.

When she saw Jake, she smiled and waved. I looked at my brother who blushed and waved back. Ugh they better not like each other! I mean I know Brooke was pissed when I started going out with her brother. She didn't talk to me for five weeks.

Then I saw my boyfriend walk out. He winked at me and I blushed.

"Stop having eye sex with your boyfriend and lets get to school." My brother pushed me.

"Hey!" I shouted. He got in the driver's seat. "Dude, get out of my seat!"

"No, you're taking too long!" I groaned and climbed into the passenger's seat.

Our parents kissed Brad goodbye before he climbed into the backseat.

"Are you excited for 3rd grade, buddy?" Jake asked.

"Yeah! I'm in the same class as Bobby!"

"That's good, buddy!" I said.

Soon enough we arrived at Liverpool Elementary which is his school.

"Goodbye, have a good day kid." Jake said.

"Thanks, bye. Love you!" he said and climbed out of the car.

"Love you too." We both said before driving away. We finally arrived at our Highschool; Liverpool High.

I went to the locker I've used the past 2 years, my locker neighbor was Brooke. She was at the far right of a block. Ana-Maria was on the same block as us but on the far left. Burkely and Jake were across the hall and next to each other.

"Hey Sarah!" Brooke and Ana-Maria exclaimed.

"Hola" I greeted them.

"Why are you late?" Brooke asked.

"Jake and I had to drop off Brad."

"Ohhh" they nodded in understandment.

"Hey babe" Burkely said as he walked over and kissed my cheek. Jake was following him.

"Aren't you guys just totally excited for Senior Year?!" A.M squealed.

"Yes!" I jumped and clapped.

"What classes do you guys have?" Brooke asked, getting out her schedule.

"I have honors." I said.

"Me too!" she said.

"Thank goodness. I hate being alone in my classes."

"You're gonna be the only cheerleader." Burkely pointed out as he put his arm around me.

"I know." I said sadly. "Do you have honors?" I asked him.

"No, I'm in special needs class for some reason." He said confused.

"Special needs?" Jake laughed. Burkely jokingly slapped his head.

"Jake, please tell me you have Mr. Stella for math!" Ana-Maria begged.

He checked his schedule before nodding. She sighed in relief. So Jake and Ana-Maria only have science, history and math together. Jake is in honors english though with me and Brooke, and Ana-Maria is all alone. Burkely has special needs classes for english and math, but he joins them for science and history.

"At least we have Related Arts together" Brooke pointed out. **(A/N: Related Arts are like arts, gym, health, computers, music and they all take french.) **

"Why are you taking french?" I asked Ana-Maria. "You've been taking spanish forever!"

"I wanted to try something new.. And plus its not fun being alone!"

"Let's get to homeroom. You guys have Ms. Wilde right?" Burkely asked.

"Yeah" we all nodded and headed to homeroom.

***At lunch at the college***

**Aria's Pov**

I was grabbing lunch to go sit with my friends. Our college has the same hours as the highschool and it doesn't require you to live in a dorm. So we all live at home. Though we are planning on moving out together and sharing a dorm. But that probably won't happen. We don't know yet.

I saw my friends sitting at a booth. Jade and Ethan on one side with his arm around her shoulder, and Jonah was sitting across from them. Dangit, I have to sit next to Jonah! It's so awkward between us as we are broken up. I mean we're friends again, but our relationship ended badly. I cheated on him. We were at a party in the beginning of Senior Year and we got drunk and this guy started kissing me. I guess I had time to pull away but I didn't. Jade said we were making out for 10 minutes before he took me up to the bedroom. Jonah was outside but then he walked into the bedroom for I don't know why. So he had caught us. We didn't have sex or anything but we were about to I guess. I'm surprisingly still a virgin. Yeah, I just come off as a slut but I've never slept with anyone. Not even Jonah even though we dated for like four years (we got together at the end of eighth grade, and broke up the beginning of Senior Year.) We broke up like 3 times in highschool but got back together the next day, we fought over stupid things. But me cheating was the last draw apparently. But if that doesn't make things even more awkward between us, I still like him but he's totally clueless about it.

"Hey guys!" I cheered, sliding into the booth next to Jonah.

"Hey Aria" they all smiled.

"How is your guys first day?" Jade asked all of us.

"It was awesome!" Jonah exclaimed, going on and on about football. I started staring at him, he was just so cute.

"Aria? Earth to Aria?" Ethan snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped out of my trance.

"The bell rang. We have to get to class" Jonah said, trying to stand up but I was at the aisle so he couldn't move.

"Oh sorry!" I quickly got up.

Ethan kissed Jade goodbye before walking off with Jonah.

"Girl, you were totally staring at Jonah!" Jade giggled as we emptied our trays.

"No I wasn't!" I defended myself. She gave me a pointed look. "Okay fine. Maybe, I was. Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Woah, calm down. Are you preggo or something?" As soon as she said that, her face filled with fear.

"No! Oh my god, you know I'm a virgin!" I whispered the last part. I like people thinking I've slept around. Don't ask me why, I just do. "Wait.. Why do you look pale? Eww I knew the pasta was gross!"

"That's not why I'm pale." She sighed.

"Then what is it?"

She quickly changed the subject,  
"I have to get to class! See ya later!" and she ran off.

I'm gonna find out her secret.

***After school at the Miller Household***

**Burkely's Pov**

"So how was everyone's first day of school?" Mom asked as she fed our baby brother Toby. We were sitting at the dinner table.

"It was okay.." me and my sisters all mumbled.

"Just 'okay'?" my dad joked.

I'm kind upset right now. So you know how I was put in 'special needs' class? Well I asked the teacher about it and she said that my grades aren't the best (I already knew that) but she said she'd help me figure out why. So I had to stay after school to get some testing done. She had told me she suspected I had dyslexia and that I need my parents to take me to a doctor. I don't want to tell my parents. I haven't even told my girlfriend. The only person I've told is Jake is because he stayed after with me. Brooke, Sarah and Ana-Maria went shopping or something and took Sarah's car leaving me with mine and my twin's car (which is fine with me, it's more mine than hers.)

"Yeah it was just fine." I sighed.

Jade looked really nervous about something, so she spoke up  
"Mom? Can I talk to you...? In private?"

Mom looked taken aback. "Yeah, after dinner. Kay?" and Jade nodded.

I looked over at my twin who was staring at her untouched plate. She was pushing around the salad, and cutting her noodles into nothing.

"Brooke? Are you okay?" I asked.

She snapped out of it and said,  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're not eating.. Are you sick or something?" Dad asked.

"No." She shook her head. I surveyed her up and down. She's lost weight. A lot of weight...  
"Me, Sarah and Ana-Maria stopped to get a bite to eat at McDonalds on the way home. I'm not really hungry."

"McDonalds isn't good for you. At least have some of your salad" Mom said.

"I ordered a salad there."

"Oh okay. Do you want ice cream then?"

"I want ice cream!" I interrupted.

"I'll go get the ice-cream" Dad said while getting up and walking to the freezer.

When we all got our bowls of ice cream, Brooke still didn't touch it.

"Brooke?" I nudged her.

She looked up at me. 'What?' her eyes said. We have twin telepathy basically. Just kidding but we might as well.

'What's wrong?' I mouthed.

'Nothing.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Then eat your ice cream.'

She rolled her eyes and took a bite of ice cream. Her eyes widened once she swallowed. Something went across her face. I don't know what. She continued eating her ice cream, like she's never eaten before. As soon as she finished her last bite, she dropped her bowl and stood up. "May I be excused?" and before any of us answered, she ran up to her room.

"What's wrong with her? She seemed totally fine." Jade said.

"Did you guys not see her all through dinner?" I asked. "She's acting weird."

"She's always been quiet.. Maybe she's just not hungry." Mom shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna go be the good guy and see what's wrong." I stood up and went up the stairs to where all of our rooms are (not my parents, they're downstairs.) I checked her room. She wasn't there. I heard someone in the bathroom. The door was left open. I peaked through the door.

Oh my god.

* * *

**What did Burkely see? What's Jade's secret and how will Aria find out? You guys already know what Burkely saw, and what Jade's secret is. Or do you? How about how will Burkely tell his parents that he might have dyslexia? Will Aria ever win back Jonah? Oh and what does Jade have to talk to Patricia about? Stay tuned!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rushed, or even if it's bad. I just needed to set up a few storylines first. And I promise, next chapter will have more of the younger siblings and the other parents!**

**Review :) Please suggest anything you'd like to happen**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews last chapter! Now we take off right where last chapter ended, what did Burkely see?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Brooke's Pov**

I just finished puking. I was also crying. I can't believe I just ate ice cream. That stuff is totally fattening. Yes, I have bulimia. The only person who knows is Jake because he noticed me not eating and asked me about it. I tried to hold it out longer but he figured it out. I'm surprised no one else has figured it out. Just because I'm the 'quiet' one doesn't mean I don't have feelings or any secrets. Quite the opposite actually. I stood up to wash my hands and when I looked in the mirror I saw my twin brother standing by the doorway with his mouth wide open.

"What are you doing here?!" I quickly spun around, ready to strangle him for spying on me.

"What...? I-I, h-how, y-you? Why were you just sticking your fingers down your throat?!"

"Keep it down, will you?!" I hissed.

He closed the door behind him and walked in. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I don't know. It's a little thing called bulimia, look it up."

"You have an eating disorder?"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock."

He looked taken aback that I had just swore.

"Woah, don't kill me! Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I turned towards the mirror so he wouldn't see me cry. Well there is a mirror, so it doesn't work obviously. "I hate myself" I whispered.

"What, why? You're an amazing person! Lots of people love you, why can't you love yourself?"

"I just do, okay?! I'm fat, ugly and you're lying, no one likes me."

"Jake does. Do you think he's gonna wanna date a girl that pukes all the time?"

That made me sadly chuckle.

"He already knows."

"Does anyone else?"

"No.. Just him. He's been trying to help me overcome it but nothing is working. He can't help me when I'm home."

"Well now you have me. I'm gonna help you too." He walked up beside me and lightly touched my shoulder. "I want to help you."

I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you."

**Jade's Pov**

After dinner, I needed to talk to my mom. I need to tell someone. I don't know who. I figure my mom is the best option, she can help me.

"Okay, Jade what do you need to talk to me about?" Mom asked as we walked outside.

"Please don't be mad at me.. I really need your help" I panicked. I'm really scared to tell her.

"Oh no.. Please don't say it" she begged.

"Well I don't know! I just need you to help me! Please!" I exclaimed.

"What did we tell you about using protection?!"

"I'm sorry!"

She sat down on the steps and put her head in her hands.

"Can you please not tell dad? He's gonna kill me." I sat next to her.

She sighed and looked up at me. The look in her eyes was disappointment. I looked down.

"I will get you the stuff and you'll take the test after school... Does Ethan know?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Does anyone know? Aria? Brooke?"

"Nope. Just you."

She sighed. "If the tests are positive, I will help you. We'll get through this."

"Thank you, mom." I gave her a hug. Thank god I have her.

***The Next Day***

**Tasie's Pov**

"Tasie! Get out of the bathroom!" I heard my older brother yell from the other side of the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "Why don't you just move out?"

"Don't worry, I will." He pushed me aside before walking in the bathroom. He slammed the door in my face.

"RUDE!" I yelled before stomping downstairs.

Mom was putting my breakfast on the table, which was cereal, and Dad was reading the newspaper.

"Can I have a little sister?" I asked immediately.

They both started to choke, dad on his coffee, and mom on thin air.

"What?" they both croaked.

"Ethan is so annoying! I want a sister!"

"Uhmmm.." Dad scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, honey. But you and your brother are all we need." Mom wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I pouted and sat down in my seat. Ethan then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana before saying,  
"I've got to get to school. Bye."

"Wait, Ethan" Mom stopped him. "Do you know what your sister just asked us?"

"No.. What?"

Dad answered this time,  
"She asked us to give her a little sister."

Ethan just broke out laughing. He probably doesn't want another sister. He turned to me and said through his laughter,  
"Do you know what they'd have to do to give you a little sister?"

Our parents faces went red and I scrunched my face in confusion. "No..?"

"Don't worry, you'll lose your innocence in a few years."

"ETHAN!" Mom and dad both scolded him.

He continued laughing while I just looked confused. What did he mean?

"I'm gonna go to school now." He kissed our parents goodbye and patted my head before walking out.

After he left I turned to my parents and asked,  
"Where do babies come from?"

"Finish eating, Tasie. You're gonna miss the bus" Mom changed the subject. I finished eating before running out to the bus stop I share with Alex, MacKenzie, Bobby and Brad. They were all already there. We all take the bus, but on our first day of school, we had each gotten a ride to school. Today was the second day of school.

"Hey Kenzie!" I squealed when I ran up to my best friend.

"Hi!" she smiled.

"We have our first day of dance for this year after school!"

"I know! I'm so excited!"

"Stop talking about dance, will you?" Alex whined. Bobby and Brad nodded in agreement.

"Well boo you" Kenzie and I stuck our tongues out at them.

"Heya kids. How's it goin'?" Jonah asked as he stopped the car beside the bus stop. It was at the end of our street, right in front of my house. All of our houses were next to each other so they didn't have to walk too far.

"Hi Jonah!" we all waved.

"Mack, I just wanted to tell you that I will be picking up after dance, not mum. And Tasie, I'll be giving you a ride home, also." he said.

"Kaykay!"

He said bye before driving off to school. Oh and incase you might be wondering how we get to dance from school, the dance studio is right across the street from our school, which is very convient so we walk there.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when our bus pulled up. Yay another day of school! I love school!

**Jake's Pov**

"Hello m'ladies" I greeted Sarah and Brooke when I got to second period english. I just came back from first period which was science, with Burkely and Ana-Maria. I believe they just came from their honors math.

"Eww don't call me that." Sarah gagged. But Brooke sat there and smiled at me. I smiled back.

I sat down on the other side of Brooke and took out my books. I mumbled my voice and asked her,  
"So what did you eat last night?"

She sighed and said,  
"Ice cream but then I threw it back up..."

"Brooke.." I gave her a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry. I know you want me to get better, but I can't."

"At least you were honest with me."

"I can't lie to you." She gazed up into my eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue.

We were interrupted when this idiot jock came up to us. I think his name is Liam. He took Brooke's books and knocked them on the floor.

"Hi Loser!" he laughed.

"I have a name." She whispered.

"Yeah, what is it, blue-eyes? It's Loser, isn't it? Or stupid? Why are you even in this class? No one likes you. You're just a mistake, it should've just been your brother. You're fat-" before he could finish, I stood up and sneered,  
"Leave her alone."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size? What did she ever do to you?"

"She was born."

That was all it took before I threw a punch at his nose. He was about to punch me back when Sarah jumped in the middle of us and said,  
"Oh please. The worst thing that has ever happened to this planet is your existence. Were you born on a highway 'cuz that's where most accidents happen. I mean seriously, take off that mask, Halloween's not until next month."

Before he could say anything to her, our teacher Mrs. Harrison came in and saw Sarah standing between me and Liam and cried out,  
"What is going on?!" She noticed Liam's bloody nose. "Who did this?!"

"Jake did." Liam smirked at me.

"He was picking on Brooke!" I exclaimed, glancing at Brooke who still had tears in her eyes.

"You never result to violence, Mr. Rutter. You will have detention for the rest of the week."

"Oh come on!"

"Not another word, Mr. Rutter."

I slumped down in my chair next to Brooke. I put my arm around her and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She sniffled and nodded. Sarah sat down on her other side and pulled her into a hug. "Shhh.. You're okay."

* * *

**Aww poor Brooke! I don't like Liam :( too bad we might see more of him! And if you watch The Fosters you'll know why I named him Liam! And oooh Burkely now knows about Brooke's disorder! And Jade told Patricia she thinks she's pregnant. Is she? Or is it all a false alarm? And yay we saw a little of the younger kiddies! Don't worry, more things will come. We only have like four storylines going but the rest will come soon. Oh and in case you are confused, some of the "secrets" from the characters chapters are not known by that characters yet. Like they will figure it out as the story progresses. So just be aware if that :)**

**If you notice, I changed the covers of all the stories...**

**Coming up on next chapter of HOA: Next Generation:  
-Jade finds out whether or not she's pregnant  
-Eddie finds something shocking and loses his temper**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back at my house! Well not my house... I'm not back in America yet but you know what I mean. So anyway... If you don't like too much Peddie then don't read this chapter. But I promise next chapter we will say hi to the other parents! We haven't seen Amber, Alfie, Mick or Joy in this story yet have we? And we only saw Nina, Fabian, Mara and Jerome for like a minute! but anyway.. enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

* * *

**Jake's Pov**

I was sitting at the lunch table with Ana-Maria while we waited for my sister, and the twins.

"What?!" A.M screeched at her phone.

"What?" I asked, leaning over to look at her phone.

On her phone it had the heading 'Fashion Princess has been canceled.' Oh, Ana-Maria. I rolled my eyes.

"They can't cancel it! It's my favorite show!"

"What's your favorite show?" Brooke asked as she sat down across from us.

"Fashion Princess."

"YES! They finally cancel that trash!" She exclaimed. I laughed and high-fived her.

"Offensive!" Ana-Maria pouted.

Brooke turned to me and said,  
"Jake.. I just wanted to say thank you for what you said to Liam. It means a lot to me. And I'm sorry you got detention."

"No problem." I smiled at her. We locked eyes and stared at each other for a few moments before my sister and her brother arrived.

"Hey guys" Sarah and Burkely said as they sat next to Brooke with their trays.

"Where were you guys?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Nowhere" Burkely shrugged as Sarah glared at me and said,  
"None. Of. Your. Business."

"Stop. Pausing. After. Every. Word. When. You. Speak. To. Me." I mocked her, while our friends chuckled.

She just glared at me before turning to eat her lunch. Everyone started eating, except Brooke. But I saw Burkely watching Brooke. He said something to her which made her smile and look down at her food. She must of told him about her disorder, or knowing her brother, he was being nosy. She picked up her spoon and put it in her pudding, but she couldn't bring it to her mouth.

"Brooke?" I asked.

She was spaced out. "Yeah?"

"Try the pasta. It's delicious" I said, taking a bite of mine.

"I don't eat wheat."

"Are you okay, Brookie?" Ana-Maria reached over the table to touch her hand. I still don't understand why Ana-Maria and Sarah don't know yet. Or even Jade.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have to go to the bathroom." She stood up but Burkely sat her back down.

"Eat something." He ordered.

"Please." I added.

Sarah and Ana-Maria just sat there, looking confused.

"Do you feel sick?" Sarah asked.

"No." Brooke shook her head. She then sighed and took a bit of her salad. Good girl.

Sarah then decided to change the subject,  
"So the homecoming dance is coming up!"

"Already? It's only the second day of school" I said.

"Well at the end of next month, but its still all over the school!" Ana-Maria said.

"I'm not going." Brooke sighed.

"Why not?!" Sarah shrieked.

"I don't have a date. I mean you two will go together" she pointed at Sarah and Burkely. Then she looked at me and Ana-Maria and said "And you two will probably go to-" she couldn't finish her sentence before me and Ana-Maria both exclaimed,  
"We are NOT dating!"

"I don't like her like that anymore!" I defended myself.

I kind of like Brooke now. I've known she's liked me for years, and I like to use that so she could do my homework or get me a snack. Nothing too bad, as I'm not like that. I never returned her feelings as I had a crush on Ana-Maria but lately I've been liking Brooke instead. Brooke is just so beautiful. I can't believe she can't see that. In my honest opinion, she's more beautiful than Ana-Maria. Even my own sister. More beautiful than Jade and Aria. She's also the kindest person ever. She's beautiful inside and out. She's smart, nice, and has that innocent and shy vibe that she just pulls you in. You just can't not like her.

"Oh okay.. I'm just saying that no guy will ask me out so I don't want to go."

"Hey, I'm not going on a date. You know how I feel about dating, but I'll make an exception to you. We can be our own little group, wattaya say?" Ana-Maria suggested.

No, don't say that, A.M! Brooke, don't say yes.

"Sounds great!" Brooke smiled.

Dangit. Now I can't ask her out. Well I mean I could.. But then Ana-Maria would be dateless AND friendless. I don't want to do that to her.

"Jake, if you don't find some hot girl, would you care to join us?" Ana-Maria poked my shoulder.

I nodded. But the only girl I want to take is Brooke.

***After school***

**Jade's Pov**

I just got home from school and I saw my dad sitting at the table.

"Hey dad." I said, setting my bag on the stairs.

"Hello, daughter. How was school today?" he seemed a little.. more cold than usual. Oh no, mom didn't tell him, did she?

"It was fine.."

"Your mom is in our room. She wants to talk to you."

I then quickly walked to my parents' room and saw my mom sitting crisscrossed on her bed, probably paying the bills.

"Mom?" I whispered as I shut the door. "You didn't tell dad, did you?"

"No, I didn't. He's just pissed because he found a condom wrapper in Burkely's bedroom. His temper is not towards you. But just wait until your brother comes home."

Burkely and Sarah? Did.. 'It.' Wow. I didn't know they were that serious.

"So anyway, do you have the stuff?" I asked.

"Yes. Can I just say that I'm glad that Brooke is still a virgin."

"How do you know that, though?" I joked.

She just glared at me and handed me the bag.

"Go in the bathroom." She pointed to her and dad's bathroom. I went in it and looked at myself in the mirror. I lifted my shirt and looked at my flat stomach. A little baby could be in there. I smiled at the thought. But then I remembered that it might not even be true. It can't be. I can't be making the same mistakes my parents did.

I quickly took the tests before walking out to my mom. We sat on her bed and waited for the tests to ring.

"If the test is positive.. I want you to know that I will still love you. I will always be by your side. Like I've always been. I've seen you grow into a beautiful young woman. I love you just as much as I did the day you were born. I will help you through this." She tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I smiled and said,  
"Thanks, mom. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Things happen." She pulled me into a hug. She kissed the top of my hair and whispered,  
"We'll get through this, I promise."

And with that, the timer dinged. We pulled apart and I closed my eyes. Picking up the test and handing it to her.

"I can't look. What does it say?" I asked.

"We're... NOT having a baby!"

I opened my eyes and grabbed the test from her. And sure enough the test was negative. It was negative! I was not pregnant!

"Yes!" I jumped up and down. We hugged again.

"BUT I will be putting you on birth control" she said.

"Deal! I-" we were interrupted by dad screaming.

"Your brother's home."

I smiled. I want to go see the fight. We walked out of the room and into the kitchen and saw dad yelling at Burkely, with Brooke and Sarah standing there awkwardly. Oh no, he brought Sarah home. She looked like she was about to be sick. Brooke stood there, while awkwardly, she was laughing.

"I can't believe you would be so stupid to have sex in high school!"

"YOU DID!" Burkely shouted back.

"Yeah and look what that ended us up at! I don't want you to have to go through that!"

He seemed to finally notice me and Brooke. "Girls, why don't you go upstairs."

We both pouted but we headed up the stairs. Sarah tried to follow us but dad said,  
"Sarah. Stay."

**Eddie's Pov**

After Jade and Brooke went upstairs, I continued yelling at Burkely and Sarah.

"And you, Sarah! What are your parents gonna say about this?!"

"Please don't tell them!" she begged, her eyes widening in fear.

"We have to, sweetie" Patricia said. She was calm, not angry like I was.

"Dad! Calm down, we only did it once! And we were protected!" Burkely exclaimed.

"Yeah, doofus. At least they used protection, she won't get pregnant."

"We used protection and yet he was still born!"

"They only did it one time. Just relax." She breathed in and out, cueing me to also. I took a deep breath in and out. I actually felt better.

"I'm sorry.. I'm just upset. It's not every day you find out your son is no longer a virgin."

Burkely and Sarah shared a nervous look. Or was it more awkward. Ha, I made them feel awkward around each other! They even stepped away from each other. Fabian will be happy.

"At least you have Brooke and Toby." Burkely muttered.

"Yeah.. Wait, what about Jade?"

"Weasel, she's nineteen and she's been with Ethan for three years.." Patricia tried to say in a way that wouldn't make me go insane. It didn't work.

"No! Don't say it!" I whined. "Everyone knows but me?! Even you, Yacker?!"

She nodded.

"B-but she's my little girl..." I pouted.

"Aww daddy! I'm sorry!" she popped up from behind the stairs and ran to me and hugged me.

"I-I'm gonna go home.." Sarah said. "It seems as if you guys have some things to discuss.."

"No its fine. You can stay." I said while still hugging Jade.

"Hey Sars, where's Jake? And Ana-Maria?" Patricia asked.

"Jake has detention, and Ana-Maria has to go home right after school as she is grounded" Brooke explained, walking down the stairs too. Did they both eavesdrop?

"What did they both do?" I chuckled, letting Jade go of the hug.

"Ana-Maria broke her phone so she's grounded for three days, and Jake has detention for punching some guy" Sarah said.

"Why did he punch some guy?" Jade asked.

"Because he was picking on me" Brooke smiled. No, she likes him! Come on! Can at least one of my kids be single? Well there's Toby, but he doesn't count because he's only almost three.

Wait, some guy was picking on Brooke? Why would someone pick on her? But at least Jake was there to sort it out. I'm sorry he got detention but he stood up for my daughter. He now has my permission to date her, well maybe not. I don't want her dating.

"Where were you?" Patricia asked Burkely. She taught him to always stand up for his sisters. He's very protective of them. So we're all probably wondering why it was Jake and not Burkely.

"I was in my class. Brooke and Jake-"  
"And me" Sarah interrupted.  
"Have the same english class, which is where it happened."

"Well.. Tell Jake thank you" Patricia and I said at the same time.

"Sarah.. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Patricia asked as she started getting things out for dinner.

"I would love to, but I have to watch Lily and Brad while my parents go do something for my mom's book."

As Sarah left, Toby started crying from his room. We had split Burkely's room in half, or not really in half, Burkely has the bigger half, but anyway we added a door so Toby has his own room.

"I'll go get him" I said and went to go get Toby. I went up the stairs and into his room. I got him out of his bed and whispered, "Promise me you'll never grow up." And kissed his forehead.

* * *

**Sorry for too much Peddie. We will see the rest of the families tomorrow!**

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**We see some Amber and her family today! Yay! And some little kiddies bonding! and the college students go to a party? What could go wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hoa**

* * *

***End of September**A Saturday at like 10:00 AM***

**Amber's Pov**

I was in my 'office' working on a new design. I had drawn a sketch of tank-top cage dress. I colored it in light blue. Ehh it's okay. Maybe I'll fix it up later. I walked over to the mannequin that had half of a cute little pink and white polka dot dress, made for young girls. Girls around Tasie and Kenzie's age.

"Hi mumma!" Alfie said in a baby voice as he walked in love with Aiden.

"Mumma!" Aiden smiled when he saw me.

I smiled and cooed,  
"Hey baby boy!" and took him from Alfie.

"He wanted his mummy."

"Awww.. I need something to distract me from my work-"

"Mum?" Aria knocked on the door.

"Hey Ari" me and Alfie both greeted her. She walked in the room. Aiden reached his arms out for her. Aiden loves his older sisters, especially Aria. Unlike Alex who doesn't really like his sisters, or his brother. He only likes me and Alfie. I'm kinda kidding, he loves them but just doesn't show it. I handed Aiden to Aria and he immediately hugged her.

"Uh I was wondering if I could go to a party with my friends tonight..." she hesitated.

I shared a look with Alfie. Aria is not allowed to go to parties because the last time we let her go to one, she came home crying and didn't even tell us why. And then Mick and Joy showed up on our doorstep at midnight claiming that Jonah was a mess because Aria cheated on him. We never thought she'd be one of those girls. But we were relieved when Jade told us that she didn't sleep with that random guy, but she's still not allowed to go to parties.

"Please?! I'm nineteen, I should be able to go! You're not-"

"Fine." I sighed.

"Thank you, thank you!" she squealed.

"BUT- your curfew is 10:30, and no drinking. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She groaned before handing Aiden back to me and walking out of the room.

"Amber!" Alfie complained.

"What?"

"Don't let her go!"

"Alfie, she's nineteen. She's an adult. We can't make her do anything." My heart dropped as soon as I said those words. She's my little girl, and yet she grew up. Ugh I feel so old! I saw Alfie pout before he walked out of the room.

"W-wait.. Oh nevermind." I was going to have him take Aiden but then I decided I'll keep him for a few more minutes.

"What do you want to play with, sweetie?" I cooed.

"Mum?" I was interrupted once again. I turned my head again and saw Ana-Maria standing by the door.

"Hey honey. What's up?"

"Nothing.. I was just wondering when the next photoshoot is?"

Incase you are confused.. So you know how I design clothing? Well I have a catalog that they sell at the store where it sells at (I have a section in the catalog) and all of the girls (Aria, Ana-Maria, Jade, Brooke, Sarah, Mack and Tasie) model the clothes.

"Uhmm.. Probably in like a couple weeks.. Why?"

"I was just wondering, as we haven't had one in a while."

"Okay. Wait, can you tell me if you like this?" I held up a sketch of a white short-sleeved dress, for a girl around Kenzie or Tasie's age, that had green sparkles as the belt.

"I love it! I also think you should make more dresses but in different colors?"

"One step ahead of you." I smiled, showing her the rest of the colored glitter.

"Pretty!"

"Thank you. Can you take your brother and bring him to your father?" I asked, handing her Aiden.

"Will do. Bye Mama!" She then walked out of the room.

**MacKenzie's Pov**

"Hello Tasie, MacKenzie is in her room." I heard my mom say when she opened the door.

A few seconds later, my best friend Tasie opened the door and hopped into my room exclaiming,  
"Hey Kenzie!"

Incase you might be a little confused: My name is MacKenzie. The only one who ever calls me that is my mom (and teachers), unless I'm in trouble by anyone then I am MacKenzie to everyone. But mostly everyone calls me Kenzie, except my brother, Jonah and my dad who call me Mack. I don't know why they call me Mack, but oh well. It's kinda catchy. It sounds a lot like my dad's name "Mick" maybe that's why he calls me that?

"Hey Tasie!" I exclaimed.

"So are we ready for our epic sleepover?" she asked, taking out lots of candy that her dad must have bought for her on the way over (even though we're like 3 houses apart.)

"Totally! And we're gonna have a marathon of old movies!"

"Why do you like old movies? I'm the smart one, vintage should be my thing!"

I shrugged. Then I got confused. "What does vintage mean?"

She rolled her eyes and said,  
"It means like old.. But in a flattering way."

"You are the smart one!"

We both laughed before I suggested,  
"We should also practice our dance! We are the leads!"

"Yeah! But first we should pick out the movies.."

"Let's go ask my mum. She's the reason I love them, because she watches them all the time."

"Let's go!"

We walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to ask my mum what kind of movies we could watch. She showed us her selection of movies from back when she was a teenager. We picked out 'Twilight' 'Teen Beach Movie' and 'Rags.' Haha, one of the twins from 'Rags' look like Uncle Eddie!

"Okay, so which dance should we start first? Winter Wonderland, which we are lead of, or the Circus performance? We can help each other with the flips and splits. Oh! We could practice our solos instead?" Tasie asked when we got back to my room.

"Circus! I love that dance so much! It's so fun!"

**Ethan's Pov**

"Hey babe" I smiled when Jade walked over to me. I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking we can go to that party that Lilah is throwing" I suggested.

"Lilah? That bitch is throwing a party? Why would I want to go?" she scoffed.

"C'mon. Everyone is going!"

"Really? Everyone? That includes Aria and Jonah?"

I hesitated.. "Yes.."

"Fine. We'll go!" she gave me a quick kiss before walking away.

I grabbed my phone from the table and quickly dialed Jonah's number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey man! I need you to do me a huge favor!"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Go to Lilah's party?"

"Ugh I hate Lilah."

"Don't we all.. But its a party! Just come!"

"I don't do parties. You know that."

"That was two years ago, and she's no longer your girlfriend. You don't have a girlfriend so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thats nice" he said sarcastically.

"Please? Jade won't go unless you and Aria go. Aria's the one who suggested it so I know she's going."

"Her parents are letting her go?"

"I guess.. But you know how stubborn Jade is, so just come!"

"Fine!"

"Thanks dude!"

I then hung up before he could change his mind. I hope this party goes well.

***Later that day, at the party***

**Jonah's Pov**

Jade, Ethan, Aria and I were all at a little gathering for the first month of school. It's been a good first month. I was a little hesitant to come to one of these parties because I don't do them so often. Its just the last time I was at one, my girlfriend had cheated on me. But she's not my girlfriend anymore. Speaking of her, Aria was now completely drunk and dancing on the table.

"WHOOO!" she screamed before falling down and giggling. I rolled my eyes at her. She always gets _way_ too drunk.

I walked over to the snack table and got a cup and started pouring some beer in it. I observed the party. Couples were making out against walls, girls were stripping on top of tables, there was a group of people playing truth or dare, and people were dancing. Aria was one of the girls on the tables, and I didn't know where Ethan and Jade were. I'm not sure they were even at the party yet. My suspicions were correct when the door opened and in they walked in.

Jade looked beautiful tonight. She always looked beautiful. Her gorgeous blond curls falling just at her shoulders, and her purple dress hugging her curves. As she leaned up to kiss Ethan, I felt something that I've never felt before. Usually when they kiss, I feel disgusted because really, who wants to see their two best friends make out? But this time, I felt something different. Jealousy. How could that be? It's not the kind of jealousy like I wish I had what they had. It's more like I wish I had her. No, I can't want her. She's my best friend's girlfriend. My ex-girlfriend's best friend. We're even godsiblings for crying out loud. She's like my sister. I can't like her. But I do. I can't help it. Just look at her.

I was snapped out fo my thoughts when Jade walked up next to me.

"Hey, Jade. How are you?" I nodded at her.

"I'm doing good. You?" she smiled.

"Just enjoying the party. I haven't been to one since-"

"Senior Year? I know that was hard for you. But she's really sorry."

"I know, I forgave her, didn't I? You don't need to speak on her behalf."

"Sorry, it's a habit. I'm always used to apologizing for her and vice-versa."

I laughed. It's true. Whenever one of them is being stubborn, the other one goes and does their dirty work. It's been that way since we were all kids.

"So has anything exciting happened?" I asked her.

She shook her head no as she poured some beer in her cup.

"Be careful, don't have too much." I warned her. I don't want her to get drunk and pull an Aria on Ethan.

"Oh it's okay. I'm not pregnant. I thought I was but I'm not! I'm gonna go have fun!" she exclaimed before running off to do something.

I stood there shocked for a second. What did she just say? She thought she was pregnant but now she's not. What the hell? So she had a pregnancy scare? Does Ethan know? He probably does.

Speaking of Ethan, he just walked up to me.

"Hey man, how's it going?" He asked as we fist-pumped.

"It's going good. Funny story, your girlfriend just told me something a little weird.."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"That she's not pregnant, she just thought she was!"

* * *

**And that's how I end the chapter. Mwahaha. Credit to that part to the writer's of Awkward. But anyway: Wow Jonah! Why'd you tell Ethan?! What's he gonna say?**

**Review! How should Ethan react?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Again, I want to thank you guys for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter.. sorry it's fairly short. I will explain more below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

"Your girlfriend just told me something a little weird.." Jonah said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"She's not pregnant, she just thought she was!"

All the color drained from my face. What? No, he's lying. Jade would never say that. He must have misunderstood her. She couldn't have.. But we always used protection! Well she's not pregnant so obviously that's not the case.. Why would she tell HIM and not _me_?! I'm her freaking boyfriend!

"Dude? Are you okay?" Jonah waved a hand in front of my face.

"A-are you sure she said that?"

"Yes... Why? You didn't know..?"

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, man. I'm sorry! I thought you knew! Crap, dude I'm sorry. I-I-"

"Don't beat yourself up over it.. I'm gonna go talk to her.." I walked away without saying another word.

I saw Aria, half naked, jumping up and down and trying to get Jade to dance with her.

"Come on! We're besties! You need to dance with me!" she slurred.

"No! You need to put clothes on and I'm going to take you home! Your mom said no drinking!"

"Who cares about my mum? She already had two kids by the time she was my age!" she then fell on the floor and giggled. Then she broke out crying. "I want my mummy!" she cried like a defenseless puppy.

Jade looked around, when she noticed me; her eyes said 'Please come help me. I'm in a trainwreck!' I ran over to them and helped stand Aria up.

"Oh hey Ethan!" she cried, hugging me.

"Let's get you home-" I said but then Jonah came out of nowhere and said,  
"I'll take her."

I nodded and handed Aria to him. And then they left. I turned back to Jade who sighed,  
"We shouldn't have come. Amber and Alfie are going to kill Aria.."

"Can we not talk about that?"

"You're right.." she smiled and took my hand in hers. "There's a room upstairs and I thought-"

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" I snapped, my voice lowering.

"What do you mean?" her face breaking.

"What do I mean?! What the hell do you think I mean?! You thought you were pregnant and you didn't tell me!"

Her mouth dropped open. "How do you know about that?!"

"Jonah told me!"

"Damn Jonah!" she hissed.

"Why did you tell him? And not me?!"

"I don't know! It just slipped out!"

"That's my point! It's easier for you to say something to him but not me! Why is that?!"

She paused for a second before opening her mouth, but no sounds came out.

"Jade?" my voice was breaking. Why was it easier to tell Jonah something that he has no part of?

"I-I don't want to lose you. I feel if I say the wrong thing then.. I don't know. It sounds silly. I really was going to tell you, but I didn't know how. What was I supposed to do? Just come out of nowhere and say 'Hey, guess what? I thought you knocked me up but don't worry, we're babyless!'"

"..No. I'm sorry too. I-I just thought that.. This sound really stupid and insecure, but I thought you liked Jonah-"

"What? No! He's like my brother! I love him, but not like that!"

"Good! I'm sorry.. It's just.. I don't know.."

"You don't have to know anything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You shouldn't have found out like that."

"It's okay. Jonah thought I knew.. But do you know what I do know?"

"What?"

I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes and said,  
"I. Love. You."

She blushed and replied,  
"I love you too."

I leaned in to kiss her.

**Aria's Pov (I am going to try a drunk point of view, bear with me lol)**

"Oohh look at the pretty lights!" I giggled in the front seat of Jonah's car as he drove me home.

"Yes the lights are very pretty."

I looked over at Jonah. I sighed. He's so cute. And funny. And nice, but not so bright. But we're over. I should find someone new. Screw that-

Lalala

...

...

...

Lalala

-Oops, I blanked out. Sorry.

I looked over at him again. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then down his neck.

He pulled away and said,  
"Woah, Aria. Stop. I'm driving."

"Don't tell me you don't want it" I smiled seductively before kissing his neck again.

"Aria, don't. You're drunk, I don't want to do this to you." When I didn't stop, he pulled the car over. "Don't you understand?! I am over you! I don't like you anymore!"

I looked down at my lap, and I felt a few tears. Why?

"Oh, no. Please don't cry. I still love you, but. Please don't cry-"

"You still love me?" My voice was breaking.

He smiled sheepishly and said,  
"Well.. Yeah, kinda. I mean, you don't forget your first love. I don't even know why I'm about to tell you this as you are drunk and will not remember any of it, but that probably makes it better." He sighed and continued, "You hurt me. I don't want to go through that again. And even though I still love you, I don't like you like that anymore. I like you as just my friend."

I decided to quote a song,  
"If I'm just a friend.. Then why do I know what your lips feel like?"

"Don't sing!" he whined.

"Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Letcha put your hands of me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage-" I was cut off my him kissing me. I kissed back.

He pulled away and said,  
"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just gave you this whole speech about how we're just friends, and then I kiss-" this time it was him that was cut off. By a pair of lips. Mine.

He didn't object. He kissed back. I've heard his mum say many times before; if they kiss back, then they like you. Maybe she has it wrong, or maybe Jonah is just as confused as I am.

"Backseat" I whispered after we broke apart for air. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and tried to tug it off. When I accomplished that, I reached behind my back to unhook my bra. I wasn't wearing a shirt since it had been discarded back at the party. He'll probably give me his sweatshirt before I go in my house so no one suspects anything. But I was only wearing a bra and shorts.

His hands reached behind my back and stopped my hands.  
"No, we shouldn't. You're drunk, and I can't do that to you. I respect you, and-"

"Don't think about what you can or can't do. What do you _want_ to do?"

"I-I don't know.."

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

"... Is it bad if I say yes?"

I shook my head and giggled. And lets just say that is the story of how I lost my virginity. In the backseat of a car to my ex-boyfriend who no longer likes me. Plus I'm drunk and won't remember it. Very classy.

After he dropped me off at my house, I quietly tip toed up to my room, hoping not to wake anyone. Then I remembered I share a room with my sister. Crap.

"Aria?" she woke up as I closed the door to our bedroom.

"Yes?" Don't say too many words, or otherwise she'll figure it out.

"Did you have fun at the party?" Ugh, stop asking so many questions you little brat. Yes, I had _lots_ of fun. If ya know what I mean.

"Are you okay?" she got out of bed and walked over to me. I turned my head from her. "Are you drunk?" she asked slowly and put her hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off, screaming,  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Our door knocked and then came in our parents.

"Mummy!" I exclaimed, jumping up and running to hug her. She was startled by the hug.

"Why was there screaming? What did you to your sister?" Daddy groggily asked, looking at Ana-Maria.

"I didn't do anything! She's drunk!" Oh, well thanks for that, sis. I'll remember you as the little snitch you are when you need your sorry ass saved and guess who'll do it? Not me, that's for sure.

Mum lifted my head so she could look me in the eyes. "What did we tell you about drinking?" she asked after she smelled the alcohol on my breath. I tried to turn my head so I couldn't look at her but she had my head locked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw dad put his head in his hands. I also saw my sister smirk.

"I had sex with Jonah" I confessed.

Mum let go of her grip on me, and I slowly backed away. Dad looked up at me, his eyes filled with what? Anger, disappointment, sadness? Maybe a mixture of all of them. Ana-Maria's mouth dropped open. I just giggled and fell backwards back onto my bed.

"In the backseat of his car too!" I slurred. I looked up at the three of them, all of them staring at me with their mouths wide open.

Dad was about to say something, but then mum whispered something to him. Then they said,  
"We'll decided your punishment in the morning."

I rolled my eyes as they left. I looked at my sister who was still staring at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"How could you do that?" She snapped. "They are probably really upset, you don't get to do that. Why did you do that? Lose your virginity to your EX boyfriend?! What happened to you? You used to be so nice, but now you're just a bitch!"

I didn't answer her. I just pretended to be asleep.

"Whatever" she mumbled before going back to sleep.

* * *

**And that is how I decided to end the chapter.. SORRY! Next chapter.. What should Aria's punishment be? Should I include Amber and Alfie giving it to her, or just have her tell her friends what her punishment it? And don't worry, the chapters will get longer! We will see more of the other kids next chapter! More families. Next chapter will be longer! I haven't written it yet.. I've now been slacking on my writing so now I don't have like the next five chapters written and ready like I did before. So my updates will become less frequent. And then even MORE frequent when I go home and go back to school :( but we have like 2 weeks before that happens. And plus I'll be all jet lagged and be out of school for like another week.. but the point is: You have 2 to 3 weeks left before I take a short break. I will update when I can. But lets not worry about that! Enjoy the time we have left!**

**Next chapter will include:  
-Aria's punishment  
-confession from Jonah to Aria  
-the parents get together to discuss a few things, which will include how their teenagers are getting out of control (and there's still things they still don't know)  
-more with Brooke's disorder  
-Burkely makes a confession to his parents  
-AND MORE!  
-or maybe you'll have to wait a couple of chapters for some of these things.. I'm still thinking**

**REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews, keep 'em coming! We have over 100 already (woo-hoo!) lets go! So a few things I'd like to clear up, so if you skip Author's Notes then you will be lost:**

**One: to the guest who asked what Sarah's punishment for sleeping with Burkely, lets just say her parents don't know. She begged Patricia and Eddie to let her tell them, and they reluctantly agreed. She was about to tell them but then she chickened out. She just decided that what they don't know won't hurt them.**

**Two: Eddie does not know about Jade's pregnancy scare. But now that Ethan knows, it will get around to the other kids and parents, BUT him. Everyone tries to keep it from him, because they know how'd he react (hell, ALL of the dads would react like that if it was their daughter.)**

**Three: I don't think that there is anything else... So enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis (I am supposed to say this every chapter right?)**

* * *

***The Next Day**With Aria and Jade in **normal **and Ethan and Jonah in **Underline **and flashback in** _italic_*****

**3rd Person's Pov**

"So what's this I hear about you and Jonah?!" Jade exclaimed, slamming her hands down on Aria's desk. Aria was in her business class, as she and Jade wanted to own a clothing store together, with her head slumped down. She was ashamed. She didn't remember anything, so when her parents started yelling at her the morning she woke up she was startled.

_FLASHBACK:_

_As soon as Aria entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see only her parents sitting there. She was even more surprised when they simultaneously said,  
"SIT."_

_They were angry. She had no idea why, she woke up with a horrible hangover, she guessed that was why? They told her no drinking but she disobeyed._

_"Don't yell! Everything is twice as loud!" she groaned as she sat down across from her parents._

_Amber and Alfie shared a look. Amber just pushed a bottle of pills towards Aria._

_"What are these?" Aria asked. "Are they to help my hangover?"_

_"No.. These are birth control pills. More specifically, Morning After Pills." Amber said, as her daughter's mouth dropped._

_"What? Why do I need these, I-I didn't..?"_

_"Do you remember anything from last night?" Alfie asked, clearly not wanting to be part of this conversation. He was seeing his little girl taking birth control pills. He never thought he'd see the day. He never wanted to see the day._

_"No.." Aria shook her head._

_"You.." Amber didn't know how to say this. "You had.. Slept with Jonah."_

_Aria froze. Jonah? Her ex-boyfriend, Jonah? Slept with as in had sex?_

_"In the backseat of his car too, as you claimed" Alfie muttered._

_Aria just stared into nothing. She can't believe she did that. She put her head in her hands and sighed. Her parents just stared at her. They didn't know what to do, or what to say. All they knew was to ground her for drinking, (they can't ground her for having sex, they did it when they were younger than she is) and to give her birth control pills so she doesn't get pregnant._

_Aria looked up at her parents,  
"I am so sorry." Was all she could say. She didn't know what to say either._

_"Just take the pills" Amber said,  
"Please" Alfie added._

_Aria did what she was told._

_"Now, uhmm.. Your punishment is nothing too bad, I mean we can't ground you for having sex but we can ground you for going to a party. Even though you are technically an adult, you still live with us. You understand?" Aria nodded at her mother's words. "You are grounded for two weeks. You may only go to and from school. We will confiscate your phone and car keys. You will catch a ride with Ethan and Jade. We will take your phone and keys when you get home from school, so you can enjoy one more day of freedom."_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"I-I-I-" Aria looked up at her best friend, who just stood there, shocked.

"You had sex with him!"

"Dude, I can't believe you had sex with Aria" Ethan said for probably the hundredth time today.

"Can you stop talking about it? I feel bad enough already." Jonah sighed, gently hitting his head against his locker.

"You should feel bad! You totally took advantage of her!"

"Since when do you care about those things? Before Jade, you were with millions of girls."

"I think you're confusing me with Burkely. But that's not the point, I didn't sleep with any of those girls."

"Yeah, I guess I did.. I don't remember it." Aria looked down.

Jade sensed her best friend's regret and embarrassment. She sat down next to her and said,  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. It's okay-"

"No it's not. I feel so.. Wrong. Like _that_ is how I lose a piece of me. In the backseat of my ex-boyfriend's car when he doesn't even like me anymore."

"And the sad part is: He was still sober."

"Well.. The point is still there. I feel horrible about this. She's my best friend, and I took advantage of her. But it's not ALL my fault! She came onto me!"

"She was drunk. Of course she's gonna come onto you."

Jonah groaned once again.

"Well I don't blame him.."

"What?! You should!"

"Jade, come on. I was drunk, I most likely came onto him. I remember some of last night, I remember his voice saying something along the lines of 'I shouldn't do this to you.'"

"That sounds like him.." Jade sighed.

"So what's you punishment?" Ethan asked.

"What makes you think I told my parents?" Jonah laughed nervously.

"Because I know you. You probably walked into your house, went to your room and then started throwing things and screaming. Since your room is right next to your parents, they woke up, asked you what's wrong and you spilled the beans."

"What were you doing, spying on me?"

"I've known you for almost 20 years, well exactly 20 years if you count being in the womb, but anyway, I know you. We're brothers from different mothers."

"Okay fine. I'm not grounded but after today, I can't drive myself anywhere, so that technically means I can't go anywhere anyway. So can you drive me to school?"

"... Sure..." Ethan hesitated. "How long?"

"I have no idea."

"Well there's something you should know."

"What?"

"I need to give Aria rides to school for the next 2 weeks."

"Aww come on! Why can't she ride with... You're the only one with a car right now, damn it!"

"Come on, we're gonna be late for class."

***At the Rutter's House***

**Sarah's Pov**

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw the sun shining down on me. I felt a chill go over my body. I looked down and saw that I was apparently naked under the covers. I saw Burkely sleeping soundly next to me. Crap. We did not just do that again last night. I mean I'm not saying it wasn't... ya know.. Good, but I mean.. What if we get caught?

I quickly put on one of his shirts that's basically a dress on me as he's so tall and I'm so short. I looked over at my clock, to see how much time we had before school. Hopefully I could talk Jake into telling mum and dad that they had a bro's night or something.

10:49

Crap! We overslept!

"Burkely!" I shook him awake.

"What?" he groaned, trying to turn over but I pulled him up.

"We overslept!" I exclaimed running to the bathroom.

"Why don't we just stay home? We only have 25 minutes to get to school. If you don't come in by 11:15 then you are considered absent."

"I'm not playing hooky!"

He lightly knocked on the door and said,  
"Please.. I need your help."

"Well that's convenient cuz I might need yours too." I whispered. He didn't hear me. There's a calendar in the bathroom, where I mark my period and I was supposed to get it today. Ehh, it's just one day. Every month it goes by one extra day.

I opened the door and saw him standing there, with a goofy smile.

"What do you need help with?" I asked quietly.

"Well.. I need to tell my parents something and I don't know how to.."

"What is it?" I asked. He took my hand and lead me to the living room. Both of my parents were at work.

"I don't even know how to tell you."

"Burkely, stop. You're scaring me."

"I have dyslexia."

"Okay, so?"

His mouth dropped. "That's all you have to say?"

"Well.. Yeah. What's so wrong about that? It doesn't make you any less of a person."

"I need to tell my parents, and they have to take me to a doctor to make sure my teacher's suspicions were correct."

"Wait, when did you get these testings done?"

"First day of school."

"What?! You've been keeping this from everybody for a month?!"

He looked down.. "I-I'm sorry.. And Jake knows, but-"

"You mean you told my brother something before you even told me, your own girlfriend?!"

"He was there with me! And why are you yelling at me?! It's hard to admit to someone you love that you are just this stupid person who can't do anything!" and with that, he threw one of the couch pillows and knelt down on the floor with his head between his knees.

"Woah woah woah." I sat down next to him. I rubbed his back,  
"You are not stupid. You just have trouble learning, but like you said, you don't know if you have it. Just tell your parents, they won't think any different of you. You are still you. The Burkely we all know and love. You can be anything you want to be. Having a disability does not make you any less of a person."

He looked up at me. I smiled, he smiled back.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"You're welcome." I smiled before leaning in to kiss him. After we pulled away he said,  
"I'm sorry about last night. We might of gotten a little carried away."

"It's okay.. I mean I liked it-" I shyly smiled. "But I don't think we should do... What we did. At least for a while, I mean.. We don't need to have sex to show we love each other. I know you were with a lot of girls before me, and now I'm telling you we can't anymore, so if that means you don't want to be with me, then that's fine. We can always be friends.. Right?"

He looked shocked at what I was saying. Wait, did I just break up with him?

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! I'm just saying-"

"Hey, I love you. I wanna be with you. I don't care about any of that stuff. So what if I was with other girls before you? I didn't love them, but I love you. I don't care what we do, or what we don't do. As long as its together. I'm not leaving."

I smiled. "You've definitely changed."

"Only for you." He leant into kiss me.

"Hey, did we interrupt anything?" The voice of my brother said as the front door opened and closed. We jumped apart and I saw Jake and Brooke walking into the living room.

"What?" I whined. "Why are you guys here?"

"And why does Brooke look pale?" Burkely asked, jumping up to help support his sister.

"Oh my god" I got up to and fixed a place on the couch for her. "What happened?"

"Well, we were walking in the hall, and well she.. She just passed out. The nurse said to take her home. Saying she hasn't had enough to eat" Jake said, and he shared a look with Burkely about the not enough to eat. "Ana-Maria is still at school, I have to go back, I just had to drop her off. I figured you two would be here. By the way, I covered your ass this morning. I went into your room to wake you up but saw you two in the 'Morning After' so I told mum and dad you were coughing up a storm and wanted to stay home. You're welcome. But anyway, you guys need to keep an eye on her. Make sure she eats something. And not throw it back up."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked. I am so confused. Why have these 2 been going on and on about Brooke's eating habits? And why did she pass out? No, she can't have. That's impossible.

"Brooke is anorexic and bulimic."

**Joy's Pov**

I was sitting at my desk in my office at work. I work at the newspaper as an advice columnist.

_Knock knock_

I looked up at my door and saw Alfie and Jerome standing on the other side. I sighed and stood up. I opened the door.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Jerome asked.

"No. Why are we even having this stupid meeting?" I groaned, grabbing my purse before following the twin jokesters downstairs and out the building across the street to the restaurant to where we were meeting the rest of the parents.

"Because.." Alfie looked down.

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry about what happened between Aria and Jonah."

"Which time?" Jerome joked. Alfie and I just glared at him.

"Why did you two even come to get me anyway?"

"Because, we're sore losers. We arrived last." Alfie

"I think he means, Patricia and Eddie got there first, we got there second, and Patricia ordered us while the rest of them came." Jerome added.

"Well yay" I waved my hand sarcastically.

When we arrived at the restaurant and saw all the other parents sitting at a table. I sat down next to Mick, while Alfie and Jerome sat between Amber and Mara.

"So what should we talk about?" Nina started.

"How we're failures as parents." Mick slumped down in his chair.

"Hey, don't say that. We're not failures." I rubbed his arm.

"So first of all, what happened with Aria and Jonah?" Eddie asked.

"Well Jonah came home and started throwing things around his rooms. We asked him what happened at the party. He said that Aria was drunk and she tried to get him to sleep with her. He caved.." I said.

"Wait a second.. Was Jonah drunk too?" Amber interrupted.

"Not really. He seemed sober." Mick answered.

"So you're telling us that your son took advantage of our daughter?!" Alfie exclaimed.

Mick and I looked at each other before looking down. "That's what it seems like.." I whispered.

"Well.. Did you guys give Aria the morning after pill?" Mara asked before Amber and Alfie went all criminal on us.

"Yes we did." Amber sighed, which made me let go of my breath. I was holding it once the words came out of Mara's mouth.

"Speaking of birth control... Why did I find a new bottle in our medicine cabinet?" Eddie turned his attention to Patricia.

"I put Jade on it.."

"Yeah.. But what targeted you to do that? I mean.. She and Ethan only did it once, right?"

"That was Burkely and Sarah."

"What?!" Fabian and Nina exclaimed.

I dropped my mouth. Burkely and Sarah?

"We'll get to them in a second" Patricia hissed at Fabian and Nina who just sat there shocked. "There's something you should know" she said, now turning her attention to Jerome and Mara. "Jade had thought she was pregnant-"

"What?" we all gasped, mostly Jerome, Mara and Eddie.

"But she's not!" As soon as she said that, we all sighed in relief; Eddie, Jerome and Mara being the most relieved.

"Okay enough with that, what about Sarah and Burkely?" Fabian changed the subject, glaring at Eddie.

"Why are you glaring at me?! I'm not the one who took your daughter's virginity!"

That was all it took for Fabian to lose his temper,  
"YOU RAISED HIM!"

Nina tried to calm Fabian down by rubbing his arm and shoulders, whispering,  
"Shhhh.."

"I just want to say.. They're all teenagers. We were teenagers once, remember?" Patricia said.

"There's nothing we could've done to prevent anything they could do." Nina added.

"We did the best we could-" I started,  
"We should just accept that." Mara finished.

Amber nodded and said,  
"They're still our kids, we love them no matter what."

"Is there anything we need to discuss?" Jerome asked.

"No, I don't think so" Alfie said.

I looked over at the door and saw Sarah and the twins walk in. "Guys?" I nodded over at the door. They all looked over and we all hung our mouths, especially Patricia, Eddie, Fabian and Nina.

"I thought Sarah was sick?" Fabian asked Nina.

"What are they doing here?" Nina whispered.

"How are we supposed to know?" Eddie hissed back.

We all hid our face in our menus and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Guys, I don't want to be here" Brooke groaned.

"Well I don't feel like cooking anything so we're going out!" Sarah said.

"I don't want to eat." Brooke whispered.

"Well too bad. You need to eat something. That's why you were sent home. I knew I should've told mom and dad the second I knew you had anorexia and bulimia!" Burkely exclaimed.

I gasped and I'm sure everyone else at the table did too. I looked over at Patricia and Eddie whose faces filled with worry and shock.

"I don't even understand how you could've hidden it from me and Ana-Maria for so long!" Sarah added. "Wait, A.M does know right?"

"She was there when I fainted. Jake must have told her after because in the nurse's office she was fussing over me and blaming herself for not noticing-"

"I blame myself too" Sarah interrupted.

"Me three. How long did Jake know before I caught you?" Burkely asked.

"I don't know. He caught me like after the first month, so he knew for maybe 2 months before you did."

"So this has been going on for 4 months, as I caught you a month ago?"

"Yeah.."

"How are we supposed to get help for you if you won't even let us tell your parents?" Sarah asked. By this point, I noticed that they were seated right next to us. We all still hid our faces in our menus.

"Because I don't need help!"

"Yes you do!"

"You could've died today!" Burkely added.

"No I wouldn't have."

"You need food. Stop doing this to yourself. It's not worth it."

"I'm not the only one that's hiding something from mom and dad." Brooke scoffed at her brother.

"Woah, how'd you know about that? The only person who knew was Jake, that was until today when I told Sarah."

"Simple. Jake told me. We tell each other everything."

"And yet he didn't tell me! I'm his sister!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Shut up Sarah!" both the twins snapped before going back to their own fight.

"You have dyslexia and you won't even tell mom and dad!"

He has dyslexia? I saw Patricia and Eddie's mouths drop once again. I hear Jerome whisper to Mara "Wow, they're kids are a mess." and he was responded by Mara hitting him.

"Yeah well yours is far worse than mine! I can't die from dyslexia, but you can die from an eating disorder!"

"I'm not gonna die!"

"You could!"

"You need help" Sarah butted in to the conversation again.

"It's just.. I will do fine one day, as Burkely and Jake have been making me eat and watching me to make sure I don't go to the bathroom, but then once everyone's asleep, I purge it back up. I don't know why. I mean.. I want to get better. I just don't know how."

"Well let me tell you something, honey bunches: You are beautiful. You are seriously the skinniest person I've ever met and that scares me. It scares everybody. But still, you are beautiful. You have people who love you, and care about you. Two of those people are sitting right in front of you. Another person is my brother, who is head over heels in love with you. He doesn't want to see you like this. No one does. This is not a way to live. Please believe everyone who tells you are beautiful, because they're right. Come on, blue-eyed brunette, I honestly love that combo. You're not just beautiful on the outside, but on the inside too. You're incredibly nice, which is weird because no offense to Burkely, but your entire family is pretty scary. Like seriously, I'm scared of your guys parents." Sarah said. I looked over at Patricia and Eddie who saw them smiling. I was smiling too, what Sarah said was really nice, and also really true. "But anyway. I don't know if the reason why you do this is because of that idiot Liam and his douche bag buddies or because no one tells you are beautiful except when you're dressed up, but either way: you still shouldn't do this. Liam and his friends are douchbags, trust us, we have to go to games with them. Everyone has reasons for being the way they are, and they're just troubled. They lie. They're bullies who pick on quiet people. Don't listen to them. They're idiots if they can't see how beautiful you are. And if they can't see it, well they don't deserve your attention or time. They don't deserve to make you do something completely different. Be yourself, cuz that's good enough for me and everyone who actually cares about you."

"Thank you" I could barely hear Brooke whisper. She sounded like she was crying.

"That was so sweet" Nina whispered, smiling at how nice her daughter was being to her best friend.

All of the sudden, Alfie dropped his wine glass, making all of us put down our menus. Sarah and Burkely's backs were to us but Brooke was facing us. Her mouth dropped and she pointed. Sarah and Burkely gave her a confused look before turning around. When they saw us, they both said,  
"Oh no."

* * *

**The end! Mwahaha! I'm evil! Don't you just "love" cliffhangers? What will happen? BTW you're welcome for the long chapter! Hopefully the chapters will be around this length. I worked on it all day since I didn't feel good. I hope you liked it! Full of drama, huh? Don't you just love drama? I do!**

**One thing I would like to clear up: Aria will NOT be pregnant, and sorry for those of you who wanted Jade, but she will not be pregnant either. And with the Jonah love triangle coming up, there might be trouble in the Jethan relationship, will they last? But I never said anything about Sarah being pregnant or not. That door is still open. But they decided to stop having sex for a while, right? Keep reading.**

**Next chapter will (hopefully) include:  
-What happens next at the restaurant (which I would like ideas to. How would you like it to go? Cuz I have no idea.)  
-Jonah makes a confession to Aria  
-A new character? A love interest, for whom?  
-More little kiddies! One will have a crush on the other! Who should it be? Alex (Mini Alfie) on Tasie (Mini Mara) or Kenzie (Mini Joy) or vice versa? Or maybe it could be Brad (Mini Fabian) so it could either be Mini Mabian or Jabian (though some of you might not like that, but too bad, it might happen, depends on what you guys want.) Even though Bobby isn't the Mini Mick that Jonah is, we could have him like Tasie (or vice versa) for the Mickra 2.0! There may be a love triange if you wish. Who will win?**

**PS: Even though I don't ship them (like at all) Sarah and Burkely are Neddie 2.0 and Aria and Jonah are the Mickber 2.0 (I'm talking about Neddie and Mickber being the couples I can't stand. I can except that Mick and Amber dated, but I hate stories where Nina and Eddie used to date. I can handle like a truth or dare kiss, but if either ship is endgame, I will die.) And I like Patrome (though not as much as I used to) so Jade and Ethan are their 2.0. And Jake and Brooke are absolutely nothing like Fabian and Patricia so they're definitely not Pabian (or Fabicia?) 2.0 (another couple I can't stand. I love them as a BROTP.) But its all basically Haleb, Kyder and Jarley in my head soo.. And Samtana which I don't love as much I used to but yeah :)**

**So anyway.. Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**And now we pick up right where we left off!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

_**Previously on House Of Anubis: Next Generation**_

_**All of the sudden, Alfie dropped his wine glass, making all of us put down our menus. Sarah and Burkely's backs were to us but Brooke was facing us. Her mouth dropped and she pointed. Sarah and Burkely gave her a confused look before turning around. When they saw us, they both said,  
"Oh no."**_

***Present***

**Brooke's Pov**

When it was revealed that our parents had been eavesdropping, I instantly slumped down in my chair, hiding my face behind my menu.

"What are you guys doing out of school?" Sarah's dad asked, getting out of his seat and glaring at Burkely.

"Well.." Sarah gulped, "Uhm we overselpt-"

"We didn't see you at home this morning, Burkely. We thought you were with Jake." Mom interrupted, standing up also. She was followed suit by my dad and Sarah's mom.

"He wasn't at breakfast." Nina cocked her head to glare at the couple sitting in front of me.

"We thought you were spending the night with Jake. But no, it seems you spent the night with Sarah." Dad sneered.

Sarah and Burkely stood up, nervously may I add. I could see both their hands shaking.

"Okay.. So maybe, what you are suggesting is true-" Burkely tried to say calmly but that was trouble as Fabian had kept glaring at him. If looks could kill, ooh my brother would've been dead for 20 centuries.  
"But you will be happy to know, that we have come to a decision to stop having sex. I realized that it wasn't the right time for me, and I wanted to take a break" Sarah said.  
"You should be very proud of your daughter" Burkely added to Nina and Fabian.

"We will discuss this at home, Sarah" Aunt Nina said, still glaring at her daughter.

"Yes m'am" Sarah whimpered.

"And Burkely, we will take you to a doctor on Saturday, I'll set up an appointment. By the way, there is nothing wrong with having dyslexia, that is if you do have it" Mom announced.

"Y-You heard that?" he looked down.

"Yes" our parents nodded before turning towards me. All of the parents gave me a sympathetic look. That means they heard everything Sarah to me. They all know I have an eating disorder. I dropped my menu before jumping up and running to my parents and hugging them.  
"I'm so sorry!" I cried.

They wrapped their arms around me, dad's being tighter. He held me like he was holding on for dear life. Mom rubbed my back and gently kissed my hair before letting go of the hug. I hugged my dad tighter and whispered,  
"Daddy, I'm sorry."

"Shhh.." he whispered, still hugging me. "You're okay now."

"Sarah.. Thank you for what you said to Brooke-" Mom thanked Sarah.  
"No problem. I meant every word of it."

I heard chairs moving and a voice, that sounded like Aunt Joy's say,  
"We should all probably get back to work.. We'll let you guys have some family time. I'm sure there are some things you'd like to discuss." That last line was directed towards my family.

I felt hands rubbing my back as encouragement and figured it was the other adults. I'm sure they did it to Burkely too. After a few moments, I figured they were gone back to work by now.

I'm sure everyone's attention was still on me. I turned my head so it was no longer buried in the crook of dad's neck and I was facing Mom, Nina, Fabian, Burkely and Sarah. They were all staring at me.

"Brooke.. Why would you do this to yourself?" Nina asked quietly.

"I dunno" I whimpered.

"Are you going to get help for her?" Sarah asked.

"We have to" Mom answered.

"Wait, no. She's not going to rehab is she? My best friend can't leave me on our final year of high school!" Sarah cried.

I let go of dad's grip and pleaded to mom,  
"No, I don't want to go to a rehab facility! Please!"

She put her hands on my shoulder,  
"Calm down, sweetie. Well, that's not what I was thinking. I don't want you to leave either.. Uhm." She looked at dad who shrugged.

"She could go to a therapist? They have meetings that she can go to. Private ones too. But the thing is, they're more expensive than Rehab." Nina suggested.

"We'll figure something out." Dad wrapped his arms around me again.

"Well.. We should all head home.." Nina started saying.

"Don't you guys have to go to work?" Sarah asked.

"I am done for the day, Patricia and Eddie can take the rest of the day off as they don't do much anyway, and your dad could come home early" she answered, looking at her husband who nodded. As the three of them started heading out, Fabian kept glaring at Burkely, especially when him and Sarah gave each other a quick kiss goodbye.

"I hope everything works out for you." Sarah hugged me goodbye. I smiled and whispered,  
"Thank you. For everything." She just smiled at me before following her parents out.

I went to go stand beside my brother. Our parents stood across from us. They both sighed and said,  
"What are we going to do with you two?"

**Brad's Pov**

I was on the bus with my friends as we headed home. It started raining right before school let out so it was pouring outside! Also, Kenzie and Tasie's dance class was canceled so they are on the bus with me, Bobby and Alex.

I was sitting next to Kenzie, my crush. She was talking to Tasie who was sitting across from us squished between Alex and Bobby. I know Bobby has a crush on her, but I don't know about Alex. He stares at her a lot though.

"... Brad are you even listening to me?!" Kenzie exclaimed.

I snapped out of my trance, "Huh?"

She laughed and jokingly hit my shoulder,  
"Why are you so weird?"

"In my genes" I joked, which made her laugh harder. She laughs at pretty much anything I say, which is weird, considering Alex is the jokester, and Bobby is hilarious also. I'm dull.

"Really Kenz? You laugh at that but you don't laugh at my clown impression?" Alex asks.

"Well.. Yes."

"Mean!" He shouted before turning back to Bobby and Tasie.

She leaned over and tapped his shoulder,  
"Can you do my art homework?"

"Why?"

"Because. You are a great drawer. Please?" I think she just persuaded him. He nodded and smiled. No way! He likes her! Dang it! He's in the same class and grade as her, I'm just a silly 3rd grader. 4th grade is in the big part of our school. I'm still in the lower. K-3rd grade is on the lower of the school (the little kids side) and 4th and 5th grade is on the second floor.

She turned back to me and smiled,  
"He's so oblivious, it hurts."

"He likes you, doesn't he?"

"I don't know. Tasie can make him do anything too, so probably not. He's just easily persuaded." She shrugged.

Our bus stopped at our bus stop. I saw my older siblings standing at the bus stop in the rain. They must be walking each of us to our house. That's how it works. One of our parents or older siblings (sometimes 2 of them) will wait at the bus stop and walk each of us home. It's usually never Aunt Patricia, Uncle Eddie, Jade, Brooke or Burkely because they don't have kids or younger siblings our age, but sometimes they do. Jade is sometimes with Ethan or Aria, and the twins are usually with my siblings or Ana-Maria.

We all got off the bus and ran over to Sarah and Jake who were holding an umbrella. Well two big ones.

"Hey little kids! How was school?" Jake greeted us.

"It was fun!" Tasie smiled. She loves school, I do too. That's really the only thing we have in common. Alex says we have lots in common but I don't see it.

"Bye Tasie!" we all waved as she ran up her steps into her house. Then we dropped off Alex, and even though my house was next, I kept walking to drop of Kenzie and Bobby.

"Bye!" they both waved before quickly running out of the umbrella. I smiled and waved. Bobby ran straight into the house, but Kenzie turned back to look at me. She smiled one more time and gave a slight wave before joining her brother inside the house.

My cheeks were burning for some weird reason. I turned around and saw my siblings grinning at me.

"What?" I asked. When they grin like that, it's _never_ good.

"Somebody's got a little crush!" Sarah giggled before crushing me into a hug.

"What! No I don't!" I tried to defend myself but my voice went really high.

"Oh come on dude. You like her, she likes you. It's completely obvious!" Jake gently nudged my shoulder.

I groaned and started running away from them.

"Ahh, young love!" I heard them both sing as they ran after me. I finally reached our house and ran inside. I quickly took off my shoes, because mom does NOT like wet shoes inside and took off my jacket and hung it. I dropped my backpack on the stairs before running into the living room. Huh, mom and dad were home early.

"Mom! Dad! Help me!" I exclaimed, running over to them.

Jake and Sarah ran in right behind me.

"What are you two doing to your brother?" Mom laughed as she pulled me into her lap.

"We're not doing anything!" Jake defended them.

"He's just a young boy in love!" Sarah cooed.

"No! Not another one!" Dad pouted.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"He likes Kenzie" they responded at the same time.

"No I don't!" I yelled.

"Brad, no yelling." Mom scolded.

"Sorry." I apologized. I turned my attention to my sister and brother,  
"I do not like Kenzie." Again, my voice went high.

"Whatever you say." Jake said before falling back on the couch.

"Sarah.. You are still grounded. Go to your room until dinner." Dad told Sarah. Her smiled faded before stomping off to her room. "UGGGHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE SO UNFAIR!" She yelled and then we heard her door slam shut.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.

My little sister came downstairs, skipping the day away in her pink pajamas. "Brad! Jake! Wanna come play tea-party with me?!" She smiled. She landed in front of me. I nodded. I love playing with my little sister, she's so cute.

Jake groaned and said "Not really."

Lily jumped on the couch and hugged Jake,  
"Pwetty pwetty pwease? I'll wove you fowever."

Whenever she talks like that, no one can say no to her. Jake smiled and caved. He picked her up and bounced her in the air.  
"Come on, squirt."

***The Next Day***

**Aria's Pov**

It was my first day of being grounded. It sucks already. I was standing outside in the damp grass. It rained yesterday into this morning. Ethan had texted me, saying he just left his house and I was being picked up first. So I said a quick goodbye to my family before heading out to meet him. As soon as I got outside, I saw his car pull out of his drive way.

He pulled up in front of me. I hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Why are you sitting up front?" he asked.

"Because. I heard you have to give Jonah rides too, I'm not taking the chance of being alone with him. The last time we were in the backseat together, it didn't end very well. You know about that."

"Have you talked to him, since the.. You know, incident?"

"Nope" I said, popping the 'P.'

He just nodded before driving to our next destination. Passed the Rutters, and stopped outside the Millers. Jade then walked out of her house and her face was puzzled when she saw me in the front. She climbed in the back before saying "Why are you sitting there?"

"Cuz I am" I gave her a simple answer. I don't feel like talking.

Finally we picked up Jonah and I didn't look at him once. We were all silent on the way to school.

The silence was finally broken when Jade said,  
"Did you guys hear about the twins?"

We all shook our heads 'No.'

"Well.. Burkely is going to a doctor on Saturday to see if he has dyslexia and Brooke.. Well, starting Monday she will start going to a therapist for her eating disorder."

We were all shocked. I decided to make a joke out of this situation and said,  
"First you thought you were pregnant, and now this? What are your parents thinking?" When I mentioned the pregnancy scare, I saw Ethan stiffen.

Jade laughed coldly,  
"I dunno. Probably wishing they were childrenless."

"How long as Brooke.. Had an eating disorder?" I asked.

"Four months apparently."

"Wow." I muttered. Ethan and Jonah just stayed silent. I don't blame them. What do you say?

We finally arrived at school and Jade and Ethan immediately walked off hand in hand somewhere. I saw Jonah glare at them. Why, I have no idea. I was about to walk away from him when he gently pulled on my arm.  
"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

I felt myself brighten at his words. Maybe he wants to get back together with me?! He took my hand and lead me to a corner.

"First of all, I want to apologize for the other night. I shouldn't have had sex with you, I totally took advantage of you and I am so sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I know I was drunk and maybe I came on a little too strong."

"You did. But its not your fault."

"So is this all you wanted to tell me?" I asked. I smiled and gently put my hand on his arm.

"Well no.. I have to tell you something and I can't tell Ethan or Jade."

"Wow, this must be serious."

"Kinda."

"Shoot."

"Okay.. Well.. First of all please promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." I nodded eagerly.

"Well.. The thing is.. I sort of like.." Oh my god. He likes me?! "Jade." My smiled dropped. He doesn't like me. Instead he likes my best friend. "Aria? Say something."

"Why are you telling me this?" I had to choke back the tears that were coming.

"You're the only one I can tell. I can't tell Jade, for obvious reasons, and if I told Ethan then he'd kill me, bring me back to life and kill me again!"

"Well. Congrats. You have officially moved on." I scoffed.

"Why the hell are you pissed? We _broke up_! You _cheated_ on me!"

"Yeah well I still like you!" I screamed. Tears started pouring out of my eyes and I turned around and started running away from him.

"Aria!" he yelled after me. I just kept running. I don't care if I get in trouble for running in the hall. I just kept running as far as my legs would take me. I finally collapsed near a flight of stairs. The bell rang, signalling start of first period. I don't care if I miss it. I sat down on the front step and put my head in my knees.

"Are you okay?" I heard a soft voice.

I lifted my head and saw this really pretty blonde girl ask. **(Faceclaim is Heather Morris.)**

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. I uh-" I quickly wiped my eyes. I don't need a stranger see me cry. I never cry.

"You were just crying. Tell me what's wrong." She sat down beside me.

I sighed. I don't even know this girl's name and yet I feel like I can tell her anything. "Well.. If you must know: My ex-boyfriend, who I still have feelings for, just told me he likes my best friend who is actually dating his best friend."

"Oohh.. Sorry." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I mean I guess I deserve it. I cheated on him, he shouldn't like me anymore. Why do I even try?"

"Love is love. You can't help who you fall for, or still fall for. If you still like him, maybe there's a reason why."

"Yeah, I'm forever alone and this is destiny telling me I'm not supposed to be with anyone."

"You, forever alone? How could that be? You're gorgeous and you seem like a really nice girl. Any guy would be lucky to date you."

I blushed and smiled, "Thank you. So are you." Why did I just say that? I basically just told her that she's gorgeous. Well, no biggie. She said that to me.

"I'm Heather by the way." She held out her hand.

"Aria." I smiled and took her hand. For some reason, I felt a million sparks fly as soon as my skin touched hers. The only person that ever made me feel like that was...

Jonah.

* * *

**Ooohh who is Heather? Is this where Aria's secret comes a play in the story? Does she make Aria question her sexuality? Keep reading! (BTW I know that it is kind of like Brittana from Glee, but I do not ship them anymore so I will not put too much of them in. There is a friendship more over, but Aria will have some questions.)  
And poor Peddie children :( and Jade will get herself in some trouble in a few chapters. Why does she have to be so damn charming and irresistable?  
Poor Sarah, she's another child that is grounded. Well its just for the week. Oh in case you are confused, it is Tuesday.. Lets just say the party was Saturday night, Aria's flashback from yesterday was Sunday, then the restaurant and all that was Monday and now what just happened with Aria/Jonah/Heather is Tuesday.  
Oh and I put some Rutter Family in for you! To the person who wanted it! Any family you'd like to see more of? I think Moy is next.. Right?  
And oooh Brad likes Kenzie?! I am going to explain a few things to you, hopefully you won't get lost. Okay so Brad likes Kenzie, and she likes him back. But Alex also like Kenzie. But then why did Kenzie say that its impossible as he always does what Tasie says too? Well Alex likes both of them! Bobby also likes Tasie, but she likes Brad! Wowza! The little kiddies might have some drama coming their way... But not too much! They're only eight/nine/ten! Aww young love!**

**Next chapter should expect...  
-I have no idea! Give me ideas? Maybe? Since I am stumped on the next chapter, you MIGHT have to wait an extra day for it. Sorry.**

**Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Some definite drama lays ahead. Sigh. Enjoy the chapter! Some Moy in the beginning for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**MacKenzie's Pov**

"Mum, dad! We're home!" I called as me, Bobby and Tasie walked in to my house. It was a friday night and me and Tasie wanted to have a sleepover tonight so she walked home with us, after we stopped by her house so she could get clothes.

Mum then walked in to the living room and said,  
"Hey kids. How was school?"

"Ehh okay," both me and my brother said as Tasie started going in to detail about how awesome school was today.

"Heya!" Jonah exclaimed as he walked in. He patted Bobby and Tasie on the heads before lifting my up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Put me down!" I started laughing like a mad person, while repeatedly hitting his back.

"Jonah, put your sister down!" Mum scolded. Jonah sat me down on the couch. "Do we have to go through this everyday?" Mum laughed.

"Yes." Jonah nodded and smiled. He then picked up Bobby and threw him onto the couch next to me. "I love these little guys." He looked over at Tasie and smiled,  
"And I love her too." He ruffled her hair.

Dad then came in looking all sweaty. Yuck. He must of just got back from a run.

"Eww daddy, you're all sweaty!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and joked,  
"Do you want a hug then?" and he held his arms out wide.

I eagerly shook my head no. But that didn't stop him for walking towards me. That was a false alarm because he then quickly turned around and picked mum up from behind! He started spinning her around while she shrieked. Me and everyone else broke out laughing. He set her down but kept his grip on her waist and kissed her cheek. Awww, I smiled. I love that my parents are still in love after so many years.

"Hey! Kids in the room!" Jonah and Bobby both groaned.

"No! I think its sweet!" Tasie said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Two against two." Dad smirked,  
"Well four against two because obviously we're on our own side." Mum added.

"So in conclusion; we get to kiss whenever we want!" Dad said before giving mum a quick kiss. He then jogged to his room, probably to get changed. Good idea, father.

"So Tasie, you'll be staying for dinner?" Dad asked a few seconds later as he reentered the living room.

"I am sleeping over." Tasie answered.

"Sweet."

"C'mon Tasie, lets go to my room." I pulled her off the couch and dragged her to my room.

"Can I come?" Bobby asked. I know he likes my best friend, which is totally weird.

"NO!" I yelled before closing the door.

"You don't have to be so mean to your brother.." Tasie said quietly.

"Eh oh well!" I flopped onto my bed. "I hate that there's a door that leads right from my room to his. Only a bathroom separates us!" I groaned.

"There's something I need to tell you.." she said slowly.

"Wait! I think you should know something first!" I jumped up to sit on my bed. She sat down on the opposite side.

"What?" she asked.

"My brother likes you!" I blurted. It's totally obvious he does, plus I overheard him telling Brad.

"What?" she asked, again.

"My. Brother. Likes. You."

"Which one?" she joked.

"Bobby! Why are you not happy about this?!"

"Why would I be happy? I don't like Bobby like that!"

My jaw dropped. "You don't? I could've sworn you did..."

"No way! I mean he's nice but... No."

"Who do you like then?" I insisted.

"No one." She looked down.

Omg she likes someone! I knew it!

"Who do you like? Come on, tell me! I'll tell you who I like!"

"You like someone?!"

"Yes! You go first!"

"Okay.. I was going to tell you this but then you told me about your brother.." She took a deep breath. "I like Brad."

I froze. No. She doesn't like him. She just can't. But she does! Get ready for World War III.

"I do too."

**Aria's Pov**

It was now Saturday. It's been a week since the party and I'm still grounded. One week down, one more to go. All I've been thinking about this past week are two things: one, Jonah liking Jade. I haven't told anyone, apart from Heather. Speaking of Heather, she is the second thing I've been thinking about. I don't understand what I'm feeling. I still love Jonah but I don't know; Heather is great. But she's a girl. I shouldn't feel this way about girls.

I was sitting with my knees to my chest on my bed, staring at my Eiffel Tower Snow Globe. I got it at Christmas when I was like 3 years old. Ana-Maria has one too, but she doesn't think much of hers. Unlike me. I absolutely love mine. I shake it when I'm happy. It has the Eiffel Tower in it, symbolizing Paris which is the City Of Love. I've always wanted to go to Paris, maybe that's why I love it so much? I have no idea exactly why I love it or why it makes me happy.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" I said with no tone in my voice at all.

In came in my mother. "Hey sweetie.."

"Hi mum" I said, still staring at the snow globe.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good.. I don't want to be hung up like this on a Saturday."

"I know. You can't go out, but if you want, I can let you call Jade for a sleepover."

"I'm not talking to Jade." I know I shouldn't be taking it out on Jade, but I am. I barely talk to her now, which she is confused about. I keep my conversations with both Jade and Jonah to minimum. So really the only one of my friends I talk to is Ethan, which is weird because we've always been the least close out of the four of us. But now I have Heather, who I've been spending most of my time with. Though I don't have much time, I am grounded.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Jonah likes her." Oh my god, I did not just say that. Damn, I always say things without thinking! I do things without thinking too. Well maybe I was thinking: I want Jonah in trouble. Like I really want him in trouble.

Mum's mouth dropped,  
"Wow. Uhmm.. Are you okay?"

I hesitated "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess." I started playing with my thumbs. "I'm not really talking to anyone, just Ethan.." I murmured.

"Oh, so do you want to join Ana-Maria tonight? She's going over to Sarah's but I'm sure I can tell the girls to come here instead-"

"No, I don't want to intrude with them. I uhm made a new friend..And I was wondering if she could c-come over?"

"Well, I've never met this friend. What's her name?"

"Heather Banks."

"Well.. Invite her over."

"Really?! Thanks mum!" I hugged her.

So I called Heather and invited her over. Mum and dad seem to like her! They said she seemed sweet, and she really is. After dinner, we went up to my room.

"Wow your room is awesome" she said as we walked in.

"Thanks. I have to share it with my sister, but she's next door at her friend's house."

"Cool. How old is your sister?"

"Seventeen."

"Your brothers are so adorable!"

I laughed and said,  
"They might be but they're a nightmare."

"Little kids are always like that." She smiled as she started admiring my shelves. "I love that snow globe. Eiffel Tower, beautiful. Paris is such a beautiful city."

"You've been to Paris?!" I asked as I sat down on my bed, crisscrossed.

"Yes, my family goes there every year, well we did. We stopped when my mum died four years ago."

She never told me about her mum. Well we just met not even a week ago. We don't know _that_ much about each other. But we know more than we should, I guess.

"I'm sorry about your mum. How did she...?"

"Car accident. Texting and driving. Isn't that how everyone goes these days? Some kind of car accident, drunk driver or texting while driving."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed and sat down next to me. "It's okay. She's still in here, you know?" She lifted her hand to her heart.

I gave her a small smile, which she returned. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

***Monday morning***

**Alex's Pov**

I ran to the bus stop. Ugh, I hate Mondays! Don't you?

"Hey Alex!" all of my friends smiled at me. I was the last one, except Tasie.

"Where's Tasie?" Bobby asked, which made Kenzie stiffen a little.

"I'm right here" she said and walked up behind me.

"Hi!" me, Brad and Bobby waved but Kenzie didn't.

Tasie acknoledged Kenzie,  
"MacKenzie."

Me and the guys eyes bulged. No one calls Kenzie that except teachers and sometimes her mum. But only when she's in trouble.

"Anastasia" Kenzie replied cooly. We all gasped. No one, and I mean NO ONE calls Tasie that. She absolutely hates it. Kenzie doesn't mind being called MacKenzie, but Tasie can not stand it.

I noticed the two girls glaring at each other. What happened? Aww man, I'm gonna be forced to choose between them today, aren't I?

_Yes you are little one._

**Brooke's Pov**

"Hey Brooke! We missed you at our sleepover on Saturday." Ana-Maria said when I walked to my locker.

I've had such a bad weekend. Well not too bad on my part. We took Burkely to the doctors on Saturday, and we found out he has Phonological Dyslexia. That means whenever he sees words on paper, they're just all jumbled up. He never once said anything, I mean he got glasses in the eighth grade but he wears contacts. He never said they weren't working.

As if my brother's condition isn't enough. I have my first day of therapy for MY disorder today. I don't want to go.

"Yeah, well I had a lot on my plate this weekend." I said quietly.

Sarah and Jake then walked up to us. "So what happened with Burkely? He's not answering either of us." Jake asked. I looked at Sarah who was shaking, she must be really worried.  
"Where is he?" she asked, worriedly. She was searching all over the hall for him.

"He's talking with the principal. Our parents are discussing the dyslexia with all his teachers."

"So he has dyslexia?" Sarah stuttered.

I looked down "Yeah. Phonological to be specific."

We were all quiet for a minute before Jake changed the subject (to me, thanks a lot Jake.) "So are you going to your therapist today?"

"Yeah. My parents are going to be there. And Burkely and Jade. But I would like you there.. You tried to help me, but you couldn't. All of you can come, I would like all the moral support I can get."

"Of course we'll be there" Ana-Maria said as she gave me a hug. Sarah was the next to hug me.

"Are you still up for the dance in a couple weeks?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Guys I don't know.."

"Please?!" Ana-Maria begged.

"We're going dress shopping on Saturday." Sarah added.

"Fine I'll go." I gave in.

"Yay!" they both squealed before hugging me. As they were hugging me, I looked over at Jake. He gave me a small smile. I didn't smile back, instead I stared into his eyes. I wish it was him I was hugging right now. I wonder when he'd ask me to the dance. I've heard from both my brother, his best friend, and his sister, one of my best friends, that he likes me. If he likes me, then why won't he ask me out? We broke eye contact as I was snapped out of my thoughts by Burkely walking over to us.

I didn't pay attention at all today at school. Teachers were mad at me, I was in honors class after all. But when Sarah explained to them that I had my first therapy session for my disorder they quickly understood and let it pass. Ever since my 'accident' last week, its gotten around that I was either A: pregnant or B: had an eating disorder. I don't know how people could get pregnant out of a girl fainting but its just a rumor so I shouldn't worry. That kind of rumor spreads to basically any girl. It's unfortunately common.

Soon enough, it was the end of the day. Burkely and I walked out to the parking lot to meet our parents.

"We'll meet you guys there, kay?" Sarah said as she, Jake and A.M walked to her car. They carpool everyday as Jake doesn't drive hs car to school most of the time, and A.M doesn't have a car so she needs a ride(she still doesn't have her driver's license.)

The way there was silent. When we got there, I wouldn't move from the car.  
"Brooke. You have to come in." Mom said.

Burkely had to literally drag me out of the car because I refused to move. Long story short, I was now sitting in front of my therapist, with my friends and family outside the door. They were here at first but then after simple questions, they were asked to leave.

"So Brooke.. Why did you do this to yourself?"

I stayed silent. She asked again. No answer. She said she was told people were being mean to me. All I did was nod.

"Brooke. We're not gonna get anywhere if you don't talk to me."

"I'm not ready to talk about this. I just want to get better."

"You can't get better unless you talk."

"Can I have someone with me?" I asked after a few moments.

"For the first couple of sessions though, but then we'd like you by yourself." I nodded. "Who would you like? Your mum?"

"No.. Uhm.. I'd actually like Jake."

***Monday, after they were told to wait in the waiting room for Brooke to be done, Jade asked if she could go meet Ethan. They had to study***

**Jade's Pov**

"Okay so 5 + 23 x 6 square is 12.96 right?" I asked as me and Ethan sat in his bedroom doing homework.

"I have no idea" he laughed.

"I don't want to figure this out. I just want to become a clothing store owner, do I really have to learn math?" I groand, leaning backwards on his bed.

"You need to learn how to balance bills and all that crap."

I groaned again and hid my face in the pillow. "I don't want to do homework."

"Let's take a break, shall we?" he took all our books and things and gently put them on the floor. "What do you wanna do?"

"I know something we could do" I smiled seductively before pulling him down and capturing his lips in a kiss. His hands immediately went to my waist and mine went down to the hem of his shirt. He broke the kiss and pulled off his shirt. I also pulled mine off. As we kissed once again the door to his bedroom opened.

"Hey Ethan, can you help me- Oh my god!" exclaimed the voice of his little sister.

Ethan jumped off of me. "We weren't doing anything!"

"I am scarred for life!" she covered her eyes and tried to back out of the room.

"Please don't tell mum and dad!" Ethan begged.

"She doesn't have to." Jerome said from behind Tasie with his arms crossed. He seemed super pissed. I wouldn't blame him. At least it wasn't my dad, who would've blown the entire roof down. Or maybe neighborhood.

I realized I was just sitting there with my bra on (awkward) so I grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on. Mara then walked next to Jerome and said, "Did you guys learn anything from the pregnancy scare?"

We both looked down in shame and embarrassment.

"Jade, I think you should get home. Your parents will be worried about you." Jerome said it more than a suggestion, more like a demand.

I nodded before grabbing my books, saying a quick 'Good luck' to Ethan and awkwardly sliding out the door. As I was walking to my house (I'm like four houses away) I passed Jonah jogging.

"Hey Jade!" He smiled as he ran over to me.

"Oh hey Jonah." I smiled back. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Oh I was just going for a run. You?"

I blushed at the thought of what I was just doing. "I was uhm.. At Ethan's.." I saw something flash across his face. No it wouldn't be.. Jealousy? Probably nothing. "I had to leave because his parents had almost caught us..."

"Caught you doing what?" He smirked suggestively, jokingly elbowing me.

"You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I have a question for you."

"Hmm, what's that?"

"I have to go to a tournament this weekend, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my +1?"

"Me? Why not Ethan? Isn't he your best friend?"

"Yeah, but he's come with me millions of times. And I don't know, I don't want him to come this time. I want you to. We don't spend much time together and I think we should."

"And no Aria? Because of your guys current.. Situation?"

"Right." He laughed.

"Well then sure. I'd love to." I smiled.

"Great! I'll pick you up.. Say Saturday morning, eight o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect. See ya then." By this point, I was already at my house so I quickly ran up the step and went inside.

Woah, hold up. Did I just make a date with Jonah?

* * *

**Woah wait what? Jade made a "date" with Jonah? It's not really a date but isn't that what it sounded like? Even though Ethan knows nothing about Jonah's crush, can he trust his best friend with his girl? He probably shouldn't but he doesn't know why. Will this weekend bring Jade and Jonah closer? Will Jade develop any other feelings for him?**

**And uh oh: Jade and Ethan were caught about to do "something" (maybe) by Mara and Jerome! Will Eddie and Patricia find out? **

**Woah, Brooke wants JAKE to be with her for the first couple of sessions? Wowza, what must Eddie think? btw her (private) sessions are Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays with group sessions on Saturdays.**

**Oh no, Mack and Tasie BOTH like Brad?! How is that going? Not so good as what we can see. And sorry that part was really short :/**

**Aria and Heather are getting closer! And the snow globe appeared (to the person who asked me to do this a couple weeks ago: you're welcome, oh and credit to you for the idea..?)**

**Next chapter:  
-More with Brooke and therapy  
-Will Alex figure out why Kenzie and Tasie are fighting?  
-Aria and Heather get even closer  
-So will Jade and Jonah.. Hmm..?  
-Sister bonding time! Would you like Brooke and Jade or Aria and Ana-Maria? I have plans for both so which shall it be?  
-dress shopping!**

**Review! I will not update until I get 150 reviews! 160 would be even better.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I know I said that when I reached 160 reviews, I would update. Funny story. The chapter wasn't even written yet. When did I even post yesterday's chapter? Before dinner I think... Yeah, so I had to go eat dinner, and then I was used as a jungle gym by a three year old. Then I started writing this chapter but then I wanted to listen to music and read some other fanfics (I'm reading this PLL story that is like 98 chapters and each chapter is like freaking 4,000 words, and I'm only not even a third of the way through) and then I had to skype with my sister and by the time that was over, it was midnight and I was tired so I decided to crash. And then I woke up at like 10:30 and the first thing I do every morning is check my email and I read all my updated stories that I follow before the reviews. But I saw all your reviews saying "UPDATE" and I'm like "Jeez I just woke up. We have like 10 hours before I'm supposed to update again. and if you're in America you should be going to sleep right now and when you wake up it will be there!)**

**Anyway... If you see your idea in here, credit to you! There's two prompts I took are from Guest and Cutelilowls. Enjoy the chapter!**

**To the guest who asked how can Burkely be a quarterback if English football is soccer: I'M SORRY I SLIPPED OKAY?! Maybe they have both footballs there? Did you ever think of that? Lets just say that their school has both versions of football there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA**

* * *

**3rd Person's Pov**

It was Thursday and Brooke's 3rd private therapy session. She and Jake were sitting side by side on the bench.

"Okay so Jake.. How would you think Brooke's been doing this past week?" Brooke's therapist, Dr. Rivers asked.

"I think she's been doing good. Her parents are making her eat something every 3 to 4 hours, just like you said. Her brother and sister are not letting her go to the bathroom, that is unless she really needs to go. At school, we've all been making sure she eats lunch, and if she needs to go to the bathroom then Sarah or A.M will go with her." Jake explained.

"Brooke, how would you say its going?" Dr. Rivers asked his patient.

Brooke sighed. She didn't want to be here. She doesn't like talking about this, she feels judged. She knows she shouldn't, therapy is a judge free zone. But she can't help it. She fears when they won't be able to let Jake come in with her. He's like the communicator, she feels safe with him in the room. "I've been eating, and I haven't purged at all."

"That's great! Have you been keeping a journal of what you eat?"

"Yes.." Brooke reached into her backpack and took out the little book. She's supposed to keep marks of what she eats, how much calories it is, and if she ever makes her self throw up, she records that too. She hands the journal to Dr. Rivers.

"But this is only the first week. It is a matter of time before you slip up. But hopefully, your friends and family can help you. You _will_ get better. I believe you can."

"I believe in you too" Jake whispered as he gently put his hand over Brooke's. Brooke smiled up at him. She's glad he's here with her.

Dr. Rivers looked at the young couple right in front of her. She knows they're not a couple, she asked them the first day and they both blushed before saying 'No.' But she knows that there is chemistry between them. It's obvious. She only hopes its a matter of time before these two love birds get together.

Meanwhile, outside the office was Patricia and Eddie. They are allowed to be outside the waiting room. They drive Brooke and Jake here whenever there is a meeting.

"Why did she choose him and not one of us?" Eddie asked his wife.

Patricia sat flipping through a magazine while her husband was pacing the floor. "Stop. Okay, just stop." She said, clearly annoyed. He's been going on and on since Monday, when the therapist came out saying that Brooke would like one of them to be with her for the first 10 private sessions. Everyone was surprised when she asked for a 'Jake Rutter' especially him. Eddie will not stop about it. "If she feels safe with him, she feels safe." Patricia hurt as she said those words. Why wouldn't she feel safe with her? _I'm her mother, _Patricia thought.

"But she should feel safe with us! We're her parents." Eddie sighed, and sat down.

"I'm just as surprised as you. I'm surprised at everything that has been going on lately." She put down her magazine and lifted her knees to her chest. She whispered "Did we fail at parenting or something?"

Eddie looked surprised at her words "What?"

"I mean.." Her voice getting a little louder, "First Jade has a pregnancy scare. We didn't even know she was having sex. I mean, not even Mara and Jerome knew. How could neither of us know? It had to be done in _our_ house. At least she felt comfortable coming to me about the scare, but its not the same. If she told me that her and Ethan were thinking about having sex, I could've put her on birth control sooner, and maybe it wouldn't have happened. Then there's Brooke, don't even get me started about her. No one knew. Just Jake and Burkely. I don't understand that. And then there's Burkely. First he has sex with Sarah, who was practically raised a Christian. And then he has dyslexia. His whole life, no one knew. He didn't feel comfortable telling us that he couldn't read. He didn't tell us that the glasses weren't working. What does this say? Our children can't tell us anything. We failed, Eddie. _I_ failed as a mum." By this point, tears were on the brim of her eyes.

"Hey, we did _not_ fail" Eddie said, pulling her into a hug. "Teenagers are like this, it had nothing to do with us. We're great parents. You are a wonderful mother. You did not fail at all. You've been the best mother I've ever seen since the day you told me you were pregnant with Jade. There's never been a time when you weren't a great mother. You've never been a bad mother. Ever." He kissed the top of her head.

She sighed and pulled back from the hug. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said, honestly.

She smiled. "You're not bad, yourself. Just too overprotective. And embarrassing."

He laughed and said,  
"That's how I roll, baby."

**Alex's Pov**

My two best friends are still fighting. It's been four days! Usually their fights last like 24 hours, but not this one. They won't even tell me why they're fighting. Can I just say thank god that we have lunch with Bobby and Brad, that way I'm not the only one that has to choose sides. The lunches go kindergarten, 1st and second have lunch together, and third, fourth and fifth have lunch together. The five of us usually sit together at our own table but now we're at two different tables. Brad likes Kenzie so obviously he sits with her, which makes Tasie mad for some reason. And Bobby likes Tasie so he sits with her, which makes Kenzie mad because her own brother isn't on her side. They're both of my friends, and I have a tiny crush on the both of them so I alternate each day. Monday was Tasie, Tuesday was Kenzie, Wednesday was Tasie, Thursday was Kenzie and today, Friday, I have no idea. I could go to Tasie but then the week would end unevenly. Both girls realize that.

"Hey Alex! Come sit with us!" Kenzie yelled from her small table with Brad (there are a few small tables that no one sits at because usually people have big groups of friends, so now that our group is fighting, we go from a medium table to small table. Small tables seat three, medium table sit eight, and big tables sit 12, there's only 4 big and small tables each.)

Tasie and Bobby came up behind me and Tasie said,  
"No, you sit with us."

"Oh uhmm.." Kenzie and Brad stood up and walked over to us.

"You were my friend first!" Kenzie pulled me towards her.

"Yeah thats because you were born first!" Tasie said pulling me towards her. "Our dads are best friends!" She hissed at Kenzie.

"Well we were going to be in-laws!" Kenzie pulled me back.

"But your brother hurt his sister!" Tasie pulled me back.

"GIRLS STOP!" I exclaimed and shook off both their arms. "Stop fighting over me! I am both of your friends, please don't make me choose!"

"You can only be on one side. You can't have both." Tasie glared at me. She turned to Bobby and said,  
"C'mon."

Kenzie pulled on her brother's arms,  
"You're my brother, you should be on my side!"

Not surprisingly, the voice of reason is Brad,  
"Kenzie, I think you're taking this a little too far.. Tasie is your best friend. You guys should just make up."

"NO!" they both exclaimed, causing the three of us guys to jump.

"Well I want to seem fair, so I'm going to switch sides." Brad said, walking to Tasie. Tasie smirked at Kenzie when she exclaimed "What?!"

"Haha, I win." Tasie stuck her tongue out at Kenzie.

"No you didn't! He likes me!"

My jaw dropped at what Kenzie just admitted. I looked at Brad and saw red forming at his cheeks. Bobby looked hurt, probably because he just found out that his crush likes his best friend and not him.

The girls didn't seem to notice that their crush was just revealed as they continued fighting. All of the sudden, Tasie attacked Kenzie and the both went flying to the ground.

Finally a teacher notices and breaks them up. God, those two are in so much trouble.

**Mara's Pov**

My kindergarten class had just come back from lunch, which meant that the second lunch should just be getting their lunch.

"Mrs. Clarke, what are we doing today?" a little girl, a new student Abby, asked.

"Well, right now is after lunch which means nap time." I smiled at her. She nodded and skipped over to where her new friends were.

If you are wondering; Yes, I do work in the same building where Tasie, Kenzie, Bobby, Brad and Alex go to school. I have offered to drive the kids to school, but they like the bus. Which is fine, because I have to go in early some days and everyday I have to stay later so they'd have to take the bus on the way home anyway. They started taking the bus when Bobby and Brad started first grade. I made sure they were all in my kindergarten class so I was able to teach them, and because they are all like children to me, and Tasie is my actual child.

"Okay kids, lets get read for nap-" I was interrupted by the class phone ringing. I walked over to it and said "Mrs. Clarke speaking."

"Hello, this is the main office. We have your daughter, Tasie, and your family friend, MacKenzie Campbell here in the office. We would like to speak with you, if that would be alright."

"Uhm sure.. But why exactly? What happened?"

"There was a fight in the cafeteria."

"I'll be there in five minutes." I said and I hung up.

I sighed, no those girls couldn't have gotten in a fight. It must be some mistake.

I opened the connecting door to the next door's class, Ms. Rosetta and I told her to keep and eye on my class while I go down to the office. When I reached the office I saw Jerome, Mick and Joy all walk in to the school.

"Mara!" they all exclaimed when they saw me.

"How'd you guys get her so fast?" I asked.

"I was on my lunch break." Joy explained.  
"The high school is right next door." Mick said.  
"The store is only 5 minutes away." Jerome answered.

I nodded and the four of us walked in to the office and saw our daughters sitting in the chairs, glaring at each other. When they saw us walk in, the avoided our gaze. Maybe they did get into a fight.

Me and Jerome walked over to Tasie. "What did you do?" Jerome asked.

"I attacked her.." Tasie mumbled.

"Why?!" I exclaimed. My daughter does not start fights.

"Because..." she trailed off.

"Because why?" Jerome asked, trying to stay calm. I know what's on his mind: now the kids are getting out of control, not just the teenagers.

When Tasie didn't answer, I looked behind me and saw Kenzie crying to her parents. Okay, if anything, Kenzie would be the one to start it. No offense to her, I mean I love her, but Kenzie shouldn't be crying.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Clarke, Mr and Mrs. Campbell" Principal Trudeuo asked as he walked out of his office. "Please come in." He ushered the six of us into his office.

"What happened?" Mick asked once we all got in there.

"Well it seems like your daughters got in to a fight." He looked at the girls and added,  
"Why, may I ask?"

The both glanced at each other and looked down.

"Who started it?" I asked.

"Tasie." MacKenzie said.

"Tasie, is that true?" I asked her.

"Well I attacked her first, yes, but she started it!"

"No I didn't! You're the one who said you won!" Kenzie accused.

"Because I did! And no, this whole thing started because you asked me who I liked!"

"He likes me!"

"No he doesn't! He switched to my side! Oh and your own brother is on my side!"

"That's only because he likes you!"

Jerome, Mick, Joy and I all shared a look. What? They both like the same guy, that's what this is about?

"Woah woah, wait!" Joy stopped the girls.

"Who do you both like?" I asked.

They both slumped down in the chair when they realize they admitted that they have a crush.

"Who do you like?!" Mick and Jerome both asked. Uh-oh, it's their turn to turn into over-protective fathers. I mean its not like they're not over-protective of Jonah and Ethan, but daughters are a different story. That how it is; Dads are protective of daughters but are happy for their sons, but moms are opposite, in most cases.

"Brad."

"Aww a mini Jabian!" Joy cooed, which made Mick glare at her. "What?" she asked.

"No mini Jabian! Not even the original Jabian!" He cried.

"Aww my baby has her first crush." I hugged Tasie.

"No! She's not allowed to have a crush!" Jerome cried.

"Enough about crushes. These girls broke the rules and need to be punished." Principal Trudeuo said. "There was no damage, except maybe a friendship, but fighting is not tolerated. So I have no choice to send them home early today. Just a day of suspension, they are welcome back on Monday IF they can clean up their act."

Kenzie clapped, probably because she gets out of school early, but Tasie groaned. Us parents just nodded.

"Girls, just so you know. No friendship is worth breaking up over a boy."

Tasie and Kenzie both hid their faces when she said that. We all thanked the principal before walking out of the office.

"I'll bring the girls back home" Joy said before telling the girls to go get in her car.

"They're too young to have a crush!" Jerome and Mick both complained.

"Forget about that! They are throwing away their life-long friendship over a boy!" both me and Joy hissed.

"This will all blow over, don't worry." Jerome rubbed my shoulders.

"I hope so." I said.

"We should all get back to work, Joy are you taking the rest of the day off?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, I'll call my boss. Hopefully the girls don't kill each other."

"Bye" we all said before going our separate ways.

***Saturday, AKA the day where Hell paid a visit. LOL JK but for somebody it does seem like Hell came to life***

**Jade's Pov**

"Hey Brooke!" I smiled as I went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. We were the only ones in the room.

"Hi Jade" she said. When she noticed the backpack I dropped by the door, she asked,  
"Where are you going?"

"To a tournament with Jonah."

"Just Jonah?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, just Jonah.."

"And Ethan's okay with it?"

"Yup. He's totally fine with it."

"And dad is letting you go out of town _alone_ with a boy?"

"Well Jonah's not my boyfriend so he's okay with it. Sort of."

She laughed, "Oh okay.. Hey I'm going shopping with Sarah and Ana-Maria today for the dance, any suggestions on my dress?"

"Keep it simple. Simple is so you. Oh and maybe dark pink.. Or like a medium shade of green. You look amazing in purple too. Stick with one of those colors and you'll look h-o-t-t-hot!"

She laughed and thanked me.

"So I take that you're not going to your group meeting today? If you're going shopping that is.."

"It's only been a week of therapy. I said I wasn't ready to get with a group of people just yet, and they said that's perfectly fine, but I eventually have to go."

"Okay, well have fun shopping! When I get back, you need to show me your dress!"

"Will do!" she smiled and gave me a hug. I said goodbye to the rest of the family before I walked next door to the Campbells.

Get ready for a weird weekend.

* * *

**Oooh Jade is actually gonna do it. And Tasie and Mack got in a fight! And their parents know they both like Brad! Will those two become friends again? Hopefully Brad can fix everything, I mean it is his fault anyway. lol. Sorry I didn't put in everything I said I would last chapter, but if I did then this chapter would be like SUPER long, and I don't feel like writing today. I'm sorry this chapter is kinda bad.. its more like a filler. Next chapter will be better, I promise. We get drama AND shopping! Don't you love shopping?**

**Next Chapter: This weekend is in for a few twists and turns that will include...  
-Shopping  
-Jonah's tournament, will he make a move on his best friend's girl? Or will she realize she has different feelings? Or will he? Or will nothing happen at all?  
-Aria and A.M bond and secrets are let out  
-Will Kenzie and Tasie ever make up? (This might not be included in the next chapter.)**

**Review. Can we get to 200? Please :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Just wanna thank you guys: we got 200 reviews! Can we get 225?**

**Get ready for a cra-azy weekend. lol I keep saying its crazy but it might not be! Next chapter will be though..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Ana-Maria's Pov (Have I even done hers yet?!)**

"Hey girlies!" I squealed as I jumped into the back of Sarah's car. Brooke was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Hey A.M!" They both smiled at me.

"Yay we're going shopping! We haven't done that in forever!" I sighed.

"I know right!" Sarah agreed.

"Lets just get this over with" Brooke groaned.

"Come on, we know you want to find the perfect dress for Jake" I teased.

Brooke didn't answer. "She's blushing!" Sarah sold her out.

"Sarah!" Brooke cried.

"Oh whatever. I'm dating your brother, you can date mine. We're even." She smirked before driving off to the mall.

"A.M, what ever made you come to the decision to not date?" Sarah asked me, in a low voice as we entered our favorite dress store at the mall. 'Pretty n' Me.'

"I want the fairytale ending. Don't ask me why, I just do. I don't want to rush in with anything with any guy, I want to find the perfect guy. I don't care if it takes a year, 5 years or 20 years. Sure, I've had a few small crushes, you know that, but I quickly got over them. I want the perfect relationship."

"Honey, there's no such thing as the perfect relationship. Or fairytales. You will make mistakes, its part of life." Brooke said.

"I know." I pouted. "But I can dream right?" They both chuckled.

"Come on lets go shopping!" Sarah grabbed both of our arms and dragged us to the Juniors section.

I found a few really pretty dresses, but none of them fit my style. I saw Sarah pick up this really pretty purple dress.

"Ooh I love it!" I squealed, dragging Brooke over to Sarah.

"You do?" Sarah smiled, holding the dress up to the mirror. Now that I get a good look at it, its strapless and the back is low cut. But its really sparkly at the skirt, which is really short by the way.

"Really Sarah?" Brooke asked. "Your dad is not gonna let you wear that!"

"Yeah, he's gonna throw a fit if you buy that dress" I added. "It's too revealing."

"Fine!" Sarah groaned and put it back.

"Guys I think I found the perfect dress!" Brooke squealed, dragging us both over to where she was before. She picked up a beautiful purple dress that kind of reminded me of a fairytale. It had thick shoulder straps and the dress went down to just past her knees. The dress was incredibly simple, except with a black crinoline slip under the skirt. It really was like a fairytale.

"Oh my god, that dress is like perfect for you!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You think so?!"

"Totally. It reminds me of a fairytale, and after everything's you're going through, you deserve to feel like a princess, even for one night." I told her.

"Thanks. Shall I go try it on?" We both nodded and pushed her to the dressing room. A few minutes later she came out a few seconds later and she looked beautiful!

"Oh. My. God!" Sarah and I both clapped.  
"You look amazing!" Sarah exclaimed.  
"Like a princess!" I added.

"Really?" Brooke admired herself in the mirror. "But it feels a little too big.." She pouted.

"What size is it?" I asked.

"A two. I've always been a two."

"Maybe you need a zero.." Sarah trailed off.

Brooke looked down. "Can you go get it?"

"I'll go!" I ran out of the dressing room to go back to where we found the dress. Yes, they had it in a zero! But on the way back, a dress caught my eye. It was a thin strap, hot pink dress with a rose under the right strap and the skirt was pleated and fell just above the knee. It was perfect. At least I think it is. I quickly grabbed it and ran back to the dressing room.

"Girls, what do you think of this?" I asked.

"Its pretty!" Sarah smiled.

Brooke and I know what dress we were getting. Now we just had to wait for Sarah.

She finally found the perfect dress. It was a blue short A-line skirt with strapless, sweetheart neckline. Sparkling beading accents the natural waistline while a full, tulle skirt finishes the style. In other words, perfect for her. Burkely is gonna love it too.

**Jade's Pov**

Jonah and I had finally arrived at the hotel we would be staying at. Sure, the ride here wasn't that long, only like an hour, but we stopped many times because we're weird and wanted to go see a movie, go to the park, ect. It felt like a date, but I know its not. But god, he even paid for my lunch! How is that not a date?!

"And this is our room" Jonah opened a door to our room.

"Our?" I repeated.

"Yeah, I mean its okay if we share a room, right? We've known each other literally since the day we were born, we were born on the same day."

"Yeah I know.. It's just.. It feels wrong, since I'm dating Ethan and all that."

"Don't worry about it." He turned on the light and oh look. One bed. "Aww crap!" he threw his head back. "I am so sorry! I called them and asked for 2 beds! Damn them! I'll sleep on the floor if you'd like-"

"Jonah! Calm down, its okay. You don't have to sleep on the floor. The bed is pretty big."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I hesitated. But then I nodded and smiled to give him reassurance. It's not like he likes me or anything. Everything will be fine. Hopefully.

"So when is the game?" I asked.

"Oh! Tomorrow and then right after we can head home. The team is having a party in a few hours, do you want to go?"

I sat down on the bed,  
"Uhm.. Not really. I kinda just wanna hang out, we can rent a movie and order room service, and just hang out like old times?"

He smiled and sat down beside me,  
"Sounds awesome. What movies shall we watch?"

"I really want to watch 17 Again, the one with Zac Efron, and then that new movie that just came out, what's it called? Revenge-"

"Of the Supernatural?!" we finished together. **(A/N: I have no idea if this is a real movie, but I do not own it otherwise. I decided to make up a movie that would relate more to their time, like not one from our era because our kids will not watch our movies like we don't watch our parents', most of the time)**

"Yes! I can't believe you would watch something like that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I jokingly hit his shoulder.

"Nothing." He looked in my eyes. I didn't look away. I never noticed how blue his eyes were. "You have really pretty eyes." He whispered.

"So do you." I whispered. I then looked away, embarrassed at what I just said.

He chuckled before saying,  
"I'm gonna change, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

He went into the bathroom and I don't know if he left the door slightly open on purpose or the door creaked open but either way, I still saw him shirtless. Am I complaining about the sight? No, its a good view. But I have a boyfriend! Remember?

But Jonah is just so hot.

Wait, he's like my brother! No I can't think this.

I couldn't be developing feelings for him, could I? I love Ethan, I know that. But now, I'm not so sure anymore.

**Sarah's Pov**

It was about 7:00 when I arrived home. I know we were shopping forever, but we also got some regular clothes, and we also went to the arcade, and went out to dinner.

I walked into my room and sat my bags on my bed. I heard a knock on my door and in came in my mom. "Hey sweetie, I heard you come in."

"Hi mom!"

"Can I see your dress?" She said it like she was a teenager who loved fashion, which made me giggle. I nodded and took out the dress. "Oh my god, honey it's beautiful!"

"Thank you!"

"Have you tried it on?"

"No, because I know my size so I just held it up to me."

"Sarah, you should always try dresses on-"

"It's not prom!"

"It's a pre-prom! Now go try it on, I want to see you in it!" She pushed me towards the bathroom. I laughed. When I got to the bathroom, I shut the door.

I quickly undressed but before I could throw the dress over my body, I saw that my stomach looked a little bigger. It's sticking out the tiniest bit. Oh well, maybe it's just because I'm bloated because of my period.

I gasped. Oh my god.

I haven't had my period. I should have gotten it like 2 weeks ago, but with everything going on with Brooke and Burkely, it just slipped my mind.

To interrupt me from my thoughts, I felt a lump forming in my throat. I bent over the toilet and emptied out the extents of my dinner.

No. It all adds up: the weight, the period, the throwing up. No, it can't be.

"Sarah? What's taking you so long?" Mom asked from the other side of the door.

I quickly stood up and put the dress on. I wiped my mouth before opening the door.  
"Sorry, I just looked so good in it-"

"You don't look good, you look beautiful!"

She kept fussing over the dress, but I wasn't listening. My mind was too busy on other things.

**Aria's Pov**

"No I did not!" I giggled into the phone as I walked into the room I share with my sister.

"Yes you did! I can't believe you did that! That was hilarious!" Heather exclaimed from the other line.

"Well he was getting on my nerves!" If you are confused, well my grounding was lifted off so I went to go get ice cream with Heather and this guy, Joey, was pissing me off, so I pushed him into the lake that was under the shop. Yes, I know. I'm evil, haha.

"But it was hilarious! That guy was a douche, though."

"I know right. So what do you say about a movie tomorrow? There's this movie in theatres that is a remake of the 2012 movie 'Pitch Perfect' wanna come with me?"

"I'd love to! Oops, I have to go. I'll call you in the morning, kay?"

"KayKay, bye!" I smiled as I hung up. At this point, I was lying on my bed.

"Who were you talking to?" my sister asked.

"AH!" I instantly sat up on my bed. "What are you doing in here?!"

"I live here. Who were you talking to?!" She sat down beside me on the bed.

"No one, and how much of our conversation did you hear?"

"All of it. I was sitting on my bed, how could you not see me?"

"I guess I wasn't paying attention.." I mumbled.

"Yeah, you were too busy flirting!" she giggled.

"No I wasn't!" I defended myself.

"Yes you were! Come on, what's his name?" I cringed when she said 'his.'

"Uhm.. It's not a he. It's a she..."

A.M's eyes widened as her mouth formed the letter "O"

"Yeah... Her name is Heather, you remember her right?"

She nodded but she said something else,  
"Do you.. Like her?"

"Yeah, she's my friend."

"Not like that. You know what I mean."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I fell backwards so I was lying down again. She pulled me back up.

"Yes you do! Do you like her?! More than a friend?!"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I'm all confused. And even if I did, why should I tell you? We don't get along that well."

"Come on, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone. I swear."

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"I'll trade you. A secret for a secret. Please?"

"... Is your secret something only you know? Would it be worth it?"

"Yes! No one knows, not Brooke or Sarah. Not mum or dad. No one. And I mean no one. I feel like I can't tell anyone, but if I can help you then I'll be willing to tell you."

"Wow. You'd really tell me, if I told you?"

She hesitated, before smiling and nodding, "Yes."

"Fine." I sighed. "I might like her. I have these feelings whenever I talk to her or think about her that I only had with Jonah. I shouldn't feel this way about her. She's a girl.. I like boys. I like Jonah. But everything is so complicated right now! I don't know what I'm feeling. Heather is great, and so is Jonah. I-I might be falling for Heather." I gasped once I realized what I just said.

Ana-Maria stayed silent. "Maybe you're bi?" she said, quietly.

"No. I can't be."

"Would it be so bad if you were?"

"I don't know, would it?"

"Well, I'll support you no matter what your feelings are. Whether you like girls, boys or both; you're still my sister and I love you."

I hugged her. "Thank you." I then remember our deal "Wait, now what's your secret?!"

She laughed and stood up and walked to her bed. She reached under her mattress and pulled out.. A journal?

"Please don't judge me or make fun of me. The reason I don't tell anyone is because I'm scared I'll be picked on."

"Oh please, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. If you can't make fun of me for being bisexual then I can't judge you for whatever it is in there."

She took a deep breath before handing me the journal. (I was right, it was a journal!) But not some ordinary journal. These were.. Poems, songs? Stories?

"What are these?" I asked.

"I uh.. Write songs. I really like singing and these songs really speak to me."

"You mean you wrote these?" She nodded. "Oh my god! These are amazing!" I continued reading them, I just skimmed them but from what I could see they were really good! "You need to show people, these are great!"

"No! I-I don't want to tell anyone, not just yet. Please?"

I sighed and gave her back the book. "Fine. But you should tell your friends. Start with the song called 'Outcast' I think it was. I can see the five of you singing it." She laughed.

"Pinky promise you won't tell anyone." She held up her pinky.

"What are you? Seven?" I joked.

"Aria. Please?"

I rolled my eyes but still, I hooked my pinky on to hers and whispered,  
"Pinky swear. And same goes for you baby sister, tell anyone about me being bisexual and you won't live to see the sunlight ever again."

She nodded but I could see fear in her eyes. Yeah, she's kind of scared of me. I can be really mean if I want to be. "I promise."

"Me too." I unhooked our pinkies but instead pulled her in for a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too."

***The Next Day***

**Tasie's Pov**

I was lying in bed staring out my window. I had ear buds in my ears and was listening to Ariana Grande. Oh and my ankle is twisted. So we had dance class yesterday and as me and MacKenzie (she deserves me to say her full name) are still fighting, we kept trying to outshine each other. She had 'accidentally' pushed me and I fell on the floor, twisting my ankle.

I don't know, maybe we are taking things a little too far? I mean, we're even putting our friends in awkward positions. She is my best friend, we shouldn't fight over a boy. Even a boy who is a year younger than us.

I was interrupted of my thoughts when someone knocked on my door. It was probably mum so I just pretended I was sleeping.

"Tasie?" But that wasn't my mum's voice.

I sat up instantly, but I had instantly moved my ankle which made it hurt really bad. I hopped off my bed and opened the door. Just like I suspected; MacKenzie. She was holding a basket full of candy and a balloon with her face filled with regret and sorry.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"I'm really sorry.. I never meant for any of this to get this far. We both overacted, but I'll be the first to admit that I was wrong. I'm sorry I pushed you, and I feel terrible that you now can't dance because of me."

I gave her a small smile.

"I brought candy." She smiled and pushed the basket and balloon in my hands. "And a balloon. It has your favorite character on it!"

"Thank you." I gave her a sincere smile before setting the basket on my bed. I turned back to her. "I'm sorry too.. I overracted. We both did, like you said. We shouldn't end our life-long friendship over a boy. He's just a boy-"

"A really cute one" she interrupted.

"Yeah." I laughed. "But still. I miss us."

"I do too."

We both shared a look before exclaiming,  
"I'M SORRY!" and we hugged.

"Aww look at the two besties who made up" Ethan joked as he walked by.

I ignored him and continuing hugging Kenzie. I'm glad to have my best friend back.

**Jonah's Pov**

"Good luck!" Jade exclaimed before she ran up to her seat in the stands. I couldn't help but stare at her as she ran. I smiled, I know she was staring at me last night. But if I mentioned it, she would throw a fit and argue.

"Jonah, stop staring at your girlfriend and come join the huddle!" Coach exclaimed.

I ran over to the rest of my team,  
"She is not my girlfriend."

"Sure" one of the guys, Larry smirked.

"Campbell, Sorenson, be quiet!" Coach exclaimed before giving us our prep talk. After, we put our hands in the middle and did that whole cheer thing.

**(I'm sorry but this part will be really short. So I'm skipping the game, well it's not really a game, its a bunch of teams being put together and they do games. If you lose, you're eliminated, ect. Jonah's team is now in the final round. AND THEY WIN!)**

Riley, a guy on the team, was running with the ball and he passed it to me. I had a mental freak out because I had to get to the other side of the field in 10 seconds. But I somehow did it. And we won.

We won? We won! Yes! I did it too! The guys all ran to me and congratulated me. Everything was happening so fast. I came back to reality when I felt someone hug me. It was Jade.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" she squealed.

"Calm down, it's just a tournament, not like a real game."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're not happy too!"

I was happy. Happy enough to do this. The unthinkable. I leant down and kissed her.

* * *

**Wow Jade and Jonah, that did NOT just happen. And what is up with Sarah? At least Aria and Ana-Maria are getting closer! Did you like the bonding? And Mack and Tasie made up! Oh and by the way for the dresses that the girls got (they're all inspiration from Glee, lol): Ana-Maria's is like the dress that Marley from Glee wore in the episode "I Do" at the wedding, Sarah's is kinda like the dress the girls wore in the "Sadie Hawkins" episode when they performed "Tell Him" and Brooke's is like the New Direction girls' Regional dresses in the episode "All Or Nothing."**

**And lol Risacf110 I had already written the Aria/A.M scene when I saw your reveiw and when you said that I should have A.M tell Aria she writes music, I'm like "DANGIT!" You had the same idea as me!**

**Okay so next chapter:  
-We find out what's wrong with Sarah  
-There's a cookout where serious drama goes down, (hint: involves Sarah and both love triangles.)  
-And that's all I'm gonna say. And then the chapter after that will be the high school dance!**

**So... review! I hope you liked this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Omg I totally forgot that in the first chapter it said that Mick is Jonah's coach. I totally forgot about that! Okay so lets scratch that.. He's Burkely's coach. He works at the high school so it makes better sense to be a coach at the high school not the college. Sorry if you got confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Saturday, October 23, 2032**

**Sarah's Pov**

"Sarah! Come on! People are arriving!" I heard my mum shout from the living room. We were having a party with the whole "gang" because the books my mum has been writing have been picked up for a movie. So we were celebrating.

But I didn't feel like celebrating. I was sitting on my bed, staring at something that could possibly change my life.

A little while stick, that holds the answer to my future. Yes, a pregnancy test.

Tick tock, tick tock. Can the five minutes be over yet? I could fall to hell and back and still get back before the freaking timer dings!

Finally it did. I took a deep breath and looked at the test.

_Positive._

Oh no. No, this can't be happening. I collapsed on my bed and started crying.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" this time, it was my brother's voice from outside my door. "Sarah?" he asked again.

I sat up and wiped my eyes. "Yeah, I-I'm fine.. I'll be out in a minute." I stuttered.

"Can I come in?"

"NO!" I shouted.

"Sarah, open the door."

I threw the test away and walked over to the door. I fixed myself in the mirror before opening the door and slipping out of it. "See, I'm fine."

"Your face is all blotchy."

"So? Allergic reaction."

"To what? You're not allergic to anything."

"Shut up." I stormed away from him. I saw that some people were already here. Including Burkely. Crap. He waved at me, but I avoided his gaze and ran to the other side of the room.

"What's so wrong about me liking someone?" I heard Tasie ask. I turned my head and saw Ethan and her talking.

"Because you're my baby sister!"

"Ugh, you're sounding like dad!"

And then I heard a third voice exclaimed,  
"My brother acted the same way when he found out. But my dad was way worse." That voice belonged to MacKenzie.

"Who do you guys like?!" I exclaimed, scaring all three of them. Damn, these pregnancy hormones are already kicking in.

"Brad.." both girls said.

"Eww, my brother? He's gross!"

"No he's not!" Tasie defended him.

"He's very cute." MacKenzie added.

"Whatever. Ethan, I'm sure your girlfriend wants you so stop bothering your baby sister."

"Oh, my girlfriend isn't talking to me. She's been distant." He said as he followed me back out to the party.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Since when exactly?"

"Since the tournament."

"Where she went with Jonah..." I whispered.

"What was that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed before running off.

"Hey!" everyone exclaimed when I entered the living room. Though it wasn't me they were all talking to. It was Brooke. She had just arrived.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" My mum asked her.

"I'm doing good. Much better." She answered.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it." Joy added, giving her a hug.

"Is there anything we could do for you?" Dad asked her.

"Yes, actually there is: Get me food!" she exclaimed and everyone smiled and laughed. More like cheering. She's already getting better.

I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll get you some food!"

**Jonah's Pov**

I did not want to come to this cookout/party/whatever. I mean, I'm happy for Aunt Nina, but I do not want to see Ethan or Jade or even Aria. Okay so you know how Aria's been avoiding me and Jade, but then after I had.. uhm.. kissed Jade, we've been avoiding each other as well as Ethan. Poor Ethan is all confused. I feel so bad, I had kissed my best friend's girl. But the thing I feel worse about, was the fact that even though the ride home was silent; when I dropped her off, she kissed me. _She_ kissed me. It kind of turned into a make out session, which afterwards freaked Jade out and she won't talk to me. I feel bad about everything. But I actually like her. I can't stop it.

"H-Hey Jonah.." Jade walked up to me.

"Oh.. Uh hey.." I replied nonchalantly.

"I was wondering if we could... Discuss.. What happened.."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. Incase you haven't noticed, I have repatched my relationship with Aria. She told me about you liking me."

Damn you Aria. "She's lying" I lied.

"No she's not. She also told me why she was avoiding me, which is that. I told her we kissed, and she seemed fine. But that's not the point. I know you like me, and I would be lying if I said I didn't have some sort of feelings for you too."

Did I just hear what I think she said or are my ears deceiving me? She likes me? Is it Christmas? Or April Fools?

"Hey guys!" A pair of arms wrapped around our shoulders. It was Ethan.

"Oh hey man" I stuttered.

"Hey babe" Jade smiled and kissed his cheek. Her smile was fake though, I saw it in her eyes before she closed them to kiss him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine."

I felt uneasy. We have to tell him at some time.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet my friend, Heather!" Aria interrupted us. Ugh can I stop being interrupted?!

"Hi!" we all waved. I stopped in my tracks. I knew Heather. Or well I think I do. She seems so familiar. She's also incredibly beautiful. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Seems like Jonah has a little crusher!" Ethan joked.

"No!" both Aria and Jade protested, which got them both looks. Jade from Ethan, and Aria from Heather. I looked at both of them weirdly too.

"What's up with you?" Ethan asked Jade again.

"Nothing." She grabbed the other two girls hands before walking away.

"So why have you guys been avoiding me?" Ethan turned his gaze to me.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about" I looked down, we're so close that one look into my eyes will reveal everything.

"Yes you do." His tone sounded angry. I looked up and I can tell he has suspicions.

"I uhmm.." I can't believe I'm about to do it. Good luck planning my funeral.

"You what?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I lied and dashed to the downstairs bathroom.

**Jade's Pov**

After I had dragged away Aria and Heather, the three of us sat in a corner talking in a low voice.

"I can't believe you kissed Jonah!" Heather whispered, its her first time hearing of this story.

"I can't believe it either.." I muttered.

"So why were you staring at him?" Aria turned the conversation to Heather. She sounded jealous, but I couldn't tell which part is was on.

"He's cute.. Come on, both of you like him."

"I don't!" I whisper/yell. Aria just looked down.

"I don't understand though. Why would you kiss him?" Aria asked me.

"He kissed me first!"

"But then you said that after a long awkward silence ride home, you kissed him goodbye and it turned into a makeout session." Heather pointed out.

"Shut. Up." I glared at the both of them.

"You need to talk to Ethan." Aria said.

"Noo.. I don't want to!"

"He deserves to know if he's being cheating on."

"I'm not cheating on him!"

"You kissed his best friend."

"Okay, that was one time!"

"It doesn't matter. You need to tell him. You will feel horrible after, trust me, but you need to tell him."

I sighed. I got up and walked over to where Ethan was talking with his parents.

"Hi Mara, Jerome. May I talk to Ethan?"

"Sure sweetie. How are you today?" Mara asked as Ethan stood up.

"I'm okay, thank you." I looked at Ethan who now stood beside me. "I really need to talk to you."

He gave me a confused look before we went to a quiet place in the house.

"What's wrong?" he asked, fear in his eyes and voice.

"Well.. I really don't know how to say this.. But I'm guessing you'd like to know why I've been avoiding you." He only nodded in response. "Well..." I took a deep breath. This is harder than I thought. I mean, how do you tell your boyfriend you kissed his best friend? "I uh.. I-I.. Kissed Jonah."

I couldn't read his face. I think he's angry. And hurt. Oh my god, I feel terrible.

"Y-You what?"

"I kissed him. Well he kissed me, as he likes me and then we avoided each other on the way home-"

"This was at the tournament?"

"Yes, but when he dropped me off, I kissed him again.. And.."

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

"No! I did not, I swear!"

"Whatever. Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know who I mean!" he shouted before running back to the party. I ran after him. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him march up to Jonah and punched him. He literally just pulled him away from his conversation with Burkely and _punched_ him.

"Oh my god!" a girl's voice said. Well it was basically every girl.

Everyone gasped, and I mean everyone. Everyone was now inside, as it had started raining so if you were outside, you came in. No one was upstairs anymore either.

Jonah held his cheek and exclaimed,  
"What the hell was that?!"

"You kissed my girlfriend!" Ethan shouted before tackling him. I saw pretty much everyone glance at me before looking back at the fight.

"Ethan, stop!" I cried.

Things didn't get better, Jonah started fighting back. He was pinned down but Ethan but he kicked him and then slammed him agaisnt the wall. Jonah was about to punch him but missed, as Ethan dodged. Ethan then kicked Jonah so he'd trip. Ethan started punching him over and over. It continued over and over, one hitting the other and vice versa.

"Somebody stop them!" Mara cried.

Thank god, Jerome and Mick grabbed their respective sons and stopped the fight.

"Let me go!" Ethan tried to struggle out of his dad's grip. "He kissed my girlfriend!"

"Yeah well she kissed back!" Jonah retorted.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I screamed, getting closer to the both of them.

Their dads both let them go as Jonah asked,  
"Who do you want to be with?"

"Really?! You're asking me that here?! Now?!" I exclaimed. They can't expect to me answer that right now. Not in front of everybody. Not even when I don't even know the answer. Woah, wait, what? I don't know the answer? But I love Ethan, I want to be with him. But he's so boring. No, I did not just say that.

"Jade.." Ethan walked closer to me. "I love you, but.. If you like Jonah- Do you like him?"

I was about to say 'No' but I couldn't. I glanced at Jonah before looked down at the ground and staying silent. I couldn't lie. "I don't know.. Maybe? But I love you-"

"Then we're through." He snapped before walking away.

"Ethan!" I cried.

"Jade, give us a call when you decide who you want to be with." Jonah walked in the opposite direction.

I felt like crying. But that would make me feel more embarrassed. I was just dumped in front of my parents, siblings, and all of our friends. Gosh, even the little kids saw everything.

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and then spun me around. I expected it to be Aria, maybe even Brooke or my mum, but no. It was my dad. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, "Well since some things just went down, I might as well get this over with." That voice belonged to Sarah.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I'm sorry the chapter is kinda short, well short compared to the few previous ones. But anyway.. Oooohh the fight! And poor Jade :( but omg Sarah is preggo! How is everyone going to react! I have ideas in mind (and a funny comment from Brooke, which everyone would be surprised about because she's the shy one so in embarrassment she sits down on the ground lol) but how would you like people to react? The main ones would obviously be Burkely, Fabian and Eddie (Patricia and Nina but I don't think they'd have an immediate reaction like the guys would. **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger- mwahaha!**

**And I know you guys love me to update but we are getting to the time where you'll gonna have to wait. I go back to America on Monday and I got back to school next Thursday :( but I can't wait to see my friends again (but I'm not looking forward to all the bitches and bastards at my school) and I will no longer be like the only caucasian person in the country. It's weird when you visit a foreign country and you're the only one of your race and you get stares a lot. Rude! But my point is... I've been uploading a chapter a day, and you didn't need to necessarily say "Update!" at the end of each chapter because I will update once a day.. but we only have a week left :( then I'll probably only update once a week or maybe every other week. School is staring (I get an extra week! My friends actually start TODAY) so you guys understand that it's hard. This weekend will be our last of the "Update once a day" routine. Sorry :(**

**Next chapter:  
-Reactions to Sarah being pregnant.  
-A confession (ooohhh from who?! About what?!)  
-Getting ready for the dance!  
-Probably more...  
-Oh and I want to include the little little ones AKA Lily, Toby and Aiden: How would you like me to do that? I don't know necessarily how.  
-And there will be a photo shoot for Amber's clothing line soon.. Maybe after the dance.**

**Soo.. Review! You guys have been awesome at that! Keep it up!**


	13. Chapter 12

**How is everyone going to react to Sarah being pregnant? Well, no more waiting! Thanks to everyone for your ideas! Credit to all of you! (Even if you don't see your idea..)**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing this. You know the drill**

* * *

_**Previously on House Of Anubis: Next Generation**_

**_Suddenly, a voice rang out, "Well since some things just went down, I might as well get this over with." That voice belonged to Sarah._**

**_"I'm pregnant."_**

**Sarah's Pov**

Oh my god. I did not just say that. In front of _everybody_.

I kept my eyes locked on Burkely, who just stood there. I looked around, everyone was in shock. Especially my dad, though his shock was an angry one.

"I saw it coming." Brooke coughed and I elbowed her, as she was standing beside me.

Everyone snapped out of their trance to look at Brooke.

"What? You had it in for you.. Well Burkely did, I mean he did sleep with half the school-"

"Brooke!" Burkely exclaimed, and I saw his parents stare at him in pure shock and anger.

"You're supposed to be the quiet one" I hissed.

Brooke, in embarrassment, instantly sat down on the ground,  
"I'll be quiet now."

"Woah, wait. You're what?" Burkely asked, turning his attention to me.

"Pregnant. By you."

Surprisingly, the first person to say anything about the pregnancy was Jake. Well he didn't really say anything. He was just about to pounce on Burkely but Jonah and Ana-Maria had held him back.  
"I TRUSTED YOU!" He struggled to get out of their grasps, but it was no use. "SHE'S MY SISTER-"

I jumped in front of Burkely,  
"Jake! Calm down!"

"I trusted him too!" my dad screamed as he kicked a chair over.

"Dad!" I cried.

"Fabian!" mom exclaimed, trying to calm dad down.

"No!" he exclaimed. He glanced at me. His eyes were starting to cloud up with tears. He wasn't so much angry, more like upset. He gave me a look of disappointment and I hung my head.

"Dad, I'm so sorry" I whimpered. He just shook his head and walked out of the room. "Dad!"

"Fabian! You can't just run from your problems!" mom yelled for him. She gave me a sorry look before following him.

"Well.. I am very disappointed." Eddie stood up and said.

"Eddie-" Patricia started.

"No! Come on! First Jade thinks she's pregnant and now Burkely knocks up his girlfriend! Who's next?! Brooke?!" I had to stop myself from laughing, and I'm sure everyone did too, well except the Miller family especially Brooke, whose face just turned bright red.

"It's not funny" Jade said in a quiet voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear her. That shut us all up.

"I am really sorry" I said to Patricia and Eddie.

"It's fine" she said. Eddie just stared at us.

I looked behind me at Burkely. He's the only one that hasn't said anything.

"Burkely.. Please say something.." Tears started falling down my cheek.

"I-I need some air.." he said before rushing outside.

"Burkely!" I cried and ran after him. Shit! It was raining! "Burkely.." He was sitting in the middle of the yard with his head in his hands. I slowly walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" Again, we both said it.

"Stop it!" We both exclaimed. And then we both lightly chuckled.

"I'm sorry for getting you pregnant." Burkely sighed.

"No, I'm sorry for getting pregnant." I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for.. I'm also sorry for being a womanizer before we got together."

"I don't care about that. I love you for you. Who you were and who you are now are totally different, but I love both of them anyway."

He smiled before saying, "I'm gonna be there for you. I hope you know that." he took my hand in his.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek. He stood up and helped me up. Then we kissed in the rain.

"Sarah!" All the little kids ran over to me when we walked back inside.

"Daddy told us that there's a baby inside you!" MacKenzie squealed.

"Is there a baby in there?" Lily asked, not getting it word for word, or even syllable for syllable.

"One like me?!" Toby asked.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Brad added.

I laughed at how the little kids were acting. It was so cute.

"Yes there is a baby inside me," I put my hands on my stomach, "One just like you," I gently touched Toby's cheek, "And yes you will be an uncle!" I smiled at Brad.

"At least the little ones are happy for us." Burkely whispered. I gave him a confused look before I noticed my dad walking towards us. Everyone walked away to give us time to talk.

Before I could say anything, he said "Sarah.. I'm sorry about how I reacted before."

"It's okay. Honestly, I expected much worse."

"I would've done worse if we weren't surrounded by 20 people."

"Well those people are basically family."

"Yeah but still.. I'm not usually the one to lose my cool. It's just, you're my daughter and I love you. I-I don't want you to go through what me and your mum had to go through. Before we had you, we were pregnant but we had a miscarriage. I don't want you to have to go through that if it happens. It's a horrible feeling when you lost your baby and you saw people being happy when you couldn't be."

I don't know what to say. I never knew my parents had a miscarriage before me. I heard them talk about something like that, but I never knew it was them. Maybe that baby would've been the fifth person in the college posse. I took a deep breath and said the only thing I could say,  
"I'm really sorry," About the miscarriage, about getting pregnant, everything. I couldn't say those words but I knew he knew what I meant. He gave me a soft smile before hugging me.

"Aww father and daughter made up" my mom cooed as she walked over to us.

"I told her.." dad said.

Mom's smile faded and she nodded. I gave her a hug. I can't believe she had to go through that. Well now I know why I'm such a joy, just kidding. But I've been told what I blessing I am and I didn't realize how significant that saying was until now.

"We're gonna be here for you. Being a teen parent is hard, but you can do it." Mum whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

**The Next Day (Sunday)**

**Nina's Pov**

I can't believe Sarah is pregnant. We tried everything we could to make sure it wouldn't happen, but it did. Fabian is taking it way worse than me. Even though he told Sarah he was better, he wasn't. After everyone left and we went to bed; he started throwing pillows and everything around our room. He is torn up about this, not like I'm not, but he's just very protective of Sarah, she is his daughter after all. But he still has Lily.

"Hola Grammy and Grampy!" Amber exclaimed as she and Alfie entered our kitchen. Behind them was Patricia and Eddie. Mick and Joy were sitting next to us, and Jerome was standing against the wall while Mara got drinks for everyone.

"Ugh don't remind me." Patricia sighed and sat down.

"Most adults have children at 36, but we'll be grandparents at 36." Fabian pouted.

"Would it really be so bad?" Mara asked.

"Oh come on, you'd be saying the same thing if it was Jade that was pregnant" Eddie snapped.

"Speaking of Jade.. I can't believe her and Ethan broke up" Joy said.

"Yeah all because of your son." Jerome glared at Joy and Mick.

"Hey, don't go blaming this on him!" Mick defended Jonah.

"Well Ethan is really heartbroken." Mara pointed out.

"Jade's not." Patricia mumbled.

"Well she's sad, but not really heartbroken." Eddie said.

"But Ethan has got to be sadder, his best friend made a move on his girlfriend, and now she's all confused. That can't feel too good" Alfie said.

"Who's idea was it to have kids?!" Patricia exclaimed, putting her head in her hands. Her and Eddie have to deal with the most. Jade; pregnancy scare then the whole Ethan/Jonah thing, Burkely; dyslexia and then getting his girlfriend pregnant, and Brooke; eating disorder.

"Yours!" we all accused.

"No, blame Mara!"

"Hey!" Mara cried.

"You got pregnant first!"

"You didn't have to join me!"

"Well I thought I was being a good friend!"

"Shut up!" Amber interrupted them.

"One question: Do any of the kids know about the pact?" I asked.

We all shook our heads no.

"Wait.. Where are the girls?" Amber asked.

"Who?" Joy asked.

"Aria, Ana-Maria, Sarah, Brooke and Jade."

"In Sarah's room." I shrugged.

Amber slapped my shoulder,  
"Exactly!"

Oh my god. She's right. I shared a look with the other girls and we all gasped.

"I'm confused.." all the guys said.

"They're our kids, we had a pregnancy pact, what if they make one too?!" Amber screeched, hitting all of them on their heads.

"Oh crap" we all muttered.

"We should tell them" Mara said.

"Might as well get the boys over" Joy said, getting out her phone to call Jonah.

"Woah, wait are you girls actually gonna tell them?" Eddie asked.

"We have to." I sighed.

"What if they hate you?" Jerome pointed out.

"Then they hate us." Mara frowned.

"Why would they hate us?" Amber asked.

"Because... I don't know, but they could." Patricia said.

"But the Seniors wouldn't.." Mick tried to say,  
"They might" Patricia sighed. She's really scared, I can tell. I am too. Because Sarah and Jake might realize if there was no pact: I wouldn't have gotten a miscarriage, and if it wasn't for that then Sarah might not have been born, and then we might not have adopted Jake. Oh man, I never thought of it like that. Now I don't want to tell them. See, the high school kids _will_ be mad, if they realize something like that.

I started walking to Sarah's room quietly. I knocked on the door and heard Sarah scream,  
"WHO IS IT?!"

"Your mother!" I screamed back.

"Come in!" I opened the door and saw Sarah lying on her bed with her feet over Brooke's lap, Ana-Maria hanging upside down off the bed, Aria lying on her stomach on the floor reading a magazine, and Jade sitting crossed legged on the chair.

"Girls.. We would like to speak to all of you."

"All of us?" Aria asked and I nodded.

"Who's we?" Sarah asked.

"All of the parents."

"Why me?! I didn't do anything!" Ana-Maria exclaimed.

"You'll do something eventually" Aria muttered as she got up off the floor.

The girls followed me to the living room where Jake, Burkely, Ethan and Jonah were already seated somewhere. Both pairs of best friends sitting as far away from each other as possible, both for different reasons, and one more serious than the other.

"Why are they here?" Jade asked as she sat down on the arm rest beside her brother. She would've sat next to Ethan but they broke up, and she must feel awkward to sit next to Jonah. Sarah sat on the opposite side of Burkely, Brooke sat next to Jake who was sitting on the arm of the couch, and Ana-Maria sat between Sarah and Brooke. Aria joined Ethan on the chair, and Jonah was leaning against the wall.

"We need to tell you all something." Eddie announced.

"You're all pregnant!" Ana-Maria squealed.

"NO!" we all screamed.

"You guys need to promise you won't get mad, though some of you will be more mad than others." Joy started.

"Okay" they all agreed.

"We don't have anything to say so take it away Mothers!" Alfie cheered. The five of us turned to glare at him while he and the guys all sat at the table. They all waved innocently and I could of sworn I heard Patricia scowl.

"Well.. You know how me, Joy, Patricia and Amber were all pregnant in high school?" Mara started. The kids all nodded. "Well.. It wasn't all by accident."

They all gave us a confused look, so Patricia took it up.  
"Mara was pregnant first, and she was really upset about it. She didn't think she could be a mum nor did she think that Jerome would stay, but he did. That's not the point though. So when she told the rest of us, I came up with the idea. I said 'Why don't we all get pregnant?' and so we did."

I decided to pick it up, "And you might be wondering 'But if there's five of you, why were there only four of us?' well I had a miscarriage, so that's why I didn't have a baby till college."

"But Nina and Fabian were crazy for another baby" Amber said and I nudged her.

"When the guys found out, they were mad at us. Only for a few hours though. But we were also mad at Mara." Joy added.

Mara sighed and said, "I purposely forgot to take my birth control pill. I didn't think I could get pregnant for just missing one day. But, I did."

"Voila, you're all here!" Amber opened her arms like you do at the end of a show. "Well Aria, Ethan, Jade and Jonah" she said the last part to herself.

The nine teenagers just sat and stared at us. That was until Jade stood,  
"So you mean to tell us that none of us would be here if it wasn't for some stupid pact?!"

"Well the youngest five would be-" I said but then Sarah cut me off,  
"I wouldn't. Jake and I wouldn't." She stood up and continued. "Aunt Amber said you and dad went crazy for another baby after the miscarriage. I wouldn't be here because if there was no pact, the baby wouldn't have died and you wouldn't have tried again. And if you didn't have me then you wouldn't have gotten Jake!"

"Sarah-" I put my arm on her shoulder.

"No!" She pushed me away.

"And who even knows about me or the twins?" Ana-Maria asked. "You can't say that we would still be here anyway because you don't know that!"

"And even the little kids! You all wanted _another_ baby but if we weren't here then there would be no first baby!" Aria added.

"At least you're here now!" Amber screamed.

"Yeah, all because of some stupid pact!" Jonah kicked the wall.

"What if it didn't happen?! Huh?!" Ethan stood up. "Mum, what if you did take the pills? _I_ wouldn't be here. None of this would've happened!"

Mara had tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she croaked.

"No, I'm sorry you were all stupid teenage girls."

"Hey! Don't talk to your mother like that!" Jerome exclaimed, him and the guys now joining the conversation.

Soon enough it was a screaming match. Between mother and child with father defending mother. All of us were participating, even the ones who hadn't yet spoken up. It wasn't pretty so I should just save you the details.

"You should all just be grateful that you're here!" Patricia screamed. She stood ontop of a chair. We all looked at her. "You're all here now. Alive and healthy-" we all glanced at Brooke when she said 'healthy,' "You get my point. You should be happy to be alive. Who cares if you got here because of a pact, on purpose or by accident. I know that even though it was hard, with three kids before I was 20, but I wouldn't change a thing." She turned to her family as she said these next few words, "I really wouldn't. I love each of you, and no matter what you've done or will do, I will always love you. I don't care if I was constantly called a slut, or all the pain I was in, or how hard it was to pay for a baby while in highschool. I love my family more than _anything_. And I'm happy my family is you people because you guys are the most awesomest kids and husband I could ask for." She was immediately hugged by a sobbing Brooke. I smiled at the picture of the family.

"She's right." Joy said.

Mara nodded and gently touched Ethan's arm, "Yeah. Maybe this isn't what fate first had in store for us, but it didn't have any objections. It showed us down this path. And I'm glad I could've taken it." Ethan smiled and murmured a 'Sorry' before hugging Mara.

Every family went their own ways so they could work things out more.

"Mum, I'm sorry I snapped at you." Sarah apologized once everyone left, not even 2 minutes later.

"It's okay. I understand. I was worried about what you'd say and you said exactly that. But it might have been the pregnancy hormones kicking in." We both laughed at the last part. "And by the way. Yes you would be here anyway, because me and your father were not as crazy as Amber said we were. We eventually came to a decision to wait until we were married and out of college, but mistakes happen."

"Oh so now I'm a mistake?" She teased. But I can tell that even if she's joking, she's scared that the answer is yes.

"No. You're our blessing." I gave her a hug. I opened up my arms so Jake could join the hug. "Both of you are."

"May I join this hug?" Fabian asked. I laughed when he joined the hug.

We were interrupted when Brad exclaimed,  
"Me and Lily are back from our playdates with Alex and Toby and Aiden!"  
(Brad was over at Alex's and had to watch Lily and Aiden and since Patricia and Eddie were over here, they dropped off Toby to play with his friends. Tasie was probably home alone as she is very responsible, and Bobby and Kenzie can be trusted because there's two of them.)

The four of us jumped apart from the hug and looked at the youngest members of our family run into the living room.

"Did we miss something?" Brad asked, confused.

"No. Not at all." I smiled, picking up Lily and kissing her cheek. Fabian pulled Brad into his lap and tickled him.

* * *

**Sooo wow they told the teens about the pact! I hope you liked the chapter and all the reactions to Sarah being pregnant.**

**I find it very funny and incredibly cool that whenever I have an idea, someone says the exact same thing in a review! Like can you people read my mind?! I'm talking about the parents telling the teens about the pact. But I guess the saying is true: Great minds think alike! :)**

**And I know most of you are upset about the Jethan breakup :( don't be sad, things will be better for them in time! And even if Jonah and Jade date, it won't last. Things will work out in the end for Jethan AND Jaria! (Jaria is Jonah + Aria) **

**Next Chapter: Homecoming Dance! It will pretty much be centered around Sarah, Burkely, Brooke, Jake and A.M.**

**I know this a LOT of chapters away but should Sarah and Burkely have a miscarriage, or should they have their baby? Should the baby be a boy or a girl? Twins? I'm open to anything.**

**Review! :)**


	14. Homecoming

**Yay its the homecoming dance! I hope you guys like the chapter :)**

**And wow with Sarah and Burkely's baby, I got SO many different ideas, you guys left me _really_ confused! Some of you want a miscarriage and most of you want the baby, and around half of you even wanted triplets/twins. I want to make everyone happy, like always, but I know I can't do that. I have an idea that no one has said, it's gonna have to be a surprise! And also, I'm kinda sad that some of you just reviewed saying what you want Sarah and Burkely to have and not about the chapter..**

**This is my story, I can do whatever I want. That includes making people crazy. And don't read if you're not happy with it (directing this at someone who was not happy with last chapter because I had Sarah get pregnant, not Jade.) I created their personalities (except any character from the show, which I try to keep it as relatable to the show as possible. Which is why I can't read stories where characters are OOC and whenever they say or do even one little thing OOC I'm like 'You're stupid. They would never ever say/do/want that.) But yeah, I created my OCs so I can do whatever I want with them. It's my story.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill, I don't own anything except the plot and any character that is not in the original show.**

* * *

**Friday October 29, 2032**

**Ana-Maria's Pov**

Brooke and I were over at Sarah's house while we got ready for the dance. Her house is the biggest so that's why all of our families were over.

I was applying makeup while Brooke curled her hair (which is usually wavy.) Sarah was putting on her dress.

"I already have a baby bump." She pouted as she looked in the mirror.

"Aww!" Brooke and I cooed as we dropped the curling iron and eyeliner and ran over to her.

"It's so cute!"  
"So tiny!"

"Ughhh!" she slammed her dress skirt down on her legs.

"Don't be sad. It's barely noticable, especially now that you have the dress on. It hides it" I said.

"You look beautiful tonight, my brother won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" Brooke smiled.

"Or his hands" I smirked.

"Eww. I did not need to know that."

Sarah laughed and said,  
"I'm not the one who looks beautiful. You girls are."

"Mostly Brooke, though" I nudged her.

Brooke blushed and asked,  
"Really? I look beautiful?"

"Of course you do!" Both of us exclaimed.

"Let's finish getting ready and then we can go have a ball!" I dragged the two of them back to the makeup desk. Once we were all ready: I had my hair in a bun and my make-up was black eyeliner and mascara and pink eyeshadow and lipstick, Brooke curled her hair but didn't wear any makeup, and Sarah's hair was a mix of mine and Brooke's with a barrett and her makeup was really natural.

We walked out of Sarah's room and into the living room where Jake, Burkely and our parents were.

"Oh! You girls look beautiful!" my mum squealed when we entered. I saw my dad, Brooke's dad and Sarah's dad all look like they were about to cry. Mostly mine and Brooke's dads, we are their last baby girls.

I looked over at Jake and Burkely and their mouths were wide open. Burkely was obviously staring at Sarah, and Jake was staring at Brooke. Another thing to add to the list of "Huge Hints To Why I Think Jake and Brooke Are Meant To Be Together."

Burkely handed Sarah a flower as they were dates and Jake came over to me and Brooke. He wrapped his arms around our shoulders and asked,  
"Are you girls ready for the best night ever?"

"Sure." We both giggled.

"Pictures!" my mum exclaimed.

We took a group picture, and then Sarah and Burkely did the signature date pose, and then Jake, Brooke and I did the pose where me and Brooke stand on opposite sides of Jake and we're about to kiss his cheeks but our lips are just in the air.

"Oh my god this place looks awesome!" I exclaimed when the five of us entered the gymnasium.

"Very Halloween-y" Brooke observed. The gymnasium was decorated in creepy dark.

"And we also have the Winter Formal and Prom" Jake sighed.

"Oh come on! Dances are fun!" Sarah said.

"Says the girl who will be pregnant at those dances" Burkely joked but Sarah took it the wrong way and hit him.

"Hey kids, don't you look smashing!" Our gym teacher, or otherwise known as Uncle Mick exclaimed while walking over to us. He is one of the chaperones, and I'm pretty sure Aunt Joy is around here somewhere, she always follows him to these kind of events.

"Thank you!" we all smiled.

"Oh my wow, you girls look beautiful and you boys are looking awfully dapper!" Joy squealed as she walked up to us and hooked her arm around Mick's. She was wearing a white lace dress that was about mid-thigh and hugged her in all the right places. A few guys from the football team had wolf-whistled at her, but when Mick glared at them, they shut up. A lot of guys from school think she's hot, she does show up to a lot of events as her husband works here. But lots of girls in our school have a student-type-crush on Mick. What, they're in their thirties, they're not that old. But it was a bigger deal years ago, but I didn't even go to this school yet.

"You both look very nice tonight also" I said to the both of them. They both smiled and thanked me.

"Well we should dance! I didn't do dance for nothing!" Sarah exclaimed, pulling Burkely to the dance floor.

"Come on dear wife, I've got moves you've never even heard of!" Mick laughed as he pulled a giggling Joy to the dance floor. It's nice to see a couple still in love after 20 years. But my parents are worse; whenever they kiss, mum looks at dad with a school-girl-falling-in-love look. It's like you can hardly tell they're married. They act like they're still in the honey-moon stage.

"So.. Shall we dance?" Brooke asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, uh how do we do this?" Jake asked. "I mean, there's 3 of us.."

I smirked. Time to get my plan in place. "_You two_ dance. I have something I need to do!" I then ran off.

**Jake's Pov**

After Ana-Maria abandoned us, me and Brooke stood in an awkward silence.

"So.." Brooke bounced back and forth on her heels.

I took a deep breath. It's now or never. Ask her to dance!

"Would you like to.."

"Yeah?" her face brightened.

"Get something to eat?"

Her smile faded but she nodded. We walked over to the snack table and we picked up a plate and started putting some food on it. I put like one of everything on my plate. They had so many good foods!

"I'm not really hungry.." Brooke sighed.

"Please, eat. For me?" I pleaded.

"You know whenever you say 'For me' I'll do whatever you say. It's not fair." She lowered her voice. I smirked. She picked up some doritos, a chocolate covered strawberry, a sugar cookie, and a red velvet cupcake.

"Wow, you're eating all out. I would've thought you'd get some of the healthier foods!" I joked.

"Well, believe it or not but I actually missed junk food. I avoided it and whenever I threw something up, it was something healthy or a meal."

"I still don't understand why you had to do that to yourself. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And you look extra special tonight, but you're beautiful all the time. I'm glad you didn't wear any makeup, by the way. You don't need it." I could see her cheeks turning red.

After we finished our food, we still sat at our table and talked for a few minutes. It's probably only been like 5 minutes (only 4 songs have played since we arrived) but watching her throw her head back in laughter and just seeing how pretty she looks, I got the courage I needed.

"Brooke!" I blurted.

"Hmm?" she smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked really fast. Like really really fast. I don't think she heard me.

"What?" her mouth dropped.

I stood up and held my hand out for hers,  
"Would you, Brooklyn Serena Miller, dance with me, Jacob Eddie Rutter? Please?"

Her smile returned and she grabbed my hand. "I'd love to!" I breathed in relief. I lead her out to the dance floor, and in just my luck; a slow song started playing.

"Do you want...?"

"Yes." She reassured me.

I rested my hands on her waist and she wrapped my hands around my neck.

"Hello everyone. I'm sure most of you know me, but if you don't then where the hell have you been?" Ana-Maria's voice rang through the gymnasium. We both turned our heads to see our friend standing on the stage that was built in for tonight. "If you don't know me, my name is Ana-Maria Lewis. I never thought I'd ever do this but I would like to sing a song. It's a classic, and I am dedicating it to a few very special people. You know who you are."

**Brooke's Pov**

Oh my god, A.M set this up! But on the bright side; I'm dancing with Jake! I can't believe I'm dancing with him.

Ana-Maria started singing.

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame_

Wow! She's actually really good!

_Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

"I love this song" I whispered to Jake.

"It's alright."

"Alright? It's beautiful. Her voice is amazing."

"Not as beautiful or amazing as you."

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Watching I keep waiting_  
_Still anticipating love_  
_Never hesitating_  
_To become the fated ones_  
_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn around and say_  
_My love_

As Jake and I continued dancing, I couldn't be happier. We were just stepping back and forth, but the best part was looking in each other's eyes. It was like we were the only two people in the world.

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you_  
_In time you slipped away_  
_When the mirror crashed I called you_  
_And turned to hear you say_  
_If only for today_  
_I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away_

"You know, I am pretty amazing" Jake said, which got me confused.

"Oh really? How is that?" I gave a small laugh.

"Because.. I'm dancing with the most beautiful, nicest, smartest, funniest, caring girl in the room. I did nothing to deserve that. I don't deserve you. You're just amazing, and somehow I convinced you to be into me, and I feel really awesome about that."

"Well, I should be the one saying that._ I_ don't deserve you. _I_ had to convince you to be into me. I don't know why you like _me_. Especially now with my disorder. Is it pity?"

"Of course it's not pity. In fact, I pity everyone who has not yet realized how amazing you are. Every good word in the english language is what you are. Amazing, awesome, terrific."

I didn't answer, instead I smiled and kissed him.

_Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames_

I can't believe it. I kissed him. And he kissed back. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

_Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away_

We were instantly pulled away from each other, by god knows who.

"Oh my god! You kissed him!" I finally see who kidnapped me. It was Sarah and Ana-Maria. They were jumping for pure joy. I looked over at Jake and saw him talking with Burkely. Burks looked a little pissed but then Jake said something and they high-fived. They've been having a rough friendship lately but I see they've made up. Anyway, back to my friends.

"Yeah I did. Can I go back to him to now?"

"No! Give us details!" A.M squealed.

"No, I don't want to hear details!" Sarah complained. She changed the question, "Are you guys like a 'thing' now?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I hope. But... He has to ask me."

"He's never gonna do that. You gotta ask him" Sarah said.

"No you don't!" A.M exclaimed. "They guy always asked out the girl."

"I didn't." Sarah put her hands on her hips and I laughed. Yeah, my brother didn't have the balls to ask her out so she asked him. It's actually a funny story when you think about. The guy who can charm any girl, and succeeded in like half the town's population, can't ask out one girl who he's known his whole life?

"Well that's different-"

"No its not. Brooke, if you want to ask out Jake, who's stopping you?"

"I kinda want him to ask me.." I mumbled.

"HA!"

"I've never been asked out before, I want it to be special..."

"Awww" both of them cooed.

"I gotta get back to my date, see ya!" Sarah smiled before going off and finding Burkely. I looked behind me and saw Jake talking with a few people. A.M and I walked over to them.

"Oh lookie, here's the Master!" one of the guys joked at A.M.

"And who's this?" another guy smiled at me.

"This is Brooke. Our best friend" A.M hooked her arm around mine.

"Hi." I waved, shyly.

Jake must of noticed my confusion because he introduced his friends,  
"These are our friends from our regular classes: Harry, Zayn and Perrie." **(A/N: If you know where Ana-Maria is from, I'm sure you can figure out who their faceclaims are)**

"Nice to meet you" I smiled. Perrie is a blonde girl and she looks really pretty. I've seen her around school but I've never actually talked to her. I believe she was new last year. And Harry I've known since Junior High, but again we've never talked. But this Zayn character I've never seen before. He must be the new kid I've heard about.

"You too." Perrie smiled back. "I heard about.. Your.. You know.." she looked down sheepishly. "I hope you get better."

"Thank you."

"Nobody should ever do that to themselves." Harry added, giving me a small smile.

"I want to seriously hurt every bully in this place. It's not fair." Zayn clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Well I'm gonna just hang out with these guys. You two go dance!" A.M giggled and pushed me and Jake to the dance floor.

"Those guys seem nice" I said as we started dancing to the new Demi Lovato song.

"They are. They're more Ana-Maria's friends than mine and Burkely's but I think we should all hang out though." He spun me around.

"I want to do something.." I said slowly.

He stopped the dancing and gave me a puzzled look. I leant up and kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss. We pulled away.

"I think we can do that whenever you like" he whispered.

"Really?"

"Definitely. On one condition?"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"We can also do that whenever I want."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do that again?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" I laughed before kissing him again.

Now all he has to do is ask me to be his girlfriend.

**Sarah's Pov**

"Oh my god, you are such a weird dancer!" I giggled as I watch Burkely dance _very weirdly._

"Well aren't you nice" he joked as he moved in closer to me. He kissed my cheek before grabbing my hips and lifting me off the ground. I shrieked,  
"Let me down, you idiot!" When he set me down we both broke out laughing.

We were interrupted by the class president (Ana-Maria) saying it was time to announce the Homecoming Queen and King (they don't do Homecoming Kings at this kind of dance, but we do for some weird reason.)

"And you have all voted for... No surprise, Sarah Rutter and Burkely Miller!"

We walked up to the stage and accepted our crowns.

"Time to dance, my queen." He smiled and asked for my hand. We then did the King and Queen dance.

"I'm really tired.. I don't feel so good.." I sighed after an hour or two of dancing later.

"Are you okay? Anything wrong with... The baby?" he whispered the last part because we decided we want to wait as long as we could without telling people.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. The.. You know what.. Has nothing to do with it. My legs are just tired."

"Well doesn't a baby do that to you?"

"Maybe.. But it doesn't matter. I'm having fun with you.. And dancing doesn't have to be the only fun we have." I walked my fingers up his arm.

He gulped. "But I thought you didn't want to do _that_ anymore?"

"I'm already pregnant so screw it" I whispered in his ear. I pulled back to look at his face and he was grinning like a five year old would on Christmas.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him across the gym so we could get to a janitor's closet somewhere.

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice I've unfortunately heard all my life. If it was anyone but them, I wouldn't have cared. But since it is them, I do care.

We stopped in our tracks and turned around. There stood Mick and Joy standing there with their arms crossed.

"Nowhere?" It came out more like a question.

"Yeah and we went nowhere during our prom" Mick smirked.

"Well this isn't prom but I still did not need to know that" I pulled a face. I don't like it when people talk about sex, it makes me feel uncomfortable, especially if it's my parents or the other adults that are like second parents to me. And Mick and Joy are the ones that talk about that a lot, after my boyfriend's parents.

"Go back dancing, you crazy kids!" Joy took both of our hands and pushed us onto the dance floor.

"That wasn't awkward!" I laughed when we started dancing again.

"Yeah it was!" Burkely laughed with me. "But we can still kiss can't we?" He smiled the boyish smile that was hard to resist. It was incredibly goofy but it's still the smile that charmed me.

"I love you, and I'm sorry about everything."

"Don't be. Just shut up and kiss me!" I leaned in to kiss him.

**Burkely's Pov**

It was maybe around 10:00 before we all decided to head home. The dance was over in about an hour anyway. Since we all carpooled to the dance in mine and Brooke's car, we all dropped the other three home first. It actually worked out because it's A.M's house, then the Rutters, then ours.

"Soo.. You and Jake, huh?" I teased my sister after Jake had kissed her cheek goodnight.

"Shut up!" She laughed and hit my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm your King!"

"Shut up, _your highness_!"

"Are you guys going steady now?"

"Going steady? What era are you from?! How do you even know that word?"

"Now its your turn to shut up!" I laughed as I parked the car.

"And to answer your question, I don't know. He hasn't asked me officially, so I'm waiting for him to do that."

"Oh no, you're one of those girls." I hung out the word 'those.'

"Shut up!" she laughed as we opened our door. We walked over to the fridge to get a water before going up to our rooms (well I was) but then she said the living room TV was on.

"What are you guys doing up?" I asked our parents and Jade who were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Nothing" they all muttered, with their eyes still glued on the TV. They were sitting on the couch with dad in the middle and were eating popcorn while watching a movie that I have never seen.

"We're back from the dance!" Brooke exclaimed. They still ignored us. What's so damn interesting about this movie?

"Don't you love us?" I joked.

"Oh honey, of course we do." Mom said, still not looking away from the TV.

"Well I won King, as well as Sarah who won Queen" I said.

"Ohh thats so cool!" Jade exclaimed.

"Congratulations" dad said.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed." Brooke sighed.

"Sis, I love your dress by the way" Jade mumbled.

"Thanks." Brooke gritted her teeth.

I know the perfect way to get them out of their trance, well mostly dad.  
"Brooke kissed Jake! Five times!"

That sure snapped all 3 of them out of their trance. I smirked, I feel proud. But that didn't last long, Brooke pushed me to the ground.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, my baby sister had her first kiss!" Jade squealed, jumping up and hugging Brooke.

"Is it true?" mom asked.

Brooke sighed,  
"Yes."

"Oh come on!" Dad cried. Mom hit his chest,  
"Shut up. She deserves to be happy. Her and Jake make a cute couple."

"Thanks mom!" Brooke smiled. "But we're not dating-"  
"Oh thank god!" dad sighed in relief.  
"-Yet." She finished, which made dad groan and put a pillow over his face.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! And yay Jake and Brooke are (sorta) together. How should he ask her to be his girlfriend? I have a few ideas, but maybe one of you has a better one?! Anywho.. I don't really have anything else to say.. Do I?**

**OH WAIT! Okay so for Sarah and Burkely and their baby: Again, wow. You guys left me so confused! But I think I came up with a solution. You're just gonna have to wait and see. Another thing will happen that has nothing to do with miscarriage or baby, but then someone changes their mind last minute. If I confused you: mwahaha karma's not pretty, lol. But no, I hope you will be happy with what I have planned! I want to make everyone happy but that is sadly impossible.  
And to the guest who literally just reviewed a few minutes ago, Mackayla: Yes, you are correct, and I've realized that too! It is rare to have twins or triplets, so that might be out of the question. It also could be genetic, just like a miscarriage. But anywho I'm not saying either of these could happen. You're just gonna have to wait and see. Trust me, no matter what you said, it is a 87% chance you will be happy. I hope.**

**Next Chapter: The girls do the photoshoot! **

**Review! :)**


	15. Photoshoot

**This will be the photoshoot chapter. It was only mentioned like once a few chapters ago... But anywho enjoy!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, Fanfiction is being a meanie and not spell checking everything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**November 6**

**Amber's Pov**

Today was the photoshoot for the Winter Catolog. Just so you know, I don't have my own store, but I do have my own clothing line, if that makes sense. There's a catalog for the store I work at, which is the department store 'Cavern Walks.' **(A/N: I googled this so I hope this is right) **My clothing line 'Love Yourself' is available for girls toddlers, children and juniors. It is very popular throughout the UK which I am very happy about! My clothes can be sold at any department store, but the main one is Cavern Walks. In the catalog, my clothes are limited to seven pages so we have seven photos to do.

"Okay so I was wondering, when summer comes along, would you be okay with Kenzie and Tasie wearing bikinis?" I asked Jerome and Mick.

"No!" they both complained.

"She's gonna do it anyway" Eddie muttered.

"She puts all the girls in it" Fabian added.

"Even her own daughters." Alfie pouted.

"I'm just asking! I do need some of them for one-pieces or tankinis but I do need bikinis too!"

"Huh?" they all looked at me like I had three heads.

"Nevermind. You don't understand swim suits. Or clothing." I groaned and walked away.

I walked to the dressing rooms, I knocked and then walked in.

"Aunt Amber, I feel this is too tight..." Brooke said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I mean, it fits, but.. I don't like that its tight. I want it baggy..."

"I'll switch with her." Sarah stood up.

"But you need the baggy clothes, you're pregnant-" Brooke started,  
"It'll be fine. Give it to me." And then they switched clothing.

"Okay so are we ready for the first shoot?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The little girls all squealed before running out there. Ana-Maria skipped out, and then Aria and Jade hooked arms before walking out. I waited for Sarah and Brooke to come back out with their new outfits on.

Brooke came out wearing light skinny jeans with jewels on the knee in the shape of a heart and rips on the thigh, furry white boots, and a pink sweatshirt with sparkles on it. Sarah came out wearing black leggings, a purple slated skirt and a fitted purple striped shirt.

"You girls look amazing, come on." I grabbed their hands and the three of us walked out to the cameras.

"Sarah you look hot!" Burkely yelled but then he was immediately hit in the head by Fabian. "I meant temperature wise!"

"Sure you did" Fabian said mockingly. The guys (that includes all the fathers and kids) were sitting at a table, eating most of the food that's meant for the girls, wishing this could be over with. Patricia is probably wishing it was over with too, but like the other mothers, she helps the girls get ready and does their make-up/hair/ect.

"Okay so first, I'd like to Jade and Sarah, well now Brooke." I announced.

The background was a snow hill with snow falling. You already know what Brooke is wearing; light skinny jeans with jewels on the knee in the shape of a heart and rips on the thigh, furry white boots, and a pink sweatshirt with sparkles on it. Jade is wearing simple baggy jeans, tan boots, blue tank top and a white long-sleeved crop sweater. Well it wasn't really simple, I did design it afterall. One of my assistants for these things ran up and put a blue beanie on Jade's head, and a cute little pink hat with ears on Brooke's head. They stood side by side and acted like they were having a great time.

"Great job girls! Next up is Aria, Ana-Maria and Sarah."

The previous shoot was the comfy clothes, this one is fancy-like I guess you could say. You know what Sarah is wearing; black leggings, a purple slated skirt and a fitted purple striped shirt with purple bow flats. Aria is wearing a Santa-like dress; a red knee-length dress with white fluffy ankle cuffs, and around the neck and the bottom too. She had a red headband in, and red flats. Ana-Maria wore a white lace skirt and green tank top with a white transparent half-sleeved shirt. She added a pair of green heels. The backdrop was a simple red with christmas lights.

Next was Mackenzie and Tasie. They have a few things to take care of. They need to do the ski clothes, and some dresses. The ski shoot started with a them in ski gear; Kenzie- black ski pants, white jacket and purple scarf, mittens and earmuffs. Tasie- red checkered pajama pants (but their made for skiing) with a red jacket and white hat with ski goggles. They were standing on a fake sled. The second part; they wore the dresses that I've been working on **(Go back to chapter 4) **Tasie wore the pink and white polka dotted dress, and Kenzie wore the white dress with green sparkles at the belt. Their had their backs to each other and were like leaning on each other for support and the backdrop was a dance stage.

Now we have little Lily for her own little shoot! We had her dressed in this cute little yellow reindeer pajamas and she was opening presents under a tree. But the trick was, we had her open it ontop of a cloud! Well not a real cloud, that's be dangerous, but its bascially the fake snow but all over the floor.

"Lily! Open the presents!" Nina cooed to her daughter.

Lily's face then lit up because she thought there was an actual gift. "Yay presents!" Her smile faded when she saw it was just an empty box. "Where's my present?" She frowned.

I felt bad. I grabbed a bag of candy that somehow was on the ground,  
"How about some candy?!"

"YAY!" she jumped up and ran to me. She grabbed the candy.

"Can I get a hug?" I teased.

She giggled and kissed my cheek before running over to where Nina was standing.  
"Look at what Auntie Amber gave me!"

I turned my attention to the photographer,  
"Did you get the pictures?"

"Yes, I did m'am." I nodded in responce.

Jade, Ana-Maria, Kenzie, Tasie and Lily came back out for another photo. It's like a sleepover type photo so they all wore pajamas. There was movies, make-up, candy, and all the things girls have at sleepovers. There's different age groups because it's supposed to be the little siblings interrupting the sleepover. I chose these girls because I wanted one girl from each family, is that weird?

"Okay lets get ready for the big scene!" I exclaimed, letting the girls know they now have to go in and change.

The backdrop was a casual living room with a tree and presents. This 'scene' is supposed to be Christmas morning, or day, or Christmas Eve, and they are all hanging out. The girls later came back out. Aria was wearing a black lace pajama-like dress. Ana-Maria was wearing a black silk skirt, a white tank top with a black dress shirt. Brooke wore a simple green dress with white polka dots. Jade wore a white silk skirt, a purple spaghetti strap with a white cropped sweater. Sarah wore that cage dress I was working on, it was light blue. MacKenzie wore rainbow fluffy pajama pants with a pink and purple stripped t-shirt. Tasie wore a pink nightgown. And last but not least, Lily wore an adorable red and black dress.

"Okay so.." my camera man started directing the girls where to go, "I'd like Ana-Maria to stand on the ladder and put the star on the tree." The girls are went in their places as they were told to, "Jade and Sarah can be laughing by the tree... Lily, I would like you to stand in the middle and just open your arms like you're spinning. Aria, sit beneath the tree and just smile. MacKenzie and Tasie, sit on the couch reading a book. And Brooke.. Sit on the chair eating one of the candy-canes."

As the shot was being set up, I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Jake.

"Oh hey Jake! Is there anything I need to help you with?"

"Actually.. Yes there is. I feel like you're the only one that could help me... Can I speak to you in private?"

I was taken by surprise. What could he want to talk about? I told my camera guy, George, that I'll be back and he's in charge of the shoot. Not like he hasn't been but still.

Jake and I walked to a little corner.

"What is it, Jake? Everything okay?"

"Yeah.. But I can't talk to any of my friends that are girls because well this is for one of them and the rest would make fun of me. It's embarrassing to ask my parents, and I can't ask Patricia and Eddie because they would kill me. You're the relationship geru so I was hoping you could help me ask out Brooke? You'd be the best choice anyway even if the people I just mention were available-"

"No need to say anymore words! Of course I'll help you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" I squealed and pulled him in for a hug. "I always thought you and Brooke would make a cute couple! Even since you were teeny weeny."

"Since we were kids?"

"Yup. You have no idea how weird I was with pairing you kids up. The other parents thought I was crazy, and were mad at me for pairing them up. But little did I know that you guys would actually end up together!"

"Wait, who?"

"You and Brooke, Sarah and Burkely, Jade and Ethan, Aria and Jonah."

"Are you a fortune teller or something?"

"Oh I wish!"

"Wait, what about A.M?"

"Don't call her that! But, I have like this perfect guy in mind for her. He just needs a name-"

"Can we get back to me?"

"Oh right! So tell me, is there anything I should know before I start brainstorming up a storm?"

"Well.. At the dance last week, we kissed. And we've been.. Kissing all week. But when I called her my girlfriend, she got all pissed at me. That's when all of our friends said 'You have to ask her out!' So how do I do that?"

"Hmm... Maybe blindfold her and take her on a romantic picnic by the lake.. Get her some jewlery and ask her! Oh or maybe bake 6 cupcakes and have the words written out on it? Or if you just wanna be simple, ask her to the movies or out for dinner." I suggested.

"Those are good.. I was also thinking about serenading her.."

Awww! "That's so sweet!"

He blushed and said, "I really like her. I want this to be perfect."

"Well whatever you decide to do, I'm sure it will be." I touched his arm affectionately before walking away. I passed Brooke as I was walking back. I turned my head and when she looked at Jake she rolled her eyes and walked the other way. Oooh.. He better pick the right thing.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is first of all short. And it's probably not my best but I'm having writer's block and I wrote it in an hour. Also, its been updated late. By like a few hours. I still updated tonight so does it matter? I went shopping all day so I was nowhere near a computer till like 6:00! And then I had dinner and I was like hanging out with people till 9:00. So anywho it's 10:00 now and you get your chapter! Aww Jake asked the Relationship Geru for help to ask out Brooke! He must really like her if he wants this to be perfect! And I hope you liked the chapter, though it was kinda just a break from all the drama going on. It's nice to just see people hanging, right?**

**Okay so I just want to point something: When I've been updating, if you're in America then its morning, but its night for me because I'm in Japan (though I'm only here for 3 more days.) But last night I posted the chapter after dinner then like an hour later I decided to go to bed because I had to get up early because I was gonna go shopping today, but I ended up just being on iFunny for 2 hours lol. But anywho I went shopping today so I didn't spend my day writing! It was such a long day shopping! But I had fun! I now can say I have clothes that came from Japan lol :) I also deeply regret to inform to that tomorrow will be our last update for about a week. I think. Sunday I will most likely be packing and I just wanna take a break from writing; Monday I'll be on a train, then a plane for 13 hours, then a 5 hour layover in Cali, then I take a plane back to Massachusettes; Tuesday I will probably be jet lagged, and I'll sleep most of the day; Wednesday will be when I catch up with my family and get ready for school; and then Thursday is my first day of High School! My friends actually started yesterday (not Tuesday like my sister said) so I'm missing exactly a week already. I don't want to go to highschool, they moved the eighth grade up so now we're going to high school a year early! But expect an update on Friday! Maybe Saturday? I will probably get a lot of work (maybe, its only the first week of school, how much work could we get? but I'm in honors... and its the big kid school. *insert crying* I don't like work.) **

**Sooo next chapter: idk lets see what I have in store.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I just want to let you know that I love each and every one of you, even if it sometimes doesn't seem like it. I have anger-issues so I tend to be angered very easily, as well as depressed. Like I'm also incredibly sensitive. But if I say some things annoy me, they might but then I'm over it the next day. My point is though, you guys are awesome and so so sweet and soooo nice, I love you for, first of all reading this story, and following/favoring/reviewing, it all means so much. Even for the 2 previous stories in this series. I never expected these stories to become so popular, I didn't think anyone would read it but I have a lot (like a lot) of people and I couldn't be happier. Your reviews make me smile (unless they're mean..) and I just.. SQUEE! So thank you. And to thank you: I have written you a chapter that is dedicated to all of you :) Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis but everything else in this story is mine unless I say otherwise. Like I do not own the song 'Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)' the acoustic version by Glee Cast, originally done by NeYo.**

* * *

**Sunday November 7, 2032**

**Aria's Pov**

"I can't believe you model in a magazine!" Heather exclaimed.

I was over her house for a sleepover. Well, I think it's a sleepover. Her parents are out of town and we wanted to hang out in peace and quiet.

"Well it's just my mother's catalog." I shrugged.

"I love your mother's clothes! I knew you were familiar when I first met you and then when I met your mother I realized you're the girl from the magazine."

"Yeah.. But it's just something I've done for 10 years. No big deal."

"You're right, I just think its cool."

I decided to change the subject. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, you?" She looked around her room.

I don't know.. My feelings for her have become more.. I don't know the word. Deeper? I don't even know what these feelings are. Should I discuss them with her? Maybe I should.

"Heather.. Can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

She turned towards me and smiled,  
"Yes, what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "I have no idea how to say this.."

"You can tell me anything.." she said quietly.

"Will you promise me that you'll still be my friend? And you won't think I'm gross or creepy or anything?"

"I could never think that. I really like you." Wait did she mean she really likes me as a friend or as more than a friend? Well I guess there's only one way to find out.

"I-I've been... Having these, uh.. Feelings? Feelings that I don't know if they're normal or not. I mean, I've only felt them towards Jonah. I mean I like boys, but there's something about you.. There's a connection. A-a.. A spark. I've always thought girls were pretty attractive, maybe more than I should've but with you, its more than just pretty attractive. Y-you're beautiful, inside and out... I've never felt this way about anyone but Jonah, let alone a girl so this is all confusing. I guess what I'm trying to say is: I like you. Like more than a friend..." I waited for her to yell at me, call me some insulting name and kick me out. But she didn't. It was silent for a quick second before she kissed me. She _kissed_ me. My eyes widened but then I closed them and kissed back.

"I like you too.." she whispered after we pulled away. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't lose her as my friend.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah.." her voice then got a little louder. "It's okay to feel confused. I was at first. But only for like a second, trust me once you come to terms with it, you'll feel a hell of a lot better with being bisexual. There's nothing wrong with it. I've been out of the closet since ninth grade. Though, when I told my parents: they thought it was some sort of phase, especially when I dated a guy. But then I dated a girl, and I looked just as happy as I was with the guy and they were happy for me. They realized that I should be happy, and that I can be happy with anyone. It took them a while to come to terms with it but they're 100% behind me now."

"Th-that's great that your parents are... Understanding. I hope my parents will be the same."

"You haven't told them?" I shook my head no. "Have you told anyone, besides me?"

"My sister.. but we traded it a secret for a secret. Her's wasn't that good as mine.." that made Heather giggle. I sighed, "I don't know how to tell my parents. They won't like it."

"I'm sure they would. They love you."

"Maybe my dad would be okay, but my mum... I don't know. I mean I don't know how either of them would react."

"You should tell them. The sooner the better."

I nodded. I don't know when I'll tell them but sometime soon. Maybe in a few days. Definitely before the week is up. Or maybe not. I don't know. I'm scared to tell them.

"I could be there with you?" Heather suggested, taking my hand in hers. I felt all my fears go away.

"No that's okay.. I'll tell them later this week." I actually need to ask her something now. "One question: What just happened here?"

She laughed and said, "I don't know!"

"Are we together now or...?"

"I'd like us to be together.."

"I want to too, but.. I want to wait to tell my parents."

"Suit yourself. Let's watch a movie! I call an old Disney Marathon!" I laughed at her excitement to watch old Disney. Even though I think Disney is stupid (especially fairytales. Ana-Maria is the one that believes in that crap of a book we got when we were little but I don't) I'll watch it for her. She's the little innocent thing, you'll do anything for her. Even watch something you hate. Even fall in love with her. Oh my god, am I falling in love with her?

**Monday November 8, 2032**

**Jade's Pov**

Even though it took me like 3 weeks, I know who I want to be with. Ethan and Jonah are both great guys, with totally different personalities, but I know who I belong to. Jonah. No, Ethan. Damn, I thought I had this figured out!

I spotted Ethan walking around the corner. It's been awkward between everybody. We don't even eat lunch together anymore. When it was just Aria that was being distant, she would sit with Heather. Now I join them. Jonah sits with his jock buddies, and Ethan sits god knows where. I never see him in the lunch room. It never occurred to me that we were his only friends. Aria and Jonah always had the cheerleaders and jocks in high school, and I had some friends from my clubs. And plus people loved me for no apparent reason. Anyway, my point is: Ethan never had any friends besides the three of us, so who does he sit with? The four of us _always_ sat together, always. Now because of stupid mistakes me, Jonah and Aria have made, we're ruining everything for Ethan.

"Ethan!" I called out and started running after him. He just ignored me and walked faster. He ran down the stairs and I was not far behind him, "Ethan! Get your ass back here and talk to me! You've been avoiding me, I need to talk to you!"

He turned around and snapped,  
"I have nothing to say to you."

"Listen, I know you're hurting. I am incredibly sorry, but if it makes any indication; I still love you."

"I know you still love me. But.. I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"What if I told you who I wanted to be with-"

"Save your breath. Even if it was me, I don't want to be with someone who even considered dating my best friend instead of me." And with that, he walked away.

"Ethan!" I cried. I now realized who I wanted to be with. There is no turning back now. I love Ethan, and he's who I want to be with. "It was you." I whispered but he's already far gone.

I felt like falling to the floor and crying. I just lost the best thing that has ever been mine and I might never get it back again.

I looked around and saw Jonah at his locker. I put on a brave face and walked up to him,  
"Do you want to go on date with me?"

He seemed taken by surprise at my question. "Listen, I just saw the scene with Ethan. He's your choice right?"

"I-I-I-"

"I don't want to be someone's second choice" he snapped before walking away.

I grabbed his arm and spun him back around. "Come on Jonah. Please? Help me."

He sighed. "Even though its gonna hurt me to do this, but I'll help you get Ethan back."

I smiled, "Really?!"

"Yes." No expression came out of his face but I didn't care.

"Thank you!" I hugged him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone staring at us. I turned my head and saw Ethan. He wasn't just staring, he was glaring. He stormed off. I quickly broke away from the hug. "Maybe its not the best idea though.."

"He's jealous."

"Yeah he is.. Wait, couldn't that help us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We could fake date?" I suggested.

"Nah, that just get me murdered. By many people: Ethan is one of them. And Aria... My parents.. Your parents, Aria's parents, Ethan's parents."

Okay some of those people, I don't understand why they'd kill him but fair enough.  
"So.. What do we do then?"

"We fake date." He took my hand in his.

"But I thought you said-"

"Yeah.. But maybe instead of Ethan killing me, he'd fight for you. I don't know. But it's worth a shot?"

"But then Ethan would think that I had chose you and its all wrong!"

"You're the one who suggested it-"

"I know, I know. And it was stupid of me. I think we should just go back to being friends."

"I'd like that." He said after a minute. I smiled.

"Thank you. I wish I could return your feelings, but my heart belongs with Ethan. You just got me confused and-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry that I got you confused, and ruined your relationship. I just let my feelings get in the way."

"It's okay." I started to walk away but I turned around and said, "Jonah, just so you know: When you find that perfect girl, she's gonna be very lucky to have you."

"Well Ethan's very lucky."

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yes, you will." Before we parted our separate ways, he kissed my cheek. Like one of those 'goodbye kisses.'

**Bobby's Pov (I finally do him!)**

As me and Brad walked out to recess I saw Tasie on the monkey bars. She looks so cute, especially with her cast on. I believe she's getting it off next month but she can't go back to dance for another 2 months. But anyway, look at her. With her hair blowing in the breeze, and her laugh filling the air.

Okay you caught me: I like her. Though you might already know that, I'm still telling you. So I was thinking earlier that I was pretty upset about my crush liking my best friend but now I have two things to be happy about. First, Brad told me he does not return Tasie's feelings, but he does return Mack's (which not any better cuz she's my sister, but she's annoying so I'm wishing him luck.) The second thing is when Mack and Tasie were having a sleepover, I eavesdropped (What? Her room is right next to mine, you just can not expect me to spy,) and overheard Tasie telling my sister that she no longer likes Brad! Happy dance! I might have a chance, but she's just this sweet 9 year old. I'm just an 8 year old. Though she did like Brad and he's younger than me, it's different cuz he's actually likable.

I was interrupted of my thoughts when Alex ran up to us and punched me (not literally, of course.)

"What were you thinking about?" Alex asked.

"Nothing.." I muttered.

"He's been spaced out all morning" Brad added.

"Oooh are you thinking of a girl?" Alex joked. I blushed.

"Yeah, Tasie!" Brad chuckled. I hit his shoulder, he wasn't supposed to tell people!

"What about me?" Tasie limped over to us, and we all screamed cuz she scared us.

"Gosh don't scream!" Mack exclaimed as she ran over to help steady her best friend.

"Sorry." The three of us, all apologized.

"So wait, why were you guys talking about me?" Tasie asked.

"We weren't!" My voice went high, which caused all my friends to giggle.

"Come on, I really wanna know" she pleaded.

"It's nothing." Alex said.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then! Hey, Alex, can you help me walk over to the bench?" Alex nodded and helped her. Why would she ask him? No, she doesn't like him now does she? Come on! Can't one thing go my way for once?

**Jake's Pov**

Today was the day. The day where I ask Brooke to be my girlfriend! I have everything planned out, thanks to Amber. I'm gonna ask her after school. Right now, we were all at lunch. Well Brooke, Sarah, Burkely and I were. Ana-Maria was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys!" said the said missing person.

"Hi" we all greeted but continued eating our lunch.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I didn't sit here today?" Ana-Maria asked, which caused Sarah to almost spit out her milk.

"What?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah.. Perrie asked me to sit with her and her friends today and I said yes."

"Okay. Go have fun." Brooke sent her a reassuring smile before A.M left.

"Wait, I thought Perrie and those guys were your friends too?" Sarah asked, pointing at me and Burkely.

"Well they're more hers than ours. She befriended them in English when she was all alone because we have a different English class that her, so she became friends with them. Then she introduced them to us. So they're more our acquaintances." Burkely explained.

"Wow, I'm surprised you know the word acquaintance." Brooke joked.

"Shut up." Burkely threw a grape at his sister.

"Guys! What if she feels left out, that's why she ditched us?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"Because we're all dating" Sarah said it like it was obvious.

Brooke glanced at me before standing up,  
"We're not." And she stormed out of the cafeteria.

I looked back at a disappointed Sarah and Burkely.

"You still haven't asked her out?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"If I did, you two would've heard about it!"

"Dude, just do it already." Burkely sighed.

"I want it to be perfect. I have everything planned for after school."

"Grrr I can't wait any longer!" they both slammed their heads down on the table and I laughed.

**Ana-Maria's Pov**

I feel bad about leaving my friends, but we all need a break sometimes right? It's nice to explore your options. Plus, within a day, they're all gonna be dating (my mum told me all about Jake's plan) so I don't want to feel like a fifth wheel. I am sitting with Perrie, Zayn, Harry and their friends who I haven't gotten the names of yet.

"So Annie, is it alright if I call you that?" one of the girls, I think her name is Josy or something asked.

"Well uhm actually, my friends and family call me A.M" I said.

"Ooh even better! So A.M, me and the girls are getting our hair done today, wanna come?"

"Uhm sure.. But my hair doesn't need to be cut or anything. I'm trying to grow it."

"No, she means, we're getting it colored." Perrie explained.

"Why? Your hair colors are really pretty!"

"Like random colors. It only lasts like a month." Another girl said.

"Before I say yes, can I hear everyone's names again?" I asked.

They all chuckled before saying their names. So it's Jenny not Josy. And the other girl is Miah. The other guy is named Dustin.

"Do I need permission to get my hair done? Like from my mum." I asked.

"No!" they all laughed.

"We're thinking of doing pink." Perrie said.

"No, you are. I want red, and Jen wants purple. A.M, you should totally do blue!"

I hesitated. My mum would kill me for dying my hair. But it seems so fun! And I want these people as my friends. They're so nice and cool.

"I think you'd look beautiful with blue hair!" Harry smiled from beside me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I also think you'd look great!" Dustin added from the other side of Harry.

"Okay.. I guess I'll do it!" I exclaimed.

"YAY!" Perrie squealed and hugged me.

**Brooke's Pov**

As I was walking to my car, someone put their hands over my eyes.

"AHHH" I screamed and pushed the person off of me. I looked behind me and saw Jake. I hit his shoulder, "Why'd you sneak up on me like that?! I thought you were a murderer!"

He put his hands on my shoulders,  
"Calm down. I'm not a murderer."

"I know but you scared me!" I pouted.

"I'm sorry.. But I needed to ask you something.."

That made me perk up. Is he going to ask me out!?

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, more than anyone."

"Good." He smiled and took out a blindfold. I felt myself get all excited. He's taking me somewhere romantic, isn't he? He walked behind me and tied the blindfold on. "We only have to walk a few minutes, but trust me, I won't let you fall. Or crash." I giggled a little and let him lead the way.

After a few minutes of walking, and thankfully not tripping or bumping into a tree, we arrived somewhere and he took the blindfold off.

My smile faded. "The woods?" We were in the middle of nowhere.

All of the sudden music started playing. Jake took my hands and led me down a path that I now see is rose petals!

Oh my god, he started singing. He has a really good voice.

_Much as you blame yourself  
You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
If you let me I can help you out with all of that_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself._  
_Let me love you_  
_I know you're trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself._  
_Let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness_  
_Gets brought to life_  
_I'll take you there_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_  
_It's been there for quite awhile_  
_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_  
_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself._  
_Let me love you_  
_I know you're trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself._  
_Let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness_  
_Is brought to life_  
_I'll take you there_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself._  
_Let me love you_  
_I know you're trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_

This song totally makes sense about us. I don't love myself, but I'm willing to let him love me for the both of us. I felt tears cloud my eyes and he wiped my eyes. He moved out from in front of me and I saw that he had written words out of pebbles.

'Will You Go Out With Me?'

"So.. Will you?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm happy you finally asked!" I immediately leaned in to kiss him. I smiled into the kiss. I feel more happy than I've been in a long time. I finally get the guy, I feel on top of the world.

* * *

**YAY Brooke and Jake are together! Incredibly cheesy ending, I know but our little Brooke is finally happy! And for you Jethan shippers, yay Jade chooses Ethan, too bad he won't listen. It's sweet of Jonah to help Jade, but I don't know.. I think he's gonna convince her to fake date and ruin everything. What do you think? And oooohhhh Ana-Maria's gonna dye her hair! What's Amber gonna think?! Will Amber and Alfie like A.M's new friends? What about Aria/Heather? Will Amber and Alfie accept their daughter being bisexual and dating a girl? And does Tasie like Alex now or what? You're gonna have to find out in a week! **

**Over the next few chapters, you can look forward to:  
-A.M dyes her hair  
-Cute moments between the new couple, Brooke and Jake  
-Sarah and Burkely talk about their baby  
-Aria comes out to her parents  
-More with Jonah/Jade/Ethan, will Jonah put his happiness aside and help his best friends get back together?  
-Will Jonah find happiness in another girl, or go back to one he let go long ago?  
-More with the little kids.  
-The babies will be in more  
-Any suggestions of what should happen with the parents?  
-This is only like maybe 2 or 3 chapters but this is what you may look forward to!**

**I'm gonna miss updating for you daily :( but I know you guys understand. Again, just wanted to say that I love you guys! **

**Please review! Lets get to 400? I know that might be asking a lot but if we reach it then we'll get an awesome chapter on Friday!**

**Bye! See you Friday! Wish me luck at High School and getting home safely! :)**

**Ineed4morewordsuntil4000 and now hereweare!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Yo yo yo! I'm baaack! It's a party in the U.S.A! Haha :) First of all: THANK YOU sooo much for 400 and counting reviews! Awesome way to be welcomed back!**

**Btw it is like 3:30 in the morning and I could not sleep, or I just woke up early. I have no idea why, but I like fell asleep at like 7:30 and yeah... Maybe I am still jetlagged... But it is 3:30 so I am going to give you your chapter!**

** School is... Okay.. I'm so thankful to have at least one friend in every class! But the school is so FREAKING BIG! I'm seriously gonna get lost, lets hope none of my 'people I follow class to class' aren't absent because then I'm in big trouble. At the end of the day yesterday, I got lost going to the front door! But yay its the weekend! So much work to do tho :/ oh and the schedules are so messed up! So we have green and white days. Green days are Monday and Thursday and you have classes ABCD with first lunch, and white days are EFGH with third lunch (each class is like 90 minutes except lunch which is 40). But then on Wednesday, which is considered weird day: you have all your classes for like half and hour and I have third lunch that day. But they mix up the order of classes so instead of going ABCDEFGH, it goes something like FABCDGHE, that might be wrong idk I haven't been to a Wednesday schedule yet. But with the weird schedules, that means I sometimes have more than one day to complete homework! **

**Just wanted to thank you all for your reviews! You guys are amazing. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**November 7, 2032 (The same day as last chapter)**

**Eddie's Pov**

I had just got back from a day at work. Don't get me wrong, I love Yacker but she's getting... Annoying. Like only when we're at work. At home she's awesome but at work I just want, ugh.

"Hey Weasel." the said devil greeted as she walked downstairs. She was grabbing the kids laundry, I think. When I didn't answer, she asked "What's up?"

I smiled and said "Nothing's up. What makes you think that?" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Because I know you." She pulled away.

I should just tell her. We have no secrets and the longer I keep it in, she'll kill me. "I don't know.. I feel like-" we were interrupted when we heard giggling outside the door. I grabbed her hand and dragged her behind a wall so we could hear.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Shush!" I hissed back.

"We can't-" I put my finger up to silence her. She rolled her eyes while I put my ear near the wall so I can hear.

The door opened and in came in Brooke.. With Jake. They were holding hands. What?

"Hello?" Brooke called.

Patricia and I stayed silent.

"That's weird, their cars are home but not them.." Brooke shrugged.

"Who cares? We have a house to ourselves." Jake smirked and wrapped his arms around her, which made me want to punch him no matter if he's like a son to me. How dare he suggest sex to my daughter, especially when she is self-conscious. They're not even dating!

She gently pushed him away and said, "Jake.. I'm not ready for that. You know that. I-I just can't-"

"Hey, I know. I was just joking. I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. I wanted to puke. They can't be dating. "So when do you want to tell your parents about us?" Jake asked.

I heard Brooke sigh. "I don't know.. The sooner the better. We just got together like literally 20 minutes ago so.. Why don't we tell them when we see them?"

"Okay.. What shall we do until then?" Jake asked.

"I have an idea..." then I heard silence. They're kissing, right? I can't take it anymore.

I jumped up "What is going on here?!" Brooke and Jake jumped apart and stared at me in horror.

"Dad!" Brooke exclaimed.

I felt Patricia walk beside me "Are you guys dating?"

"What gave it away? You guys were eavesdropping." Brooke crossed her arms. Jake just kept staring at the ground to avoid our gazes.

"Your father dragged me-" Patricia said but I elbowed her.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping.." I apologize. "But-"

"There's no 'buts'" Brooke said. She took Jake's hand in hers and continued "Forget about it. But Jake and I are now dating. There's nothing you can do about it. He makes me happy." They shared a smile. He really does make her happy, and that's honestly all I could ask for.

"I'm happy for you." Patricia said which made the young couple smile. I stayed silent. Patricia nudged me and I sighed,  
"I'm not as happy as your mom. You are my last girl.. B-but I guess as long as you're happy.." Brooke smiled. I turned to Jake. "Take care of her, will you?"

Jake smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Of course I will." Brooke smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before snuggling into his shoulder while he kissed her hair. They remind me a lot of how Nina and Fabian acted when they were teenagers. Young and in love. I remember those days.. I miss them.

**Ana-Maria's Pov**

Oh my god. I can't believe I did this. I actually died my hair blue. It's all... bright and electric. I kinda like it.. But I don't look like myself. Well, I don't look like the person I was pretending to be. I look more like the person I _wanted_ to be. The person I am deep down. The girl who writes music and sings alone in her room. That's the girl with the blue hair. The girl with dark brown hair and brighter highlights is just known as a girly girl. The 'princess' who loves fashion and clothes and boys. Well both girls like those things, but there's a hidden talent underneath all that. Am I ready to let all of it out? Whether I am or not, it's too late.

"Thanks for joining us, A.M!" Perrie smiled as she dropped me off. We had just dropped off the other girls.

"Thank you for including me. I had fun.." I smiled back.

"We need to hang out more!" I nodded before climbing out the car and slamming it shut. She waved before driving away. I slightly waved back and watched the car drive turn the corner. It was about 9:00 (what? we hung out after our hair appointments) and my parents are gonna kill me. First its a school night and my curfew during the week is 6:30 unless I give them a heads up (which I didn't) and second, I dyed my hair. Blue, of all colors! Maybe next time I'll do pink? But I actually do like the blue, the color altogether is warming up to me. I took a deep breath and walked up the step and open my door.

"Hello?" I called in to the house. "I'm sorry I didn't call!"

I heard footsteps and my mum's voice "Ana-Maria Nina Lewis, where the hell have you been?" I held my head and walked slowly into the living room.

Mum and dad were watching TV with Alex (Aiden was probably asleep and Aria was somewhere, maybe in her room. She's been distant lately.)

"Ta da!" I exclaimed to get their attention.

"Oh. My. God." They each said one by one.

"Do you like it?!" I tried to lighten the mood. Didn't work.

"What do you mean do I like it?! You ruined your hair!" Mum cried. She stood up and walked up to me. She took my hair in her hands.

"I kinda like it.." Dad shrugged.

"Alfie!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, daddy!" I smiled.

"You are crazy-" Alex said as he started to walk out of the room. He stopped and turned around and said "But your hair actually does look pretty cool."

"Thanks little bro." I patted his head as he left the room.

"Ana-Maria! Why would you do this?" Mum asked.

"It's not that bad! I just dyed my hair, what's wrong with that?!"

She took a deep breath as dad tried to calm her down. "Okay.. I'm okay.." she breathed in and out. "How long will your hair be like that?"

"About a month.."

"That's not bad.. So what color did Sarah and Brooke get?"

I went pale. "Oh.. Uhm.. I didn't go with them.."

"Who did you go with?"

"Some new friends of mine..."

"New friends?" she croaked. "What's wrong with the ones you have?"

"Nothing! I love them. I just.. I feel like a fifth wheel now. Brooke and Jake started dating today."

"They did?"

"Yeah. But anyway, I'm tired. Can I go to bed?"

"Yeah. We'll talk to you in the morning.." I said goodnight and went upstairs to my shared room. I saw Aria on her bed on her phone.

"What did you do to your hair?" she laughed when she looked up from her phone.

"Shut up!" I sighed. I'm gonna get a lot of crap for this.

***Tuesday***

**Jonah's Pov**

Have you seen Ethan? I'm looking everywhere for him. It's weird, at school he like.. Disappears. After school I decided to go looking for him. I parked outside his house and walked up the steps. I rung the doorbell. His dad opened the door.

"Oh, its you."

I tried to smile but then I saw Ethan walk down the stairs. He mouthed 'Go away' before walking back up.

"Hi Jonah!" Tasie exclaimed as she skipped down the hall. Mack and Bobby were right behind her.

"Nooo.. You came to pick us up, didn't you?! Mum told us we had till after dinner!" Mack cried.

"No! I'm not here to pick you up, I had known nothing about that.. Uhm.. I'm actually here to talk to Ethan."

"Well I don't think he wants to see you." Bobby shrugged before following the girls up the stairs.

I looked at Jerome. "Please? I want to apologize. I never meant for things to go the way they did between Jade and Ethan. I've decided to put my feelings aside and help them get back together."

He sighed. "I'm not the one you should be telling this to." He opened the door a little wider so I could come in. "You have 5 minutes."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed before running up the stairs.

I knocked on Ethan's door before walking in. He was sitting on his bed, listening to music. He looked up at put his headphones down.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go away." He got off of the bed to push me out but I stayed.

"Listen, I want to say that I am so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean for things to go the way they did. I had no intention of hurting your relationship. It just happened. I shouldn't of let my feelings control my actions. But come on, Jade is beautiful. You know guys love her. Including your best friend... But my point is: I am sorry. For everything. I really want to be friends again. You're really the only true friend I've ever had. And if you must know: Jade chooses you. Not me. She loves you, she never stopped. I just confused her, which again I'm sorry about. I'm willing to put my feelings aside to help you two get back together. You two were good together, I'm sorry I got in the way. It will never happen again." Wow, that was a lot to say. Hard too. But if it makes him my best friend again, then its worth it.

He took a deep breath, probably trying to get all of this in.

"I'm really sorry." I apologized again.

"Thank you for uh.. Coming over and apologizing. I want to be friends again too but its gonna take me a while to trust you. And same with Jade if I decide to get back together with her."

"Woah, wait._ IF_?"

"Yeah.. I still love her but I can't be with her. She cheated on me, with my best friend none-the-less. It's how you feel about Aria, but imagine if it wasn't some stranger but _me_. It doesn't feel too good."

I sighed. If it was Ethan instead of Riker (or whatever the douche's name was,) it would've taken longer to forgive Aria. I might not have even forgiven Ethan. Damn it, I'm such a jerk. I kissed my friend's girlfriend. Worst betrayal ever.

"I'm really sorry. You're right. I can't expect for everything to go back to how it was. I messed things up. I betrayed your trust, and I'm really sorry. For the millionth time, I'm sorry."

"I know." I could tell he's not comfortable in this situation. He's not very good with apologies, either ends. "And uh.. I'm sorry about punching you. Numerous times." He chuckled at the last part.

I laughed, "It's fine. So..?"

"So..?"

"Can I have a second chance? I'll be the best friend you've ever had!"

"You're the only best friend I've ever had. But yeah, you can have one more chance. We've been friends for years, since we were newborns. I can't imagine not being friends with you. I guess.. We're the friends version of marriage: friends till death do us part, for better or for worse or whatever that crap is." He said and we both laughed. Then we did one of those guy-hugs. It's feel good to have my friend back.

***Wednesday***

**Tasie's Pov**

"Hey Tasie!" I looked behind me and saw Alex jogging up to me.

"Oh, hey Alex." I smiled. I felt butterflies in my stomach for some weird reason. Do I like Alex? I just got over Brad and now I like my best guy-friend? I need to stop this; I'm only nine!

"So do you need help?" he motioned to my crutches.

"Oh, yeah! That'd be great."

"So is it sad being not being in dance?" he asked.

"Yeah-" I pouted. "But I'm going back soon. I'm getting my cast and crutches removed in a few weeks."

"Can I be there?" he asked, hopefully.

"Really? You want to be there?"

"Is any of our friends going?"

"Kenzie is. Obviously. Bobby might.. But you can totally come if you want! I'd love to have as many friends as possible there!"

"Then I'll be there." He smiled. We looked over at the lunch table and saw Brad and Kenzie smiling at each other. Ugh, they're so cute: it hurts.

"Hey Tasie" Bobby greeted as he walked up to us with his lunch tray.

"Hi Bobby" I gave him a small smile. I feel bad; I know he likes me. But he's my best friend's brother. That would be wrong.

**Sarah's Pov**

"Is A.M still hanging out with her new friends?" Burkely asked as he sat down next to me. We were at our lunch table, but Ana-Maria was still missing. Well not missing, we know where she is. On the other side of the cafeteria, with her new friends. Ugh.

"Yeah. She's abandoned us, its official."

"What's official?" Jake asked as he and Brooke sat across from us.

"A.M is no longer our friend." Burkely said.

"Guys, thats not true. She's still our friend. She's just... Experimenting new things?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, like dying her hair blue. Like come on, what was she thinking?" I scoffed.

"I actually like it." Burkely shrugged. I responded by smacking his head.

"Blue hair suits her." Jake added.

"Not the girl I knew." I said.

"I miss her!" Brooke cried.

"Woah, calm down. It's only been 3 days." Jake tried to calm his girlfriend down.

"I know but... She's my best friend! It's so weird! I'm forever alone!"

"Aw thanks, I love you too," I said sarcastically.

"Oh you know you're my best friend too. You all are.. It's just.. I miss her. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We all miss her."

"Yolo swag!" the girl we were just talking about exclaimed as she sat down beside Brooke. "I am back, baby! Missed me?"

We all just stared at her. Until Brooke hugged her to death.

"Oh my god, I missed you! I thought you'd never come back!" We all laughed at Brooke.

"Stop. I. Can't. Breathe." Ana-Maria said between breaths.

"Sorry!" Brooke broke away from the hug.

"It's okay." A.M chuckled. "I missed you guys too."

"So what's up, shedevil?" Burkely asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to say 'hi' and sorry for not being around much. And unfortunately, I will continue to not be around much. But I promise to split my time! I really like those guys, but I want to have a sleepover with you four this weekend. Whose with me?"

"I am!" I immediately said. Everyone looked at me weird. "What? I like sleepovers."

"I'm in too. But can it be the type of party where we eat junk food all night and watch old movies?" Brooke asked.

"Of course. What other kind of party is there?" A.M joked. She turned to the guys, "You two coming or what? My mum says its totally fine as long as there is no funny business. Not like I'd let either couple have sex in my room but you know what I mean." The four of us all blushed at that part.

"We'll be there" they both said.

"Great! I have something exciting I need to tell you guys there! See you then!" She exclaimed before walking away.

"So we'll like not see her again until Saturday?" Brooke asked.

"I guess." I shrugged. On the outside; I acted like I didn't care but I do on the inside.

* * *

**And that is the chapter. Sorry its shorter than usual! But I will be posting another chapter either late tonight or tomorrow (depends on the reviews.) So incase you might not have figured it out: I will most likely be updating once a week, preferably the weekend BUT I will try to update whenever! I'll try my best to get chapters written within a few days and then post them but I think maybe the weekend is good, whattaya think? **

**So anyway... RECAP! Peddie found out about Brooke and Jake! And what? Eddie finds it hard to work with Patricia? Why is that? Could it affect their relationship? And oh my god, Ana-Maria dyed her hair! Amber doesn't like it too much... And do Amfie like her new friends? Lets just say, eventually.. NO they won't. YAY ETHAN AND JONAH ARE BEST BUDDIES AGAIN! Will Ethan ever take back Jade? What about Jonah? Will he still have feelings for Jade, will he realize he still loves Aria, or will he find someone completely new? And aww Tasie likes Alex.. but poor Bobby! I think something might turn around for him soon.. Omg who's ready for a sleepover?! **

**NEXT CHAPTER!  
-We finally see the baby talk between Barah (or Sarkely?)!  
-The sleepover, what surprise is in store?  
-Visitors?  
-A day in the life of a pre-schooler  
-Aria comes out**

**Also: Name a couple (Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, Moy) who should have a special moment. They will all eventually get one, I promise, but who do you vote for to be first? I have written most of the next chapter (basically like one scene lol) except this part. So the couple with most votes AND the best idea will win! Good luck.**

**Soo.. Yeah this is it. I have nothing other to say then... REVEIW! And please don't just answer questions/guesses/suggest ideas, I also wanna hear what you thought about the chapter so if you could, would you please include both? Thanks :) xx**


	18. Chapter 17

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO MUCH ON ALL THE REVIEWS! I think it was like forty-something, but thank you sooo much! I love you! This chapter is probably one of my longest out of all 3 stories.. You're welcome!**

**For the couple moments: I decided to do Jara, then Amfie then I have no idea. Oh and if any of you are confused (no one reviewed about this, I just thought I should explain) to why I sometimes write "mum" and other times I write "mom." Well, first of all: I am American so I say "mom" but these characters are Brits, except Nina and Eddie so that would make Jade, Brooke, Burkely, Sarah, Jake, Brad, Lily and Toby half British/half American, so I say "mom" for them, but sometimes I might use "mum." But I know that they grew up in England so they would've caught the accent but I don't know, I like writing "mom" better. I'm weird :p**

**But anywho I hope you like the chapter! :) Yesterday I fell asleep as soon as I got home and I somehow ended up in my room. I woke up at like quarter to two (AM) and I realized I was still in my clothes (it was picture day and I wore a dress, ugh) so I changed and then was on my phone for a few hours before I went back to sleep at like 5:00 and woke up at 8:00! I did some homework and then did this chapter then continued my homework.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA. Or 'Outcast' by Glee Cast.**

* * *

**Friday November 12, 2032**

**Burkely's Pov**

Today was Friday- Yay the weekend! Me and Sarah were babysitting my little brother, Toby. Our parents are going to make us the babysitters of both Toby and Lily as we will become parents. 'Getting prepared' is what they call it.

"Your brother is so cute." Sarah cooed as we watched Toby sing along to 'Beauty and The Beast.' **(A/N: My cousin, who is a boy, does that all the time. It's so adorable.) **

"Yeah.." I agreed. "But I'm the cuter one, right?" I smirked.

She smirked back and said, "Sure, you are." I frowned when I heard the sarcasm in her voice. "I'm kidding, of course you are." That made me smile.

"So.. I know its way too early to even think about this but.. Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"Oooh I have no idea.. I want a boy, but a girl wouldn't be so bad."

"Wow, I'd think you'd want a girl. I want one."

"_You_ want a girl?" She joked. I gently yanked her ponytail which made her wince but then laugh.

"I do!"

"But then you'll be like all of our dads who are _way_ over-protective."

"Its hereditary."

"No it's not!" She threw a pillow at me.

"Well what is hereditary then?" I asked.

"Learn biology!"

"No.. I mean.. I'm a twin.. And your mom had a uh, miscarriage." Once the words came out of my mouth, I couldn't speak. Sarah's face went pale and her hands flew to her stomach. "Hey, everything will be okay." I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away.

"You don't know that!"

"But aren't twins hard to have and its my side of the family so it's probably not a possibility?"

"But maybe a miscarriage is?" Tears started flowing down her cheeks. I can tell she's already attached to our baby. I am too, kind of.

"No. Don't think about that, you'll jinx it."

"This is not a time to be funny!"

"I'm sorry! But I promise, everything will be okay."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not but I promise-"

"Thats not a promise you can keep."

"But we have each other either way?"

She gave a small smile and wiped her tears. "Always." She leaned in to give me a kiss.

We were interrupted when something hit my knee. We broke away and saw my brother staring at us. I laughed and grabbed him and started tickling him. He was full of laughter, especially when Sarah joined in on the tickling.

"Hey guys." my sister and best friend greeted as they walked in. Brooke and Jake.

"Hola." Sarah smiled.

"What are you doing to my baby brother?!" Brooke exclaimed and grabbed Toby from me. But then she bounced him in the air which made his continue to giggle.

"We have A.M's sleepover tomorrow" Jake sighed as he sat down beside me. We both groaned and hung our heads.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Sarah said.

"We will not be used as make-up toys" I said, and Jake nodded.

"Aww dang!" Brooke sarcastically cried.

"Shut up!" Jake playfully pushed her knee.

"I don't really like her new friends.." I sighed.

"Me neither. Though Harry is very cute." Sarah said. I gaped at her. "What?" She asked me.

"You said Harry was cute!"

"He is!" she retorted.

"He is.." Brooke agreed.

Jake and I stared at our respective girlfriends and then at our sisters.

"But you're cuter.. And other words I don't feel like repeating." Sarah whispered to me, while Brooke said something along those lines to Jake.

***Saturday***

**Lily's Pov (YAY!)**

Today was Saturday! I think.. I'm not the best with days! I actually like school because I get to play with my best friends- Toby and Aiden! I also have these friends named Savannah and Amelia! Savannah likes to be called Van SOMETIMES, but Amelia HATES being called Amy. They are both redheads, and they're twins.

"How's my favorite sister doing today?" My biggest brother Jake cheered as I skipped into the living room. I ran to him and he picked me up.

Sarah gasped. "I'm offended! I thought I was your favorite sister." She hit Jake's shoulder before sticking her tongue out and then frowning.

"You're mine if it makes you smile!" I exclaimed.

Sarah smiled and said, "That makes me feel better, though I am your only sister." She quickly kissed my cheek.

"Where's mum and dad?" Brad asked as he walked in the room. He must of just woke up. Hmm, I just noticed that our parents weren't here.

"Mum is in her office writing and dad went out to get some breakfast." Jake answered.

"Kaykay!" I said.

"I'm gonna go see mum, Lils wanna come?" Sarah asked me. I nodded and held out my arms for her. She took me from Jake and we walked to Mummy's office.

She lightly knocked on the door, and we heard a faint "Come in." so we walked in.

"Hi mummy!" I exclaimed, struggling out of Sarah's grip and running toward mummy. Her smile brightened and she picked me up.

"Goodmorning sunshine!" She kissed my cheek. She turned to Sarah, "Goodmorning, honey. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to say hi." Sarah walked over to us, and looked over mum's shoulder at her desk. "Watcha workin' on?"

"The final book of 'Sibuna.'" Mum answered.

Ohh yeah, that's mum's book. I'm not allowed to read it, not like I can read yet but yeah. It's apparently a little too 'mature' so I have to wait until I'm like thirteen or something. I know this because I once asked daddy to read it to me as my bedtime story but he answered with what I just described.

"So the first two books actually happened?" Sarah asked.

Mum sighed and answered, "Yeah.. It did.."

"Why did you make up the last two? You changed a lot of the actual reality."

"Well.. Yeah. Because I'm not gonna tell the whole world about how me and my friends are teen parents. But, in the epilogue; I'll say we all have kids, but it might be different names. Just like my name is not 'Nina' but 'Nat' and your dad's name is not 'Fabian' but 'Fred.'"

Sarah giggled but I didn't really understand a word of what was just said.

"So you're okay with me going to Ana-Maria's?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Sarah just shrugged. "So do you.. Wish, you know.. That 'The Reawakening' and 'Touchstone of Ra' had happened?"

"Oh god no! I don't want my friends evil or almost dying! I thought I went through enough with all of us being cursed! And plus.. I wouldn't change my family for anything." Sarah smiled and hugged mummy.

**Jerome's Pov**

I was sitting in the living room watching TV. I don't really understand what this show is about, nor do I know how to pronounce it.. I was thankfully distracted when my family started scattering around the house.

"But mum! I really want to go!" Tasie cried, following Mara inside from the back porch. I believe they were watering the garden or something (the garden was Mara's idea, not mine.)

"Tasie! You can't go! You have a sprained ankle!"

"Woah, where does she want to go?" I interrupted.

"Daddy! Tell mum that I can go to the rehearsal today. My ankle is feeling better, I promise!"

"Tasie! The doctor said you'll have your cast of in a few weeks, but you can't dance until the last week of January!" Mara scolded.

"What's the big deal about this rehearsal?" I asked.

"We have a big show coming up in March, and I need to practice!"

"You've had these dances since September, you'll have 2 months to practice when you get back!"

"MUM!"

"Enough with this situation. I'm done talking. I'm your mother, you do what I say." As Mara said those words, Tasie stomped her (good) foot and screamed. God, I forgot how emotional girls are. Especially at that age (What? I have a younger sister, and I knew Mara, Trixie, Joyless and Amberella since we were eleven.) "Anastasia Bianca Clarke, don't use that tone with me!" Mara scolded. Both me and Tasie cringed at 'Anastasia.' It was Mara's idea, not mine. It was my idea for her middle name to be 'Bianca' so her initials would be A.B.C! "Go to your room."

"But-"

"No buts. Do what your mother says." I interrupted. Tasie groaned before stomping (or more like limping) to the stairs.

Mara sighed and plopped down on the couch beside me. "When did she get so difficult? She's the good one."

"Ha, that's what you said about Ethan!"

"Yeah that was when Tasie only let us sleep for 5 minutes."

"Ethan was a good kid.. Then he grew up.."

"He went from boy-version-of-me to mini-you overnight."

We both sat in silence for a few minutes. I just realize: We don't talk much anymore. We've gotten so busy with work and parenthood and just normal everyday things, we lost count of each other. Sure, we kiss every morning and night, but we never talk about our day. Like we ask each other but we never explain.

I decided to speak up, "I realized, we don't talk much.." She turned her head to look at me. She gave me a confused look,  
"We talk all the time.."

"No, I mean; Like _really_ talk."

"Uhm.. Okay?"

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Come on, Mara. How are things going at work?"

"Good.. This little girl sings all the time, and eventually the entire class joins her. I got a class full of future popstars!" She laughed, and I joined her. That's actually quite cute. "What about you? Business good at the store?"

"Awesome, as always. I never knew that there were that many pranksters in this town!"

"That's great." She smiled. Wow, her smile is one that could cure cancer. Seriously. I love it when she smiles, she has the best smile ever. It's beautiful, just like her. I can't believe she's mine. I never thought that I, Jerome Clarke the bad-boy-prankster would ever get Mara Jaffray, the geek-turned-goddess-who is dating Mr. Popular. "What?" she asked, noticing me staring.

"Nothing, you're just so.. Beautiful."

She blushed and looked down.

"Its just hard to believe you're mine. I'm happy we've lasted this long, not many high school couples do. We're the lucky ones."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I am too. I'm still in love with you even after all these years. Everytime you do something heroic or just so damn amazing, I fall in love with you all over again. Even little things like smiling, or pushing your hair out of your eyes, or even just.. Your kiss."

I think I blushed then too.. "What we have is true, Jaffray."

"I think you mean Clarke" She corrected before leaning in and kissing me.

"Hey mum, dad- Oh my god, get a room!" Ethan interrupted. Mara and I jumped apart. "Do you guys really need to be doing that? You're like.. Middle-aged.."

"36 is not middle-aged!" we both exclaimed.

"Whatever," Ethan rolled his eyes. "Anyway.. I was wondering if I got any mail?"

I looked at Mara who just shook her head,  
"No, I haven't seen anything with your name on it."

"Oh.. Okay, thanks." He sounded disappointed before walking back to his room.

"What was that about?" Mara asked.

I shrugged. "I wish I knew.."

**Ana-Maria's Pov**

"MUM!" I exclaimed, running down the stairs. "Did you get the movies? And snacks?!" I asked, walking into the kitchen. I saw mum behind the counter, putting groceries away and she nodded towards the table which held bags full of movies, popcorn, candy and more! "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'm glad you're hanging out with your friends again." I nodded. I know my mum doesn't like my new friends too much. Especially since it seems they've made me ditch the people I've known my whole life. But I like them, and it was my decision. Not like I ditched them in the first place, but you know what- Nevermind.

_Ding Dong_

Eppphh they're here! I quickly ran to the door and opened it. There stood Sarah and Burkely holding hands, and Jake with his arm around Brooke to their right.

"Hi guys! Thanks a million for coming!" I cheered, letting them in.

"Well we've been here for years, I don't think we need inviting." Sarah joked.

"How are my godchildren doing?!" mum exclaimed when we walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm your only godchild in the room-" Sarah started,  
"We're good, thanks Aunt Amber." Brooke finished.

"Well you crazy kids, go have fun!" We didn't need to be told twice. The five of us made our ways to my shared bedroom. I convinced Aria to spend the night with Jade, or Heather (ooh lala, I know they have a 'thing' haha) so we have the room to ourselves.

"Aria is either with Jade or Heather, I don't know." I explained.

"Jade is watching Toby so I'd think she's with Heather." Burkely said. I nodded.

"What's going on with your sister and Heather anyway? They don't seem like your average friends..." Brooke drew out.

"Well.. I don't know if I should tell you guys this." I sighed and sat down on my bed. Sarah and Brooke sat beside me, and the boys sat on Aria's bed.

"You can tell us anything- Even if it's about your sister." Jake said.

"We won't tell anyone." Sarah added.

"Promise." Both twins swore.

I took a deep breath. These guys better keep true to their word. "Aria is bi." All of their jaws dropped literally to the floor.

"Bi? As in bisexual?" Sarah whispered.

"Duh."

"Wow. So are her and Heather like a... 'Thing'?" Brooke asked.

"Sorta.. I'm thinking she wants to wait until she tells our parents."

"She hasn't done that yet?"

"Nope."

We were silent for a while until I suggested we start watching movies. We love this movie, and we pretty much talked (or fangirled, for me, Sarah and Brooke) about it AS it was playing. It's called 'Loser Like Me.' **(A/N: I made this up, but if this is a real movie, I do not own it.) **Then we put in a new movie which is the final movie of the 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them.' **(A/N: Have you heard of the new Harry Potter sequel/series?! OMFG I CAN'T WAIT! It takes place before Voldermort killed Harry's parent and all that, and it takes place in NY and omg, I seriously am SO excited!) **As the opening credits started playing, I heard Burkely say,  
"So.. A.M?"

"Yeah?" I turned my heads towards him.

"How are.. You know, your new friends doing." He coughed.

"They're good.." I said, confused.

"Will you ever sit with us again?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, you guys are my best friends. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh we were just wondering.." Jake mumbled.

I huffed and grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing. Put the movie back on." Brooke tried to grab the remote but I sat on it.

"No, something's wrong with the four of you and I wanna know."

They all shared a look before Sarah spoke up; "Well.. We feel like you've sorta ditched us for the.. 'Rocker Group.' We're afraid you're gonna forget about us and stop being our friend."

"You're so different and its only been a week." Brooke added.

My heart broke when I heard how my friends really thought of me. "Guys.. It's normal to have different friends, right? You guys will always be my favorite! But.. Maybe the reason why I've been avoiding you, is because.. _I'm_ the one that feels left out. I'm the only one that's single, and you guys are actually dating each other. I just don't want to feel like a fifth wheel. I sometimes even felt that way growing up because the twins are well, twins, and Sarah and Jake are siblings. I was the only one not (technically) related to someone and I felt left out. Now I'm the only one not in a relationship and it's difficult. I don't want to be left out again."

"Aww!" Sarah and Brooke both cried and crushed me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry! I never knew you felt that way!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I called it!" I heard Jake cough.

"A.M, we're sorry if we ever made you feel that way.. We love you to death. You are one of the best people I've ever met and I couldn't imagine not being your friend." Burkely added with Jake nodding agreement.

"Yeah, even though you're a complete girl; I still call you 'dude' and you don't hurt me. And by the way; I'm pretty sure I love you the most." Jake said, while joking (or maybe being sincere) at the last part.

"NO I love you the most!" Brooke giggled.

"No, I think I do.." Sarah smiled and nudged me. "We're basically sisters, we are god-sisters anyway."

"But please, tell us if you feel left out and we'll stop acting all giddy-giddy. We love you, don't ever think otherwise." Brooke added.

I smiled. "Thank you guys. I love you too. And by the way, those 'Rockers' have nothing on you!" They all cheered and laughed.

I was thinking: Maybe I should tell them about my songs? What better way to tell them I trust them, then to show them something I've never told anyone, besides Aria.

"Guys.. Before I start the movie. I'd like to show you something." I motioned for Burkely and Jake to come sit over here while I went to my closet and took out my song writing journal. I went back to my bed and sat down. Jake had sat between me and Brooke, and Burkely sat between his sister and girlfriend. We were now sorta in a circle.

"I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone. Besides Aria, but I only told her so she'd tell me she's bi. This is really hard for me, please don't judge me."

"We'll never judge you." Brooke assured me.

I took a deep breath and opened my journal. "I kinda maybe sorta write songs..." I handed the book around. They all huddled around the book and skimmed it.

"Oh my god, this is awesome!" Sarah exclaimed.

"These are really good!" Jake added.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah!" Burkely nodded.

"I would actually like us to sing a song..." I self-consciously put my hair behind my ear.

"Which one?" Jake asked.

I reached over to my bed side and grabbed papers I've printed. I've had them in case the day would ever come. I handed each of them their own copy.

"Hmm.. 'Outcast..' Seems interesting." Sarah said.

"I like this." Brooke said, reading over the song from what I could tell.

"Lets start!" Jake exclaimed. He reached over to the wall and grabbed my guitar. His sheets also had guitar chords.

**(A/N: Yes this song is 'Outcast' from Glee. Lol I picked this song only because I wanted a song with as many of them as possible so I thought 'Why not replace Alex Newell with Jade Thirlwall?' AMAZING, right?! All 5 of these characters' faceclaims are singers so if you don't know what they sound like, you should go on youtube and look up a Little Mix song for Ana-Maria, look up 'Glee Signed Sealed Delivered I'm Yours' for Sarah, 'Glee Let Me Love You(Until You Learn To Love Yourself)' for Jake, 'Glee Your Song' for Burkely, and 'Glee Chasing Pavements' for Brooke. You can find lots of songs for those four, like 'I Only Have Eyes For You' for Burkely, 'Everybody Talks' for Jake and Sarah, or 'A Thousand Years' 'You're All I Need To Get By' for Jake and Brooke, 'Looking For A Hero' for Brooke and Sarah, or even 'Longest Time' which has all four of them.. But those four solos are my favorite solos by them. Haha, sorry for too much Glee references!)**

_**Brooke:  
**Who's to say, who's not okay?  
The breakaways, will outlast, will outlast._

**_Jake:  
_**_Sticks and stones won't break these bones.  
They're just some drones, to get past, I'll get past._

**_Ana-Maria:  
_**_Feeling downcast, like an outcast.  
Underdogs, it's time to bite back._

**_Brooke and Sarah:  
_**_We are, we are, we are, we are  
Stronger from every scar, scar  
Brighter than any star, star  
We're the outcast, outcast  
There's nothing you can say  
To blow our dreams away  
We rise above the fray  
We're the outcast, outcast_

**_Sarah and Burkely:  
_**_In this skin, I'm better than I've ever been.  
So take that, yeah take that._

**_Brooke and Jake:  
_**_The test of time, will show who shines.  
It will be mine, yeah the last laugh, the last laugh._

**_Ana-Maria:  
_**_Feeling downcast, like an outcast.  
Underdogs, its time to bite back._

**_Sarah:  
_**_We are, we are, we are, we are  
Stronger from every scar, scar  
Brighter than any star, star  
We're the outcast, outcast  
There's nothing you can say  
To blow our dreams away  
We rise above the fray  
We're the outcast, outcast_

_**All:**  
I__'d rather be outrageous than  
Just another dull cliché again  
I'd rather be a rainbow than  
Just some shade of grey_

_**Burkely (Brooke):  
**We are, we are, we are (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)  
Stronger from every scar (Yeah...)  
Brighter than any star (Yeah...)  
The outcast (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_**Jake:  
**The outcast_

_**All:  
**Oh woah, woah!  
Oh woah, woah!_

_Stronger from every scar!_

_**All (Brooke):  
**The outcast (Outcast!)  
O-o-outcast (Outcast!)_

_**All:  
**Oh woah, woah!  
Oh woah, woah!_

_**Sarah and Jake (Brooke):  
**(Oooh!) Brighter than any star  
(Oooh!) The outcast! O-o-outcast!_

_**Jake:  
**The outcast_

_**All:  
**Oh woah, woah!  
Oh woah, woah!_

_**All (Ana-Maria):  
**We are, we are, we are (Yes, we are!)  
The outcast, o-o-outcast!_

Oh my god, we sounded amazing! At least in my opinion!

"Oh my gosh, this is awesome!" Brooke squealed.

"I really like this song! How did you come up with it?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know.. It just came to me!" I smiled.

"Not to mention, we sounded awesome!" Burkely gloated as he high-fived Jake.

"And I rocked the guitar, right?" Jake smirked.

"You totally did, man!" Burkely exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at the boys.

"We did sound awesome..." Brooke said. "But we wouldn't have sung it if it wasn't for Ana-Maria! We should totally do more songs!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Really?" I asked, not believing that they actually wanted to sing more of my songs.

"Yeah!" They all nodded eagerly. I felt a wave of happiness go through me. Or was it acceptance? I don't know what this feeling is.. But I really like it.

***Sunday***

**B****rooke's Pov**

Burkely and I were walking home from the sleepover. It was actually really fun! I never knew she wrote songs! She's really talented.

"Mum, dad! We're back!" And then I saw a woman walk into the kitchen. She was not mum...

"Hey twins!" She exclaimed.

"Aunt Piper!" I squealed and ran to give her a hug. Burkely gave her a hug after me. I went into the living room and saw Uncle Ben, and their children; Karly who is 11, CeCe who is 8, and Danny (a boy) who 2.

"Brooke!" all three kids exclaimed when they saw me. They all hugged me before running to Burkely who followed their mum into the living room.

"What's going on? I mean, not that I don't love you guys, but why are you here?" I asked as I gave Ben a hug.

I turned to Mum who said, "Ben and Piper are going on a cruise for their anniversary so the kids will be staying with us. For a month."

**Jonah's Pov (I know, I know. The last part was too short, sorry!)**

It was early in the morning, and I had to study for a big test coming tomorrow. Ugh, I hate tests. I was in the coffee shop, studying. It was too noisy at my house; my brother and sister are always fighting.

Okay so 183 divided by pie times five squared is... Screw this, I suck at math. Always had, and always will. I barely passed high school (shh.. my parents don't need to know that.)

I decided that maybe some more coffee will help me. I can't go back to those studying pills I used back in high school. Yeah, did you ever know about that? During the exams back in Senior Year; I was so stressed, I used drugs to help me study. I only did it that one time. No one knows, though I think Ethan almost caught me back then, but no one knows. Well except people at the drug store.. but that's not the point. I stood up to wait in line for a coffee. The line was really long, I was standing by the door.

This girl walked in behind me and groaned. "Really?!" She tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "Do you know how fast this line will move?"

I turned around and I couldn't talk. I know this girl. She was in my Senior Class; Lexi Doolbury. She was one of Aria's cheerleader friends. She was considered a bitch until we found out her dad has abused her, it's a really sad story. She's actually quite nice deep down, I would know; I hung out with her on a few occasions. And the funny thing is; after I got over Aria (or well almost, to be honest, I still haven't gotten over her) I had a small crush on Lexi. It was very small. But her eyes are just so beautiful. So green and-

"Excuse me? I asked you a question." Damn, those green eyes got me again!

"Oh sorry! Uhm the lines should move very quickly." As soon as I said it, the line moved up.

"Oh my god, Jonah Campbell?!" She squealed.

"In the flesh and blood!" I smirked.

"I knew it was you!" She exclaimed, giving me a hug. "How are you?!"

"I'm doing great. And you?"

"I'm good. Oh my gosh, its so nice to see you again! We totally need to catch up!"

"Totally." We exchanged numbers real quick. "Do you want me to give you Aria's number?"

"No, that's okay. We weren't the best of friends.."

"But I thought-"

"No, we've always been.. Frienemies. We competed a lot. Seeing her wouldn't be the best idea."

"Oh okay."

We got our coffee and then said goodbye. She's even more beautiful than when we graduated. Holy crap; Do I like her? Oh come on! I just went through 3 girls and it's not even the New Year's yet!

**Aria's Pov**

"So have you told you parents yet?" Heather asked me as she walked me to her car. We had a 'sleepover' last night and now I was going home.

I sighed, "No, I haven't. I'm sorry."

"Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"What?! No! Why would you think that?"

"Because.. We've been together over a week and you haven't told your parents about us."

"Oh, well I'm sorry. It's not every day you tell you're parents you're gay." I snapped.

"First of all, you're bi, don't mix those up, its offensive to 100% lesbians. And second, no need to get all crappy." She slammed my door shut and started walking up to her house. Damn, what did I just do? I need to tell my parents, don't I?

I slowly drove home. I needed to prepare what I wanted to say. It has to be perfect. I'm sharing the real me with the people who thought they knew who the real me was. That's just as hard for them as it is for me. What if they don't accept me? I'm sure they will.. but you never know. Homophobia is not as bad as it was 20 years ago, but it still exists. In a few very narrow-minded people. Wow, I'm home already? My thoughts really took up some time. I walked up the steps to my house. The door was open so I quietly walked in.

"Mum? Dad?" I called. I walked into the living room and dad was sitting there with Alex and Aiden, probably having some 'guy time.' Dad and Alex were playing a card game while Aiden played with puzzles.

"Hey Aria!" all 3 of them exclaimed, all in various versions.

"Hi.." I gave a small smile. "Where's mum?" I asked.

"In her office, why?" Dad answered.

"I kinda need to talk to you and mum.. In private.." Fear flooded his face when I said 'In private.' He has nothing to worry about, I'm not pregnant. I might not ever get pregnant...

"Alex, take your brother to your room. I'll go get mum." While dad got up to get mum, Alex picked up Aiden and walked past me.

"What did you do this time?" He joked. I pushed him and he went away.

Dad then returned with mum a minute later.

"You guys might want to sit down for this.." God, that's not the best way! They probably think you're pregnant!

They sat down and mum asked, "Aria. What is this about?"

"You guys will always love me, right?"

"Of course we will." Dad said.

"Always. Nothing will ever change that." Mum added.

I smiled and took a deep breath. Oh my god, I can't do this. My smile faded. This is too soon. This is too hard. Why can't I do this?

"Aria? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Uhmm.." I took a deep breath again. Okay, just say it. It's not that hard.  
"I'm gay." Really? That's what you say?! You're bi, not gay. Heather said it's offensive to mix them up. God, I'm such an idiot!

Wait, my parents. Their expressions changed. I don't know how to explain it.  
"What?"

"No, that came out wrong! I'm not gay.. I'm bisexual! That didn't sound any better! Uhm.. I guess what I'm trying to day is: I like guys.. But I also like girls.. Well the only girl I've ever liked is Heather and well.. I'm sorta dating her now. But she makes me really happy! What I feel about her is how I'm supposed to feel about guys... The only person who ever made me feel 'that way' was Jonah... If this makes any sense.." They just stared at me. Can I take back everything I just said?

"Wow.. Uhmm.." Dad looked out of his daze, and glanced at mum. He nudged her.

"Aria.." She started. "Can you give me and your father a minute to discuss things?"

I nodded and gave a small smile before walking out. I felt tears flow down my cheeks. They don't love me anymore, do they? I'm still the disappointment. I've always been. I first make their lives living hell because they had me when they were in highschool, they I turn into a big bitch, I get drunk many times, had unprotected sex with my ex-boyfriend in the backseat of his car, and now I like girls too. They hate me. I just know they do. Why do I have to be me? I hate myself too. I don't know how, but I ended up in my room. Well outside of it. The door was closed, so I just slid down beside it and let myself cry. That's all I can do now. Is cry.

* * *

**Aww poor Aria! Don't worry; Amber and Alfie do accept and do still love her! They're just shocked! Okay so lets recap from beginning; Did you like the baby talk? I know I mentioned twins/miscarriage but neither is happening for sure yet. Don't worry. I mean, I know what I'm doing, but its a surprise. Trust me, you will be 50% happy and 50% not. And awww a little Rutter Family for ya! And Jara moment! Don't you miss them as a couple? I do! Oh and what letter did Ethan need? And then the sleepover! Yay, they sung a song! Sorry I explained a lot of Glee.. lol. And omg the Peddie cousins are over! Those were in fact the visitors! Faceclaims are below, as well as Lexi. So who is Lexi, huh? Does Jonah like her now? Geez, dude, slow down! Oh and omfg Jonah did 'study pills' in highschool?! How will this storyline play out? **

**Okay so faceclaims! Yay!  
Karly: Bailee Madison  
CeCe: Mackenzie Foy  
Danny: Mason Disick  
Lexi: Dianna Agron**

**So I'm sorry this chapter is late.. I guess.. I said I'd post another chapter either later yesterday or today. And it's today still. But yesterday when I got home from school, I like fell asleep right away- I watched TV for about an hour before BAM, goodnight to me! And then today: well I have like a lot of homework to do.. AND I MADE BEAUTIFUL CUPCAKES! Omg they are so delicious :) they are confetti cupcakes with cotton candy frosting and rainbow sprinkles- its like heaven! But yeah I STARTED writing this chapter when I was writing yesterday's chapter so like I thought I'd have this done by the time I updated yesterday (which I planned to do last night) but no I fell sleep and decided to update at 3 in the morning soo... Yeah I didn't finish till like right now. I forgot to take that part out- oops (though I believe I said I only had one scene done..) I was half-asleep, can you blame me?**

**Have any of you heard Miley Cyrus' new song "Wrecking Ball?" Omg I love it! But the video is a little disturbing.. Like really? If you changed your outfit then I would like the video, but the song is really beautiful! But still.. I can see why Liam would dump her. She's a trainwreck now. The song is not a party song like I at first thought; Its a song about how a breakup leaves you broken and blah blah blah; It's really beautiful, IMO. Though you can totally hear the autotune :/**

**Oh and to the guest's who dog died: OMG I am soo sorry! You must feel horrible! I don't know how I'd feel if my dog died! I'm sorry for you loss :(**

**And to all the guests (maybe same person..?) who begged me to update: read that paragraph I wrote... Haha, sorry for the wait.. GEEZ I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was seriously multitasking the entire time I wrote this! Plus I had to read it over and spell check, blah blah blah, I'm weird and I need to read it a hundred times and even when I do I still mistakes. This chapter was really long so yeah it took me a while. But like I said: I slept a lot... And had a lot of homework. High school is in insane, especially when you miss the first week. But this chapter was long enough for the wait, right?! :)  
And to the one who said 'Update if you care about your fandom' uhmm of course I love my fandom.. I'm sorry I had to do school work. School is important even though I hate it. Education comes first.. And incase you didn't know, I haven't even finished it yet so I'm dividing my time. I'm sorry if I sound mean but I'm stating the truth: I can't write 24/7, I'm not some magic wizard (no matter how hard I wish :p)**

**Next Chapter:  
-The aftermath with Aria being bisexual: will Amber and Alfie make it up to her? And will she apologize to Heather?  
-Amfie moment!  
-More with the Miller cousins.  
-Jonah and Lexi... Hmm.. Will you guys ship this or not? (spoiler) Even if you do, its only a midgame, just like Aria/Heather, sorry :/  
-What's with Ethan and this letter?  
-Anything else? I think this might be it for next chapter.**

**I am going to TRY updating every Monday and Friday but if I don't, please don't fret. I don't even think I will update every Monday, but Friday- definitely yes. Saturdays will be occasionally. omg my hands are numb...**

**So.. Review please! You guys are awesome with reviews, especially last chapter, I think I got like 50? Again omg thanks so much :D Let's do it again? Can we get to 500 by next weekend? Now I got to go do math homework :( then french (I also have a quiz on my second day of class..) and I already have an ela essay :( so much work! anywho hope you liked the chapter and review your thoughts! Till next time,**

**Byeeee! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all the reviews :) This chapter is kinda different than what I said last chapter: It's more centered around the Lewis Family. But there are other characters in here! But you will see more of the Lewis family, since Aria just came out, and A.M gets herself in some big load of trouble.**

**It's Friday, friday, friday, gotta get down on Friday. God, I hate that song! T.G.I.F everyone! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Alfie's Pov**

As me and Amber sat down to hear what Aria said, I was really scared. I don't know what's gonna come out of her mouth. Anything could happen.

"Aria. What is this about?" Amber asked.

"You guys will always love me, right?" Aria asked. She seemed scared of what to tell us. That seemed like all she knew how to say.

I didn't have to hesitate to say, "Of course we will."

"Always. Nothing will ever change that." Amber added.

Please tell me she's not pregnant. That's the only thing I'm hoping for.

Aria gave a small smile but before she could say anything, she choked. Her smile faded and nothing could come out of her mouth.

"Aria? What's wrong?" I asked. I'm really worried about her.

"Nothing's wrong!" She shouted. "Uhmm.." She took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

"What?" both me and Amber asked. Did she just say that she's.. Gay? B-but she's the most boy-crazy girl I've ever met, besides my wife.

"No, that came out wrong! I'm not gay.. I'm bisexual! That didn't sound any better! Uhm.. I guess what I'm trying to day is: I like guys.. But I also like girls.. Well the only girl I've ever liked is Heather and well.. I'm sorta dating her now. But she makes me really happy! What I feel about her is how I'm supposed to feel about guys... The only person who ever made me feel 'that way' was Jonah... If this makes any sense.."

I didn't know what to say.. What do I say? I mean, I don't have anything against non-heterosexuals but I never expected my daughter to be one. "Wow.." Was all I could mutter. "Uhmm.."

I glanced at Amber who looks like she's still trying to process. "Aria.. Can you please give me and your father a minute to discuss things?"

Aria nodded and gave a small smile but I could see tears form in her eyes. She walked out of the room and it took everything in me not to run after her and tell her everything's alright. That I still love her. That she'll always be my little girl. I just want to hug her.

"So.. What do we do?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Amber whispered back.

I turned to her. "Do you still love her?"

She hesitated. "O-Of course I-I do-"

"You hesitated." I accused.

"No, Alfie! I do still love her, she's my daughter. I-It's just.. I never expected that to come out of her mouth."

"Neither did I. I thought Jonah had gotten her pregnant."

"But either way.. I can never stop loving her. Even after all the things she's done, I can never hate her. Even though she's not a little girl, she still is to me."

"Oh thank god, I thought I was the only one." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But what do we do?"

"Tell her we accept her. That whether she likes boys, girls or both: We will never judge her. She always has a place with us."

"How do you always know what to say?"

"I never did.. But I guess it counts when I need it most."

"You know.. I'm not the most thrilled about this.. But I can deal with it. I just want her happy.."

"Really? You don't think its just some phase?"

"I wish it was, to be honest. But Heather is such a sweet girl, and as much as I hate to admit it; I'm fine with them dating. I just wanted her to one day have a family, you know?"

"She still could.. But I'm just happy the chances of her getting pregnant are decreased 50%." She slightly chuckled and I smiled. "She's a wonderful girl, and she's made some... Different decisions in her life. If being with a-a girl is what makes her happy, we should support her."

"Stop being charming with words. It's not fair; that's my category."

"Amber.." I warned.

"You're right though."

We sat in silence for a moment before I suggested we go talk to Aria. Amber agreed and we walked up the stairs, only to find Aria crouched in front of her door crying. Her knees were up to her chest and she had her head buried. I'm sure she didn't hear us coming, or she did but just didn't want to look at us. My heart broke at the sight. She looked so broken and fragile, and to think its us who caused that. She's afraid we don't love her anymore, but that is far from the truth.

Amber bent down and lightly touched Aria's shoulder. "Sweetie..?" she whispered. Amber sat down beside her and I sat down on Aria's other side. Aria looked up before putting her head back down.

"Aria.. I- We just want you to know that we don't judge you. We still love you." I started.  
"Yeah, we just want you to be happy. Don't ever feel like you can't tell us anything, because its our job to make you feel safe, and you should feel safe with us. No matter what you have done, or will do, you will always be the little girl who loved playing with Angel. The girl who loved dancing, who sang all the time. Our little princess." Amber added.  
"Even if you aren't a little girl anymore, you're still that girl deep down. We have always loved you. Like your mother told you; Nothing will ever change that. You should be yourself, its good enough for us."

Amber and I shared a small smile. Aria sniffled and lifted her head.  
"Really?" She croaked.

"We don't hate you." I said.  
"We could never hate you." Amber finished.

Aria wiped away her tears, which was all over her face. "You guys are really happy?" She asked, not believing us.

"Yeah." I nodded, actually believing my words. I am happy. As long as she's happy. She's still that little girl I once knew.

"I'm not as happy as your father.." Amber started and I held my breath, afraid of what she was about to say. "I never expected any of what has happened to you to happen."

"I get it." Aria sighed. "I'm not the perfect daughter you envisioned. I know, you have Ana-Maria and she's turning around too, but she's different. For me, I'm not the daughter you wanted me to be. I'm supposed to be the oldest, set an example. But I'm not. I'm some screw up, don't deny it. I'm not who you wanted. You planned me, picturing this perfect angel, and I'm the total opposite."

"You're right; You're not the daughter I wanted you to be..." I could not believe she just said that. "You're better." That's more like it. I breathed again. I looked at Aria who went from on the verge of tears, to tears of joy. "I didn't expect this girl. But she's damn better than who I pictured. I will learn to accept everything, and I'm on my way. I don't want to lose you, you're perfect. Don't think I could ever hate you or regret having you. It's the opposite; I love you to death, and I'm so glad you're here." Amber was crying now too. I was about to cry, I think I already did. Especially when Aria flew her arms around Amber.

"I'm sorry." Aria whimpered.

"Don't ever be sorry." Amber whispered. She hugged our daughter tighter and smiled into her shoulder.

Aria pulled away from Amber's hug and turned towards me. I opened my arms and she fell right into them. I rubbed my hands up and down her arm and kissed her temple. It felt like she was a little girl again. She had just fell off her bike and had a huge bruise. Or a kid made fun of her at school. Or she messed up her dance. Or she had a bad dream.

After a few minutes of sitting and crying, Aria pulled away and cried, "They say you can't chose your parents. But even if I had the chance to chose, I would've chosen you too because you guys are the best parents ever. Thank you."

**Ana-Maria's Pov**

I. Am. So. Dead.

Okay so let me tell you from the beginning. So you know how I had a sleepover with my friends last night? But then Perrie texted me and asked if I wanted to go to the mall with her and Jenny. I said sure and apparently I'm arrested for shoplifting. I've never stolen anything in my life!

I am now sitting in a orange jumpsuit (yuck) and waiting for my parents to come bail me out. I had gotten a text before the whole 'police' thing and Aria told me she had came out to mum and dad. They were surprisingly okay with it. But now, not only do they have to deal with one daughter being bi, but another one in trouble with the law. But its a fraud! I swear I did not do it!

"Ana-Maria Nina Lewis!" I cringed at my mother's voice. She's angry, and when she's angry, things are not pretty. She can have a real temper when she wants, despite being the most ditzy and bubbly person ever.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled as soon as the police let my parents in the cell. They both gave me a look. "I swear, I did not steal. Why would I do when you guys give me all the money I need? I'm not some punk." Dad pointed to his head, signaling how I dyed my hair. "Well besides my hair.." I murmured.

"Come on, we're going home." Mum snapped, grabbing my hand and standing me up.

"What? I'm bailed?"

"Of course. I'm not letting no daughter of mine staying another minute in this place." They both ignored me until we got to the car. But on the way out, I saw Perrie sitting in a waiting chair.

"Perrie? What are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to her.

She looked up at me and gave a sad smile, "Somehow, drugs had got in my purse. I've never done them in my life, but I had a whole stash in there. I have no idea how it got there but now I'm gonna be charged for underage use of drugs. It must of gotten there the same way that necklace got in your purse."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry... Was it Jenny?"

"I have no idea. That bitch has real skills."

"Well, I hope things work out for you."

"I do too." I patted her arm encouragingly before following my parents.

"Can we do something to help her? Please?" I begged, climbing into the backseat.

"There's nothing we can do, Aria. Leave it alone."

"But-"

"There's no buts." Dad interrupted this time.

"She didn't do it! I know her, she's never smoked a day in her life! It's all Jenny. She framed both of us."

"No more discussion." I slumped down in my chair. Can this day get any worse?

**Jade's Pov (I know, you guys missed her last chapter)**

"Hey Jade!" Karly smiled as she hopped down the stairs. I smiled back. She's gotten really big since the last time I saw her. I believe she was 8 at the time... And now she's 11. I am sharing a room with her, and CeCe is with Brooke. Danny is with Toby. Lucky Burkely doesn't need to share/give up his room. Bastard.

"Hi kiddo. Are you all unpacked?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so! So.. How's your boyfriend?" She drew out the word 'boyfriend.' She really likes- no liked, us as a couple.

I looked down, "Oh.. Uhmm.. We uh broke up."

"WHAT!?"

"I cheated on him.. With Jonah.."

"Jonah? Jonah Campbell?"

"Why am I telling you this? You're eleven."

"I'm a lot brighter than I seem."

I sighed. "Jonah had a crush on me. And he kissed me, which got me confused. It's just this whole thing and long story short; Ethan hates me now."

She gave me a hug and whispered "I'm sorry." I smiled and hugged back. Maybe she is brighter than she seems.

**Bobby's Pov**

I was slumping in my swings. Don't ask me why. Okay you may ask. I hate my life. Life sucks. The girl I like doesn't like me back. I'm depressed-

Oooh ice cream!

Aww the truck kept on driving. Great. Now I don't have my girl, or my ice cream. Okay so maybe that was a tiny lie; I'm not depressed. And I'm too young to be thinking about girls so I'm not too torn up about it. I'm just saddened.

I did mention I was on a swing; well I am at a park with Alex, Brad and you guessed it; Tasie. I have no idea where my sister is.

Speak of the devil. She walked onto the park grounds, followed by a really pretty girl. Who is she?

"Kenzie!" The other 3 exclaim, running towards her. I jump off my swing, but I just walk slowly towards them. I kept my eyes on the other girl.

"Guys, this is CeCe. She's the Millers' cousin! I was told to go pick her up and introduce us."

"Hi." CeCe smiled shyly. We all said hi back.

"How long will you be here?" Tasie asked.

"About a month, but my parents are thinking of moving here. They don't know yet."

"Well I hope you do come! We could always use another girl!" Tasie smiled.

I actually hope she stays too. We could be good friends, and I could use someone if everyone else likes each other and I'm alone. CeCe smiled at me when everyone else walked in their own directions; Alex to push Tasie on the swings, and Brad and Kenzie to play tag.

"Soo.. What's your name?" She asked.

"I-I.." She raised her eyebrows. "B-Bob-"

"You're Bobby right? I remember you.. Sort of.. It's been forever since my family has been down here."

"Yeah, that's me.." I stuttered. Why do I stutter? That's Brad's specialty!

"What should we do?" she asked, looking around the playground.

"Well.." I tried to think of an idea. Uhmm.. I got it! "I could race you to the monkey bars!"

"Oh, you are so on!" She giggled before running towards them.

"Hey, no fair! You cheated!" I yelled, running after her.

"You snooze, you lose!" She cackled and continued running.

I smiled to myself. I think we're gonna be great friends.

**Monday**

**Jonah's Pov**

It was lunch time and I was the only one at my table. I usually sit with the other jocks, but I missed my old friends. I saw Ethan walk in; I texted him and told him to sit with me again. I found out that the reason he never was in the cafeteria was because he's been working on an art project during lunch. He showed me his work and it's really good. He should be an artist, he'd be good at it.

"Ethan!" I exclaimed, waving my hand. He noticed me and smiled, walking over.

"Hey, man. What's up?" he greeted, sitting across from me.

"Nothing much.." I sighed.

"Hey.. May we sit here?" I heard a too familiar voice ask. Ethan and I looked to the side and saw Aria, Jade and Heather with trays in their hands.

"We saw you two sitting together and thought you'd like company." Jade said.

"Well.. It's up to you. If you don't mind sitting with us losers." Ethan joked. Jade smiled and sat beside him, to which he seemed a little uncomfortable but he quickly redeemed himself and relaxed.

"You guys are not losers, I think you're awesome." Heather surprisingly said, sitting down beside me. Aria walked around and sat on my other side.

"Aw, Heather, don't butter them up. They know they're not special." Aria smirked, elbowing me. I nudged her back, causing a little mini war, to which sparked a few old fireworks.

"So.. Uh, Aria. Do you remember Lexi?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Lexi who?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Uhm.. Lexi Doolbury." Aria literally spit out her milk, in my face. I heard our friends giggling next to us.

"LEXI?!" she screamed.

I felt someone turn my shoulder and clean off my face. Thanks Heather. I gave her a small smile, meaning thanks before turning back to Aria.  
"Yeah, I saw her at a coffee shop. She looks great-"

"She's a bitch. Don't talk to her."

"But-"

"No buts. I hate her."

This time it was Jade who talked, "Aria, she was abused by her father. We know her story, she had a reason to be a bitch. She's actually really sweet, as was proven Senior Year-"

"I don't care. I mean, I feel bad for her. But sympathy does not make me like the girl. That bitch is pure evil."

"What would you say if I had a date with her?" I asked. This cause Aria's eyes to literally fall out of her head. Well not literally.. theoretically.

"Y-You a-asked her out?" She looked.. Jealous?

"No. I'm just saying, I'm gonna hang out with her for a while, maybe. But I might eventually ask her out. Would that be so bad?"

"Yes it would!"

"Aria!" Heather exclaimed. "He can date who he wants. You're not his girlfriend." Heather seemed.. Almost jealous? Like she was jealous over the way Aria was jealous about me and Lexi. This is confusing, why is everyone jealous? Gosh, I should stop saying that word.

"You're right. And Heather.. I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to say that, and if you'd like to know; I told my parents and they are surprisingly cool with it. But thank you for helping me."

"Really?" Heather smiled.

"Yeah.."

"I forgive you, and I told you they'd be happy!"

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" Ethan asked. Jade and I nodded in agreement.

"We're dating." Both girls beside me said.

What. The. Hell?

* * *

**Mwahaha that is the end of the chapter. I know, no Amfie moment, that's next chapter! I just need something to happen next before I do them. But they will hopefully happen next chapter.**

**But anyway, speaking of Amber and Alfie; Yay they accept Aria! Told ya! And omg A.M was arrested! And so was Perrie! Who is this Jenny and why would she frame them? Something tells me she gets them in even more trouble. By the way, if you go back to the chapter where I introduce A.M's new friends, the only ones that will play any real part is Harry, Perrie and Zayn. The other 3 will quickly move out of the way eventually. Especially Jenny. **

**But YAY the Peddie cousins! Does Bobby like CeCe now? He deserves to be happy right? If his best friend gets his sister, and he can't even get the girl he likes to like him back. But he's young, so he won't think too much about it. But I think Bobby and CeCe will make great new friends, wattaya think?**

**What are Jonah, Ethan and Jade gonna say about Aria and Heather dating? And why does Aria seem jealous of Jonah/Lexi. Will Jonah actually ask Lexi out? How is Lexi gonna play out in this story?**

**And remember Ethan's letter? Did you notice something about art in this chapter? Keep guessing! Is art school in his future? Hmmm...?**

**Next chapter: Ugh, lets just say all of these questions will be resolved. **

**Okay, story time! So.. My mom apparently has a twitter, right? And she asks me "Why hasn't anyone responded?" and I'm like, "Mom, you have 0 followers.(She now has 4 tho.. lol) No one can read it, unless they are following you or they search for you." and then she says what about all the celebs she's tweeted (my mom is like the biggest BTR fan ever, and that's weird. She tweeted them 'I love BTR' or 'BTR rocks' and she also tweeted Tia and Tamera about their show and how cute their kids are, lol) and I'm like "Mom, they have millions of followers and tweets every minute. They don't read all of them, probably, and even if they have read it, they won't respond to you. Not many celebrities respond to fans or even follow them. Some of them to some fans, I don't think they've noticed you." And now she's sad. I also had to teach her how to use twitter. Not fun. I personally do not like twitter or facebook but I like going on other peoples' lol. **

**Anyway.. It's early Friday morning once again! Well not super early like last week, haha. I will update on Monday! Hope you have a good weekend! :) Please review!**

**Oh and if you watch Glee, can you please check out my new story if you haven't already! I need help with pairings :/**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Happy Monday- not. I hate Mondays. But did this update make it better?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**Jake's Pov**

"Hey guys.." a tired Ana-Maria sighed as she walked up to us. It was Monday and this is the first time I've seen her all day. Where has she been? It's after lunch.

"Where were you?" Sarah asked. It's free period and we were hanging out in the court yard.

"I woke up late and just got to school, but then I had to go to the office to talk about the police thing, and then Jenny convinced me to ditch."

"Woah, wait. Police thing?" I interrupted.

"Oh yeah. Didn't you guys hear? I got arrested for stealing. But I didn't do it. Jenny dropped a necklace in my purse and let me take the blame for it. And she also planted drugs on Perrie but thankfully she's off the hook because they took a blood sample and found 0% of drugs in her system that weren't supposed to be there."

"I don't think I like Jenny..." Brooke shook her head.

"Oh neither do I. The entire group hates her now."

"Why do they still hang out with her then?" Burkely asked.

"I don't know. They're trying to think of a way to let her down easy, I guess."

All of the sudden we were joined by 3 bodies. Perrie, Harry and Zayn.

"Hey guys!" Perrie smiled.

"Where's Miah?" A.M asked.

"Didn't you hear? She's moving." Zayn answered.

"What?! No!"

"Yeah.. She just heard this weekend. She still has a few weeks though. But this is really sudden. And Dustin got expelled."

"For what?" I asked.

"Having a relationship with Ms. Fusin." Harry answered.

"He dated a teacher?" Sarah gasped.

"Yeah. Why didn't I know about this?" Harry asked himself. "But anyway, it's not like its gross or anything. Ms. Fusin is only 23 and she's smoking. But not my type." I chuckled. Yeah the teacher is pretty hot.. But not as hot as Brooke. No way near.

"So it's just you 3 and Jenny?" A.M asked.

"And you." Perrie said. "And we're gonna eventually get rid of Jenny. She's nice and all but she has problems with drugs and stealing. I never knew that until yesterday. She doesn't care that you and me were almost locked up."

"Bitch..." A.M muttered.

"Exactly."

"Where is the devil anyway?" Burkely asked.

"In detention. No surprise there." Harry joked.

"So.. How are things with the baby?" Zayn asked Sarah and Burkely, which caused them to almost choke on thin air.

"How do you know about that?" Sarah asked.

The three of them glanced at Ana-Maria who started whistling, while the upcoming teen parents glared at her. "I didn't tell anyone else, I swear!"

"We won't tell anyone." Perrie promised.

"You better not. Or I will end you." Sarah snapped.

"Yeah, I will too." Burkely added, before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. She smiled and leaned into him, as he kissed her forehead.

"Hola senors and senoritas!" A voice exclaimed, walking over to us.

"Jenny? I thought you were in detention?" Perrie asked.

"Eh.. I ditched. Or well, escaped. So anyway, thank ya for taking the blame. And congrats on not being sent to the big house!" She thanked Perrie and Ana-Maria, who rolled their eyes and ignored her. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and asked, "Anyone want one?" We all shook our heads. "Aw, come on! It's not bad-"

"It can kill you." Brooke interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I want to live." I added.

"And have fresh lungs." Harry agreed.

"Whatever, suit yourself." She rolled her eyes before lighting one up and bringing it to her mouth.

"Uh, can you like.. Not be here?" Sarah asked, which caused all of us to bug our eyes out. "I mean with that thing. You're grossing out my baby."

"Your fault for getting knocked up." Jenny retorted. "Slut," she muttered. Sarah's jaw dropped and looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey! That's my sister, and she is not a slut!" I defended Sarah.

"You can't talk about her like that!" Burkely added.

"At least she's not doing drugs. She's only been with one guy her entire life. What about you? Hooking up with people left and right." Zayn scoffed.

"You know what? Fine! I'm leaving. But I will make sure your lives are living hell!" She screamed before storming away. We all broke out laughing after she left.

"Thank you Zayn for standing up for me. You didn't have to do that." Sarah thanked him.

"No problem. She's the slut, not you." He answered.

"I never liked her. I always thought she was too.. Troubled. And plus, she's always hated me, for no damn reason." Harry added.

"She was my best friend, but she's just a freaking bitch now. I never knew she shoplifted or did drugs. She's not a real friend if she tried to frame me or you, A.M. And you didn't deserve what she said about you, Sarah." Perrie said.

"Maybe you guys aren't so bad..." Brooke gave a shy smile.

"Thank you guys anyway.." Sarah smiled also.

"See?! I told you we'd all be best friends!" Ana-Maria squealed, pulling the two people beside her, who were Harry and Sarah, into a hug.

**Ethan's Pov**

"Hey Ethan," my mom greeted as I collapsed on the couch.

"Hi mum," I mumbled into the pillow. I was so tired. I had gotten a job at a frozen yogurt shop and they make me work basically every free time I have. I'm so tired.

"You have a letter in the mail." She said, which made me jump right up.

"Really?! Where?!" I asked, not containing my excitement.

"Woah, why are you so excited? I haven't seen you act this way since you were a kid." She handed me the letter. I just ignored her and ran up to my room.

When I reached my room, I closed and locked my door before tearing open the envelope.

_Dear Ethan Clarke, we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to University of Arts London. We have looked over your work and you are very good. We hope to see you in our school to become a better artist. This is one of the best art schools in the country and we would be honored to have you work with us-_

I didn't need to read anymore! I got in! So in case you haven't figured it out; I applied to University of Arts in London. I've been keeping a secret all my life, and that's this: I love art. I'm also really good at it. Jade knew I had skills but I never told anyone my dream. I didn't want them to be proud and then disappointed if I didn't make it. I know, I should of told someone. And it might be weird, considering I'm almost 20 and I'm applying _now_. Well things are weird. I had stuff I needed to stay for, now I don't.

**Jonah's Pov**

I can't believe this. I know, it's been a few days, but I still can't believe that Aria is bisexual. And she's dating Heather. Part of me thinks it's really hot, while the other part of me doesn't understand this and is- well, fine. I'm jealous. Yes, you heard me. Hearing Aria be with someone else that is not me, makes me angry. The fact that it's a girl makes me sad. Because what if one day she decides that girls are better? I might never get her back. I know, that's really selfish of me. I've moved on, many times, and lead her heart on by a string, but I still love her. Never stopped.

"Hey..." A soft voice tapped the table.

I was moping around that coffee shop. I looked up and saw Lexi.

"Oh.. Hey.." I gave her a small smile. She smiled back and motioned to the chair across from me, asking to sit down. I nodded. As she sat down, I said, "Hey, I'm sorry I never got back to you. A lot has been on my mind."

"That's okay. Why are you sad? I can feel your aura all the way across town."

I gave a small laugh before answering. "Well.. I found out that my ex-girlfriend, now has a girlfriend." Saying those words made it even more true.

"Aria?"

"Yeah.."

"And that's a bad thing because...?"

"It's not bad.. I'm just, jealous."

"Ahhhh.." she nodded in understanding. "You still like her."

"I thought I was over her but I'm not. I want to be over her.. So bad."

"Why is that?"

"She hurt me, I can't go through that again. A-and.. I don't know.. I guess I have my sights set on someone else.."

"Who?" She asked, quietly.

I ignored her question, "But I can't be with this new girl unless I'm over Aria."

"Maybe she'll understand?" She suggested.

"You think she would?"

"People hold onto feelings all the time. You can move on, but it doesn't mean the feelings aren't there anymore. They either stay forever or they never existed."

"Okay.." I then got the perfect idea. "So.. Will you go out with me?"

She almost choked on her coffee, actually spitting some of its contents on the table. I laughed and helped her clean it up.

"What?" She gasped. "Me? I'm the girl you like..? But we just met after not seeing each other for two years!"

"We were friends then.. And I did have a small crush on you before we graduated. Seeing you again reminded me of that. I don't know.. I want to be your friend though. We don't have to be boyfriend/girlfriend, but I would like to take you out ona date-"

"Okay, I get it. You can stop rambling."

I looked down, embarrassed. She probably doesn't want to go out with me.

"Yes." She said after a minute.

"What?" I looked up, confused.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

**Wednesday**

**Karly's Pov**

"Why did we start on Wednesday and not Monday?" I asked Uncle Eddie as he drove me and my younger sister to school.

"Because you guys had just arrived and we wanted to get you settled. And plus, you guys would like a shorter week." He answered.

We were going to start school today. Kenzie, Tasie, Bobby, Alex and Brad go there too. Sadly, I won't be any of their classes because I'm in 5th grade, and they're all in 3rd/4th grade. CeCe is joining Brad and Bobby's class.

"I'm actually excited for school!" CeCe exclaimed.

"Don't get too comfortable, we're only here for a few weeks." I muttered.

"Don't be too sure about that, Karls. Your parents may be away, but they are considering moving into that house across the street."

"Really?!" both me and my sister exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what your dad told me."

I smiled, I really like it here. But I'm sad that I'd have to leave my old friends..

"Where did mum and dad go anyway?" CeCe asked.

"On their anniversary honeymoon thing. I don't know!" he laughed. "Well, we're here. I see Kenzie and Tasie. I can walk you girls in or the girls can show you. Tasie is like some sort of ambassador or student counsil or president for the 4th graders."

"You don't know what her job is?"

"No, I never paid attention in school."

"Then how are you- Nevermind." I rolled my eyes before climbing out the car. "Thanks Uncle Eddie!"

CeCe actually gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before saying thanks and following me over to Kenzie and CeCe.

"Hey!" we greeted. The two turned to us and smiled.

"Yay you guys finally showed up!" Kenzie squealed.

"Okay so I can bring you to the principle's office and get everything sorted, and then since the fifth grade is near the 4th grade I can walk Karly to her class. But I will have Kenzie find her brother and have him wait outside the principle's office to take CeCe to her class." Tasie explained.

CeCe and I nodded in agreement. "Sounds good," I said.

"Okay, so let's go. Bye Kenzie, see you later!" Tasie hooked her arm around ours and lead us to the principal's office.

"Hello Ms. Young." Tasie greeted the secretary.

"Oh hello, Tasie. What brings you here?"

"These are my.. Cousins, Karly and CeCe Reed. It's their first day. I'm sure you've gotten a call or something-"

"Oh yes, of course!" She realized, spinning her chair around to go into a drawer to find papers.

"So these are papers your parents can fill out. Your teachers will give you any other works. Karly, you have Ms. Hennessey. And CeCe, deary you have Ms. Latimer." She handed us some papers. Well she shook our hands first.

"Thank you," the three of us said.

"So girls, where did you come from?" she asked.

"We're from Manchester." I answered.

"What made you decide to come to Liverpool?"

"Well our parents are going on a honeymoon for their anniversary, so we're staying with our Aunt and Uncle for a few weeks. But we're gonna move down the street soon so it doesn't really matter." CeCe explained.

"Ohh, who's your Aunt and Uncle?" God, nosy much?

"Patricia and Eddie Miller." I said.

"Ah yes. I remember their family. Jade and Burkely were called down to the office quite a lot. But Brooke was an exceptional student, and won lots of awards. So those three were remember either way. And their restaurant is amazing."

"Well, we don't want to be late for class." Tasie said, interrupting the conversation. "I want to show them."

"Of course! Have a good first day, girls."

We waved 'bye' before walking out the office.

"Yeah.. She's kinda nosy," Tasie pointed out when we got in the lobby.

"Obviously," CeCe whispered.  
"Kinda?" I asked, at the same time.

"This whole town is. People wanting to know things left and right. And when you don't tell them, they make stuff up. Or they twist your truth. Just to make things interesting. You can't be left alone. Some adults never grew out of their 'popular' stage. It's disgusting."

"What's disgusting?" Brad asked as he and Bobby walked up to us, with Kenzie and Alex in tow.

"The people in this town." Tasie answered.

"Oh yeah. I hate people" Alex murmured.

"Well, Cece.. We can bring you to our class?" Bobby smiled at my sister. Awww, he likes her! At least, I think so. But I thought he liked Tasie? That's what both girls told me..

"That'd be great!" She smiled and waved at me before following the boys down a hallway.

"Who do you have?" Alex asked me.

I looked back down at my paper. "Uh.. Ms. Hennessey."

"Oh I've heard she's really nice! Most people either want her or Ms. Givoni for 5th grade!" Kenzie said.

"That's good. My last teacher was really strict."

"Well let's go, our class is like right next to it because we're the last in the 4th grade hallway and Ms. Hennessey is the first 5th grade class." Tasie said.

"Hi mom!" Tasie said when her mum came out of the office.

"Oh hey kids! Karley, how are you?" Mara smiled.

"Good." I smiled back.

"Well I have to get to my class, hope you have a great first day."

After she left, the four of us walked down another hallway. I'm really nervous for the first day. I won't even know anyone in my class. Well... Wish me luck.

**Amber's Pov**

"Hey.." a voice woke me. Fingers lightly touched my back but I still jumped up.

"Huh? What?!" I bolted with a start.

I looked up and saw Alfie chuckling.

I hit his shoulder, "Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing." He sat down beside me, trying to calm his laughs. Didn't work, he laughed harder.

"Stop it!" I giggled. He pointed to my mouth and my hands flew up. Yep, there was dried drool. Eww! And my hair was a mess, aww come on.

"Why'd you fall asleep?" he asked, wrapped his arm around me.

I was working on something, got bored and went on my phone, and the somehow ended up facedown, asleep on the couch. "I don't know.. Just really tired, I guess. And stressed."

"Why are you stressed?"

"I don't know. Everything has been going out of control lately. I haven't had any inspiration for my designs. My family is-" I almost choke, "Falling apart."

He gasped, "What makes you think our family is falling apart?"

I took a deep breath, trying not to cry. "I-I.. The girls.." I couldn't even say it. "Ana-Maria dyes h-her hair, gets n-new friends that g-get her in tr-trouble with the law. I know it's just o-one friend, but she might even get her into d-drugs because she framed that other girl. A-and I'm worried about her. And then there's Aria.. I'm worried about her too. I know I shouldn't be, she's a big girl b-but, I never expected her to be.. You know. Oh and did you know that Alex has a crush on Tasie? He's only nine, not like he can do much about it but Aria like Jonah when they were that age and looked how that turned out. She _cheated_ on him and then that night when she got drunk- It's too much." I sighed in relief because I finally got it off my chest.

"Amber.." He didn't know what to say. "I agree with you."

"You do?" I looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah. But they're not that much out of control. Aria should be able to be with Heather or Jonah, we've been over this. And with Ana-Maria; well she didn't steal it. And she's not doing drugs. Calm down. If it ever comes down to it, we'll knock sense into her. And with Alex,oh come, he's a perfect angel. It's just a harmless crush."

"Alex? A perfect angel?" I joked.

"What?!"

"You said that about the girls."

"Yeah well.. Alex is my mini-me, of course he's an angel."

I gave a small laugh before bringing the conversation back to its original gameplan.  
"But you're right about the other stuff. I'm being paranoid."

"Maybe not.."

"Do you think we did a bad job with being parents?"

"Nahh.. I think we did an awesome job."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, look." He pointed towards the door. There was Aiden wabbling into the living room from the playroom. He was giggling and playing with his toy cars. I smiled, he's just so cute. So young and innocent. Not having to worry about him for a while is a relief.

"We did good." I agreed. I turned my head to the wall of family photos. Besides the pictures of Alfie's family, my family, Anubis family at graduation, and then there were many of our family. Our wedding, with Aria as the little flower girl. A photo of the girls when they were little with Angel. I miss our cat. I was devastated when she died. We all were, well Alfie wasn't _too_ heartbroken. A picture of 9-year-old Aria and 7-year-old Ana-Maria holding newborn baby Alex. Alfie and 6-year-old Alex. Aria and Aiden when he was just a few months old. The entire family from last summer. "Look at how happy we were."

"We still are. I am."

"As happy as that picture?" I asked, pointing at the picture closest to us. Him and I at the beach during the summer of 2012. Before I was pregnant. Before everything.

He took a moment before answering. "No." My smile faded. "I'm even happier." I smiled again.

"Me too." I leaned in to kiss him. This is a good ending, if you had to ask me. I shouldn't be stressed. My family is still together. Things could be _way_ worse. We're the lucky ones. Sort of. No one's perfect. Not even me, even if I hate to admit it. We're good enough.

**Mick's Pov**

I wa having my routine run in the afternoon. I know, it's been 20 years and I still do these? It's a habit, I don't think I could quit even if I tried. After my injury, I was all out of shape. I had gained like 20 pounds. I wasn't allowed to do many things, but jogging, as long as I take it easy, it's okay. And being a gym teacher doesn't make me do too many things. I like being a gym teacher. It's fun. But the not fun part is when all the girls flirted with me. When I first started working at the high school, which was in 2021 so that made me 25, it was really strange. I obviously didn't do anything, just shrugged it off.

"Hey daddy!" Kenzie exclaimed, when I walked into the living room.

"Hi Mack." I smiled at my daughter. She was sitting on the couch, listening to music through her headphones and reading a book. Reminds me a lot of how Joy did so at Anubis House. But Kenzie's really nothing like Joy, besides a few things.

"Hey babe." An angelic voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw my beautiful wife standing there. I kissed her cheek and greeted her the same way. "Dinner should be ready soon." I nodded and went to get changed.

When I came out, I smelled food! Yes, I'm starving. I walked into the dining room and sat with my family. We don't really eat together most days, we mostly eat in the living room but I guess it's one of those days when Joy feels like being formal and old-fashioned.

"So how was everybody's day?" Joy asked.

"Good. CeCe is in my class and she's great!" Bobby said.

"Aww.. Do you like her?" Mack teased.

"What? No!"

"You either like Tasie or CeCe, don't deny it."

"Shut up."

"Before my little siblings kills each other.." Jonah glared at Mack and Bobby, "I have a date this weekend."

"With who?" I asked, my mouth full of food. Joy handed me a napkin and closed my mouth.

"Lexi Doolbury.. She was in my graduating class. We met again the other day, and I asked her out on Monday."

"Didn't she use to hate Aria? I remember them trying to outdo each other in gym class and on the cheerleading field. The cheerleading coach told me they hated each other.."

"Oh they did, and well still do."

"Then why are you going out with her?" Joy asked.

"Because Aria is not my girlfriend anymore.." he looked sad as he said that. "She's dating a girl now."

I almost choked. Well that was a surprise. I didn't expect that.

"Good for her." Joy supported. Jonah and I both gave her a weird look. "What?" We both shook our heads.

"So.. You have a new girlfriend?" Mack asked Jonah.

"Sort of. She's not my girlfriend, yet."

"That's too bad. I really liked Aria. I love Jade, but not as your girlfriend."

**Friday**

**Sarah's Pov**

I woke up with a weird feeling in my stomach. Well not weird. More like, the baby is moving. Ugh, my boobs hurt. Oohh.. I thought of something really good; I really want white rice with M&Ms.. Is that weird?

I think we have stuff to make rice! And I have a stack of M&Ms in my drawer because they're my favorite candy. I grabbed a pack and tip-toed into the kitchen. It was early Friday morning, about 4:00. I got the stuff to make rice and turned on the oven. Okay so I have to boil water, yada yada yada.

10 minutes later, I heard footsteps. "Who is it?" I called.

"Oh, Sarah. You scared me!" Mum exclaimed, turning on the light.

"Mum? Why are you up?"

"I should be asking the same thing."

"Oh well.. I'm hungry.. And I didn't want to wait for rice and M&Ms."

"Rice and M&Ms? Really?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Don't remind me." She sighed, lifting herself on the counter.

"Well I am, you can't change that." I snapped.

She ignored my outburst.

"Mum.." I decided to ask her.

"Hmm?"

"Is it hard.. Being pregnant? Like what do I expect?"

She laughed and said, "Well.. I remember eating lots of weird foods. And my boobs hurt a lot. When I was pregnant with you; I didn't get too big, but with Brad and Lily, I was a lot bigger. The difference was my age, and you were a small baby. But you can expect your body being weird."

"What about after I give birth? What will happen to my body then?" I'm scared that I'm gonna be fat.

"Well.. I, as well as the other girls, when we were teenagers, we got our bodies back within a couple of months. But our breasts were still big, not like the guys minded. They enjoyed it-"

"I don't know need to know that."

"Right, sorry. And with your period, it's a lot. You have it up to a few weeks too and it seems like your dying with all the blood."

"Ugh.. I hate being a girl sometimes."

"Me too." She laughed.

"Childbirth? Isn't that like.. Painful."

"Yes. So incredibly painful. I almost broke your father's hand. And when I was outside the room when Patricia gave birth to the twins, oh my god. She screamed 'I HATE YOU. YOU SUCK. WE'RE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!' oh and Amber was actually worse, 'ALFIE LEWIS, YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN. GO TO HELL.' And lots more I don't want to repeat. We all were a litte... Insane and the poor guys." We both laughed. "But seriously, even though it's a lot. Of pain. It's worth it when your baby gets here. Looking at this little person and thinking that you created that. It's magical. It's not easy though. Not at all."

* * *

**That's the chapter! I hope you liked it! Next chapter we can expect to see Tasie get her cast off! Other things include...  
-Ethan and art school  
-Jonah and Lexi  
-One of the parents have problems in their relationship  
-What happens with Jenny?  
-And finally... Something happens to Brooke. And it's not good.**

**Okay so have you heard that Wolfblood is coming to America in a few weeks?! I'm so excited! MICK AND WILLOW ON MY SCREEN! I've wanted to watch Wolfblood for a while... but I never could and now I can! It's on Disney Channel and I believe it starts October 1st..? But I just saw the commercial and I freaked out, especially when I saw Bobby Lockwood, I'm like "I get to see one of my husbands again! Yay!"**

**Directioners' eyes only- I saw the One Direction movie the other day: OMG SO MUCH PERFECTION! It was beautiful, amazayn, just perfect in every way. When it was over I was like "Noo. Come back!" I smiled through out the entire thing! And have you heard their leaked single 'Diana'? Omg that song is so beautiful. It was written for all the fans who are depressed/suicidal. And they named it after Princess Diana because she was depressed. It's like they're comparing us to princesses, which is why the 'Moments' perfume has a crown on it. So beautiful. You can totally tell its about the fans because "I speak a different language but I still hear your call," "You don't even know me, but I can feel you crying," "Let me be the one to lift up your heart and save your life. I don't think you even realize, baby, you'll be saving mine." I've been listening to it nonstop. You have to check it out, even if you're not a directioner because it's such a beautiful song, and if you are depressed/suicidal this song might actually make you feel better!**

**Anyway... Review! I have decided that I can not work with the whole Fridays/Mondays update so once a weekend is really all I can do. Since I only have each class like 3 times a week, I get lots of homework, even on weekends soo... I'm sorry to break it to you guys; One update a weekend. I'm sad too :( And I have another story to work on too.. But please review! Your reviews make me so happy :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews last chapter! I hope you like this chapter :) Warning: If you ship Peddie (like REALLY ship it,) you will probably cry by the end. And maybe there's a little too much Miller family this chapter... But I don't think so. Oh and Fabina moment! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or anything else in this story besides OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**First week of December**

**Patricia's Pov**

I was sound asleep but was woken when someone knocked softly on the bedroom door.

"Eddie.." I kicked him.

He groaned, "What?"

"The door." I whispered.

"You're dreaming. There's nothing." And he was proven wrong when the knocks got louder.

"Idiot." I scoffed. "Get it."

"No." He hugged his pillow tighter.

No one even had to get the door because the person on the other side opened it lightly. I looked up and saw a silhouette. Brooke?

"Daddy, mommy." She croaked. Eddie and I immediately sat up.

"Brooke? Is everything okay?" I asked, as she walked closer to the bed.

"N-no.."

"Why are you crying?" Eddie held his arms out for her.

"C-can I sleep h-here..?"

Me and Eddie moved over so she could crawl in the middle. When she got under the covers, she clung to Eddie right away. She's always been a daddy's girl. It feels like she's a little girl again, like she had a bad dream, which happened a lot when she was younger. I bet Eddie likes the feeling now, that he has that little girl back.

I rubbed her shoulders and whispered, "What's wrong?"

She said between cries, "I messed up. I did something bad."

I glanced at Eddie. He asked her this time, "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what happened... I just felt like doing it.. I was doing so good.. I thought I was better." She buried her head farther into Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie and I shared a look. We understand now. She doesn't need to say it. She made herself throw up.

"It's okay baby.. It was just a mistake, right?" Eddie soothed her.

"What if it happens again? And I get bad again? I don't want that.." She cried.

"Shhh.. You're okay-" I kissed her hair.

"No it's not." She snapped. She sniffled a little. "I didn't ask for this, you know. I never wanted to be sick. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"We know, sweetie." I whispered.

"Don't ever apologize." Eddie added.

"You're beautiful, we want you to know that." I said. Brooke gave a small smile before snuggling closer to Eddie. I smiled at the image. Soon enough, we were all back to sleep.

***Monday***

**Ana-Maria's Pov**

I was talking with Perrie and Sarah at my locker. I'm really enjoying how my old friends are getting along with my new ones. We've become this big group now. I love it! Perrie has been such a great addition to our girls group. She liked makeup! Even more than I do so I have someone to talk to now! Sadly, Miah moved last week. I almost cried. I didn't know her too well but she was really sweet. But Perrie did cry.

"And then she said 'No I didn't,' and he's like 'Yes you did,' and I added, 'You did, sorry.'" Perrie explained a story to Sarah who was laughing her ass off.

Sarah is still a cheerleader. How she's made it this far without anyone noticing she's pregnant is beyond me.

We were eventually joined by Jake, Harry and Zayn.

"Why hello there, boys." Perrie smirked at them.

"Hi hotstuff." Zayn winked. Yeeaahhh.. They have a 'thing' for each other. They'd actually make a cute couple if they could admit their feelings. But I have a feeling that they're both one of those people when they finally admit their feelings, they won't shut up about it.

"Where's Brooke?" Jake asked and was answered by Burkely, who walked up to us. not with Brooke for some weird reason.

"She's not coming." He said it so calmly. That was for a moment before he decided to punch the lockers.

"Woah! What's wrong with you!" We all exclaimed.

"Is anything wrong with Brooke?" Jake asked, worriedly.

In response, Burkely slid down the lockers. He sighed and said,  
"She messed up. She broke."

"What does that mean?" I asked slowly.

"She purged." We all gasped. "She went crying to mom and dad because she felt so bad about it. They kept her home so she could get a few extra hours of therapy in."

"Why would she do that?! She was doing so good!" Sarah cried.

"I gotta go see her-" Jake tried to walk away but Harry pulled him back.

"I get that you want to be there for her, if I had a girlfriend with a disorder; I'd never leave her side, but maybe she needs space. You can see her after school." Jake saw no point in arguing with Harry so he just pouted and slumped down next to his best friend.

"I hope she's okay" He mumbled before burying his face in his hands. We all stood in silence. That was until the bell rang and we went out separate ways. Even if none of us really spoke today, we all knew we were thinking the same thing.

_Please let Brooke be okay._

**Jade's Pov**

"So I still can't get over how cute you two are together!" I squealed, sitting across from Heather and Aria on the couch.

They both flushed and thanked me.

"I never saw you being into girls though... Either of you. But I guess people totally surprise you. I'm proud of both you though." I added. They smiled.

"But I just want to make sure that you don't feel like a third wheel.." Heather said.

"No! I'm totally cool!" I reassured her.

"ANYONE HOME?!" My eldest cousin screamed.

"I am!" I exclaimed. A few seconds later, Karly and CeCe entered the living room.

"Aria!" They squealed. Aria smiled and gave the two young girls a hug. "We haven't seen you in forever!" Karly exclaimed.

"I know! You girls have grown so tall!" Aria fussed over their height. Heather coughed. "Oh, what am I doing? Karly, CeCe, this is Heather, my uhm... Friend." Aria introduced Heather.

"Hi Heather!" they waved.

"I love your shirt!" CeCe complimented Heather. She was wearing a hot pink cardigan. It had white frills and other cute stuff on it.

"Thank you! I love your backpack, my little sister totally loves that show." Heather smiled back.

_Ding Dong_

Our lovely conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Really? No one used doorbells anymore. I groaned, saying I'll get it, and got up and stomped over to the front door. I opened the door and was shocked to see Ethan standing there.

"Ethan?" My jaw dropped.

"ETHAN?!" Karly screamed from the living room. All of the sudden she was peaking out from under my arm.

"Hey kiddo!" He greeted her. She jumped up and down and hugged him.

"Ethan!" CeCe came running and joined the hug.

"Haha, he's ours now." Karly stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes playfully.

"It's very nice to see you girls, but I really need to talk to your cousin." Ethan told them.

They pouted but nodded in understanding. As they passed me, Karly whispered in my ear, "Maybe he wants to get back together!"

I hope so. But I doubt it.

I slipped out the front door so we could talk to private.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself. It was freezing. Damn, I should've grabbed a coat.

"Here let me," he offered his jacket. I shook my head, but he insisted. I smiled gratefully and wrapped his jacket around myself. "But anyway.. I am here because I need to share with you a deep dark secret."

I was suddenly intrigued.

"Well not dark. But it is deep and you can't tell anyone."

"I swear."

"Okay.. So you know I like art?" I nodded. "Well.. I applied to Arts University of London and well.. I got in!"

London? Why would he move all that way? I felt my heart breaking. I knew he loved art, and he was fairly good at it. But he didn't want to tell people. I'm lucky I even knew. What if he didn't go to some great art school because of me? Because I was here. And now that we're not together, he needs somewhere to escape.

"Jade?" he asked.

I snapped out of my trance. "Yeah, uhm that's great." I perked up a little bit. "This is a big opportunity! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" I ended up saying it like I didn't think of it being so far away. I somehow ended up in his arms. We hugged a little longer than we should have. When we pulled out of the hug, we didn't let go out of each other. Our eyes locked on each others'. His hands keeping a grip on my hips and my arms still dangling around his neck. I felt myself leaning in. I was disappointed when he pulled away.

"Uh sorry.. I got to go.." He said sheepishly.

"Oh no, don't go. I-I'm sorry.. Uh.. Are you thinking of going?"

"Well yeah.. There's nothing to stay for anymore." He said it in a way like he knew what I was thinking about just a minute ago. Me. I was right, I was what held him back. Now he's free of me. He wants to get as far from me as possible. I made a huge mistake. I went too far.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Forget about it. Not everything is about you, you know."

"But you said-"

"Who said I was talking about you?"

I dropped my mouth in anger. He mocked me. "I hate you. You should go to that school. Get the hell away from me."

His jaw dropped this time in shock, "Okay, you're being ridiculous. Stop over-reacting. I was just being snarky, you know me. I didn't mean anything-"

"You didn't even need to saying anything! I hate you!"

"The only one of us who should hate the other is me! You cheated on me, with my best friend none-the-less! That f***ing hurt! I loved you, I wanted to be with you forever! Now I can't stand being with you but not being _with_ you. But I can't do anything about it because I don't trust you anymore!"

"You forgave Jonah, why can't you forgive me?! What's the difference!?"

"There's a hell of a difference!"

"No there's not!"

"You know what?! I'm out of here!" He stormed the steps and down the street to his house.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"I'm going!" He yelled. As soon as he left, I fell to the ground and let the tears fall. I remember all of our pointless fights when were dating. People thought we were a sweet couple, but in reality, we had a lot of problems. And self-control. Behind closed doors, all we ever did was fight and have sex. We did love each other, so much. Which is why we fought. We were blind by many things, especially each other. Our relationship is toxic. Maybe that's why it's so addicting. I'm gonna get him back. Someway, somehow.

**Fabian's Pov**

"Hey Nins," I smiled as the love of my life walked into our bedroom. It was late at night, and she just got home, but I understand as she is working with her publisher about the final book. And next week, she'll be meeting with people for the movie. If I may say, I think me and the kids coped fairly well without Nina tonight. Sarah helped me make pasta, and Brad helped with the setting the table. Jake watched Lily but Lily wanted to help make all the other stuff like a salad and poor drinks so Jake helped her with that. It was really cute seeing all my kids cook together. I just wish Nina could've seen it.

"Hi," she said falling onto the bed with an exhausted sigh.

"You okay?" I asked, moving over a bit so she can have more room.

"Yeah, just so tired." She gave me a tired small. We were in silence for a few moments. She got ready for bed/put all her stuff away, while I continued reading my book. She sat down next to me and looked over my shoulder. I decided to kiss her cheek which made her blush. We repositioned ourselves; I lifted my arm around her and she snuggled more into my shoulder. "I like this.." She smiled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Just sitting here like this. It's totally us."

I nodded, putting my book on the nightstand. "Yeah, it is. You know what else is us?"

"What?"

I answered her by leaning down to kiss her. It was a quick kiss, maybe about three seconds. When I pulled away, she still had her eyes closed and her mouth curled into a smile.

"You're right. That is totally us." She opened her eyes and smirked. "You know what else?" I didn't have time to answer before she attached her lips to mine. I pulled away almost instantly, which caused her to pout.

"I'm sorry but weren't you just tired a minute ago?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well I am tired.. But some things I can never be too exhausted for."

"I think Edward Cullen proved that wrong with Bella." She hit my arm in response. "OW! That hurt!"

"Good!" She giggled, sitting up straight. I sat up next to her and playfully elbowed her. She then turned serious,  
"I have something we need to discuss." **(A/N: Haha I bet you all think Fabina is the one with relationship problems. WRONG.)**

I knew what she was talking about. I need to find an escape.

"Fabian. Don't run away. We need to discuss this sometime."

"But I don't want to! All my children are growing up too fast! It's not fair!" I pouted.

"We had to grow up too fast.." she said quietly.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. She gave me a look. "Oh, yeah.. Right.. Sorry."

"One question.. Have you seen the way Jake looks at Brooke?"

"I thought you were going to talk about Sarah.."

"I'll get to her but just answer the question."

I shrugged. "Uhm.. I don't know. How does he look at her?"

"What about, how does he talk about her? What kind of vibe does he give off?"

"A boy in love." After I thought about it for a minute, I realized what she meant. "A boy deeply in love..."

"Yeah. Reminds you of who?"

"Me... And Eddie, Jerome, Alfie and Mick. What is your point?"

"You proposed to me before I got pregnant. You wanted to be with me even if we didn't have a family. That look he gives Brooke is the same you gave me all through high school."

"I don't understand..."

"I overheard him and Burkely talking about rings." She admitted.

I fake gasped. "You, Nina? Eavesdropping? I'm shocked!" She hit my shoulder and chuckled. "But wait, how do you know it wasn't Burkely talking about Sarah?" Not like that made me feel any better. She's already pregnant, I don't want her to get married too. I mean, I know me and Nina did, and all the other parents, but.. I have no argument.

"It was about who said what. And I didn't hear that much but either way, one of our kids are getting engaged."

"Can we change the subject?"

"Okay, how about cute that Lily is the only girl in her circle of friends?! I find it adorable!"

I groaned and fell back. "It's not adorable. She needs girly friends."

"Oh come on. Toby and Aiden are her best friends. And Mason is new to their group and he's so adorable. He already fits in!"

I glared at her. I came up with something to get under her skin. "What about Jabian 2.0?" She groaned and fell back also. I laughed. "Ha, you're no better than me."

"For different reasons! No Jabian 2.0, not even the first one!"

"You sound like Mick." I pointed out.

"Shut up!"

**Friday Night**

**Jonah's Pov**

I was on my third date with Lexi. She is so awesome! We just came back from a carnival and were laughing our asses off about this mime who accidentally fell into the wishing fountain.

"Did you see his face?!" She laughed.

"He was like-" I mimicked his face, which made us both laugh harder. After we caught our breath we just stood there just smiling at each other.

She took my hand in hers and smiled, "I had a great time."

"Me too." I said. I leaned in to kiss her. This isn't our first kiss, but it feels like it is. Her kisses are toxic. I can never stop. She makes me forget all about, what's her name? Oh okay, I do remember her name: Aria. Speaking of her, I don't understand why she hates Lexi. She's amazing, beautiful, kind, smart, funny, she even sings. She has the voice of an angel. I mean I knew she could dance, she was a cheerleader (a great one at that) but singing is completely different. She's just an angel. She looks like one too. How could anyone hate her or want to hurt her is beyond me.

We pulled away and I stared into her green eyes before leaning in again. As soon as they connected again, she pulled away. Oh yeah, did I mention the only downside to dating her? She doesn't put out. I mean, not like that's a bad thing or anything because I've only had sex once but... I mean, she doesn't kiss or cuddle much. I understand though, she's not ready to let someone get too close. But not cuddling during a movie?

"Sorry, but I-I can't." She whispered, tears ready to fall.

"Don't be," I wiped her tears with my thumb. She smiled a sad smile. "Want me to drive you home?" I intertwined our hands as we started walking to the car.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She's one of the college students that actually live in a dorm. Her roommate smokes all the time, so she barely hangs out there. "Actually.. Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Why?" I asked, opening her door for her. She got in and I jogged to my side and climbed in.

"My roommate is an idiot and a bitch." She admitted. "She hates me for no reason. Everytime I go in there, its complete silence and I'm sick of it." She then added softly, "And I want to meet your family.."

"I don't think they'd appreciate me bringing a girl home the night they meet her."

"I don't have to stay. But I do want to meet them. I could maybe stay at Sarah's."

"You knew Sarah?"

"Duh, we were on the cheer squad together. Though, I don't think Aria liked us being friends but Sarah's so sweet. We're still friends, we talk on Facebook all the time."

"Okay.. Sounds like a plan." I smiled and drove to my house.

Let's just say; My parents met her and actually loved her. Mack likes her too, surprisingly. Though she did say she liked Aria better still (not to Lexi's face though, obviously.) Bobby doesn't care. He was too busy trying to talk to me about CeCe. But anyway, my parents actually let her stay the night! But I ended up giving Lexi my bed and sleeping on the floor. I'm that nice of a gentleman.

**Mara's Pov**

"Hey Mara," Joy smiled as her and MacKenzie entered the kitchen. It was Saturday and its one of those days when the girls hang out as do me and Joy. But today is also the day Tasie gets her cast off!

"Hi Joy," I greeted. Tasie was sitting on the kitchen stool eating her pancakes.

"Hey Kenzie!" Tasie exclaimed. Kenzie hopped up onto the stool across from Tasie.

"Are there any pancakes left, Aunt Mara?" Kenzie asked.

"Sure is, sweetie. You came just in time." I smiled, handing her the plate with the last two remaining pancakes. She said thank you before digging in.

"What time is Tasie's appointment?" Kenzie asked.

I looked at the clock. "In about a half an hour. We should get going! Is anyone else coming?"

"Bobby said he would but I don't think he is anymore.." Tasie said sadly. "And Alex was going to come but he's going to help his dad at the shop."

We were interrupted by Jerome dashing into the kitchen. "Come on! We got to go!"

"We have 20 minutes, dad!" Tasie exclaimed.

"It takes 25 minutes to get to the doctors!" he replied.

I rolled my eyes. But we all got into the car, with the exception of Joy.

"Kenzie, you're stuff is at the bottom of the stairs. I'll see you tomorrow." Joy said goodbye to her daughter and kissed her head. "And good luck Tasie." She hugged the small girl. She waved at me and Jerome, "Bye guys, thanks for letting MacKenzie sleep over."

"No problem," we both smiled.

Soon enough, the four of us arrived at the doctors.

"Is Ethan going to be here?" Tasie said anxiously. Jerome checked his phone for any messages from our eldest child.

"Haven't heard from him." Tasie pouted at his response. Even though Tasie and Ethan never get along, they actually do love each other. Ethan has been to all of her recitals, and they always help each other. They've shared a few sisterly/brotherly moments, when they're not fighting of course. But Ethan should be here for his little sister, I don't know what's been going on with him lately. He's been distant.

"Clarke, Anastasia Bianca." The nurse called. Jerome and Tasie both groaned at her full name, while Kenzie giggled and I smirked.

"You had to name me that, didn't you?" Tasie glared at me.

"Yes I did." I joked.

As we were standing up, we heard screaming. "Wait! I'm here!" In ran in Ethan.

"Ethan!" Tasie squealed, reaching out to hug her brother, as she can't necessarily run to him. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm late," He said.

"That's okay," I said.

The five of us followed to nurse to Tasie's room.

**Tasie's Pov**

I'm so nervous! I'm getting my cast off! They took me into a different room than my family and best friend to take it off. Another nurse was talking to my parents telling what I can and can't do for a few weeks and give me medicine and blah blah. I'm just excited to get it off! It was very annoying. I had to have help to do lots of things; people had to carry my books and if my crutches weren't in reach then I'd need help walking.

"Okay so Tasie.. Are you ready to take your cast off?" Doctor Dillan, who's been my doctor since I was a baby, asked me. I nodded and she started to take it off. "How does it feel?" she asked, adding pressure to my ankle.

"Fine." I said, truthfully. "It's a little stiff.." I said, moving my foot around in circles.

"Can you walk?" She helped me hop down from the bench. I took a few steps and it felt fine. It hurt a little a bit at first but if I keep doing it, it shall go away.

"Yes, I can." I said. She smiled and we walked back to the room where mum, dad, Ethan and Kenzie were waiting. I practically ran into the room and was immediately greeted by my best friend hugging the life out of me. Everyone else gave me a hug.

"The doctors told us to keep you out of dance for one more month, but that's not bad because you go on break next week. When they come back, you will go back." My mum explained. I jumped up and down and me and Kenzie hugged again.

**Eddie's Pov**

"Eddie!" Yacker cried, storming into the living room. It was Saturday and all of our kids were out doing something. Jade: Being a third wheel with Aria and Heather, Brooke: on a date with Jake, and Burkely: having a 'baby meeting' with Sarah, Nina and Fabian. Oh and Karly and CeCe were hanging with friends they made at school. They each have like one besides Alex and company.

"What?" I groaned, leaning my head back. I was lying on the couch, relaxing. I don't want to hear her talk right now, its my quiet time. Toby (and Mason) are sleeping.

"You walked through the house in your muddy shoes!" she exclaimed.

"So?" I shrugged.

"So! That means I have more of a mess to clean!"

"I'll help you-"

"You never help me." She snapped.

"God, you're so annoying." I muttered, low enough for her not to hear.

"What?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip. Damn it, she heard me.

"Nothing," I said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the living room.

"I'm annoying?!" She asked, raising her voice.

I sighed. "Well.. It was just at work, like I couldn't work with you because you know what they say; You can't work with family or friends."  
"If it just started then what about the past decade-" she interrupted but I ignored her and continued,  
"But now at home.. I don't know. I love you but I feel like putting duct tape on your mouth so you can never talk again. Your accent is adorable but kind of whiny," I repeated the thing I said when I first met her. You know, about her accent.

"Whiny?!" She cried.

"Yeah.." I lifted my hands so she couldn't hit me. "I just can't handle this anymore.." I whispered, not believing my words.

"You didn't feel that way last night." She stared daggers at me. If looks could kill- Well she's not glaring at me too hard. More sad... So I guess I'd be drowning.

Oh yeah, _last night. _You might be confused. Too bad, I'm sure you can figure it out.

"Last night was.. Great but our sex life can't justify our fighting-"

"We're not fighting!" She yelled. I gave her a look. "We're not," she crossed her arms.

5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"You know what?!" She exclaimed. Here's the blow up. "Since we're coming clean, you should know that I find you very annoying also!"

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms, mocking arm.

"Yes! I tell you to do things and you never do them! And whenever I talk to you it's like you're never listening!"

"Well I'm listening now."

"Okay, first of all. Did you even know that we had a fourth child?!"

"What?" I asked, confused. How could she ask that. Of course I know we have Toby.

"You only pay attention to the other three! We wanted Toby because we missed having a little kid, well this is your last chance with one of your own! Use it wisely. Oh and you don't even seem to care that my sister's kids are staying with us! You ignore them too!"

"OK that's not fair! You know I love all of my kids equally! Just because Jade, Burkely and Brooke are going through a lot right now, it doesn't mean I don't care about Toby any less! Burkely got his girlfriend pregnant for gods' sake! I'm helping him prepare for fatherhood! And Brooke, she's a mess! And Jade, she's heartbroken! Did you find her crying on the front porch earlier this week? No, I did! I come home and she's in a ball! She had just had a fight with Ethan! I'm sorry that I have kids that still need me!"

"Don't you dare turn this around me! I-"

"Oh and of course I love your sister's children! They're my nieces and nephew too! If you even paid attention you'd know I hang with them a lot!"

"Let me talk! And I didn't say that you can't help Jade and the twins but Toby needs a father too!"

"I am his father and I _am_ acting like it! Are you even acting like his mother?!"

"Oh, so now I'm a bad mother?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!"

"Okay, maybe I did but that's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean!?"

"I don't know what I meant!"

"You're an idiot." She scoffed.

I sighed and took a deep breath. I was out of breath from all the screaming. Patricia looked like she was too. We haven't had a screaming match this serious in years.

"I don't like fighting." I said, taking a step closer to her. "I'm sorry-" I tried to hug her but she pushed me away.

"Get out." She said, her voice turning dark.

"What?" I laughed, thinking she was joking.

"Get. Out. Now. Leave." She said, pausing between each word.

"Oh come on, I didn't even say anything that bad! You're over reacting!"

"I don't care! I need some time to think. You need to leave. Please. I'd like some time.."

"Fine. I'll just go to Mick's or Fabian's or something." I won't pack a bag because I'm sure one of the guys has something I can sleep in for the night. "I'll be back in the morning," I leaned into kiss her but she moved her head. Well, she moved her whole body, I didn't get her, I almost fell forward. I gave her a look of shock but she didn't notice. She was staring at the ground, avoiding my eyes. I huffed before walking out.

* * *

**NO, PEDDIE! Stop fighting! :( Don't worry.. It's just a small fight. Or is it? Thank you to YackAttack for the idea. Wait, was is it you? I forget! I'm pretty sure it was you.. I'm too lazy to go through all my emails/reviews again. But anyway.. YAY Tasie got her cast off! But poor Brooke :( and Jade/Ethan :( Who enjoyed the Fabina moment? Haven't given you much of them :/ And who is shipping Jonah/Lexi?**

**Next Chapter:  
-Aftermath of Peddie fight  
-Brooke has been out of school all week and the only person who's seen he besides her family is Jake but she refuses to talk to him, just an awkward silence. So we will see him try to get through to her.  
-Lexi and Aria meet again after a long time. How will this go? Will Jonah feel awkward?  
-Ethan tells his parents about art school  
-Bobby and Mick have a talk about girls  
-Ana-Maria gets asked out! By who?! And Alfie and Amber meet the guy, will they like him?  
-Fabian finally gets the nerves to talk to Sarah about her being pregnant.  
-Nina overheard Burkely and Jake talking about rings? Who's proposing to who? But they're dating each other's sisters... But are either of them proposing or was it just a random conversation that Nina misunderstood?**

**Can you wait? I don't think you can.. I can't wait to write it! :)**

**Omg I got a new computer! It's so cool but so confusing.. The keys are closer together than my old one so I keep messing up my words lol. BUT I HAVE SPELLCHECK NOW! And this computer can turn into a touchscreen! SO cool! And my phone now has he IOS7 update... It's so different! But I like it! I'm still getting used to all of my new electronics lol **

**Hey do you know what's really unfair? MY SCHOOL LIBRARY BANNED,_ YES BANNED _HARRY POTTER, TWILIGHT, THE HUNGER GAMES, LORD OF THE RINGS, ECT ECT! Like this is so unfair. What's bad about all these books? I've never read LOTR so I can't speak for that, but even though Harry Potter has deaths, and Twilight is about vampires and has a sex scene here and there, and the Hunger Games is about killing for entertainment, these books are not all that bad! I read HP and Twilight when I was TEN and they say 13-18 year olds can't read it? Not like I'm worried for me because I've already read them but still. It's pretty stupid if you ask me. **

**Anyway... All my fellow Gleeks in America: OMFG KLAINE IS ENGAGED! YAY YAY YAY! I was jumping and squealing so hard! I almost cried at Blaine's speech. Oh and I am not loving Kitty and Artie. I want to like them but I just can't. I CAN'T. I just can't do it.**

**Let's see.. What else do I have to say? Uh, I don't have anything else really. I hate this girl at my school. I hate most people at my school. I hate most humans on planet Earth (the only people I like are my friends, family, favorite celebrities, and internet buddies, that does mean you guys!) Yeah..**

**So review! Did you like the chapter, love it, hate it? Are you excited for next week's chapter? Any predictions? How about suggestions? Which characters do you want to see less of, more of? **


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay so I was writing this chapter and it ended up being over 9,000 words so I decided to split it in half! Don't worry, I will post both chapters today. Hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**The Next Day (Sunday)**

**Patricia's Pov**

"Mom!" Brooke yelled, running down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I looked up from feeding Toby.

"You kicked dad out?!" she cried.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"I just got off the phone with Sarah! Dad told Fabian that you kicked him out!"

"I did not. I told him I needed space for the night. He's coming home today, and we're gonna work things out."

"What do you even need to talk about?"

"Lots of things, Brooke. Things you don't understand."

"But-"

"Sorry, sweetie. Your father and I are having a few problems."

"You better fix them."

"Fix what?" Jade and Burkely said simultaneously as they entered the kitchen.

"Mom kicked Dad out!" Brooke explained to her siblings.

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"Just for the night." I sighed. "We just had a fight and I needed time to think. He's coming back today."

"He better. You guys need to make up," Jade said.

"Listen, I know all of you like your father better but I'm not the only one at fault here."

"That's not true!" they all shook their head.

"We love both of you equally," Burkely said.

"Sure you do. Listen, I'm gonna need you three to take your cousins out for the day while I talk to your father."

"No can do, Mama. Jake texted me and I need to meet him in the woods." Brooke said.

"Why the woods?" Jade asked her sister with a disgusted face.

"I don't know." Brooke shrugged.

"I know why.." Burkely sing-songed.

"Why?" All three of us asked.

His face flooded with fear, "I can't tell! I'm gonna go get Mason up and take him over to Sarah's so he can play with Lily!" and with that, he ran up the stairs.

"That was weird.." Jade pointed out.

"Uh huh," Brooke and I nodded in agreement.

"Well I should go get CeCe and Karly up so I can take them shopping or something," Jade said.  
"And I should get ready for Jake." Brooke added, and the two of them stood up and went up the stairs.

In a matter of 20 minutes, all of them have left the house. Burkely took Toby with him and Mason. I was waiting for Eddie to be back.

He did say he'd be back right? I know we're having problems but I believe we can get past them. We've survived so much, we can survive this. I want him home. But even as much as I want him home... It was kind of nice having a space to myself. I haven't been independent for a _long_ time, and to be honest; I kind of missed it.

"Hey.." Eddie's voice rang quietly from the front of the living room. I didn't even hear him come in.

I stood up from the couch and just stared at him, "Hey.."

"I'm uh.. I'm sorry.." He stuttered.

I sighed, "I know. I am too.."

"It's just.. I-I can't.. I can't do this anymore."

My heart could've literally stopped beating.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"This." He pointed between me and him, "Us."

That's it. My heart did stop beating. Only for a second though, or otherwise I would be dead. But I might as well be.

"It won't be forever.. I just need some space for a while.. I'm sure you do too-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" I choked, barely containing the tears ready to fall.

"No. Please don't cry," he walked towards me and as much as I wanted to push him away, I couldn't so I just let him hug me. "I will always love you. I do love you." He whispered.

"This sounds a lot like a break-up," I cried.

"It's not," he assured me. But the more he says it's not, the more I believe it is.

"Eddie-"

"It's not. I just want space. Some me-time."

"You're gonna leave me, in a house with seven kids? Are you freaking crazy?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, forget it. Bye Eddie." I know, I'm being stubborn, but I don't care.

He quietly walked into our room to pack. I sat on the couch and just stared at nothing. I don't understand what is happening. We were fine, and then out of the blue, we both start doing things wrong and we're back to fighting. A fight that could end our relationship. I don't want that. I do agree, that we need space and time apart. It's not healthy to be with each other all the time. But I will miss him..

He can't go. He wouldn't leave me, would he? What if, he realizes that being off on his own is better than coming home to me? No, no, no. That won't happen. He'll be home soon, won't he? Give it a few weeks, maybe 2 months tops, and he'll be back home. We'll be all happy again. Happy as we were on our wedding day. As happy as we've been the past 20 years. _20 years. _Ugh, that makes me sound so old. We've been together that long? It only feels like we just got together yesterday. Okay that might be an exaggeration, but it really does not feel like 20 years. I guess the reason why time flew by so fast is because, time flies when you're having fun. And I've had the most fun that anyone could have in a relationship in this one.

"Yacker.." It felt nice to hear him say that nickname. It reminds me of how he gave it to me. The first day we met. Where everything came together. I almost smiled to myself, but then I remembered he was leaving.

I looked up at him and he had a small duffel bag packed. He's really going, isn't he? The bag is small, it might only be for a few weeks. Though, he could come back to get more stuff.

"Uh, I'll work from home, if that's okay..."

"No," I stood up. "I can work from home. You go to the office..." I didn't want to spend his goodbye talking about work. "You'll be home soon, right?"

"I don't know, Patricia. I really don't know." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. It almost pained me to hear him say Patricia. He says it all the time, but in this situation, it makes him sound so serious. I don't like that.

"Well.. Bye.." I didn't know what to say. I could tell that he didn't either. But even if neither of us knew what to say, we knew what to do. He dropped his bag and walked up to me. He grabbed my face and pulled it to his, our lips smashing together. The kiss was forceful, yet so full of passion. Two broken hearts, but the kiss was still full of love. We put everything into that one kiss because that might be our last one for a while. Before I knew it, the kiss had ended, and he had gone.

He actually left.

After everything. I touched my lips gently before I realized something. He played me. With that kiss. I became angry.

"UGHHH!" I screamed, letting my anger out. The scream wasn't enough though. Not even close. I looked around the room to find something to take my anger out on.

Before I could even think, I lifted my fist and punched it into the wall. The pain fired through my fist and made me want to cry. Which I did. I slid down the wall and just cried. Not just from the pain in my hand, but from my heart.

**Jake's Pov**

"Hey Brooke," I greeted and sat down next to her. I texted her to meet me at the lake, where I asked her to be my girlfriend. She's been very distant this week. The first time I saw her was yesterday, and she only agreed to go to lunch with me because her brother begged her to do something other than sit in her room and feel guilty. She's been ignoring everyone, and the only reason why her family isn't part of that equation is because they're keeping a close eye on her. I believe they took off her door, because they sensed she'd cut them off and plus they need to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get bad again.

She mumbled "Hi," but was staring straight ahead at the lake.

"Brooke.." I put my hand on her knee but she moved her leg away. I sighed. "Will you please stop this?!"

She snapped her head towards me, "Stop what!?"

"Pushing me away! I care about you, one of the few who would die for you, don't you understand that?! How can you push me away, I want to help you!"

"Well I don't need your help!"

"You need someone's help." I said softly.

She looked down. "I guess so."

"Let me be that person." She looked up at me and I decided to explain. "Remember that song I sang to you when I asked you out?" She nodded. "Let me love you until you learn to love yourself. Have I been doing a good job of doing that?" She nodded once again. "Then what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything." She whispered.

"Then who did? Something triggered you. What? Did some guy from school say something?"

"It doesn't matter okay. I know Liam's a jerk, don't bring him up. But... I don't know. I was doing good. I want to be better, do you understand that?"

"Of course I do. But even if you do want to get better, you still don't see some things."

"Like what?"

"You're beautiful. Inside and out. Everything about you is.. Perfect."

"Nobody's perfect."

"You are. To me." She blushed and smiled at the ground. "_When you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell. You don't know you're beautiful._" She looked up at me and grinned. I smiled back.

"Therapy isn't working that well. It was at first, when you were there. But now when I'm around all these strangers, I can't share things. I can't get help with the things I need-"

"Then I can help."

"What can you do that a professional can't?" She joked.

"Well I have something that you can do everyday." I said. She looked confused. I took my phone and told her to smile.

"No, Jake. Please, no. You know I don't like pictures." She hid her face.

"Come on, just one. Please? You'll see what I'm saying in a minute." After much protesting, she finally caved and smiled for a picture.

"Now why did you do that?" She asked, looking over my shoulder at the picture I just took of her.

"I personally think this picture should be on the cover of a magazine." She looks beautiful, seriously.

"No it doesn't. But seriously, why did you take it?"

"Everyday from now on, I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and pick out one thing you like about yourself. No personality traits, yet. I want you to see that you're beautiful on the outside first. Since there's not a mirror here, I decided to take a picture." I explained before handing her the phone. "Now, what do you like about that picture."

She stared at it for a while. "Nothing.." she said.

"No, that's not acceptable. Look harder."

She sighed and looked at it again. After a minute or two she finally said, "I kinda like the color of my hair under the sunlight.."

"Not bad, that's a start. Can I tell you what I like?"

"Oh god no!" She laughed, lying backwards.

I chuckled and laid down beside her. I don't even need the picture. I can look at her all the time. I turned so I was on my side and faced her. I put her hair behind her ear. "I love the color of your eyes, it's like staring into the sky. I also love your cheekbones.. And your nose, it's so cute. Your lips are so red, I could kiss them all day. Your skin is so pale and smooth, I could touch it all day. And your hands, they're so tiny, they fit perfectly in mine. You're also really tall, your legs are incredibly long and other words. I love everything about you. You're sweet and shy, which is probably why I'm attracted to you. Because that's something that makes you seem so innocent. You're also really smart and funny. I have many reasons why I love you that I could go on forever-"

"Wait, you love me?" She asked quietly.

Crap, I slipped. I wasn't supposed to tell her like that.  
"Uhm.. Yeah, I do." I admitted.

"Really? How could you love me?"

"Did you not hear everything I just said."

"I did.. I'm just surprised that anyone beside blood can love me."

"That's where you're wrong. You have lots of friends that love you. We were all depressed on Monday when you weren't at school, even the newbies."

"Really?" She didn't believe me.

"Yes. You're the soul of our group. You keep us all on our toes, you don't make us do stupid things. We need you. We love you... I love you."

She smiled. It wasn't a small smile or half a smile, or her laughing smile. It was a real smile. Bigger than a grin. The biggest smile you could ever imagine. Like a little kid on Christmas. Maybe being loved is her Christmas. That smile could cure world hunger. Her teeth are sparkling under the sun.  
"I love you back," she snapped me out of her trance the best way possible. I sighed in relief. I didn't scare her off by saying 'I love you,' so soon. She loved me back. She leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back, smiling into it.

When we broke apart, we just laid there smiling at each other. I suddenly remembered something that I was going to give to her tonight. When I was supposed to tell her I loved her, but I probably would've chickened out and not done it, in fear that she didn't feel the same way.

"I almost forgot!" I exclaimed, sitting up abruptly and reached into my pocket and taking out a small little velvet box.

She sat up with me and gasped when she saw the box.

"Before you get your hopes up.. This is not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring."

"A promise ring?" She smiled.

"Yeah.. I love you and I was going to do this later, but then I slipped up. I had this whole speech planned and everything-"

"Still give your speech. I want to hear it."

I smiled and took a deep breath. "Well... I don't know a lot of things. But I know I love you and want to be with you for a very long time. Forever is on the list but we don't know about the future. I want to make us last, for as long we can. And to do that, I figured that I should tell you what you'll be getting by choosing me. I will be forever faithful, and never pressure to do anything you don't want to do. Whether that's going past first base or jumping off a bridge. I will always tell you the truth. Ask me anything and you will not hear a lie. Even if the truth is bad, I promise I will tell you. Relationships are built off of truth and honestly and you can always trust me. I will do everything I can to make you see what I can see. I want to make you proud when you tell people that we're together. I would do anything for you. I can not imagine life without you. You're the only reason I even get up in the morning. Knowing that I will see you makes me the happiest guy in the world. You're all I need to get through life. As long as you're in it, then my life is complete. So.. Will you do the honor of accepting this ring and willing to return all of these thing?"

She was on the verge of tears and I didn't know whether to take it as a bad thing or a good thing. She nodded, "I promise, or accept! Yes!" She nodded frantically. I grinned and put the small ring on her ringer. She pulled me in for a kiss.

"Oh and I know the ring isn't expensive or anything. I mean, it's not cheap, but I only had so much money for my allowance and I could only smuggle so much money from my mom without her being suspicious-"

"I don't care." She said. She admired the ring. "I love it. It's just what I needed, it's all I need. I don't care if there's no diamonds or anything. It was from you and that's all that matters."

"Somehow you made me love you even more. Like that was possible."

She jokingly hit my shoulder, "Shut up."

"It's true. Everyday I fall in love with you even more."

"Yeah.. Well.. I think I love you more than you love me."

"That's impossible."

"Is too. I fall in love with all over again everytime we kiss."

"You used better wording but that doesn't count because we both know I love you more."

"We should stop fighting about who loves who more and just kiss."

"You don't need to tell me twice," I smirked before leaning down and attaching my lips to her.

I think I got her back to where she was before she slipped up last week. If I did, then I feel so accomplished. I love her and that's all I want her to know, if I could help her back on the track then that's a bonus.

**Sarah's Pov**

"Hey dad!" I exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. I just got home from school and we were the only ones in the house at the moment. Jake is out with Brooke, again. Brad is still at school, Lily's still at daycare and mom is still at work. Dad gets out earlier than most days on Fridays.

"Oh, hi Sarah.." He said, not looking up from his paper.

I felt saddened. He doesn't talk to me much anymore.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, sitting down across from him.

He looked up at me. "N-No.. You didn't." He put his paper down. "I'm sorry. It's just.. I can't stand the idea of you growing up. You're turning into a beautiful young woman. And well.. I wanted you to live your life. But I still think of you as the little three year old with a cast on her arm. But you're not three. You're seventeen. And you're going to a mother. I need to accept that."

"Dad.. I'm always going to be your little girl. You still have Lily."

"She's gonna grow up one day too."

"Enjoy the time you have with her. Every second counts. Just like with me. You have time left with me. Don't spend it avoiding me."

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

"It's okay.." After a second, I decided to ask. "What did your parents say about you getting mum pregnant?"

He took a moment to remember. "Well.. I guess like every parent, they're shocked at first. With Spencer, they were freaked out. But with you.. They were happy. I can't remember it too much, but they were supportive. I'm sure they wanted us to wait, but they didn't mind. They love you, and Jake."

"I'm sorry, but who is Spencer?"

His breath hitched, "The.. Uh, miscarried baby."

My stomach fell. "I'm sorry. That must have been horrible. I can't imagine losing my baby, I'm already attached to him or her."

He nodded and reached over the table to hold my hand. "You'll be okay. You and Burkely will make it."

"What if we don't?" I asked. My voice started breaking, "I'm scared. I can't do this." Tears flooded my eyes.

"Sarah.." He moved so he was now sitting next to me and wrapped his arms around me protectively. "Don't be scared." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I am. I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want to be an adult. I don't want to graduate. I don't want to grow up! I want to be a kid again! Things were so much easier then.." I cried. He didn't know what to say other than,  
"I agree. Things were much easier."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Don't be.. I still love you."

"I love you too." He hugged me tighter and rubbed his hand up and down my arm. It was nice, being in my dad's arms again. Even if it was just for a few moments.

**Brooke's Pov**

I was so happy that Jake gave me a promise ring! And everything he said was so sweet. He really is the best boyfriend ever. When I got home, I noticed that my siblings and cousins were still out. I decided to get a drink of water, but then I heard sobbing from the living room. I quietly walked into the living room and was shocked that my mom was curled in a little ball crying her eyes out.

"Mom?" I asked.

She looked up and quickly wiped her eyes. "Brooke," she croaked.

I bent down beside her and stroked her hair, "What happened?"

She cried, barely not getting out the words.

"You need to speak louder. I couldn't understand you.."

"Your father.."

"Dad?"

"H-he l-left.."

"What!?" I cried. No, he couldn't have left.

She finally got the nerve to talk, "It's not forever, just for a few weeks, maybe. We need space.."

We were silent for a while. "Wouldn't he be lonely?" I asked, quietly.

"What?" She asked. She knew what I was implying but didn't want to admit it.

"I-I want to go with him."

"Brooke-"

"Please? You'll have one less kid to watch. Jade and Burkely can take care of theirselves, so you really don't need to take care of them. But if I go with dad, he won't be lonely and you'll have one less kid-"

"Don't be silly, Brooke. I don't mind having you here."

"Its not that I don't love you, because I do. But I just want dad to have some company. Do you know where he went?"

"Pinewood Motel.." She wasn't saying don't go. I stood up to go pack a small bag. "Brooke? I want you to know that the door is always open for you. And your father." I nodded before running up to my room.

I packed a small bag full of essentials. I said bye to mom before asking Jake to take me to the motel. He was very shocked when I told him everything. He dropped me off and I asked the manager where Eddie Miller was. He said H9 so I went up to the 9th floor and went to the room number. I knocked on the door and he opened up.

"Brooke?" he asked, shocked.

"Want some company?"

**Aria's Pov**

It was Friday night, and the second Friday of December. It's kind of a tradition that me, Jade, Ethan and Jonah created when we were 13. We have a crazy sleepover every second Friday of December. We're weird. Especially that we're still having it. Considering some of us hate each other. But its tradition and we can't go against it. Weirdly enough, it was Jonah who said we should still do it even though he's always the one to try and get out of it. And I know it's kind of against the rules. But I'm bringing Heather. We're not even having it at one of our houses. We're having in a dorm.. I don't even know who's dorm.

"Are you sure, I'm allowed to be at the party?" Heather asked nervously.

"It's fine." I reassured her. "And it's just a small sleepover. It's a tradition, and you're my girlfriend, you should be part of it." She smiled at my words. I quickly kissed her cheek before got out of the car.

"What room number is it, again?" I asked her, as we got in the elevator.

She took out the piece of paper I made her keep hold of because I lose everything. "Uhhh.. Third floor. 32B."

We eventually arrived in front of dorm 32B. I knocked on the door. Someone yelled 'Come in!' and there was Jade, Ethan and Jonah laughing at the TV, with some blonde girl.

"Okay who's blondie?" I asked, walking in. 'Blondie' turned around and I almost fainted. It was Lexi.

"Oh, hey Aria." She said awkwardly. Everyone stood up.

"We didn't think you were coming.." Jade said, walking over to give me a hug.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and the blonde couple in front of me. Yes, Jonah and Lexi. They were holding hands. It doesn't take an idiot to know that they're together.

"You said you had plans with Heather," Ethan said while scratching the back of his head. He does that when he's nervous.

"I brought her. That's okay, right?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of 'Jexi' who avoided my gaze.

"Hey.." Heather waved awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Lexi." Lexi smiled and waved.

"Heather." She smiled back.

No, you're now dating my boyfriend, you can't be besties with my girlfriend too. Wait, did I just call Jonah my boyfriend? He's my ex. Ugh, get that through your head, Aria.

"Well.. We should get started.." Jade said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Hold on one second!" I said, marching over to Jonah and Lexi. I grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them outside the apartment.

"What was that for?!" Jonah exclaimed.

"What is she doing here?!" I sneered, saying 'she' with disgust. I obviously meant Lexi.

"Well what is she doing here?!" Jonah yelled back, meaning Heather.

"Heather is my girlfriend-"

"And Lexi is mine!"

Before we started a screaming fight Lexi had to butt in. "Uh, you guys should probably keep it down. I have neighbors."

"Oh please, this is a college dorm. People party all the time." I snapped.

"You know you don't have to talk to me like that." She retorted.

"I will talk to you however I want, bitch."

"Hey! You don't need to talk to her like that!" Jonah defended Lexi.

"How can you defend her?! She made high school my living nightmare! You remember that, right? We did date during that time and I complained to you all the time!"

Jonah suddenly got uncomfortable and didn't answer.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let her call me a bitch?" Lexi asked him. I raised my eyebrows.

"Uhm.. Uh, I-I.. I-"

"Nevermind." We both crossed out arms and went back inside the apartment.

"You two need to put aside your differences!" Jonah yelled, storming in behind us.

"Ugh, you two still hate each other?" Ethan groaned.

"I don't hate her!" Lexi exclaimed. I spun around to face her. "She hates me for no reason!"

"For no reason?!" I accused. "You made high school living hell for me!"

"I had a reason! I'm sorry, okay?! I had a horrible life! I didn't want anyone winning! You were my only competition, in many situations. You were head cheerleader, you got better grades, your mom designed you the best clothes, you were dating Jonah, you had everything! All I had was parents who hated me! I had a dark past. I'm sorry. I feel bad for everyone I made fun of, or put down. Especially you!"

I gulped. But I didn't want to be wrong. I hate being wrong. But I should admit I was wrong for this situation.  
"I'm sorry.. I-I didn't know. Well I knew about your family but... I thought your hatred for me went deeper than that."

"It did. But it was jealousy."

"You were jealous of _me_? I was jealous of you!"

"Why?"

I sheepishly said, "Because.. You were the better cheerleader. Everyone knew that but I had the leadership ability so coach kept me at top. And you were wrong about the grades; You did better than me. Way better. Sure, I did better under pressure like for tests, but when it comes to report cards I did horrible. And who cares if I had Jonah then, you have him now." I smiled, but the last thing I said made my heart hurt. I did have Jonah and she was jealous of me. Now she has him and I'm the one that's jealous. I shouldn't be. I really like Heather. "And you were, well still are, really pretty. One of the prettiest girls I ever met," I glanced at Heather when I said one of the prettiest girls. Heather is now officially the prettiest girl I've ever met. Heather sent me a grin meaning, 'You're doing great.'

"Thank you," Lexi smiled and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're pretty too."

"Thank you!" I giggled. I walked towards her and said, "If you want to slap me for everything I've done. It's okay. I deserve it. I was a big jerk, when I didn't need to be." She shook her head but I pleaded her to make us even. She lifted her hand but she didn't make it collide with my cheek.

"I can't. It's not right. I've been hit before, it's not fun. Please don't make me do it."

I opened my eyes and my brown ones met her green ones. I saw something that I never saw before. Kindness. Her eyes used to always be filled with hatred and anger and loneliness. Now they're filled with innocence, kindness and.. Love. She feels loved by being with Jonah. Even if I wanted to ruin what I have with Heather (which I don't) and get back Jonah, I can't do that to Lexi. She's finally happy.

Instead of saying something else, I pulled her into a hug. Lexi hugged me tighter.

"Yay!" Jonah, Jade, Ethan and Heather all exclaimed and clapped.

When we pulled out of the hug, we were pulled into another one by Jonah. "We're all friends now!" He grinned. I smiled, knowing that he's now happy. But the smile faded when Jonah leant down to kiss Lexi's forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. I let go of Jonah's grip and backed away. I felt someone take my hand and it was Heather. My smile returned.

* * *

**Haha I bet you guys actually thought one of them would propose! It's just Nina misunderstood.. Jake did give Brooke a ring, but it was a promise ring! I want a boyfriend like Jake, don't you? And yay Aria and Lexi are friends now! But Aria is a little jealous.. But she has Heather! And who liked the Fabian/Sarah father-daughter moment? And I know that you all must hate me for making Peddie CONSIDER divorce. I will tell you now that it's just them being stubborn, you know- Classic Peddie. Happily ever after will come for everybody, be patient and don't kill me :) And what do you think of Brooke staying with Eddie?**

**Next Chapter: The second half of the chapter!**

**One thing I'd like to set straight: CAMP ANUBIS WAS NOT REAL. They all just went camping to have some time together and they just called Camp Anubis for no reason. It's. Not. A. Real. Camp. And you don't go camping in December. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't. Its freaking cold in the winter. But yeah.. My point is.. Camp Anubis was just a one time thing, and I kind of have something in mind but I doubt I'll do it. **

**Sooo lets review! You guys are good at that :D Once we get to, say 555, I'll post the next chapter? :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Now for the second part of the chapter! Enjoy :) and yeah Ik I said once I got like 555 reviews but I just got out of school.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own HoA**

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

**Ethan's Pov**

I was sitting in my car in front of my house. I had just gotten back from the sleepover and was debating whether or not to tell my parents about Art School. I have to tell them at some time. Should it be now?

I decided to just get over with it. Then I decided against it. Finally I just decided to just get over with it. It's now or never. Not like it could go any worse than it did with Jade.

"Mum, dad, I'm home!" I yelled when I walked through the front door.

"In the living room!" Dad yelled back. I walked to the living room and the family was sitting on the couch watching a softball tournament.

"Hey." I said.

"How was the annual sleepover?" Mum asked, glad to watch something other than sports. I'm sure they all are, we're not really the sports type (Dad is _sometimes_.)

"Eh, okay. Not as good as most years. Aria brought Heather, Jonah brought Lexi, Lexi and Aria had a fight, then they made up, me and Jade ignored each other, and the tension between Aria and Jonah was very noticeable." I shrugged. "Can I talk to you guys..? Without Tasie."

"Why can't I be involved? You know, I'll just eavesdrop."

"Eavesdrop, I don't care." She huffed and stormed out of the room. Ugh, now that she can walk again, she'll be back to the storming devil.

Dad turned off the TV and I sat down across from them. "Okay so.. You should know, that all my life I've loved doing something that only one person knows about." They nodded so far. "I like art. I'm really good at it too, which is why.." I reached into my pocket (Yes, I keep it in my pocket because I don't want anyone snooping around and finding it) and took out the letter. "I got in to University of Arts London." I said, handing them the letter.

"This is great, Ethan!" Mum supported, reading over the letter. "It's just so far away.." She said sadly.

"I'm proud of you, buddy, but.. Do you really need to go now?" Dad asked.

"Yes. I would've gone sooner but there were things to stay for then. Now.. Not so much."

"Jade?" they asked, simultaneously. I nodded, sadly might I add.

"Well.." they shared a look. "I guess, if you really want to go..." Mum said.

"Really?!" I exclaimed. She nodded. "Thank you! For letting me go, and supporting me-"

"No problem." Dad answered this time. I gave them both a hug before I took the letter from them and ran up to my room. I leave next month!

I was interrupted from my tiny celebration when there was a soft knock on my door. I heard sniffles from the other side. I walked to the door and opened it. Tasie stood before me, her eyes full of tears just about to fall.

"Tasie? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Y-You're l-leaving?"

I looked down, "Yeah.. Why is that bad?" I opened the door more so she could come in.

"I-I know th-that we fight a-a lot, b-but I'm gonna miss y-you. You're my brother and I-I love y-you. Don't leave m-me alone. Please." She cried.

My heart broke for her. I realized something too. I was gonna miss her too. She's annoying, but she's my sister. And she's a good one too. We're always there for each other, no matter what. Who's gonna be the protective older brother, or who talks to her about things she can't with mum and dad, or helps her with things when I'm all the way in London? I pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry.. But I have to."

**Monday at school**

**Ana-Maria's Pov**

"Hey A.M!" Harry ran up to me as I started walking to the parking lot.

"Oh hey Harry!" I smiled at my friend. I felt my heart beat a million times faster whenever he's around. Why is that? I've always had small crushes, but I never had one of those 'Head over heels, stalkerish' crushes. But lately Harry has been making me feel really special. Like I don't know how to explain it. Okay, so maybe I do have a crush on him. It's my first _official_ crush. I haven't told anyone that I might like him. I haven't even admitted it to myself, because I don't do boyfriends. But I think I can make an exception to Harry, if he ever asks.

"So I was wondering.. If you'd like you to go out with me tonight?" He asked. I almost did a doubletake.

"Well that was sudden.."

"Do you not want to go?" He said sadly.

"No! I do! I mean, I meant.. You've never shown any interest in me before.. Why now?"

"Are you crazy? I've been hinting my feelings for months. You just never seem to notice. I-" he sighed, "I really like you. Please go out with me." He held my hands and I felt a million sparks fly. My hands are probably really sweaty, oh wait: Those are his.

I giggled, "I'd love to."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yes!" He quickly kissed my cheek.

"I'll pick you up at seven, sharp." He winked at me before walking away. I did a tiny happiness, while also hearing him shout 'YES!'

When I arrived at home, I had a smile on my face. It hadn't left my face since Harry asked me out. I walked into the living room and my entire family was hanging out.

"Why are you so happy?" Aria smirked.

I smiled dreamily, "I have a date tonight."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"You?" Aria asked, standing up. "The girl who doesn't date?"

"B-but b-but w-why h-how, n-no, why wh-what?" Dad stuttered.

"Is it that hard to believe a guy likes me?" I asked, offended.

"No, it's just.. You don't date. I always thought you were asexual" Aria shrugged. I pushed her arm.

"Am not! I really like this guy and he's coming tonight.."

"Well let's get you ready!" Mum squealed, grabbing my arm. She dragged me up to my room, with Aria in tow and they helped me get ready.

Mum looked through m wardrobe while Aria sat me in my make-up table and started doing my hair and make-up. I told them that they didn't have to make such a big deal. They had said that it was my first date, that it was a big deal. I didn't even know where we were going, so I hope a dress is acceptable. I felt a little guilty because Brooke and Sarah, oh and Perrie, didn't even know about my date with Harry and they weren't helping me get ready. But I just shrugged it off. By the time I was finished, I think I can say that I looked good. My hair was slightly curled and you can kinda see the brown showing at the roots under the blue, but it looks good. A pink bow was added above my right ear. My make-up was black eyeliner and mascara, a soft white eye shadow, and pink lip-gloss. Mum picked out a light blue spaghetti strap dress with white polka dots and thin belt. It fell down to about three/fourth of my thigh. I had some simple charm bracelets and a heart necklace. And to top my outfit, I wore a pair a white 2-inch sandles with t-bar strap and a fasten at the ankles.

"Aww my baby's first date!" Mum cooed as she admired my attire.

"We did good, mama. Our little girl is growing up," Aria joked, patting my head, careful not to mess up my hair.

"Gosh, it's just a date!" I groaned and walked down the stairs, almost tripping because even though heels are my life, I can never get used to them.

"You can still cancel, right?" Dad asked hopefully as I walked in the kitchen to grab a quick snack before Harry gets here. I have no idea where we're going. At least I'm dressed so it could go either casual or dressy. Eh.

"No, he's gonna be here any minute!"

"Dad, be happy for her. I am." Alex surprisingly said.

"Really?" I asked him, shocked.

"No!" He laughed. "But if it gets you out of the house then I'm all for it." I responded by pushing him off his chair.

"Who are you going out with?" Aria asked.

"My new friend, Harry. He has awesome hair."

"So he has awesome hair, and his name is Harry. Guess his parents named his correctly!"

"So when can I meet this guy?" Dad asked.

"Never." I simply said.

"Yeah, Alfie. You're embarrassing," Mum patted Dad's shoulder comfortingly. Aria and I chuckled.

"You can't meet him either, mum." I said, and she gasped.

"What about me?" Aria nudged me, jokingly. She thinks I'm gonna say yes.

"You too." I said.

"What? I'm your sister and I'm cool! I'm only 2 years older, I'm not that embarrassing!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna go wait outside. You people stay here." I hopped off the stool and walked to the front door. As soon as I opened the door, Harry was about to knock on the door.

"Harry!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hey! Perfect timing!" He laughed, flashing that beautiful smile.

I heard footsteps, so I hit his arm, "Move! Move, move, move!" We were almost out the door before someone opened it behind us. I groaned and turned around. It was Aria.

"Hello, I'm Aria, Ana-Maria's sister." Aria grinned. She examined Harry, "You're cute."

Harry blushed and said, "Thanks, Aria. You're not bad yourself."

"Oh I know."

Harry laughed, "Your sister's funny!"

"Lets go before you meet my dad," I said, dragging his hand to his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked, once we were in the car.

"It's a surprise." He smirked.

"Am I dressed appropriately?"

"Sure, by the way did I tell you that you look beautiful? You always do but tonight.. Just wow."

"It's nothing," I blushed and looked down.

"You can dress up anytime you want, or dress down, or even don't get dressed at all-" before he could continue, I punched his shoulder. "Perv!" I laughed.

"Someone had to say it!" He joined my laugher.

"No one had to say that!"

After fifteen minutes of talking and laughing, we finally arrived at Debbie's Diner **(A/N: I have no idea if this is even a real diner. I think I heard it somewhere, and it sounds very plausible for a real diner, so I do not own it.) **I had the best time! We learned a lot about each other. Like he likes to write and sing! I told him that I do too and he said we should do a collaboration sometime. I can't believe I found someone who has the same interests as me. Well hobby wise. He likes sports and I like girly things. But besides our differences, he just _gets _me. I don't know how to explain it.. But definitely after tonight, I like him way more than I did before.

Which totally scares me. I've always believed in fairytales, which is why I've tended most of my life not to get too attached to a guy who will not be my happily ever after. I've never liked someone as much as I like Harry. It's that feeling in your stomach: Butterflies! And your knees go weak, and your palms get sweaty. My heart beats a million times. It scares me how much I actually like him. He's just.. Perfect. He's so nice, and hot, and smart, funny, cute, hot, an amazing singer, and did I mention hot? He's a great friend, and so caring of those surrounding him. I have a feeling I might get hurt, because honestly: Who doesn't get hurt at one time or another? Even if it is true love, you always have a heartbreak in that relationship. But whether I get hurt or not, I'm willing to take that risk.

I was sad when the night was over. I told him not to walk me to my door but he insisted.

"Hey, I was just wondering.. Are we a 'we' now?" I asked.

"Uh, if you want to be."

I smiled and nodded. "But I want to keep things down low. Not tell many people.."

"Why?"

"No reason. I just like to keep things private."

After a moment, he agreed. "But only if I can do this." He pulled me in for a kiss. I was shocked at first. This was my first kiss. I didn't know what to think. Finally I gave in, closed my eyes and kissed back. Once I got into it, it really did feel magical. I was sad when he pulled away.

"You can definitely do that," I breathed. He grinned and leaned into kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer, resting his hands on my hips. Just as it got a little.. Too hot to be doing in front of my door, the lights went flickering. We jumped apart. "Damn," I whispered. Someone was watching us the entire time.

Just as I suspected, my dad opened the door, glaring at Harry in the process.

"Dad! Go back inside!" I cried.

"Uh, hello Sir.." Harry said, nervously. Who wouldn't be nervous? You were just caught eating your girlfriend's face by her father. Not a very good first impression.

"Don't call me sir, I'm not that old."

"Dad!"

"What do we have here?" he smirked, glaring at Harry again.

"Dad.." I warned. He gave me a look and I sighed. "This is Harry, my new boyfriend. Harry, this is my dad."

"So I figured.." Harry muttered.

"B-boyfriend?" Dad asked.

"Yeah.. We've been dating for like 3 minutes now." I said sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you.. Mr. Lewis." Harry smiled. Aww, his smile is so cute!

"Yeah, ditto. Ana-Maria, inside."

"Dad!" I cried, once again.

"Oh Alfie, stop being embarrassing." My mum's voice rang. It got closer and soon enough, she joined dad by the entryway.

"Harry, this is my mum. Mum, this is Harry." I introduced them, not really caring.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lewis." Harry smile once again.

"Aww, you too sweetie!" Mum smiled back.

"Don't be nice to him, he was just eating our daughter's face!" Dad hissed.

"Don't be such a baby, we did more than that when we were her age!" Mum hissed back.

"Mum! Dad! Please go inside!" I cried. "I didn't need to know that last part!"

"Come on, Alfie." Mum grabbed dad's arm and pulled him inside. He did the 'point at your eyes and then at someone' thing to Harry before the door separated us from my parents.

"I should probably get going.." Harry murmured.

"No, don't go," I held his arm.

"I have to." I pouted. "Your dad doesn't like me very much, does her?"

"Eh," I shrugged. His face said 'Yeah.' He gave me a quick kiss before leaving. After watching his car drive away, I walked into my house. That's when I finally realized what had happened. I had a boyfriend. I had my first kiss. I actually like someone and he's my boyfriend. I couldn't hold it in before I jumped up and down. Happy dance!

**Bobby's Pov**

I was in my room playing video games with Alex. He wasn't here, he was at his house but we're friends on C-box **(Future version of X-box! Mind blown) **so we can play from different places. I'm sure you know all about that. I heard a knock on my door.

"Alex, I got to go. See you tomorrow." I said through the head piece on the console.

"Okay, bye." He said back.

I turned off the video game as my dad walked in.

"Hey lil' man." He greeted, ruffling my hair.

"Hi dad. What are you doing in here.. Didn't I already say goodnight?" I jumped backwards onto my bed. I closed my eyes, cause I was kind of tired.

"Yeah.. but I just wanted you to know that you can trust me. With anything. You know.. Like feelings and girls.." My eyes snapped open and I sat up.

"Huh?" I asked, horrified or the upcoming conversation.

"Do you like someone?" He asked, making it clearer. I understood the first time, I just didn't want to answer the question.

"Uh... Well..." How do I let him down easy? I don't want to talk about these kind of things. Its awkward.

"You do!" He exclaimed. "My little boy has a crush! Who is she?!"

"Dad!" I cried, embarrassed. Even though it was just us in my room, with the door closed.

"Just tell me."

I sighed. I should just tell him my confusion. Maybe he'll even help me. "Well... I did like Tasie.. But she liked my best friend instead. When she got over him, I thought I might eventually have a chance, but nope; her and Alex have mutual feelings. But then I met CeCe, and I kind of like her now. I don't know how to say it though."

"Wow. And you're only eight. I was fourteen when I had this problem."

"You were in my place?" I asked.

"Well, not exactly. I was torn between two girls."

"Okay, mum and who?"

"Your mother wasn't part of that equation.. It was your Aunt Amber and Mara."

"What?! You dated Aunt Amber and Aunt Mara?!"

"Yeah.. I was dating Amber for like a year, but then I asked Mara to tutor me. We became close friends and I started to like her, she liked me back. She had a huge crush on me- But that's not the point. So I gave Amber a 'dating bracelet' and I gave the same bracelet to Mara, only hers meant 'friendship.' That got me in trouble. But Amber started ditching me for 'Sibuna,' which I didn't know about then. So I dumped her and started dating Mara. Amber and I realized we only were together because we felt like we needed to. We looked good together, but our feelings weren't deep. We're mates, not dates. Eventually the same could be said for Mara. But I did have feelings for her, but she chose Jerome over me."

Wow. I never knew any of this. "What about mum? How did you two start dating?"

"Oh that's always a fun story to tell. Let's see.. We bonded over heartbreak." I gave a confused look and he continued. "I was heartbroken over Mara, and she was heartbroken over Fabian. We were the only single people in Anubis House. I moved back from Australia, and we were neighbors slash old childhood friends. We were best friends when we were about your age. But we drifted apart. But the summer before she got pregnant with Jonah, we became close again. We learned how to love again. We found something in each other we couldn't find with anyone else. A soulmate."

"That's actually sweet."

"Yeah." He smiled, probably thinking about mum. Yuck, I don't like love. He snapped out of it, "Anyway.. I know you probably think love is stupid, and it is. It's not just stupid, it's evil. He breaks down your walls and then destroys you..."

"I just want to know what to do about Tasie and CeCe."

"Nothing. Girls are very complicated. And you're still a little too young.. If you still like either of them in five years, then I'd say to definitely take a chance. But right now, it's just a harmless crush. There's nothing you can really do about it."

I nodded in agreement. He's right. "You're right. Thanks dad."

"You're welcome," he smiled while pulling me into a hug.

* * *

**You're welcome to those of you who wanted Ethan/Tasie brother/sister bonding! And who's shipping A.M and Harry? And did you like the Mick/Bobby father-son bonding?**

******Next Chapter: Aftermaths of so many things.. Lets see.. I don't even know. We only have 2 storylines to finish, right? Peddie and Ethan/Art school. Well I mean, there are more like Ethan/Jade, and all these couples and the Sarkely baby but that's for later. How about... Flash forward to Christmas/New Years?**

******REVIEW! It only takes like 5 seconds.. _Do it.._**

******_OH AND HAPPY OCTOBER!_**


	24. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year

**Christmas/New Years and some other events leading up to these holidays.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own HoA**

* * *

**Patricia's Pov**

"PATRICIA!" Yelled the voices that belonged to four of my best friends. I groaned and slumped back down into my pillow.

"She's in here.." Joy said quietly, opening my door slightly. I didn't look up from my pillow.

"Aww Tricia! Are you okay?!" Amber cried.

"Look at this place," Mara said, noticing all the tissues.

Yup, you've guessed it. I'm still crying over Eddie. It's been over 2 weeks. And we've been keeping our 'separation' on the down low. Jake was the only one besides the family who knew. But eventually, since Brooke is staying with Eddie, all the other kids found out and told their siblings which got around to their parents. My phone has been blowing up with messages from all of our friends, even the guys. The girls mostly, though. I've ignored all of them. That didn't stop the girls from coming over.

"Patty, are you okay?" Nina sat beside me and rubbed my arm. I cried harder. The girls joined me on the bed.

"Patricia?" Mara asked. I looked up. They all noticed my blotchy face and pity came across their face. I quickly sat up and wiped my face. They can't see me cry.

"You don't have to put on a brave face for us." Joy wrapped her eyes around me and hugged me. She's my best friend, they all are, I couldn't put up this front anymore. They know me too well. I cried into Joy's shoulder.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Amber asked. Thinking about it made me cry harder.

"H-he just left-" I cried.

"I doubt that's all that happened. Eddie loves you, something happened," Nina pointed out.

I sighed. After a few minutes, when I finally got the courage to speak, I told them the entire story. Nina knew as far from the night where he stayed at her house but everything after that was total shock.

"What. A. Jerk." Amber gaped.

"He left? Just like that?" Joy asked. I nodded. "After everything?!" I nodded again. She pulled me into another hug, which I gladly excepted.

"I'm so sorry," Nina whispered.

"I can't believe he would do this to you," Mara muttered.

"If Alfie ever left me, you better believe he wouldn't live to see the morning-" Amber said but was interrupted by Joy,  
"Do you think Patricia would've killed Eddie by now? She's most likely to do that, so if she's depressed, then you would be a hundred times worse." Amber's face created a sad expression.  
"You're right.. But I can't imagine this, Patricia. I'm so sorry."

I usually don't like people feeling sorry for me, but I honestly couldn't care less.

"H-He's my e-everything... I-I gave him 20 years of my life. 20 years of love and happiness, a-and-" I cried.

"Shhh..." Mara soothed, hugging me.

"Don't talk, it'll make things worse," Joy added.

I nodded, sighing and looking up at Mara. I feel bad bringing this up, especially since it happen 16 years ago.  
"How did you and Jerome work through the cheating scandal?"

Her face changed. I can't tell how. "Uh.. We.. We loved each other. When you love someone, its worth it no matter the cost. It's worth all the pain and heartbreak. True love is forever, but sometimes you have to sacrifice things. We sacrificed my trust. He eventually earned it back, obviously. But.. With you and Eddie. Honestly, I think you guys are just being stubborn. You will realize that you're both being selfish and childish-"

"Mara!" the other girls cried.

"It's the truth! Every relationship goes through horrible things. That's the truth. Everyone can't be happy all the time. Like that time the guys went out drinking. I know it was a _long_ time ago, but we all remember it as clear as yesterday." We all nodded, sadly.

"But all of our relationships have lasted this long without anything completely tragic... Joy didn't lose Mick forever, and _that night_ was a big misunderstanding. I think you and Eddie can work it out," Nina said.

"Really?" I half-smiled. They all nodded.

"But for the time-being.." Amber started, "I think maybe separation is good. If you two are annoyed by each other, it is perfectly healthy to want space. Nothing is wrong with that. Give it time, and you both will be begging for each other back."

"How do you know that?" I asked, quietly.

"Because I do." Amber sent me a smile. I smiled back and leaned forward to hug her.

"Thank you all.." I said, giving Nina a hug next. "I really needed this."

They all smiled in return. I think we're all thinking the same thing. We're always there in each other's times of need. Sure, we have husbands who understand us more than anyone, but our friendship is on a completely different level. I'm just glad I have these girls as my friends. Though I'd never admit it out loud back then, but definitely now.

**Christmas Eve**

**Still Patricia's Pov**

"Oh my gosh, Trixie!" Piper cried as she and Ben ran into the house. They just got back from their vacation. They've also decided not to buy the house across the street. They might move down here next summer, but for now, they can't leave where they are.

"I can't believe Millie did that," Ben comforted as my sister pulled me into a hug.

"Well thanks for reminding on Christmas," I joked, but you can clearly hear the cracks in my voice. I haven't heard from him all this time. I hear from Brooke all the time, and the other kids see him all the time. Jade usually takes Toby over to see Eddie. But he hasn't bothered coming here. Home.

"I'm sorry," Piper whispered. "He's an idiot. He doesn't deserve you-"

"No! _I_ don't deserve _him_!" I felt tears come once again so I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Don't blame yourself."

"I don't."

"Okay then. But he's the one that walked out on you-"

"He didn't walk out on me! We're taking a break. We both need some space. It's been working, but now- Now I just want him back. I've had enough space. Maybe he needs more time. But he is coming home. He is." I tried to convince her, but maybe I was more convincing me.

She just nodded and hugged me once again.

"You want company tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"Duh, its Christmas."

After the three of us talked about tomorrow and the rest of the week, we determined that they'll stay the night, and then leave the day after Christmas. They wanted to stay longer but I told them that they need to go home. I didn't say it rudely, I just meant that I didn't want them to lose their jobs. They reluctantly agreed.

Since they came in late, the kids didn't know they were home. So they went upstairs to say hi to their kids. I heard lots of squealing, the joy of a family being reunited. I smiled to myself, wishing that will happen to my family soon.

I saw my phone vibrate across the room. I got up and looked at it. My smile brightened. I felt tears come to my eyes, but it was happy tears. I might actually sleep good.

_Hey Yacker.. I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you. It's just so hard to speak to you and not want to come home. But I want things to be better before I come home. Merry Christmas, I want you to know that I still love you.  
~Weasel_

Even if the end greeting wasn't what it used to be (~Love your Weasel xx) I fell asleep with a smile on my face. He's playing games, I just know it. He probably is ready to come home but wants to do something special. Cheesy, but I'm wishing that it's true. It might actually be true.

**Ana-Maria's Pov**

It was Christmas Eve and me and my friends, both old and new, were going to a Christmas party that Perrie is throwing. I'm actually so happy because me and Harry have been dating for 3 weeks! He's been the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. He carried my books (I don't even have to ask,) he listens to me when I need him to, he's so sweet to my family (my dad sorta likes him now!) and we're always breaking out singing random songs.

"Hey!" Perrie exclaimed, running over to us. I just arrived with Jake, Brooke, Sarah and Burkely.

"Merry Christmas!" I gave her a hug.

"You too!" She smiled, giving everyone else a quick hug.

"Sorry we didn't bring presents-" Brooke started,  
"Oh no problem! It wasn't a must. Plus we did the exchange on the last day of school," She gave another smile.

"One question," Burkely said. Perrie laughed and looked up at him. "Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Hahaha, no!" Yeah, she's drunk. "Oh look there's Zayn!" She pointed at Zayn, who was doing this crazy drunk dance with Harry. She ran over to Zayn and practically jumped on him.

"You should probably go save your boyfriend!" Jake nudged me. I glared at him before stomping over to Harry.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him off the dance floor.

"Hey baby!" He smiled, once he realized it was me. He leaned down to kiss me, and his breath smelt like alcohol which made me gag. One thing that doesn't make sense, is that this is Christmas Eve, shouldn't we save all this partying for New Years? And who would get drunk on Christmas Eve? My boyfriend and two of my friends, that's who.

I pushed him away, "I'm not kissing you! You're drunk!"

"Please?" he pouted. I don't give in that easily. "I have a present for you.."

"You do?" I perked up a little.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pullet out a long, skinny black box. I'm guessing he's sober enough to remember my gift. He got me a gift! How sweet! He handed me the box. I opened it and gasped. It was a necklace, a really pretty one. It was a slanted silver heart with a pink gem in the middle.

"This is beautiful, thank you so much," I smiled. He smiled back and stood behind me. I moved my hair to the side so he could put on the necklace. After he clasped the necklace around my neck, I felt hot air on my neck. The hot air was the replaced by a pair of lips. He then spun me around and kissed me. I giggled into the kiss.

"Merry Christmas," he breathed.

"Merry Christmas," I smiled before kissing him.

**Christmas Day**

**Nina's Pov**

"Merry Christmas!" Brad exclaimed, shaking me and Fabian awake. "Santa came!"

I opened my eyes and saw Brad jumping at the end of our bed. I smiled and glanced at Fabian who sat up and stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Come on!" Brad continued jumping, grabbing our hands and pulling us up. Well he's not that strong so it backfired, so he's lying between us now. I took the chance to tickle him.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" I giggled, while tickling my son. Fabian joined in too.

"St-stop! Th-that t-tickles!" He gasped between laughs.

"We should stop torturing him," Fabian said.

"Thank you!" Brad sighed.

"Why!?" I cried, jokingly.

Fabian shared a look with Brad, "I think we should get mummy instead." Brad grinned.

"N- NO!" I cried as they attacked me. "Stop! Pl-please!" I kept laughing. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Can we please go open presents, now?" Brad asked.

"Fine." Fabian smiled and picked up Brad, putting him up on his shoulders. I grinned as Fabian held his hand out for me. I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Merry Christmas, Nins."

I leant up and kissed his cheek, "Merry Christmas, Fabes."

"Uh kid in the room!" Brad exclaimed. Fabian and I chuckled before walking out to the living room.

Sarah and Jake were sitting on the couch talking quietly. When they looked up and saw us, they grinned and shouted,  
"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, babies!" I smiled, sitting besides Jake and kissing the top of his head. "How did you sleep?" I asked them.

"Good," Jake smiled. "I had an amazing time with Brooke last night. And thanks for the gift idea, mom. She loved it." I smiled back. I told Jake to get Brooke a heart locket with a picture of them inside. I'm guessing he did, and she loved it!

"I did okay.. The baby likes to kick a lot, doesn't he or she?" Sarah said, placing her hands on her small baby bump. You can barely tell she's pregnant if she's wearing baggy clothes, which she does a lot. I nodded and chuckled. "Can we go wake up Lily?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, we can!" Fabian said, hanging Brad upside down.

"Do it quickly before my brain falls out!" Brad exclaimed, not able to contain his laughter. Jake, Sarah and I chuckled.

"Dad, do that to me!" Jake joked.

"You're too big, Jacob!" Fabian laughed. Jake feigned hurt. Sarah and I laughed harder.

"DAD! Put me down!" Brad exclaimed. "I'm. Getting. Dizzy!"

"Fabian!" I yelled, right before Fabian place Brad on his feet. Brad walked around in circles for a moment before sighing,  
"Thank you." He grinned as he said, "Now let's go wake up my sister so we can open presents!" He grabbed my hand, attempting to pull me up, and then pulled me all the way upstairs with the rest of the family in tow.

We tip toed to Lily's room and found her sound asleep in her fairy bedroom. Her room is filled with pink, purple, white, yellow, flowers, music, and sparkles. Amber made me do this, but it works out cuz Lily loves it.

Lily has always been a sound sleeper. She was the youngest (out of all the kids in our group, not just our family) to sleep through the night. I remember her being around 3 weeks old. But anyway, she always sleeps through the night. Even at age 3, she already needs to be woken up to get to daycare.

"Lily.." Jake whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Fabian added, sitting at the edge of the small toddler's bed.

"Wake up!" Brad shook his sister.

"Brad! Be gentle!" I hissed.

Lily continued to snore. How cute? Her snore is adorable! Sorry I get distracted by my kids' cuteness (doesn't every mother?)

"Lily.. It's Christmas. Santa came!" I whispered, a little loudly than everyone else has been doing.

"Oh you people suck at waking people up!" Sarah hissed. She leaned down besides the bed and laid her head down next to Lily's so she was facing her. "Li-Ly," she sang. Lily stirred a little but then she snuggled further into her stuff animal (a Dalmatian named Sniffles.) "_You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why. Santa Clause is coming to town, Santa Clause is coming to town, Santa Clause is coming to town." _She sang, very softly. Wow, she has a lovely voice. I shared a look with Fabian and I believe we both thought 'She's going to make a great mom.' Lily's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Merry Christmas, Princess!" Fabian smiled.

Lily jumped up. "It's Christmas?!" We all smiled and nodded. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She started jumping up and down.

I think it's gonna be a great Christmas, like every year.

**Jonah's Pov**

"Yay! Thank you!" MacKenzie squealed as she opened the last gift from underneath the tree. It was her own laptop, that she's been wanting for a while now.

"No fair! She gets a laptop and I get legos and video games?!" Bobby complained.

"Do you want us to return them?" Mum asked, probably kidding but she looked serious.

"NO!" Bobby cried, hugging his presents closer to him. We all laughed.

Mack stood up and walked over to dad and hugged him, sitting on his lap, "Thank you, daddy!"

"You're welcome, princess," Dad kissed her cheek.

"Oh, so no hug for your mother?" Mum joked, holding her arms out. Kenzie giggled before reaching over and giving her a hug.  
"Thanks mum!" And Kenzie kissed mum's nose.

"Come back!" Dad pulled her back into his lap, tickling her, making her laugh.

"Come here, Bobby," Mum said to my younger brother. He laughed before running over to her. She picked him up and tickled him.

I just sat here, looking at my family having fun. I kinda miss being little. Sometimes I wish to be small and be comforted by my parents.

"Jonah! Are we too good for you?!" Dad joked, motioning me over to the couch where they all were. I laughed and shook my head. "Then get over here!" I smiled before basically jumping in the middle of the couch. I was immediately attacked by four people tickling me. Christmas was being spent as a tickle war, and I didn't mind one bit.

_Ding Dong_

"Who's at the door on Christmas?" Mum asked, stopping our war.

"I'll get it," I sighed. I stood up and walked over to the front door. I unlocked it and flung it open.

Lexi.

She was wearing a sparkly red short-sleeved dress, with a big black fluffy coat around her, protecting her from the cold England air. She had a small green bag in her hands, and a huge smile on her face.  
"Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed.

I smiled and leant down and kissed her. "Merry Christmas," I whispered after I pulled away. She smiled against my lips as she gave me one more quick kiss. I opened the door wider so she could step in.

"Hi Mr and Mrs. Campbell," Lexi greeted. "Merry Christmas, everybody!"

"Hey Lexi!" Kenzie waved. Bobby nodded in her direction before taking out his phone to play some games.

"Hello, Lexi. How are you?" Dad asked, giving her a warm smile. Mum stood up and walked over to Lexi, giving her a hug.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Great."

She looked down at the small green bag, "I brought some cookies I made last night.."

"Yes, cookies!" Bobby exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her legs. I laughed, and held the bag high up out of his reach. Dad then stole the bag and tried to eat all the cookies for himself. So I guess you could say that the three of us fought over the cookies (there was not that many, maybe like 12. Most people might think that's a lot, but no its not,) while the girls just laughed at us.

After my family talked to Lexi for a few minutes, I took her hand and led her to my bedroom. I wanted to give her a gift but I didn't want to do it in front of my family.

"Your family is very lovely," Lexi smiled, walking over to my bed and sitting on it. "Do they like me?"

"Of course they do!" I grinned, reaching up in my closet to get the small black box.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I think she came to a realization because then she exclaimed, "No, wait Jonah! I thought we agreed on no gifts? Now I'm gonna look bad!"

I chuckled before I felt the box in my hand. I walked over to her and placed it in her small hands.  
"You could never look bad," I whispered, kissing her cheek making her blush like mad. "Now open it."

She giggled and opened the slim box. She gasped and pulled out a charm bracelet with the lettering 'Jonah's Girl.'

"Jonah's Girl?" she asked. I nodded. "I love it. Thank you," she kissed my nose. I kissed hers' in return and she giggled before rubbing our noses together. She took a deep breath, "I just really love-" My heart started beating faster as she paused. "This gift. Again, thank you." I breathed. I thought she was gonna say that she loved me.

"You're welcome." I gave her the best smile I could muster before leaning down and capturing her lips in a mild kiss. She smiled into the kiss, but I was busy thinking of other things. Was she about to say 'I love you,'? What would I have done if she had? Do I love her? I really like her, I know that. But the only girl I've ever been in love with is Aria, and frankly to be honest, Lexi doesn't make me feel half the way Aria did. I really like Lexi, and I want to be with her. I'm just not in love with her. Hopefully my heart takes a turn soon. We've only been dating a few weeks anyway.

After I helped her put on her bracelet, we walked out into the living room. But as we stood under the doorway, my dad exclaimed, "MISTLETOE!"

I mentally groaned, glaring up at the tiny little flower. My mum begs my dad to put it up every year because it's a 'romantic holiday tradition.' He actually likes it though, because he gets to kiss her anytime he wants, he just has to get her under the mistletoe, which is never a problem. Me and my siblings have spent all these years avoiding being under it at the same time as each other or other people to avoid a kiss on the cheek (unless we were dating that person, so me and Aria were the only exception) and we've succeeded in that.

"Yuck," my little brother scoffed as my mum and sister 'aww'ed and chanted 'kiss' a few times.

I glanced at Lexi who was staring at the flower in awe. I put my fingers beneath her chin and tilted her head to face mine. She smiled into the kiss, which lasted about five seconds. When we broke away, I stared into her green eyes and broke out smiling. I didn't hear the mini cheering from my family. I just got lost in her eyes. I nudged my nose into her cheek, causing her to giggle and wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me down for another kiss. I leant up and kissed the top her head, putting my right arm around her and lead us to the couch.

**New Year's Eve**

**Sarah's Pov**

It was New Years' Eve! Me and all my friends had planned to go to this awesome party for New Years' but then I got sick after the first hour so we decided to meet our older siblings at Heather's condo. I felt bad that I got sick, but all the alcohol around me was getting me nauseous. And then I threw up on Harry's shoes. I felt absolutely horrible, but he just laughed it off and even gave me a hug after I cleaned up.

But I think we can all agree that this mini-party is way better than some other party where we get wasted. Well.. There actually are a few people who did get a little drunk. There was a few beers and wine bottles, but since there were more people than Heather had planned, you know, they all had to share.

"Hey Sarah.." Lexi slid next to me, on my spot leaning beside the back of the couch.

"Hi Lexi!" I smiled at my old friend. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

I glanced down at my swelling stomach. There's a very tiny bump, but it just looks like I'm bloated from my period. "Well.. I'm as good as a pregnant teenager can get."

She gave a sympathetic smile, "I believe you and Burkely can get through it."

"Really?"

"Yes. You two will make amazing parents."

"Thank you," I gave her a side hug. "So how are things with you and Jonah?" I joked, elbowing her and nodding at her boyfriend who is doing some random drunk dance with Heather.

"He's crazy!" She chuckled, looking at him too. "But he's so sweet.. I guess things are going good."

"You guess?"

"Well.. I don't know. I love being his girlfriend. I just don't know about his part."

"He likes you," Aria interrupted, sitting on the other side of me. "I can tell by the way he looks at you. It's how he used to look at me," she said the last part sadly.

"Wait, do you still like him?" I gasped. She ignored me.

"He's a boy, and boys don't show their feelings well. But when you've been with a certain boy, and he's told you his feelings, you'd be able to tell when he has those feelings again, whether it's for you or some other girl. So in conclusion: He really likes you."

Lexi smiled once again. "Thanks."

"No problem."

As if on cue, Jonah and Heather made their way over here and dragged their respective girlfriends to the dance floor. I smiled at all the couples around the room. Jonah and Lexi were dancing, as were Aria and Heather, and Ana-Maria and Harry. Brooke and Jake were snuggling in a corner. Jade was staring off into space and Ethan played on his phone beside her. Zayn and Perrie were talking with Burkely. Everyone had at least one drink (except me, and Brooke) some more than others, like Lexi, Jake, Burkely, and Ana-Maria were not that drunk. Aria, Jade and Ethan were in the middle. Others were a little too drunk but I think enough to know what the were doing.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when someone put their hands over my eyes.  
"Guess who!"

I decided to play along, I already know it is but who says I can't have any fun with this?  
"Uhh.. Is it Harry?"

"I'm offended!" Burkely chuckled, hopping over the couch to sit next to me. "Hey, it's almost midnight." He nudged my ribs.

I looked at the clock, "Yeah it is. I didn't realize."

"You okay?" he asked, putting his arm around me comfortingly.

I nodded, "Just tired and not feeling that well."

"I'm sorry, babe." He kissed my temple. I leaned into him, hugging his torso.

"COUNTDOWN!" Heather shouted, raising her cup in the air. "One minute to midnight!"

I held my arms out for my boyfriend to help me up.

45.

44.

43.

42.

41.

40.

I saw everyone get in pairs, for the annual 'New Years Kiss.' Even Ethan and Jade were together. I'm sure he was just going to kiss her cheek but I mean, you have to kiss _someone_ even if you're in a rough patch. Those two love each other, it's painfully obvious.

30.

39.

38.

37.

36.

35.

Jake piggybacked Brooke over to where everyone was standing. She laughed her ass off, but as he set her down, she turned him so he was facing her and locked her hands behind his neck. His had kissed her nose and as her eyes fluttered closed he kissed her eyelids. She opened her eyes and kissed his cheek, and I could have sworn I saw a blush on his dark-skinned cheeks. I smiled, I'm happy they're together. They both deserve to be happy. They look cute together.

So do Ana-Maria and Harry. He was standing behind her, with his arms wrapped around her waist, and she reached up to cup his cheeks behind her. He had his chin resting on her shoulder. It was adorable. He's really making her happy, and I couldn't ask anything better for my best friend.

20.

19.

18.

17.

16.

15.

Heather and Aria were giggling in each others' ears, shouting all the numbers, waiting for the New Year.

Jonah and Lexi were just holding hands, her head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on her head, occasionally kissing her hair.

Zayn and Perrie were just waiting for the New Years, like chanting it like you'd do at a normal party. Well not _that_ loud. And they probably need an excuse to kiss each other.

I smiled up and Burkely and he smiled back.

_"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEARS!" _We all cheered before leaning into our partners and sharing the traditional New Year's kiss.

**A few days later...**

**Still Sarah's Pov**

I'm so nervous. I have a doctor's appointment today. It's not my first, obviously, but I finally convinced Burkely to come with me. He's just been really scared lately, but he finally came around and he wants to see our son or daughter. I basically attacked him with hugs when he caved.

"So I know this is a couple of months away.. But do you want a boy or a girl?" Burkely asked. I lifted my head from its' place on his shoulder to look at him.

"Well.. I still want a boy.. But we won't find out for another month or two. You?"

"I still want a girl." He smiled. "I think no matter what we have, the baby will be the cutest one ever because we're his or hers parents."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm not that pretty.."

"Are you kidding me? You're freaking beautiful."

I stared at the ground, "Thank you, but I'm not the prettiest girl ever."

"Why are you talking like this _now_? You've always been confident about your looks. Always."

"That was just to make me feel better, if I believed I was pretty then I would be. But now.. I'm gonna get fat and all bloodshot and just- not pretty." I took a deep breath. That was true. I made myself confident about my looks and my body, and people saw me the way I wished they did. But the truth is; I know, and always knew, that the other girls were way prettier than me. Which is why I was beyond pissed when Liam made fun of Brooke for being 'fat and ugly' because she's skinnier than me, and in my opinion way prettier, and yet he worshiped me. It didn't make sense.

"I'll always love you," He said softly. "I don't care what you look like. I fell in love with you for you. Your looks are just a bonus."

"Shut up," I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't; I just ended up smiling.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Can we stop talking about this?" I pleaded.

"You brought it up!" He held his hands up in defense.

I rolled my eyes playfully and said, "I want to come up with a few names."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah, so maybe when we find out the gender we'll have an idea already."

"Okay for a girl.. I like Bailey, Felicity, Madison, Juliet, Becca, Katie, Dani-"

"I have a feeling you're gonna go on forever," I interrupted him. He gave a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"I've been thinking of names as I go to sleep.."

I smiled. He's really excited to be a father. He's so sweet. He doesn't think of the bad things that come along with this whole thing. That's all I think about. How our lives are over. They say the best years of your life is sixteen to twenty-five. But I'm starting to believe that nothing even matters, as long as I'm with him.

"I like Becca, Katie, and Juliet. But I've always wanted to name my daughter Olivia.. I've also really liked the names Sophie and Isabella."

"I like those," he kissed my cheek. "Now what about boy names?"

"Well for some reason.. I really like the name Noah. But I feel like Riley would go nice with Miller-"

"The baby's going to have my last name?"

"Of course. You are his father. Plus Miller sounds better than Rutter..." I chuckled.

"Well I like Lucas, Evan and Nathan."

"Oh! When I was younger.." I laughed at the thought of this. I can't believe I was about to admit this either, especially to my boyfriend who will definitely hold this against me forever, "I used to have- An i-imaginary boyfriend named-" I couldn't finish the sentence 'cuz I was laughing so hard. "Carter!"

He started laughing too. "You had an imaginary boyfriend?!"

I nodded and laughed so hard I felt like my jaw was going to fall off. After we calmed down and took a deep breath.

"I like that name though."

I giggled again. "So we have Becca, Katie, Juliet, Olivia, Sophie and Isabella for a girl, and Lucas, Evan, Nathan, Noah, Riley and Carter for a boy."

"One question. If we do decide on 'Riley' can we change the spelling? Make it more unique."

"How do you want to spell it?"

"Ar-why-elle-eye-eee."

"That could be a girl version though.. Oh and I kinda like Ryder or Blake-"

"Blake, definitely."

"That's only because that's your favorite character on whatever show you watch!"

"Jukebox! And its an awesome show!"

I rolled my eyes and gently punched his shoulder.

"OW!" He joked.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Which name should we trade Blake with?"

"Uh.. Noah."

"I agree." He leant forward and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and brought him closer.

We were interrupted when the nurse called my name. We stood up and followed her to the room hand in hand. Long story short- The gel is really cold, but the baby is perfectly fine. We got a sonogram photo and it is literally the most precious thing I've ever seen.

I'm really scared, but Burkely seems very happy, so I'll be happy for him.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEARS! Ahaha :) and you guys got the girls comforting Patricia about the separation. I'll just say; I've already started writing the reunion and I really like it, and hope you guys do too! Eddie texted Patricia! Yay! And the Christmas Eve Hana-Maria! I really like them together! Writing them kinda made me crackship Harry Styles and Jade Thirlwall (their faceclaims) so yeah.. And who enjoyed the Rutter family Christmas morning? I loved writing it, especially the part where Sarah sings to Lily that Santa came! Think of that as an acoustic version, like really slow because she's waking up a 3-year old. And then the Campbell family, I really like the part where they had a tickle war! And then Lexi came! Who likes them? But does Jonah still love Aria? Do you guys notice how I keep mentioning that Aria and Jonah still love each other, even though they've both 'moved on' and in a new relationship ;). And Sarkely talked baby names! I want you guys to vote! Voting will be up for a few chapters, so don't worry if you know which name you like yet. You can vote multiple times if you'd like (just like once per chapter lol)**

**Girls:  
-Becca  
-Katie  
-Juliet  
-Sophie  
-Isabella  
-Olivia  
Boys:  
-Evan  
-Lucas  
-Nathan  
-Blake  
-Rylie  
-Carter**

**So I'm sorry there wasn't much Clarke family this chapter :( but I have some good news.. One of our favorite teen couple gets back together next chapter! They even had a small moment in the New Years' Party scene! Next chapter is basically all about that couple, and then a small scene with the high schoolers. And then the next chapter after that: Peddie reunion?!**

**Who watches Glee? Omg I cried for that whole hour. As soon as they started singing 'Seasons of Love' I bawled my eyes out. I think I cried the hardest during Rachel's scenes, definitely, poor Lea :( You can hear her sobbing in 'Make You Feel My Love.' And Kurt, Carol and Burt, "You have to keep being a parent even though you don't have a child anymore." Cry! Puck's was really sad, he sang to Finn's empty chair! :'( and Santana.. Oh Santana! She feels so bad that she wasn't nicer to him. And she went off on Sue, and Sue is sad that she wasn't nicer to him either! The whole episode was just so depressing, but beautiful either way. Oh and Will crying at the end :( It's just so hard to believe that he's really gone. By the end of the episode, I had a big pile of tissues next to me and my head hurt from all the crying. I've been listening to the songs on repeat too, and going through the tags, which does not help at all. The album is on repeat as I'm writing this... :(**

**Can I rant to you guys for a second? Okay so I got my progress report back and I have ALL As! Except seminar where I got a C! We don't even do anything in seminar! It's like word gen (only my school does this well only half of my grade if they went to a certain middle school. Cuz you know how I told you that they moved the eighth grade up to the high school? Well there were two middle schools but now only one is a middle school, but anyway) we never do anything in that class anyway! My teacher gave everyone in that class a C! _Everyone_. She ruined all my As! All my friends in other classes got an A in their seminar! It's not fair :/**

**This weekend is a four-day weekend! Yay! But I'm going to the seaside festival tomorrow to hang out with two of my best friends and then we're gonna have a sleepover so I won't be able to the next chapter Saturday or Sunday.. BUT maybe Monday? As I already have like half of it written? **

**Please review! And don't forget to vote a baby name! :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**SURPRISE! An update the next day! You're welcome.**

**This chapter is kind of dedicated to one our favorite not-part-of-the-actual-show couples! The moment you've all been waiting for. Are you ready? Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**January 8th, 2033**

**Jade's Pov**

It was a Saturday and I was just hanging out outside. I sat on my pourch, thinking of lots of things. My parents, Ethan, my little niece or nephew, and Brooke being so in love; I don't want her to get hurt, not like Jake would do that but you never know.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when someone shouted my name. I looked up and saw Jonah running towards me, he looked like he was in a panic.

"Jonah?" I asked, standing up.

"JADE!" He gasped, out of breath.

"Why are you out of breath? You live right next to door?" I laughed.

"Doesn't. Matter. Ethan. Is. Going. To. Art. School. Today. He. Left. Without. Saying. Goodbye."

My heart started beating faster.  
"What?"

Once he caught his breath. "Yeah, Mack told me when Tasie called her crying. He really left, Jade."

"No!" I almost shouted. "He couldn't have. First my dad, not Ethan too! This can't be happening!"

"Go after him!" He encouraged.

I thought 'that wouldn't be such a bad idea.'  
"Give me a ride to the train station."

"You got it!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand and the two of us ran to his car.

I hope we make it in time.

**Ethan's Pov**

I can't believe I'm actually leaving. I'm actually going to the University of Arts London. I'm leaving my family.. And Jade. Oh god, I never even said goodbye to her. Or Jonah. All of my friends don't even know I left. I know, a pretty douche move, but saying goodbye is the hardest thing to say. It was hard enough to say goodbye to my family. My sister was in absolute tears, crying like I had died or something. My mom was just as bad. Dad was strong, but I mean its not like it's forever, but I can understand their sadness though. I'm going to be over 3 hours away. It's not that far, but I'll be there for a while. I won't be able to come home whenever I want. I'll be studying.

I'm excited to be going to London for Art School. But on the other hand; I'm going alone. I'm leaving everything I had ever known. I'm leaving every_one_ I had ever known. I grew up in this town. I grew up with these people.

My family. They've always been there for me. I applaud my parents for making through teen parenting. That must have been hard. I was the boy version of my mum when I was a small kid. The shy kid, who loved to read. Then I grew up to be the mysterious 'bad boy,' kind of like my dad. I was alike him in many ways, if you think about it. His best friend was not so bright, my best friend is not so bright, and we both liked to push them around. He got his girlfriend pregnant, which started the pact. I almost got my girlfriend pregnant. I've always been close with both of my parents. They loved me more than they were supposed to. They treated me like their whole world. That was, until little booger face came along. But I love my sister anyway. We may fight a lot, like twenty-four-seven, but we always have each other backs. I'm very protective of her, whether I like to admit it or not. She's just this small fragile little thing. The only person she stands up to is me. Who's going to teach her how to stand up for herself now?

Jonah. I know that kid better than I know myself. Better than _he_ knows _himself_. We've been best friends literally since the day he was born. I grew up with him. I know when he's sad, when he's overly happy, when he's angry, when he's in love. I know the kinds of sadness and happiness too. When he finds out he failed a test; he stares at his fingers a lot, and he glares at nothing. When he finds out someone doesn't like him; he doesn't talk to people, he's just silent. When he's been heartbroken; he actually cries. He complains about his life is over. He gets a little overdramatic with heartbreak. That had only happened once. I had thought he was being silly, but then I had my heartbroken. I know the feeling. When he's happy.. When he wins a game; he does a backflip and hugs everyone he sees. When he gets the girl; he has that dopey smile on his face everyday, every minute, like he's the happiest guy in the world. When something good happens to him, whether he passes a test or anything like that; he'll fist pump the air. I _know_ that boy.

Aria. Sarah, Jake, Brooke, Burkely and Ana-Maria. Aria is one of my best friends, though we were always the least close out of the four of us, we had each other backs. And we loved each other. She's my sister, I really love that girl. Now the other five. I don't think you understand how much I love them. They're just _there_, but they make a difference in my life. I sometimes still think of them as the annoying little kids who bugged me because I had a crush, or interrupted my times with my girlfriend. But now they're the ones have moments with a girlfriend or boyfriend, and I realize that they grew up. We all did.

Kenzie, Bobby, Alex and Brad. They're evil little kids, especially since they're friends with my sister who is the absolute devil, but I'm gonna miss them either way. And then there's Lily, Toby and Aiden. Adorable little kids. I've missed seeing Toby almost everyday.

Finally.. Jade. I don't think I even need to describe her. I still love her.

**Jade's Pov**

Jonah and I finally arrived at the train station, but there was traffic pulling into the parking lot.

"Come on!" I cried, hitting the window. Jonah beeped the horn, but no one would move. "Are you freaking kidding me?! I have to stop my boyfriend from leaving!" I shouted out the window. No one cared, obviously.

"Jade, we're gonna be stuck here for a while. I-I'm sorry. I think we're too late," Jonah said.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. Like. That."

"We're not gonna make it!"

I let out an exasperated scream and banged my head on the window. The pain was excruciating but I don't care. The pain of Ethan leaving his friends and family because he hates me is worse.

I then got an idea. "Lets run!" I exclaimed, quickly undoing my seatbelt and opening the door.

"Where are you going?!" Jonah yelled, out the window.

"To get Ethan!" I yelled back, running through the pile of cars. "I'll meet you!"

I then continued running like my life depended on it. I had to get there before the train took off. I didn't have much time.

I ran through the doors, and up to the front desk. I had to lean over to catch my breath. I took a deep breath that was enough for me to talk. The women behind the desk looked at my like I was crazy.

"Where.. I-is.." I gasped for air, "London train?"

"Do you have a ticket?" the snobby lady caked in make-up asked.

"No, I'm trying to stop my boyfriend.." I looked at the clock, "Well, ex-boyfriend," I muttered.

"Down that way," she pointed to the left. "Platform 6."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, before running once again towards platform 6.

I felt like my legs were about to collapse. I don't run much. This is the fastest I've ever run, I never even ran this much when we timed for the track in high school. That didn't seem to matter.

But this does.

In the short amount of time I ran, I thought about all our little milestones in our relationships:

When I realized I liked him.

When he asked me out.

Our first kiss.

First dance.

First "I love you."

My first time. His first time. _Our_ first time.

Our first fight. All the pointless little fights that followed.

Prom. Graduation.

The pregnancy scare.

The Jonah thing. The break up.

And finally; When he told me he was leaving. I though we'd get back together but we didn't. We ended up fighting and I was crying on my doorstep. He was leaving.

I heard the intercom call his train. Crap! You have two minutes to get on the train between the call and when it leaves. I ran faster and finally made it.  
"ETHAN!" I screamed.

I looked around. I couldn't find him. Is he already on the train?

"Ethan!"

**Ethan's Pov**

"Ethan!" I heard someone call. I had been sitting on a bench. I know I have so little time to get on that train, but my feet won't move. My mind is probably imagining things. I'm going to London, and no one is here to stop me.

I sighed and stood up. I tightened my grip on my suitcase handle and slowly walked towards the train door.

"Ethan?!" I heard the same voice cry again. No, it couldn't be.

I turned around and saw her. She walked quickly towards me. Her hair blew in the wind, and she looked beautiful. I saw that she had been crying.

"You're actually leaving?" She croaked, when she finally reached me.

"I don't know.." I looked down.

"Please stay. I'm sorry for everything."

I sighed. "I know you're sorry.. I-I just need to go-"

"No you don't. There's a great art school here, please. Go to freaking Manchester 'cuz that's like right down the street. Don't go all the way to London."

"It's only three hours-"

"Yeah, _only_. It's still too far, Ethan. Farther than we'd like. Than _I_ would like."

"I gotta go," I nodded at the train. The guy holding the door gave me the 'hurry up' sign.

"Do you really have to?" Tears formed in her eyes.

I thought about it. I didn't _have_ to go. She's right, there's some good local art schools down here. Why did I chose a school all the way in London? Because it was far away? Now that I think about it; I don't want to be far away. From anybody, especially her. Distance can't keep two hearts apart, but what if those heart want to stay together? Or get back together? Sure, the school is a great one, but did I really care which school I went to? Honestly, I don't. It's just an honor knowing that they accepted me.

I glanced at the door guy **(A/N: whatever they're called!)** and made a motion with my hand, telling him to close the door. I looked back at Jade, who face turned into a smile. I didn't know what to say or what to do, so I just did it. I kissed her. For just that short minute, it felt like the world stopped. Like it was only us. I had missed the feel of her lips. I missed her touch. I missed _her_.

"Woah, am I interrupting something?" The voice of my best friend joked from behind us. We broke apart to turn and glare at Jonah.

"Now you finally arrive," Jade snapped.

"There was so much freaking traffic! What do you expect? Me to just leave my baby out to be slaughtered?"

Jade rolled her eyes.

"SO by the snogging and your train going bye-bye, I'm interpreting that you guys are back together and that you're staying, man?"

I shared a look with Jade. "Are we back together?" she asked. I smiled and nodded,  
"I'd like to be." She grinned and leant up to kiss me again.

"Stop it, you do know I'm here," Jonah gagged.

"Dude!" I reached forward to hit his arm.

"What?!" he laughed. "But I'm glad you're staying, man!" He held his hand our for a bro-hug, which I gladly accepted.

"So now what do we do?" Jade asked.

"We go home."

**NOW TIME FOR SOMEONE ELSE! **

**Brooke's Pov**

It was Monday, I hate Mondays. Don't you? I never function well on Mondays, though I tend to work better than my friends. Which is saying a lot.

It was lunch time and I was the first one at my table. I sighed and laid my head on the table, not caring about the germs it might contain.

"Brooke!" I heard a voice exclaim. I jumped up and saw Perrie running up to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to come with me!" She cried. I stood up and let her drag me down the hall. When we arrived to the sight, my jaw dropped.

Ana-Maria, Jake and Harry were staring at a sign-up sheet for a musical. We walked up to them.

"What musical is this? I've never heard of it?" Perrie asked.

"I don't know. I think it's a new one that the school wrote," A.M shrugged.

"Okay, wait. You dragged me down here for this?" I joked, glaring at Perrie. She smiled sheepishly and nodded. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "We should sign up.."

"YAY!" A.M gave me a side hug.

"Sign up for what?" Sarah asked, walking up with Burkely and Zayn. How we all got split up, I have no idea but who cares?

"The musical," Jake muttered.

"Wait, all of us?" Zayn asked.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Perrie said, holding Zayn's hand.

"We can all sing.. We might as well-" A.M said but we all just stare at her. "What?"

"How do you know we can all sing?" my brother asked.

"Because I've heard all of you sing, dumbass." He put his hands up in defense. "And even if you don't want to do it, please do it for me. I want to show my family that I can actually sing, and I'm sure you all want your parents to see how talented you are. This is our senior year, we should do something special. Our time is running out."

We all shared a look before nodding.  
"We'll do anything for you, babe," Harry said. She clapped and through her arms around Harry. We all smiled at the couple as they shared a quick kiss.

"Can we get lunch now? I'm starving," Sarah interrupted. "I am eating for two, ya know!" She snapped. We all nodded in agreement before walking back to the cafeteria.

I thought about the play. It's called, _A Star With A Dream. _From the flyer, its a musical. And there's eight main characters. We don't know the plot of the play, or the characters names but it already sounds interesting. I actually really want to do it.

* * *

**YAY JADE AND ETHAN ARE BACK TOGETHER! I bet y'all are happy! And now you're all like "What about Peddie?!" :( well don't you worry, my wonderful, beautiful butterflies! Next chapter shall be their chance! And if I say so, it's beautiful. I haven't finished writing it yet, but I'm sure it will be! Okay so I'm very surprised I finished this chapter.. I thought I still had like a lot to do but I just had to write like two scenes.. So yeah I finished it before my sleepover! Yay!**

**Now what do you guys think about this musical? Yes, no? And some drama will come with this whole thing.. I now forget what I wanted to happen.. **

**Who watches Wolfblood?! I finally caught up on it; OMFG I LOVE BOBBY/RYDIAN SO MUCH! I'm sorry, he's just beautiful. But anyway, it's not like I'm just watching it for Bobby/Louisa.. Okay maybe, but I actually do like the show! It's pretty good! **

**Review! I'm having a sleepover with two of my best friends today! Yayy**


	26. PEDDIE MAKEUP

**Holaaaa its a Monday and I'm updating, read below... I made Peddie get back together, you're welcome. Oh I'm going to bed now and did not feel like rereading the chapter and editing so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

* * *

**Same day as last chapter**

**Eddie's Pov**

"Hey dad!" Brooke exclaimed as she and Burkely came into the apartment. Burkely usually comes to visit some days after school.

"How was school?" I asked, while laying on the couch curled in a ball. I've been pretty good with the whole 'separation' situation but now I just can't take it anymore. I stayed home from work today, not even working from my computer, and just watched whatever movie was on TV. And there was this couple, from a movie whose title I forget, who went through the same stuff me and Patricia are going through. I then realized how much I missed her. It's been a month. I just can't live without her. I thought I could, but I can't.

"It was okay.." Burkely shrugged.

"We signed up for the school musical!" Brooke squealed.

I looked up at them. "How are you two my children?" I chuckled. They laughed.

"Will you come to it, though?" Brooke asked, sitting next to me as I sat up.

"Of course. But if you just signed up, don't you need to audition and rehearse?"

"Well, yeah.." She then laughed. I liked it when she laughed. It makes me feel likes she's been making progress. And it's actually been nice spending time with her this past month. Just me and her. She's a totally different person than she was before. I don't know what changed her, but I'm sure I have an idea.

Jake.

When she showed me her ring, I wanted to murder the kid. I didn't care if he was my godson or if I've known him all his life (except the first year and a half.) I still wanted to kill him. Then she told me it was just a promise ring, and I calmed down a little. I have to admit, I have a lot of respect for Jake. He's staying with a girl with a personality disorder and bulimia. If you think about it; bulimia is really gross. Not many people would want to date someone who's been through that. But he doesn't care. He knows the girl she was before this whole thing. He's been helping her. Even better than the therapists apparently. One morning, I heard her in the bathroom, on the phone with Jake I figured, and she was listing some things she liked about herself. She says that that little thing he makes her do, has made her feel better about speaking out in therapy. Her therapist says that she can stop going anytime she wants, because it seems as if her boyfriend is her own personal one. She decided she'll stop at the end of January.

"So what's with all the tissues and chocolate?" Burkely asked, walking into the living room. "And why are you cuddled with a blanket?"

I quickly shrugged the blanket off me and stood up. My face was probably red so put my head in my hands for a few seconds, while shaking it and sniffling. "I'm fine."

"Dad?" Brooke asked. She walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, dad, are you okay?" Burkely asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. I-I," Brooke gave me a look. "I miss your mother, okay?"

"Yay!" Brooke smiled. Burkely smiled too, and I think he sighed in relief. "Well not yay that you're upset.. But.. You should go get her back."

I sighed. "Do you really think she'll take me back?"

"I know a way to make sure she'll definitely say yes." Burkely said. Brooke and I looked at him. He started explaining-

**Patricia's Pov**

I had just finished putting Toby down for his nap when I heard a knock on the door. I quietly tip-toed down the stairs to open the front door. My jaw dropped and I felt my heart beat faster. What the hell took you so long?

Eddie.

He was giving me a shy smile, which made my heart melt (don't admit that to anyone or you are dead meat.) But instead of jumping into his arms like I thought I would when he finally came home, I slammed the door in his face.

"Come on Yacker!" he cried from the other side. "I'm really sorry! I love you!"

I didn't answer. I leaned against the door so he couldn't use his key, or the twins' because I know they are, or were, with him after school.

"Yacker.." he pleaded.

I hit the door with my elbow which created horrible pain, but I did it to let him know to leave.

I heard footsteps; he left again. But he can't just expect me to take him back. This whole thing hurt me. I'm not going to give in so easily, no matter how hard I thought I would, I realize that I actually can't do it. I just can't.

I heard music and groaned. "WHOEVER IT IS, TURN IT DOWN!" I screamed, thinking it was one of the kids listening to music too loud. But then I realized; Jade's out with Ethan, Brooke and Burkely were with Eddie. No way I could hear music from another house on the street. No TV was on either. I stood up quietly and peaked through the window. My jaw dropped. Eddie was standing on top of a rock that sits in our drive way, while Burkely sat on top of his car playing the guitar. Jade and Brooke were sitting behind Burkely on the higher part of the car. I was really confused.

I opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. I knew what was coming, and to be honest; it's completely cheesy. But I'll listen to it anyway.

**Eddie:**

_Yeah, whoa, oh, oh_

_No, this isn't what I wanted_  
_I never thought it'd come this far_  
_Was thinking back to where we started_  
_And how we lost all that we are_  
_We were young and times were easy_  
_But I could see it's not the same_

_I'm standing here  
But you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change  
And I don't want to lose her  
I don't want to let her go_

**Eddie with Brooke, Burkely and Jade:**

_S__tanding out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
'Cause I would leave you alone  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm, yeah  
Before the storm_

**Eddie:**

_With every strike of lightning  
Comes a memory that lasts  
And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash  
Maybe I should give up_

**Eddie and Brooke:**

_Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
'Cause I would leave you alone_

**Eddie and Burkely:**

_Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm_

**Brooke:**

_Trying to keep  
The light from going out_

**Brooke and Burkely:**

_And the clouds  
From ripping out my broken heart  
They always say  
A heart is not a home  
Without the one  
Who gets you through the storm_

**Eddie:**

_Standing out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm, yeah  
Like I did before the storm_

Somehow, after this performance, I was close to tears. But I was grinning like a mad person. Eddie wasn't a horrible singer, but Brooke and Burkely were amazing. How they got that talent is beyond me.

Anyway, I looked at Eddie and had to fight the urge to run back to him.

"Yacker.." he addressed me. He started walking closer to me, "I'm so sorry. I know that I do not deserve a second chance, heck: I do not deserve you. I walked out, and that is something that should never be forgiven. I just love you so much, it makes me do crazy things. Stupid things **(A/N: This seems very familiar, I just can't remember where I heard it from but I'm sure it belongs to someone who is not me.) **I am so in love with you it makes me insane. I left because of that fight, I didn't want you to hurt you anymore than I did before clearing up my head. I felt like that guy who dressed in leather jackets and didn't give a crap about anything or anyone, the 'patronizing American' who you hated so much. I didn't want you to hate me again. Because I felt like going back to that guy. I didn't want to. But I needed space. And I got it. Now I'm back. I'm back to the guy that you made. The husband and father. My life changed when I met you, in a million different ways, but it was for the better. _I'm_ a better person because of you. Meeting you was the greatest day of my life, because I met the love of my life. The mother of my children. The most beautiful, strongest, closeted kind-hearted, smartest woman in the whole world. My best friend. My soulmate." By this point, he was standing right in front of me. I had to wipe my eyes because they started to tear up. He bent down on one knee like he did that one day over 20 years ago. "I'm so very sorry. If you take me back, I promise to never leave you again. If you take me back, you'd make me the happiest-"

"You're being very cheesy," I interrupted, putting my finger up to shush him. His smile faded as I lifted his chin up, motioning him to stand up. But it seemed to return when I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It may cheesy, but it's still the sweetest thing I've ever heard." I did that girly move when I tilt my head to the side, letting my hair fall to one side, but that's what he does: He makes me want to do girly things. "Of course I'll take you back." I smiled. He mirrored my smile and kissed me. I kissed back, pulling him closer. He put his hands on my hips, holding me tight, as if he'd lose me if he let go. I felt him lick my bottom lip. I gladly accepted entrance. This might have gone for a while, but we heard coughs that brought us back to reality.

"We're glad you two are back together but you don't have to make us another little sibling in front of us," Jade smiled, using her wit that she obviously got from me.

Eddie and I instantly pulled away from each other. "Jade," Eddie warned. She put her hands up in defense, while the twins chuckled. "Kids, please go in the house," he growled.

"Yikes, don't get your panties in a twist. We're going!" Burkely exclaimed, leading the way of his sisters into the house. Brooke just smiled and high-fived Eddie on her way in.

Eddie chuckled as the door closed behind them. "I'm really sorry, Yacker."

"You say Yacker too much," I joked, wrapping my arms around myself because it was winter in England, what do you expect?

"Here, let me." He offered, taking of his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I smiled as he kissed my cheek. "But if you ever pull something like that again, you are so dead. I will not even be upset about it next time. I. Will. Kill. You. I will lock you in the closet with no food or water or air. You'll be pushed in front of an oncoming car. Any form of murder, will happen. Understand me?" My voice was so dark, you don't even want to know.

He nodded fearfully. I wiped the smirk off my face and leaned in to kiss his cheek. But then I hit his shoulder repeatedly, "You're an idiot if you actually think I'm going to kill you. I was a mess this whole time, and the thought didn't even cross my mind."

"I'm sorry!" he laughed, stopping my hands from hitting him by holding them. "It's just.. It seemed like you would kill me. But yeah, you love me too much," he teased.

"Not enough," I joked, pushing him into the railing. I then opened the door and ran into the house all the way into our bedroom. I heard footsteps behind me so I leaned against the door, blocking him from entering.

"Patricia!" he banged on the door.

"Edison!" I yelled back, trying to obtain my laughter.

"Patricia, please open the door." He started begging. I was confused to why he begged, so I opened the door. He smirked and greeted me with a kiss. He walked into the room, still kissing me, and closed the door behind him. I kept walking backwards until I almost tripped on the bed and we fell backwards. I giggled into his mouth and pulled away. He pouted when I stopped.

"I missed you," I sighed, running my hands up and down his arms.

"Me too," he kissed my ear which made me shiver.

"It's kinda hot, don't you think?"

He pulled away and made a confused face. "It's like 45 degrees out." I rolled my eyes and moved my hand down to his belt buckle. He then nodded in agreement, finally understanding. "I think you're right. Let me help you out with that." I grinned as he climbed on top of me. I'm pretty sure you can figure out what happened next.

* * *

**And that is how I'm ending the chapter! This chapter is all Peddie, you're very welcome :) now its time for them to get out of the spotlight and let another couple shine! But yeah, so did you guys like the chapter? Of course you did cuz Peddie made up :) and did _other_ things. Oh and I know it might be confusing as to why Jade got home so fast (cuz this is the same day as last chapter, so she just got back together with Ethan- omg I didn't realize that I had Jade get back together with the love of her life the same day her parents got back together! but anyway that scene is later that day and they called her.)**

**I don't even know what's supposed to happen next! It's the musical right? Please tell me that's my only storyline... Okay and I should include the kids a bit more next chapter, and you know what? I think I am going to flash forward to Valentine's Day after that. Omg I will include a scene for all of your favorite couples! _All of them. _From Moy to Jethan to Hana-Maria to Brakenzie and the rest in between!**

**I know, its weird. She updates on a Monday?! Yeah well I didn't want to keep all my mutual Peddie lovers waiting. So yeah, I actually wouldn't expect an update this upcoming weekend because I have a big test to get ready for (well apparently there's no way to get ready for it because they're not preparing us for it, evil school people. Like apparently 8th graders take this test the same time the Seniors take the SATs and the other 3 grades take this other big test that I don't know the name of.) But yeah, I didn't have school today! But tomorrow I go back :( ew.**

**ooooohhhh my best friend told me her ex-boyfriend thinks I'm cute. Well okay then. He's really nice and he stood up for me when this idiot told me to go fuck myself. Yeah.. But I don't like him like that, he's just weird. And plus he's my bffl's ex, and even if she is completely over him (she dumped him) I wouldn't do that. Eh idk why I'm still talking. He's also bisexual. EVERYONE IN MY SCHOOL IS LIKE FREAKING BISEXUAL. Okay I might have exaggerated, but there's a good chunk of them. And lots of people where you don't even know if they're a boy or a girl. OKAY ENOUGH ABOUT MY SCHOOL WHICH IS TERRIBLE.**

**Speaking of my best friend: she thinks all of my husbands are attractive! So yeah, that does include the hoa boys! She said that Eugene is the most attractive out of all 20 of them (I added Sean Berdy and Damian McGinty to my list) and that he is and I quote "Very pretty." Well he is, duh. His eyes are mesmerizing.**

**So you guys wanna review or.. ? If I get 30 reviews then I might have the determination to write you guys another chapter this weekend. **

******EW its twenty past 10:00! How did that happen? Well got to go to bed now. Toodles! xx**


	27. Chapter 26

**Heyy readers hayyyy :) haha how is everyone doing? I hope you are all swell! I'm pretty good.. My Readistep test was pretty easy but they didn't even give us enough time! I didn't even finish it! I had like eight questions left and could have done it in like 5 minutes. And when he collected our books, the bell didn't even ring for another half hour. Like really? Some people weren't even done. Instead he had us watch a video where we are what we ate. And we had snack during that, and all the inappropriate jokes that came with it. OMG THIS REALLY CUTE GUY SHARED HIS CRACKERS WITH ME! He asked me if I wanted one, and I'm like "Sure, thank you," and then he says "Here, have another one," and inside I'm like "Squeee!" He's really cute, and you can't find many attractive guys at my school. **

**Anyway enough about my life! I hope you guys like this chapter! :) This didn't take that long to write, I kinda had the ideas in my head all week, so I wrote them whenever I had time! Surprisingly; I barely had work this week! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, or any of the songs used in this chapter. All rights got to who own all of these things. I'm too lazy to look up who. (Well I know the artists of the songs but there are writers and producers and blah blah blah) I shall stop blabbering so you can enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Friday February 4, 2033**

**3rd Person's Pov**

**The audition**

"Guys, I'm really nervous," Brooke sighed as she and her friends hung out back stage of the black box theatre. Jake stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. She leaned back and smiled up at him.

"You'll be great, babe," he kissed her nose.

"Thanks, personal therapist," she smiled. It's been official for a week; last Friday was Brooke's last day at therapy. Now Jake is all she has, with all of his experiments- that surprisingly work.

"Eww, stop being adorable!" Sarah exclaimed, throwing one of her gummy bears at her brother and best friend. Jake and Brooke turned to glare at Sarah, who just smiled and continued devouring her candy.

"Anyway..." Ana-Maria interrupted from her place sitting between Harry's legs, "I think we're gonna be great."

"Well duh, because our song is one that you wrote!" Perrie encouraged. The girls were going to perform an original song that Ana-Maria wrote.

Ana-Maria blushed and looked down, "It's not that great-"

"Stop lying, it's amazing," Harry rubbed his hands up and down her arms and kissed her bare shoulder.

"You haven't even heard it," A.M pointed out, leaning her head back so it was resting on his shoulder. He just shrugged and quickly kissed her lips, which made her smile.

"You two need to stop being adorable too," Sarah then threw a gummy bear at the couple.

"Okay no more gummy bears if you're just going to throw them at people," Burkely said, taking the bag from his girlfriend.

"Give it back!" she cried.

"No. You're using this delicious candy for evil purposes. Unacceptable," he teased. She started hitting him over and over. Her baby hormones are getting a little out of control, but Burkely is the only one that knows how to handle them. So he put his hand on her small bump while he kissed her forehead before feeding her a gummy bear.

"Now you guys are being the disgustingly cute couple, stop it!" Zayn laughed, while wrapped his arm around Perrie.

"Perrie Edwards, Ana-Maria Lewis, Brooke Miller, and Sarah Rutter." That was the Senior director, Alissa Reynolds, calling people for their auditions. The four girls stood up and walked onto the stage.

"Hello girls, how are you?" Mrs. Eno, the person in charge of all drama productions and concerts and the school, asked.

"We're good," they all answered simultaneously.

"The first part of the audition is the singing. If you get call backed then we will test you on your acting skills. So what song will you be singing for us?"

Brooke nudged A.M so she answered, "Well.. It's a song that I wrote myself.."

"Great! Can't wait to hear it!"

Ana-Maria sighed and nodded at the drummer, who she gave a sheet of the music ahead of time.

_[Ana-Maria]_  
_Hey baby_  
_Tell me your name_  
_I gotta fever for you_  
_I just can't explain_  
_But there's just one problem_  
_I'm a bit old school_  
_When it comes to lovin'_  
_I ain't chasing you_  
_Been waiting_  
_I'm on a roll_  
_You've got to let yourself go_

_[Perrie]_  
_Whoa_  
_You know that I've been waiting for you_  
_Don't leave me standing all by myself_  
_Cause I ain't looking at no one else_

_[Sarah]_  
_Hey_  
_Get your back off the wall_  
_Don't you get comfortable_  
_Looking so hot_  
_I think that I might fall_  
_Feeling like it's my birthday_  
_Like Christmas day came early_  
_Just what I want_  
_So when we move_  
_You move_

_[All]_  
_Hey_  
_Get your back off the wall_  
_Don't you get comfortable_  
_Looking so hot_  
_I think that I might fall_  
_Feeling like it's my birthday_  
_Like Christmas day came early_  
_Just what I want_  
_So when we move_  
_You move_

_[Brooke]_  
_Oh silly_  
_Why you afraid_  
_Don't be a big baby_  
_Quit playing games_  
_And put your arms around me_  
_You know what to do_  
_And we can take it down low_

_[Perrie]_  
_Whoa_  
_You know that I've been waiting for you_  
_Don't leave me standing all by myself_  
_Cause I ain't looking at no one else_  
_Looking at no one else_

_[All]_  
_Get your back off the wall_  
_Don't you get comfortable_  
_Looking so hot_  
_I think that I might fall_  
_Feeling like it's my birthday_  
_Like Christmas day came early_  
_Just what I want_  
_So when we move_  
_You move_

_[Perrie]_  
_Move it baby, whoa_  
_You know that I've been waiting for you_  
_Don't leave me standing all by myself_  
_Cause I ain't looking at no one else_  
_Looking at no one else_  
_Looking at no one else_

_[All]_  
_Hey! Hey!_  
_I'm ready, hey_  
_So come and get me_  
_Don't be scared_  
_Show me what you do_  
_Don't you know a girl_  
_Like a boy who move_  
_Hey! Hey!_  
_I'm ready, hey_  
_So come and get me_  
_Don't be scared_  
_Show me what you do_  
_Don't you know a girl_  
_Like a boy who move_

_[Brooke]_  
_Get your back off the wall_  
_Don't you get comfortable_  
_Looking so hot_  
_I think that I might fall_  
_Feeling like it's my birthday_  
_Like Christmas day came early_  
_Just what I want_  
_So when we move_  
_You move_

_[All]_  
_I'm ready, hey_  
_Boy come and get me_  
_Don't be scared_  
_Show me what you do_  
_Don't you know a girl_  
_Like a boy who moves_

To everyone's surprise, Mrs. Eno was applauding. In all her years, she never applauded an audition before. "That was amazing girls! And you wrote that yourself, Ana?"

Ana-Maria blushed and stared at the ground, nodding and not caring that her teacher got her name wrong.

"Next!" Mrs. Eno exclaimed.

As the girls walked off the stage, they passed the guys. Jake and Burkely were up, while Harry and Zayn were on deck.

"You girls did great!" they all congratulated their respective girlfriends with a kiss on the cheek. The girls smiled and wished the two boys good luck.

"Hi I'm Burkely and this is my best friend, Jake. We're going to be singing 'Closer' by Tegan and Sara," Burkely told Mrs. Eno. She gave a nod of encouragement for them to start. It surprised everyone that they even had a small dance involved, which basically included Jake doing a few back-flips.

_**Burkely:**_  
_All I want to get is a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

_**Burkely and Jake:**_  
_Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer_  
_Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer_

_**Burkely:**_  
_The doors are open, the wind is really blowing_

_**Burkely and Jake:**_  
_The night sky is changing overhead_

_It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_  
_(**Other Audition People:** Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh)_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_**Jake:**_  
_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_  
_All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_

_**Burkely and Jake:**_  
_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_  
_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_

_**Jake:**_  
_The lights are off and the sun is finally setting_

_**Burkely and Jake:**_  
_The night sky is changing overhead_

_It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_  
_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_**Burkely and Jake:**_  
_Here come the dreams of you and me_  
_Here come the dreams (Uh, Uh Uh)_  
_Here come the dreams of you and me_  
_Here come the dreams_

_It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_  
_I want you close, I want you_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical (Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh)_

_I won't treat you like you're typical (Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh)_  
_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_**Burkely:**_  
_All I want to get is a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

And then it was Harry and Zayn's turn.

**_Harry:_**

_People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)_

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
_So I don't wanna wait any longer_  
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_  
_Oh_

_**Both:**_

_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_**Zayn:**_

_O__ne touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time, girl_

**_Both:_**

_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

**Harry:**

_They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know us_

**Zayn:**

_They don't know what we do best  
It's between me and you, our little secret  
But I wanna tell 'em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_

**Both:**

_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)  
But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)  
They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about us_

Mrs. Eno made no movement and just screamed "NEXT!" just like she had with Burkely and Jake. She does admit, the four boys are talented, but she does not like them very much because they've always disrupted her music classes.

"You girls are lucky, she actually likes you four," Jake sighed.

"In her 20 years doing these plays, you guys are the first audition that she applauded," Harry added.

"I know, its unreal. Were we really that good?" Ana-Maria asked.

"Amazing," all the guys said in awe. The girls smiled and felt a little bit better about doing this musical.

**Kenzie's Pov**

"Hey Kenzie!" Brad greeted as he sat beside me in Aunt Mara's car. I stayed after because I needed help with my math homework, so Aunt Mara offered to help me while we were still at school and to give me a ride home afterwards.

"Hi Brad," I smiled at my friend.

"Why did you stay late on a Friday?" he asked.

"Needed help with math, how about you?"

"My teacher needed help cleaning up her classroom so I offered to help her. She said what about transportation, but I said I'd have Aunt Mara drive me home. She had to call Mara though, but it all worked out."

I nodded in understanding. "I'm so glad its the weekend! I hate school!" I laughed.

"Eh, its okay. I'm pretty good at school," he shrugged.

"Of course you are!" I joked, "Your parents were their class' valedictorians!"

He laughed and said, "I guess being smart runs in my family."

"It doesn't in mine. While my mom got enough A's to be considered smart in some subjects, my dad wasn't the best student. Jonah barely passed high school, Bobby always gets 'needs improvement' on his report cards, and I- well I'm fairly good. I'm average."

"You're not average, you're anything but," he whispered. I shrugged my eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't know what that means..."

"Nothing," he shook his head.

I felt sad that he wouldn't explain it to me. Whenever I didn't get something, he'd always help me understand, even though he's younger and I should know more.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, as Mara got into the driver's seat. He nodded. I didn't believe him.

"Are you kids excited for the weekend?" Mara asked, smiling at us.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Brad just nodded and gave a small smile, turning to look out the window.

The rest of the ride home was silent.. I wondered why Brad was being really quiet.

**Brad's Pov *Later that night***

I took a deep breath as I knocked on my older brother's bedroom door.

"Come in!" he yelled from the other side.

I turned the knob and walked into the room which was, for some reason pretty neat, unusual from the normal messiness he lives in. My brother was sprawled out on his bed, laying on his stomach and working on his homework.

"Hey.." I said as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Hey little dude!" he smiled up at me. "What brings you down here?"

"I uh... Need to ask you something.."

He sat up and pushed his books off to the side and patted a spot next to him. I sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing small circles on my back like he always did. It was really soothing.

"I- Me and- D-do you think.. I really- I don't- Do you think I'm too young to have a girlfriend?" I stuttered. Dang it, why is it hereditary?!

He seemed taken aback by my question. "Uh.. No, not really. I mean, you're eight years old.. Some people might think you're too young but I mean.. It's not like you and this so-called-girl can do much. Just like hold hands, and hang out, maybe kiss on the cheek, all of this just with labels..." he sighed. "My first girlfriend was when I was in the sixth grade, this girl named Emma. We dated for like two weeks, and she was my first kiss too. She was really nice, but that's all I remember of her. I feel bad that I only dated her to make Ana-Maria, who I liked at the time, jealous. I had another girlfriend in the eighth grade, when I got over Ana-Maria, I liked this girl named Hayley, so we dated for like three months but broke up over the summer. But I don't count middle school relationships as real relationships because you don't do anything. I didn't date anyone through high school, just Brooke..." he has a smile on his face when he mentioned Brooke, "But I guess what I'm trying to get at, is you're not really too young for a girlfriend, or a boyfriend in girls' cases. It's different definitions for all ages. If you really like someone, and they like you back, you should go for it. Even if you are only eight. Like I said, all you can really do is hang out, hold hands and maybe kiss on the cheek." After he finished talking, he grinned and nudged me and asked, "So who's the lucky girl?"

I smiled as I thought about her. "Kenzie."

"Really? I would 'aww' but would that make me too soft and girly?" He chuckled. I hit his shoulder. "You should ask her out though. You two would make an adorable kiddie couple!"

I smiled. "I don't want her dad to kill me. The dads are known for that right?"

His smile faded, "Oh yeah. Big time. Our dad, Eddie, Mick, Alfie and Jerome are so protective of their daughters when it comes to boys, or anything really, but when their sons get a girlfriend they're just like 'Good job, son!' or 'That's my boy!'"

I laughed. I've noticed that. Dad didn't let Sarah date until she was 16, but Jake did tell him about his girlfriends in middle school and dad was pretty neutral about it. And he was happy when Brooke and Jake started dating. Weird.

"So much for gender equality," he joked. "But no, they are protective of us boys too.. Not just much as the girls. But when Aria cheated on Jonah, Mick was really.. I don't know how to explain it. He knew Aria was a girl so he couldn't yell at her for hurting his son's feelings, but he did dislike her for a while. At least that's what Ana-Maria said. She said that Aria was upset because she knew the Campbells hated her. I'm sure they're over it now, but back then. I also heard he gave her an unfair grade in gym class that term even though she was a cheerleader and was awesome at gym, especially dodgeball and softball."

"Wow," I murmured. "But what does that have to do with me and Kenzie?"

He shrugged. "Kenzie's a Campbell, right?"

"Yeah.. but Jonah and Aria's relationship- Nevermind." I stood up, "Thanks for the help, though. I think I'm going to ask her on Valentine's Day."

"Good luck, little dude!" He encouraged and waved goodbye as I exited his room.

**Friday night February 11, 2033**

**Aria's Pov**

"Hey Ari!" Ana-Maria greeted as she entered our shared bedroom.

"Hi sis!" I smiled back, looking up from my phone and then back down. I was texting Jade.

We were silent for a few moments before I felt the end of my bed gain weight. I looked up and saw her sitting at the foot of my bed, twirling her blue hair with her fingers.

"Can I help you?" I asked slowly.

She shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait," she put her hand up to stop me from going back to my phone.

"What?" I asked again.

She took a deep breath, "So.. You know how Valentine's Day is in a few days?"

I put my phone on my nightstand and nodded, "Yeah on Monday. Why?"

"Well.." she breathed heavily and kept fiddling with her hair. "Harry and I were talking about... Uhm, having sex."

I almost choked on thin air, "What?"

"Do I have to say it again?"

"You? Having sex? How would that happen?"

"Oh the same way you did it with Jonah."

I sighed. "Listen.. If I could take back the day back, I would do it in a heartbeat." She looked confused so I decided to explain. "Ana-Maria, losing your virginity is something special and it should be done with someone you love, someone who you actually care about. And yes, I did love Jonah, I still do and I always will, but we weren't together when we ahd sex. And it's really stupid because I don't even remember it. If it's supposed to be special- I lost a piece of myself that night but I don't remember. I don't remember how I felt, or what we did. I was connected to him for a night, but I wasn't myself. You shouldn't do it with Harry just because he wants you too- wait, do you want to?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"You shouldn't do it if you're not sure what you want. Once its done, you can never get it back. Ever. Give him a part of you, and its his forever. Don't just do it because."

"I really like him-"

"But do you love him?"

"I don't know what love is."

"Sure you do. It's how mum and dad look at each other. Its how I talked about Jonah, and how I talk about Heather now. Love is everywhere, but that kind of love is hidden if you look hard enough. You see the way Sarah and Brooke look at Burkely and Jake? And vice versa? That's love. Jade and Ethan are so in love, its unbearable. You've seen it everywhere. Between your friends. How do you feel about Harry?"

"I-I think I love him..." she stared at the wall. "He makes me happy, I just really like being with him. I want- I want him to... You know, take it."

"Are you sure? He hasn't pressured you or anything?"

"No, he said he really wants to sleep together but if I'm not ready, then he's willing to wait till I am."

"Honey, if a guy is putting sex on hold for you then he's a keeper."

"Really?" she smiled and I nodded.

"You and Harry make a great couple, a really cute couple. But don't take the next level if you're not ready. Just be on birth control," I warned.

"I want to do it," she said confidently.

"You sure? He's going to see parts of you no one but you has before. You can't take it back."

She looked at me and I saw it in her eyes that she is really ready.

"You really want to do this, don't you?" she nodded. "Okay, well... Tell him that if he hurts you, he's dead."

"But how do I get birth control?" she asked quietly.

"Don't ask me. I don't need it," I chuckled. "Go ask mum." Her face became horrified. But we all know that's what she has to do.

* * *

**The high schoolers tried out for the musical! Will they get called back? The girls seem like a shoe-in, but what about the guys? And aww Brad asked Jake for advice about girls! Do you think they're too young? Maybe, maybe not? But on Full House, Stephanie had a boyfriend when she was SIX! And another when she was nine. By the time she was thirteen she had like five boyfriends, meanwhile I'm thirteen and I don't even think a guy has even had the slightest interest in me. Anyway enough about Full House.. What about Ana-Maria asking her sister for advice too? Haha, everyone likes asking their older siblings for advice! But do you think A.M and Harry should do "it"? Are they ready? Leave your thoughts in the comment section below!**

**Next chapter is Valentine's Day! So many couple moments! I've only written three, and I have like nine more to do soo.. Eh. Can you give me some ideas for a few of your favorite couples? **


	28. Happy Valentine's Day

**Happy early Valentine's Day! I have every single couple in the story right now! Yay :) I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I am sorry that I did not update Friday. This chapter is really long (Over 10,000 words, like really? It took time writing this chapter. Give me a break,) and not many people left ideas so I didn't know what to write. OH and when I was a good chunk through the chapter, it got deleted sooo... Blame this freaking website for the delay because they deleted it, forcing me to start all over. But anyway.. GEEZ PEOPLE! It's not like I died!**

**I want to thank the few of you who did leave ideas for this chapter. I used an idea from hbhs12, LovingPeddieAndBrallie, a few guests, and of course the amazing YackAttack! I'm going to give her a shoutout because she is awesome! Sooo.. If you love both House of Anubis and Pretty Little Liars, go read her series! She's on her third book, like me! She also has a few Peddie one-shots :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

**Febraury 14, 2033**

**Amber's Pov**

I was sound asleep when the alarm went off. I groaned and hid my face under the pillow. I hate waking up in the morning. I'd rather just stay in my comfy bed with my husband. On this particular morning; it was pretty chilly, more than usual.

That was when events from last night came back to me. What? It was Alfie's birthday, and the day before Valentine's Day, what did you expect?

It's Valentine's Day! I lifted my hand up and slammed it down on the alarm clock, shutting it off. I snuggled closer to Alfie, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepy head," I giggled while kissing his cheek. His eyes slowly opened, and when he looked down at me; he grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ambs," he whispered.

I traced his cheekbone with my index finger and said, "So.. Did you like my birthday present?"

He chuckled, "I always do."

I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Now what do you have planned for Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"I was supposed to have something planned?"

"You're kidding, right?"

He laughed, throwing his head back. "I have a present for you."

"I want it now."

"Why now? It's 6:00 in the morning-"

"I. Want. It. Now."

"Why are you always like this on holidays where its a law that I give you a gift?"

"It's not a law!" I protested.

"It's a law according to you."

"But finally you see things my way!" I smirked. He gave a confused look so I clarified, "My birthday is an important holiday."

He nodded and rolled his eyes.

I shrugged and snuggled into the sheets, as he got up to get ready for work. I have the day off because- well I own my company so I can basically do whatever I want. I usually work from home because that's where all my supplies are, and then I bring it to the factory **(A/N: or whatever its called) **and they make duplicates and we do photoshoots, ect.

I felt my eyes getting heavy, so I thought I could close them for five minutes. But those five moments turned into twenty.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up," I heard a soft voice whisper. "You might want to get dressed in case one of the kids come in here.." He chuckled. I ignored him and hugged the pillow some more. "Ambs, I have to get to work."

I groaned and sat up, so quickly my head started to hurt. I wrapped the sheets tighter around me as I began to get out of bed. When I reached my closet, I quickly dressed in a red sweater with a white tank-top underneath, and black skinny jeans with a white belt. I put my hair in a side braid, and did simple make-up; eyeliner and mascara.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked Alfie, as he sat on our now made bed.

"You wanted your present, am I correct?"

I squealed and jumped up and down a tiny bit.

"Close your eyes," he said. I did what I was told and a few seconds later, I felt cold metal against my neck. I smiled as I heard the necklace click. He moved my hair to one side and placed a quick kiss on my neck.

I turned around to walk towards to the mirror. The necklace was a silver heart with angel wings.  
"Thank you, I love it." I smiled. I turned back around to face him. "And I love you," I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

**Burkely's Pov**

I was in the court-yard with my sister as we waited for her boyfriend and my girlfriend to arrive at school.

"So what do you have planned for Sarah today?" Brooke nudged me.

"Well.. Nothing really. I just got her a cute onesie for our baby." I smiled, thinking of mine and Sarah's baby. I know, it sounds crazy, but I really love my unborn kid. We talk to it all the time. I wish he or she could talk back. I also can't wait to find out whether it is a he or a she. Then we can finally agree on a name.

"Can you tell me what Jake had planned for me?" she pleaded.

"Nope," I said while popping the 'P.'

"He tells you everything and I'm always out of the loop," she pouted.

"He never tells you what he has as a _surprise_ for you! He didn't tell you that he was going to ask you out, or give you the ring, or even what he has planned today because that's what makes it special."

She shrugged and admired her promise ring. I gave a small smile. Jake really knows how to treat a girl, especially Brooke, who is a mess. What? She's my sister, of course I can say those things. We've been attached at the hip since the day we were born, even before. She's my best friend, to be honest.

"Jake!" Brooke exclaimed as Jake and Sarah came running over to us.

I exclaimed, "Happy Valen-" that was until I saw tears streaming down Sarah's cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, taking her hand and leading her away from all the noise. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head and started crying harder. I rubbed my hands up and down her shoulders.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath and tried to talk through her tears. I couldn't understand her so I had her wait until she was calm enough to speak. "Okay.. So me and Jake were at the coffee shop down the street to grab something for breakfast, and there was this little girl, around four maybe, and she was crying hysterically. She was with her parents and they were all dressed in baggy clothes and they were super skinny, but that's not the saddest part. I guess she had already eaten a sandwich or something, but she was still hungry and she was crying for more food. Her parents, who couldn't have been more than twenty, said 'Honey, we're sorry but we don't have anymore money.' And it just broke my heart. I ended up giving the family 20 pounds because it was all just so depressing. It got be thinking; Why do people have kids when they can't take care of them?" She sighed, "... Burkely, we can't take care of a baby."

I was beginning to process what she just said. That story was really sad, I can understand why she was crying. Wait, did she say we couldn't take care of a baby?

"What do you mean we can't take care of a baby...?" I said, scared of her next choice of words. I hope I didn't hear her correctly.

She breathed in before whispering, "We can't take care of a baby. We can't keep it."

My heart could have literally dropped to the floor, because now that feeling is empty. "What?" I croaked.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I mean, I already love our baby, and I know you do too, but we can't do this. We don't have money-"

"Our parents, though!"

"I don't want their help!" She snapped. "If I have children, I want to be able to do things on my own. And I can't. It makes me feel better knowing I can take care of a child without any help from anyone except the father of my child, but I can't even say that. We don't have money, Burkely. I don't want other people's help, or pity, or even happiness. I want them all to mind their own damn business!"

"Okay.. But our parents had their parents help-"

"We're not our parents! You're not yours, I'm not mine, we're not Amber and Alfie, or Mick and Joy, or Mara and Jerome! We're us. And we can't do this. There were things I wanted to do with my life before I had a family!"

"Our parents still-"

"Stop looking at everything they did! That was 20 years ago! This is a different time now. And we're also different people. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm nothing like my mom! I didn't want a baby at sixteen! Or even seventeen!"

I bit my lip to stop it from quivering. I could feel my eyes watering. This didn't just sound like we're breaking up with our baby, but like a break-up between us.

"I didn't know you felt that way."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I'm sorry. I don't even know what I want anymore. I don't want to have someone else raise our baby, but I don't even want to raise it. I know, that sounds horrible. But I really don't think I can do it. If I'm not willing to take care of a baby, why should I put him through all that torture? It wouldn't be fair. To him or to us."

"You don't have to know anything. We have time to figure everything out."

"Time is running out."

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. I felt her sniffle and hold me tighter. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. She's right. I hate to admit it but she is. We can't do this. We're not our parents. We're different people, with different dreams and perspectives. I got a part-time job at the joke-shop to earn some of our own money, but that can definitely not cover everything. It would make me feel better if we didn't have help.

What a crappy Valentine's Day.

**Jade's Pov**

I smiled as I fixed my dress in the mirror. I was in the bathroom at college with Aria and Heather. There was an explosion in the science ward of the university so they wanted to evacuate the place. I decided to get ready for my date with Ethan right now, since he texted me that we can hang out earlier than planned.

I was wearing a tight long-sleeved white dress that barely reached the middle of my thigh. The back was low and the sides and sleeves were lace/see-through. My hair was still straight from the morning and my make-up stayed the same: black eyeliner and mascara, and red lipstick. My shoes were white boots that were as high as my knee.

"Seriously? We've been here for 20 minutes!" Aria groaned, checking her freshly painted pink nails.

"Aria! Calm down, she wants to look perfect! I wouldn't blame her, Ethan's gorgeous," Heather said.

"Back off!" I joked.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not interested," she smirked. I chuckled after checking the mirror again.

"You look fine. We're gonna get in trouble if we don't get out of this building," Aria said, pulling my hand.

"The science wing is on the other side of the building though," Heather pointed out, right behind us.

"The smoke can carry all the way over here," I said.

We finally reached the parking lot where Jonah and Ethan were waiting.

"Finally! Girls take so much time- Woah, you look hot Jade!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Dude.." Ethan and I both warned.

"What? I'm over her!" he defended himself. "I can't tell a friend she looks good?" I shook my head and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have to go pick up a certain blonde?" Ethan asked. I saw Aria tighten her jaw from the corner of my eye.

"Well it's not either blondes that are standing before me, so yeah I should go!" He exclaimed, hopping into his car. The four of us waved goodbye as he drove away.

"We should go.." Ethan said awkwardly.

"Right!" I smiled, holding his hand. I waved goodbye to the girls as we drove away. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said.

"You know you didn't have to plan anything special."

"I wanted to. We just got back together, so I should at least do something. Next year, I'll just buy you something."

I chuckled quietly before saying, "I don't care what we do, as long as we're together." I sighed, "I'm just happy we're together." I saw the corner of his lips curl into a smile. I rested my head on his shoulder, and my hand on his knee. I closed my eyes, awaiting a perfect day. And my wish was granted.

**Jonah's Pov**

"Woah," I said when I saw Lexi walking out of her apartment building in a pink dress with a leather jacket.

"I look okay?" she asked, as she climbed in to the passenger's seat.

"Better than okay. You look beautiful," I answered before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself," she smiled.

"That line is so overused!" I chuckled, starting the ignition.

"I agree," she nodded. "So where are we going?"

"Out to lunch."

"Yeah, but where?"

"Vicaro." **(A/N: Do not own this. I might have spelled it wrong, but it belongs to Dan Schneider.)**

"Jonah! That's very expensive!"

"No it's not! It'll only be like 100 pounds total!"

"But that's still a lot..."

"You're my girlfriend. I like to spend money on you."

She stared down at her lap but I could see a small smile curl onto her lips.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she changed the subject.

I was taken by surprise by the sudden subject change but I nodded eagerly anyway.

She took a deep breath. "Well.. Do you think it's too early to say I love you?"

I shook my head, until I realized what she just said. I had to stop the car on the side of the road. I turned to face her, "What?" I felt myself get more nervous.

"I-I think I love you.." she whispered.

Instead of answering with words, I just leaned forward to kiss her. I tried to show her my feelings through the kiss because I couldn't say them. I don't know what my feelings for her, even at this point. I know, that's bad. Well.. I mean, I like her. I don't know if I love her. I love being her boyfriend. I love hanging out with her. I love how sweet she is. I love the way her hair always get tangled up in my fingers. I just don't know if I love her. All the things I said could add up to being in love with her... But I'm not there yet. Is it even the right time to say 'I love you,'? Aria and I dated for two years before we said 'I love you.' Wow, now I'm comparing mine and Lexi's relationship with mine and Aria's. They're both two different girls, great in their own way. I shouldn't compare them, or my relationship with either of them.

"What was that for?" she breathed after we ended the kiss.

"I don't know.." I looked down sheepishly. I then realized where my hand was and it went all red. "Uh, I'm sorry. My hand-" I said awkwardly as I moved my hand out from where it rested a little higher than her knee. "I know how you feel about-"

"It's okay," she smiled. "You don't always have to be so.. Gentle."

"But I thought that's what you wanted?"

"It is.. Or was. I'm not broken. We've gotten this far in this relationship to know that I'm comfortable with you. I'm not ready to take the next step _like that _but we can do more than just butterfly kisses."

"I kinda liked the butterfly kisses.." I admitted. "It was cute and innocent.. I like that about you. You're cute and innocent."

She blushed and started playing with her hair, "Thanks.."

"So shall we get going now?" I cleared up the awkward silence. She nodded and I started driving the car again.

The car was filled with more silence, until she turned up the radio and started singing along to the song that was playing. I smiled. She sounded like an angel, at least she did to me. She looked so beautiful, as she bobbed her head and moved her arms in a motion above her head. Okay... Maybe now I am closer to being in love with her.

**Aria's Pov**

After my friends all abandoned me and Heather, we ended up just going to a nearby pond and walking along the sand. Our hands linked and it was like fire started in our palms. We talked about random things, like how cute our favorite band member is (we're bi, not totally gay, give us a break,) how we're excited for the remake of 'Beautiful Creatures' to come out (and how we hope its more like the book than the original movie,) school, friends and family. It was all fun and laughter until the subject of Jonah and Lexi were brought up.

"They make a cute couple, dontcha think?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jonah and Lexi," she answered.

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess. It's sickening how cute and innocent they are."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked coldly. I know she already knows the answer so my voice went quiet. "Listen Aria, I know you still have feelings for Jonah."

"No! I don't!" I tried to convince her.

"It's okay.. He was your first love, you never forget your first love. But you can't hold on so tight. He's moved on, and so have you."

"I know," I sighed. "I really like you, you make me happy, that's all that should matter, right?"

"Right!" She grinned, as she held onto my hand again. "But.." she started to say. "Nevermind, it's stupid."

"No, come on tell me. It can't be that stupid!" I pleaded. "Please tell me!"

"What would you say if I told you that I loved you...?" she said quietly.

I felt like time was frozen. Did I hear her correctly? She loves me? I felt really happy. I've known I loved her for a while now. It just never felt like the perfect time to say it.  
"I'd say that I'd love you back," I answered honestly.

"Really?" she asked, a grin forming on her face. I nodded as I grinned like an idiot too. She lifted her hands to tangle them in my hair and I did the same thing as we leaned in to kiss.

**Mick's Pov**

"Knock knock," I grinned as I knocked on Joy's office door.

"Come in!" She called. I opened the glass door and saw her staring intently at her computer. She had her glasses on and she looked pretty attractive, if I say so myself.

"Hey babe," I greeted.

She jumped up, startled and shook her glasses off. I chuckled,  
"You should wear your glasses more at home. You look both sexy and adorable at the same time."

She blushed and shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

"It's Valentine's Day.. And our anniversary."

"I'm sorry I left early.. There was an emergency deadline due today, so I had to leave at 5:00-"

"No problem," I walked behind her and kissed her hair. "Say, can you take the rest of the day off?"

She shrugged, "I want to, but I can't."

"I already talked to your boss." I smirked.

"You didn't?"

"I did!" I held out my hand for her to take. She turned off her computer, jumped up and took my hand, dragging me to the door. She quickly slipped on her jacket and grabbed her purse and then we were out of there.

"Bye Mary! See you tomorrow!" Joy yelled to her assistant.

"Have a good time, Mr. and Mrs. Campbell!" she waved.

"Mary! It's been like twelve years, you know you can call us Mick and Joy!" I told her, right before we were out of her earshot.

When we reached the parking lot, I told Joy that we'd be taking my car, and that I can drive her to work in the morning.

"Can I drive?" she asked, already climbing into the driver's seat.

"Uh..." I hesitated.

"Please?" she pleaded.

"Fine," I gave in, climbing into the passenger's seat.

She grinned and leaned over, kissing my cheek. "This is gonna be a surprise!"

"Oh no," I joked.

As we started driving, I was confused about where she was taking me. After an hour or so, it all suddenly made sense. I knew exactly where she was taking me. I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

But then it faded as I thought about how it all ended.

We finally arrived and my assumptions were correct. She took me to the stadium. The field. The locker rooms. The recreational center. My first job. We practiced over at that field. We played our home games in that stadium. It was one of the best times of my life. Then it all came crashing down into flames. The accident ended everything. I lost a good friend that day. I lost my job that day. I lost feeling in my leg and ability to move it temporarily.

"Do you like it?" she asked quietly, noticing my silence.

I nodded as I stepped out of the car. "Yeah, I do. It's just.. I haven't been here in a long time. It brings back so many memories." I sighed, "Not all good ones."

I felt her stand behind me, her hugging me from behind, resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have?"

"No, it's great," I reassured her.

She smiled sadly before perking up, "I had a surprise for you... Do you still want it?"

"You planned this, didn't you?" I bumped my hip with hers', forgetting all about the past.

She shrugged, "Kinda.." She blushed and smiled.

"Well.. I still have presents for you at the house," I put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You always do things for me, I thought it'd be a nice change if I did something special for you. You're special to me, and this is our day." She hooked her hands behind my neck and rested her forehead against mine. I breathed in her scent; her breath was minty, her hair smelled like chocolate, and she smelled like flowers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled, leaning down to kiss her nose.

"You're amazing, have I told you that?"

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. She leaned back and took my hand. "Come on!"

I laughed as she dragged me into the stadium, where she had ordered someone to drop off picnic food. We sat on the bleachers, taking advantage of the quiet stadium by screaming at random times, but basically just talking about random stuff.

"I can't believe we've been married for 18 years," she sighed, laying back against the bleachers after lunch.

"Are you sick of me yet?" I joked.

"Eh, you're okay." She smirked.

"Offended!" I feigned hurt.

She smiled before sitting back up. "No, I really love you. To be honest; I didn't think we'd last this long." She admitted. "I mean, I wanted us to, but high school sweethearts always just stay that. They sometimes last a little after high school but then they always break up. But we're more than that. We're soul mates and best friends. I'm glad I was wrong."

"Wow," I muttered. "So glad to hear you didn't have faith in our relationship," I snapped.

"Oh please! Tell me you didn't have doubts either?"

I thought back and sighed, "Maybe."

"Exactly. We're all worried about the 'What ifs?' Especially when we're young. Back then, I knew I loved you, and took the chance to be with you. Now, I know that I had nothing to worry about."

"I kind of had doubts at first, but then they all went away when we said 'I do.'"

"Wow, that was cheesy," she giggled and threw a grape at me.

"Is that how you wanna play?" I smirked, taking a spoon and flinging yogurt at her. It landed on her nose.

She glared at me as I broke out laughing. I was busy laughing so hard, I didn't see her pick up the water pitcher and dump it all over me. I heard a shriek. Oh, wait. That might have been me...

"Really, Joy?! Water?" I asked, soaked head to toe. She nodded her head and laughed. "Want a hug?" I opened my arms. Her eyes widened and she stood up, trying to run away. Luckily, I'm faster. But she had a head start, and I might have tripped on the blanket. She made it all the way down to the field when I finally caught up to her. "Gotcha!" I exclaimed, spinning her around.

She shrieked when the cold water hit her. I laughed and hugged her tighter.

"Happy Anniversary!" I whispered in her ear, which made her calm down.

She pulled back and cupped my cheeks. "I love you," she said before her lips collided with mine.

**Brad's Pov**

I was really nervous. It's Valentine's Day, and if you remember my talk with Jake; I decided on asking her to be my girlfriend today. I hope she doesn't say no. Actually... I think I'm going to back out.

I was talking with Bobby about how easy the test we had before recess today,  
"Brad, that was so hard! How do you think you passed it?!" he exclaimed.

"Because it was easy," I shrugged, staring at the door where Kenzie, Tasie and Alex usually come out of.

"Hey.. Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. I smiled when I saw the three of them emerge from the double doors. Kenzie looked really pretty. She always dressed up on Holidays. On Halloween, she wore a black skirt, leggings, and an orange tank top with a spooky sweater, and ghost earrings, and her mum did her make-up. The last day before Christmas break, she always wears a sparkly silver or blue dress and wears snow-flake earrings. When we get back from Easter, she dresses in light colors, and she has a bunny charm bracelet, and Easter egg earrings. Today, she's wearing a short-sleeved red dress, black leggings, and a white cardigan, and pink heart jewelry.

"Hey boys!" Tasie greeted as she and her two classmates ran up to us.

"Can I talk to Kenzie for a minute?" I blurted before anyone could respond to Tasie.

Everyone looked surprised, but Kenzie still smiled and nodded.  
"We can talk over there," she nodded over at a vacant tree.

I nodded and lead the way. I felt my palms sweating. I can't believe I'm about to do this. Should I really do this?

"What do you need to talk about?" She asked, resting her hand on my arm. My arm went on fire. Not literally, but figuratively speaking. "You're shaking... Are you cold?" I shook my head. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until the world started spinning. I took a deep breath, and blurted, "Will you be my girlfriend?!" I kind of shouted it.

Her jaw dropped. "I-I, wait, what?"

I sighed sadly. She's going to say no. "I-I'm sorry. I-I just really like y-you, and I know we're o-only eight, but we can just do little things.. I don't know how these things work... I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, you probably don't even like me like that. Gosh, I'm so stupid! I hate my life! Dang it, Jake! Why did you let me do this?!" I kept on rambling. "Kenzie, again I'm sorry. Please lets forget this happen-" She shut me up by kissing my cheek. "What was that for?"

She grinned, "I do like you, Brad. And I'd love to be your girlfriend!" I smiled and hugged her.

**Tasie's Pov**

As Kenzie and Brad walked over to the tree, I was left with Alex and Bobby. It was pretty awkward. If you don't know why; it's because they both like me. I used to like Alex, but I figured we're just friends for now. I was just saying I liked him because Kenzie _really_ likes Brad. Alex and I know we like (or well _liked_, on my part) each other because we talked about it. And its obvious that Bobby likes me, but then I thought he liked CeCe, but then she left so I don't know if he's back to me or what. I don't even know though! Not like I'd actually do anything about it.. But it's the "Day of Love." Valentine's Day is overrated anyway.

"Sooo..?" I asked, awkwardly.

They were both searching through their coat pockets so I just sighed and stared at Kenzie and Brad. She just kissed his cheek and I smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" two voices exclaimed. I looked back over to Alex and Bobby, who were glaring at each other while both holding a card in my direction.

"Oh.." I smiled, "Thank you!" I said politely, taking both cards. "You guys are both so sweet.."

"I got you candy too!" Bobby grinned, getting out a packet of Hershey's Kiss. Those are my favorite, so of course I accepted them.

"B-but don't you want..." Alex thought. "I'll buy you lunch! For a whole week!"

I giggled awkwardly. "Well.. You don't have to, Alex. I appreciate it-"

"I want to," he pleaded.

I smiled and gave in. Then we were back to an awkward silence. That only lasted a moment before they started fighting over me. Not physically, more like 'My present was better,' and other things. I just stood there, thinking how stupid boys are. I didn't have to stay there long, because Brad and Kenzie came back and I took a sigh of relief.

"We're like sort of dating now!" they both smiled, holding hands. Woah, did _not _see that one coming.

**Mara's Pov**

It was after lunch as my class filed back into the classroom. It was time for a nap, so I dimmed the lights and turned on soft music. The kids all set up their mats and tried to go to sleep.

I looked around the room, which was decorated entirely for Valentine's Day. Pink and red streamers, a bunch of (lopsided) hearts my students drew. Some cards that my students got me, were spread out upon my desk.

"Mrs. Clarke?" Billy, a little boy in my class, asked quietly. He always puts his sleeping bag next to my desk because he 'thinks I'm pretty.' He actually said that on his first school, which I thought was adorable.

I leaned down so I was eye-level with him, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Can you read me a story?" he asked. I grinned and nodded, ruffling his red hair a little.

As I was about to pick up a random book from the book shelf, a knock on the door interrupted me. I turned my head and saw Jerome standing there. I gave him a confused look, while at the same time smiling like I always do when I think of him.

"Sorry, Billy. I have company, how about Ms. Raven reads you a story?" I suggested, as my helper (Ms. Raven) nodded and walked over.

I stood up and walked over to Jerome. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

He just shrugged and pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, "Happy Valentine's Day."

I took the flowers and smelled them. "Thank you," I hid my smile behind the flowers. "But we saw each other this morning-"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I'm definitely surprised," I said as I gently placed the flowers on my desk. "Now I have a gift for you!" I whispered as I picked up my bag and went through it.

"Mars, you didn't have to, I mean it's Valentine's Day. I'm the guy, I give you gifts," he tried to reason.

"Shut up! That is sexist. I want to give you a gift, so just be quiet and let me." I finally found the small, yet somehow big gift. "Now, I can't take all the credit. I wanted to give it to you after school because it was Tasie's idea but..." I handed the small wrapped gift to him.

I don't think he'd know where to put the gift but it was a small little plague, about five inches. It wrote in cursive,  
_I know, pretty cliché, but you really are my hero._ And then there were two frames on the sides. On the left was a picture of us from whoever knows how long ago. It was when we were kids though. And then on the right was a picture of us from a few weeks ago. In both pictures, we're sitting next to each other while smiling. But the two pictures have a difference. The one from when we were kids (or thirteen, to be exact) is not as happy as the picture on the right. Because he saved me, not that I needed saving. But we saved each other. I don't know, it was my daughter's idea and I thought it was brilliant.

He was smiling from ear to ear after he read it. "I love it, thank you! B-but all I got you was flowers.."

"It doesn't matter," I put my hand on his cheek. "All that does matter is I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered before leaning down to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss. I didn't even seem to remember that I was at work, because I locked my fingers in his messy dirty-blonde hair, and he hugged my small waist (while still holding his gift.) The kiss only lasted a few seconds because we were interrupted by a chorus of,  
"Oooooohhhhhhh!"

We pulled away from the kiss, but still kept our arms around each other. I gave the young kids a look, and they immediately fell back onto their mats.

Jerome chuckled quietly before saying, "I have to get back to work now.."

"Yeah me too," I said sadly.

"We can continue this later if you'd like," he whispered while putting hair that strayed from my pony-tail behind my ear.

"I'd like that." I smiled up at him as I kissed his cheek. As I watched him go, all I thought was how much I love Valentine's Day.

**Brooke's Pov**

"Okay where are you taking me?!" I giggled, as Jake lead me through the woods. We had just gotten out of school, and he immediately grabbed my hand and we started running through the woods. I had a feeling we were going to the lake. The same spot where he asked me out, and where he gave me my promise ring.

"I know we agreed on 'no gifts,' but I just had to do this!" he yelled, still running and dragged me behind him.

I honestly could not breathe right now. I am not a runner, so I'm just letting him drag me. Well not drag, but pull me along. I didn't know how long it was before we finally arrived, but I instantly fell to the ground to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" he knelt beside me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Just not used to running so much." I looked up and my jaw dropped when I saw what was behind him. He had set up a candle-lit dinner. He had the table and everything. "You did not!" I exclaimed. He helped me up as he said,  
"Oh I did."

"You shouldn't have!" A grin spread across my face. "You really didn't have to."

"I did too. It's our first Valentine's Day as a couple, I should at least try and make it special."

I kissed his cheek before smiling once again. "So what do we have here?" I gestured to the table. He led the way and even pulled out my chair for me. "Why thank you," I smiled up at him. He took a seat across from me.

"Well.. Here is just a sandwich and cookies, nothing special," he shrugged.

"Well it looks great!" I exclaimed as I was about to pick up the sandwich. That was when I noticed something inside the sandwich. I could tell the sandwich had peanut butter and jam in it, but I saw a tiny bit of yellow. "Wait.. What's the yellow stuff?" I asked, taking the sandwich apart.

"Honey.. Why?" he asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. I gave him a look, "Oh crap! You're allergic to honey!" he hung his head. "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot.."

I chuckled and pushed the plate away from me. "It's okay.. No one ever really eats honey, so its never been that big of a deal."

"No, I almost killed you-"

"I'm not _that_ allergic to it. I just throw up for a good few days.. And me and puking don't have the best history.." I said the last part staring out at the lake.

"Let's not talk about that, okay?" he reached his hand across the table to hold mine. "We still have the cookies right?"

"They're not honey, right?" I joked. He shook his head.

_Rrrrrrrrrooooooooommmm!_

I looked up at the sky which was getting dark, except for the light that zipped through the sky for one millisecond.

"Uh, Jake-" before I could even get the idea out, it started down pouring.

"Are you kidding me!?" he yelled at the sky.

It got really cold, really fast. I hugged myself to try and keep myself warm.

"Here," he said, taking off his coat and wrapping it around me. "Let's get to the car."

It was a long way through the woods, but we finally reached the car. I sighed in relief when we were in a dry area. Jake turned on the heat. We didn't want to drive in this weather so we just sat in the car for a while, helping each other with homework.

"You know, I really hate French," he groaned, throwing his textbook in the back.

I laughed and said, "Why? It's easy!"

"Easy for you to say. You're really smart."

"Yeah, I know I am," I joked.

He looked up at the sky, "It looks like the sky is clearing up.. I should probably take you home now.."

I nodded and started putting my books back in my bag as he started his truck.

"I may hate French, but I do know a few words.."

"What are they?" I asked, leaning my head against the window.

"Je t'aime."

I lifted my head up to look at him. I smiled and said, "Moi aussi."

"No, come on. You actually have to say it!"

I giggled and said, "Je t'aime, Jake."

"That's better," he said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I was sad when he stopped the car in front of his house. (We're neighbors so he can just walk me home.) He walked me up to my doorstep.  
"I'm sorry that things didn't go as planned.." he apologized.

"No, it's okay.. I still had a great day!" I said, holding up the small teddy bear he brought me this morning. "You tried, its the thought that counts."

He smiled and quickly kissed me, but leaving his lips lingering above mine for a moment.

"I love you, Brooke Miller."

"Stop being cheesy and go home," I giggled, pushing him off the steps. As soon as he reached the driveway, it started pouring again. "Hurry!" I exclaimed.

As he ran back home, I kept hearing him scream "Je t'aime! Te amo! Ich liebe dich! Ti amo!" He was saying 'I love you' in basically every language he knew, which made me smile to the point where I'm pretty sure my lips were going to fall off.

**Patricia's Pov**

"Vroom!" Toby giggled as he played with his toy car. Eddie and I picked up Toby on our way home from work, so it was about six o'clock now.

"I just want today to be over with!" I sighed as I rested my head on the window. "All those couples being all... Couple-y is disgusting," I murmured.

"Hey, we were those couples once, remember?" Eddie joked.

I laughed, "Yeah.. That was your fault. Trying to be charming and all."

"Come on, you liked all of that, no matter how much you don't want to admit it!"

I hesitated. "Fine.. Maybe. I only put up with it 'cause I liked you."

"Only liked?"

I rolled my eyes as we pulled into the driveway. I saw the lights on in the kitchen and became curious as to what could have been going on in there.  
"What's going on?" I asked, nodding towards the house.

He shrugged and took Toby out of his car seat. The three of us walked up the front steps and into the house.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jade, Brooke and Burkely exclaimed.

"Oh my.. Wow.. Uh.." I stuttered as I looked around the kitchen. They set up the kitchen table with candles and flowers and there was food already set on the plates.

"What happened here?" Eddie chuckled.

"We made you guys dinner!" Brooke grinned.

"We wanted to do something special for you guys because.." Jade started to explain.

"Well because you guys are the best parents ever, and since you just got back together, we decided to do this!" Burkely finished.

Eddie and I shared a look before smiling, "Thank you."

"So let us take our baby brother," Jade held out her arms for Toby who gladly went to her. "And we'll leave you two alone!" Before we could protest, our kids disappeared up the stairs.

"Well.. Should we..?" Eddie gestured to the table. I nodded and we sat down.

"We have the best kids, I think," I said.

"I know we have the best kids," Eddie added.

"THANK YOU!" we heard a scream from upstairs. Eddie chuckled and I had a small smile.

"I feel bad that I'm not the one who came up with this though.." Eddie admitted.

"It doesn't matter," I shook my head. "I find it sweet that the kids did this." He nodded in agreement.

"But I did get you something.."

"What did you get?" I asked, as I twirled the pasta on my fork and brought it to my mouth.

"Well.. To apologize for the-" he gulped, "Separation, uh I had this made." He took a small box out of his pocket. "It's not much, but I haven't gotten you jewelry in like.. Forever." He handed me the small box.

I made no expression as I took the box and opened it. There was a silver chain inside. I picked it up and saw that it was a bracelet. But it wasn't just any ordinary bracelet. In black lettering, it wrote _Eddie + Patricia._

I smiled and said, "I love it, thank you."

He grinned as he stood up and moved to my side of the table. He sat beside me and helped me put on the bracelet. "It looks good," he laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to compliment people.."

"Obviously. I would know, I've been with you for 20 years."

"I've been pretty great, haven't I?"

I laughed and shook my head. "You should just shut up and kiss me."

He grinned and leaned closer, "Gladly." I then closed the space between us.

**Fabian's Pov**

"Oh my gosh, the rain is terrible!" Nina exclaimed as she stormed into the kitchen drenched from head to toe.

"Mummy!" Lily exclaimed from her high chair.

Nina sighed and put her stuff on the bench. She took off her coat and wet shoes before sitting down between me and Lily. "Hey baby, how was your day?" Nina smiled at our youngest child.

"Aiden drew me a picture!" Lily exclaimed. "And Toby shared his graham crackers with me!"

"That's great," Nina chuckled. "Can I see the picture after dinner?" Lily nodded before going back to eating her yogurt.

"It's just a bunch of squiggly lines," I murmured. "And Amber made him draw her it," I added. Nina laughed,  
"I figured."

"Mom, dad, Brad has something to tell you!" Sarah laughed.

"No I don't!" Brad exclaimed.

"Yes he does!" Jake added.

"Our little one is growing up!" Sarah patted her youngest brother's head. He swatted her arm away and they had a mini war with their hands.

"Okay, stop it!" I interfered with the sibling fighting. "Why are you two trying to get your brother in trouble?" I asked the two teenagers.

"What?" Sarah asked in shock.

"We're not trying to get him in trouble!" Jake added.

"Yes you are!" Brad interrupted.

"It's not that bad," Jake pointed out.

"Someone tell me 'cause I'm kind of curious..." Nina said and I nodded in agreement.

Jake and Sarah gave Brad a look. He sighed and said,  
"I may have kind of asked Kenzie to be my girlfriend and she said yes," he said really fast.

"I can't believe Brad and Kenzie are dating!" Nina exclaimed as we were lying on our bed later that night.

"I know, but they make a cute couple..." I said.

"Yeah they do.. Remember World War Brad?" she laughed, thinking of the time when Kenzie and Tasie stopped being friends because they both liked Brad.

"Yes, he got two girls fighting over him in half the time I did."

"Let's not talk about that.." she said and sat up. "I'm sorry I had to work late today... I got bad news."

I sat up too and put my arm around her, "What's wrong?"

"They decided to post-pone the making of the movie for a few years." **(A/N: In the chapter with the mini party thing like when Jade and Ethan broke up, Sarah revealed she was pregnant, ect; if you paid any attention the reason why they had it was to celebrate Nina's book being made into a movie)**

"Aww, why?"

"Something about who they cast as the lead has some business or something, and there was also the budget... I don't know, but maybe it'll be better to wait a few years."

"I know something that'll make you feel better," I grinned.

"What?" she looked up at me, a curious smile on her face.

I got up and took out a little package I got her for Valentine's Day. I handed it to her,  
"Happy Valentine's Day."

She smiled, "I told you no presents."

"When do I ever listen?"

She shook her head and opened up the package. She gasped when she saw the surprise, "You did not! This was like my favorite movie from when I was a kid!"

"I know, that's why I got it!"

"And I love this movie too! I thought we lost this movie..."

"Oh, we let Amber borrow it and she never gave it back."

"Right!"

The two movies were 'A Walk To Remember,' and 'The Notebook.' Amber borrowed the latter and we never saw it since so I decided to just get another copy. You have no idea how hard it is to find movies from the 2000s, but these are classics so it wasn't too hard. I didn't know what to get Nina (and since she said not to get her anything) I decided to get a movie so we could watch it tonight.

"Can we watch them?" she pleaded.

"That's exactly what I had planned," I smiled.

"You know, you're like the only guy who will watch chick flicks with their girl," she pointed out. "That's why I love you!" she grinned and kissed my cheek.

**Ana-Maria's Pov**

"Listen, I'm really sorry," I said quietly, as I sat next to Harry on his bed. His parents were out of town until Monday, so we thought we could try having sex here. I didn't want to ask my mum for the "pills" and I knew Brooke definitely wasn't on them, Sarah's already pregnant so why would she even have them in the first place? Aria can't even get pregnant with the person she's dating, and Perrie just relys on the condom. I went to the only person I knew would have them; Jade. Her mum put her on them after her pregnancy scare, and luckily she still had them. She eyed me suspiciously when I asked and then went through this whole lecture. So yeah I was prepared. He was prepared. We were ready.

I really thought I was ready. I wanted to do it. But right as.. You know, he started _undressing_, I freaked out. I froze and he noticed and stopped playing with my dress. I said that I couldn't go through with it. So then we've been sitting side by side for 20 minutes, in complete _awkward_ silence.

"Eh, its okay." He shrugged. I glanced over at him, and by the way he was twiddling his thumbs, I know he's upset and disappointed.

"I feel bad," I confessed. "You spent all this money on taking me to dinner and you bought me flowers and a necklace, and the least I could do is have sex but noo-"

"Stop. I don't care about the money, you still deserve a good Valentine's Day. And yes, I'm sad that we can't do _it_, but I completely understand. You're not ready, I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do."

I smiled. "Why are you so sweet?"

He chuckled, "I'm not."

I was confused as we fell into another silence, this time not awkward. I sighed and said, "Maybe the reason why I couldn't do it was because.. I don't know how I feel about you." He looked over at me and I instantly regretted my words. "No, I mean, I think I love you. I just don't know for sure. I've never liked anyone, let alone loved anyone (besides family) so this is all completely new to me. I'm just relying on how my friends and family act when they're in love. I'm just not completely there yet with you."

"I know."

"Know what?"

"I know how I feel about you." My heart started beating faster. "I love you. I am truly madly deeply in love with you. I had a crush on you the moment we met. It took me a while to finally ask you out, because I know you don't date. I didn't want to get rejected, and to my surprise, I wasn't. I really love you, A.M."

Now I feel even worse. He really loves me, I can see it in his eyes. And I told him I didn't even know. What kind of a girlfriend am I?! A freaking bad one!

I leaned forward and hid my head in my hands, "I'm a terrible girlfriend," I mumbled.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "No you're not. You're a great girlfriend."

* * *

**Well I hope you like the chapter! I know, I know, so cheesy! But it's Valentine's Day! Whattaya expect? So... Ana-Maria and Harry did not do _it_, and Brad and Kenzie are dating now! And like three couples said 'I love you' for the first time (or well half of that couple.) Those were the main points, besides the baby conversation. Now, please read this paragraph. This is _not _what I had originally planned for Sarah, Burkely and their baby. It's just... I find this more interesting... And the girl with her parents actually did happen. My sister was at McDonalds, and she overheard a little girl crying because she was still hungry but her parents didn't have any money. So she gave the little girl a few bucks to get more food. It was really sad, she even said how she doesn't understand how people have kids if they can't take care of them. My other sister, is in her early twenties and she already has two kids. There is some stuff going on that I don't want to talk about because its personal, but teen pregnancy is not glorified. And I found it disgusting that you people have wanted Sarah and Burkely to have twins or triplets. I honestly hate the way I've written the previous stories because it makes me feel horrible for doing this to these characters. Sure, they're fictional, but it's just sad. I don't know.. But I just wanted to explain that them having second thoughts is NOT what I had planned, but I changed my mind. I know, you might hate me for the way this certain storyline is going, but trust me; if this was real life, it would be for the best. Take my family as an example: I love my nieces to death, we all love them so much, they're adorable and the sweetest and craziest girls ever, but my sister ruined her life. I was so excited to be an aunt because I was only seven and nine, but now I'm old enough to understand things. Anyway enough with this.**

**THERE ARE BRITISH PEOPLE AT MY SCHOOL! WE HAVE AN EXCHANGE PROGRAM AND AHHHH! They had fangirls following them, and my friend Luana asked them the weirdest questions! But I love British people! Luana and I kept saying during gym class (cuz we were the only girls on our team, and we got stuck with the three worst ball-hoggers in our class so we didn't get the ball during any of the three games we played) so anyway, we were saying "If only there were British boys on our teams! They're so much nicer... And more attractive." And yes, Luana loves One Direction, and I believe she also watched House of Anubis.**

**Do any of you like R5? Omg I finally listened to their album; and I'm addicted. They are my new obsession right now! My favorite song has got to be "Here Comes Forever." But "I Want U Bad," and "If I Can't Have You," are close seconds! I've also become pretty interested in 5 Seconds Of Summer!**

**Have you guys heard Brad's cover of 'Heartbreaker'? Omg amazing! I love him so much!**

**I want to answer a few Anon questions.**

**Guest: I love that you like the story so much that you review saying 'Update' whenever I miss a deadline. Well, honey, I have a life, thank you. And plus... This chapter accidentally got deleted so I had to rewrite it all over when I was in the middle of it, so sorry for the delay! Fanfiction was being mean and told me I was logged in when I clearly wasn't so when I clicked 'save' it said to log in and I swore at my computer for a good five minutes. That was not the first time this has happened. So anyway, I'm sorry for being what? A couple days late. I update once a weekend, and it's still the weekend, so just because I didn't post on Friday doesn't mean I'm not gonna update at all. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?**

**The few guests who said something about Jade and Ethan being "Ready": Uh, you do remember the preggo scare so they've already done "it."**

**Hannah: No, I'm sorry. I will not do another HoA story after this. And to the other person (I deleted the email so I don't know what username you used,) I am sorry but this is the last story in this "Series." I will not be writing a sequel to this fic afterwards. Another thing to address to all of you; after I finish this story (and my Glee story, and maybe my crossover) then I will be taking a break from fanfiction. Not forever. Just a while. Fanficition has taking up a lot of my life, and while its been amazing to know that many people love what I write, I'll be saying goodbye for a while. No, I don't know when that will happen. I have no idea how "Next Generation" should end. So I don't even know when it will end either. I have two other stories, a House of Anubis and Glee crossover, and a regular Glee story, I will also finish those before going on hiatis. Hey, at least I'm planning on finishing all of these before going away, right? Again, sorry to suddenly bring this up on you guys. It won't be for a while anyway.. And I don't know, maybe I will write another HOA story... I don't know yet, but I want to finish the three stories I have right now first and then I'll decide whether I want to leave or not.**

**YoloGuest: Well, I'm sorry you find those characters annoying. One of them has to be included in the story, so you're just going to have to deal. **

**Guest who always asks for one of the older kids to get sick: Don't worry, you don't need to keep asking. I will get to it sooner or later.**

**To the guest who reminded me it was the Moy anniversary: OMG I LOVE YOU. I totally forgot and so thank you for reminding me, like wow I am so stupid I forgot! Thanks a bunch sweetie :)**

**Julia: I don't know. It does not make much sense for KT to be Harry's mom. I love KT, but it's too late to include her in this story, sorry babe.**

**If I didn't clear up your confusion (about anything): I am so sorry, I will get to you next chapter. But if you have an account, then I will most likely PM you. **

**Next chapter, we will get back to drama:  
-I promise, more with the Sarkely baby  
-Mick, Jonah and Bobby find out about Kenzie dating Brad! Well Bobby already knew, but we see how he's dealing with it. He actually does care about his sister, more than he'd like to admit.  
-more with the play/musical  
-Which couple would you rather take a down-fall? Haria or Jexi?**

**Soo yoooo, why don't you press that review button and tell me what you liked, loved or hated 'bout the chapter, eh? Ew, me attempting to be gangster. Doesn't suit me. At all. So anyway, yeah I don't know, just pleeeaasseee review :) xx**


	29. Chapter 28

**I would like to clear up a few things before we get going with the chapter. Okay sooo...**

**Number 1: I was _not_ hinting at abortion, how could you even think that?! I'm totally against abortion (unless its rape or incest, but if you make the decision to have sex then I believe you should bear that child for 9 months, you don't have to raise it for 18 years, but at least give it a chance to live and give the baby to the hands of someone who actually can afford it, wants it, ect) Anyway before this A/N turns into my views on abortion, I will just say that no, I was not planning abortion. It's too late in her pregnancy anyway. Obviously, I was thinking adoption.**

**Number 2: Haria and Jexi will BOTH eventually take a downfall. I asked you which one you wanted first... The winner will be revealed in the chapter...**

**Number 3: I'm sorry if I sounded rude last chapter with the whole going off about the update thing.. It was just annoying 'cuz I got like 10 (actually 9) reviews saying 'WHERE R U' and 'Update plzzzz' and idk I didn't need to be told a billion times. Once was enough. So sorry if I sounded rude, I didn't mean to be.**

**Number 4: Some of you have reviewed saying 'You'll probably never read this,' or 'I didn't even think you read my reviews!' So I just wanna tell you all right now... I read every single review. All of them. I get notifications in my FanFiction email whenever someone reviews/favorites/follows, so of course I read them. It's one of my favorite parts of the day :) and the reviews from last chapter I read at lunch and I was all depressed and stuff, and you people made me smile :)**

**Number 5: Btw, it might be kinda confusing because I keep tripping over my words but Kenzie and Alex are 10, Tasie is 9, and Bobby and Brad are 8. Tasie will be turning 10 soon (I think, I have to go back and check her birthday,) and same with Bobby and Brad who are 9 soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA... Just the plot.**

* * *

**February 15, 2033**

**Kenzie's Pov**

"Goodmorning kids!" Mum exclaimed as Bobby and I joined the rest of the family for breakfast. It was the day after Valentine's, more specifically the day after Brad asked me to be his girlfriend! I couldn't believe it when he asked me!

"Goodmorning!" I cheered, but my brother just grumbled his response.

"Okay.. Why is my sister very happy but my brother is upset?" Jonah wondered out loud. I giggled into my water.

"Something happened..." Dad observed. "They've been acting like this since yesterday..."

The three adults turned to look at me and Bobby, expecting an answer. I just shrugged and ate my cereal.

"I'll tell you why.." my younger brother glared at me. Oh no, he wouldn't? He always liked to get me in trouble! "The reason why I'm so upset is maybe the fact that my best friend is dating my sister!"

Mum's, Dad's and Jonah's jaws all dropped but then followed by a different expression. Mum had a smile on her face, while Jonah and Dad looked a little angry/upset/protective.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Kenzie. Is. Dating. Brad." Bobby repeated, louder this time.

"B-but you're only 10 years old!" Dad exclaimed.

"He asked me yesterday.." I said quietly. I smiled into my cup because these reactions are going to be priceless.

"And you said yes?!" Jonah cried.

"I like him," I defended myself.

"Aww! Young love!" Mum cooed.

"Don't even say it," Dad muttered.

"What?" Mum asked, confused.

"Jabian 2.0!" he mocked her, and I chuckled and I saw my brothers fight a smile.

"I don't talk like that! And I wasn't even going to say that! You know I'm over Fabian! I have been for over 20 years!" Dad just slumped down his chair and crossed his arms, a pout forming on his face. "Oh don't be such a baby!"

"I'm not a baby! Kenzie's a baby, she shouldn't date!"

"I second that," Jonah raised his hand.

"I don't want my best friend dating her so yeah, I agree," Bobby added.

"I think its cute!" Mum stood up for me.

"Thank you, mother!" I smiled.

"It's still three against two, you have to break up with him," Jonah said.

"That's not gonna happen," I shook my head.

"Just let her happy," Mum said. "Jonah, how old were you when you started dating Aria?"

Jonah's face went pale. "Uh, who?"

I chuckled, "Aria! The girl you still love!"

"I don't still love her," he muttered bitterly. "I don't know, we were maybe thirteen.."

"Exactly! He was thirteen, Kenzie's only ten. She has to wait until she's sixteen!" Dad pretended to settle the conversation.

"Okay, even I know that the math doesn't add up," Bobby said.

"What's the worse they could do, huh?" Mum asked. "Hold hands? Kiss on the cheek? Seriously, they're still kids. Brad is adorable and sweet, I think they make a cute couple. Let your daughter, and sister, be happy. We all deserve to be happy."

The three of them shared a look before slumping down in their chairs, "Fine."

I smiled and mouthed to my mum, "Thank you." She just smiled in return.

**Sarah's Pov**

"Hey Sarah," a girl from the cheerleading squad smirked as she walked up to me in the locker room.

"What do you want, Kelly?" I snapped, putting my clothes in my gym bag. "I have to get to call backs." Yes, me and all my friends got call backed for the musical! Us and this other boy and girl, but we're totally gonna beat them. We also get more information on the musical at the meeting.

"I just wanted to know why you've gotten fat?" she smiled a fake smile. I felt like someone stabbed my chest. I knew this had to come some day. "And you threw up earlier today.." she pointed out, as she moved closer to me. I backed up and finally I bumped into the lockers. I started to feel claustrophobic. She knows the answer. She's just a bitch and wants the satisfaction of beating me.

"Leave me alone," I snarled.

"You're pregnant, aren't you!?" she shrieked.

Some of the other girls looked over at us in shock.

"It all adds up!" Another girl, a freshman named Corran exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I screamed once all the girls corned me. I was being pestered with questions which made me want to scream. I blocked my ears with my hands and ran through the crowd. I was stopped when someone grabbed my arm.

I looked up and saw Coach O'Connor. I felt my heart race. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

This isn't happening. I didn't want this to happen. Everything's happening so fast. I'm thinking about giving up the baby, why is this happening? Okay, stop using that word. Just say it. Get it off your chest.

I avoided her gaze as I mumbled, "I'm pregnant."

"I think you know what I have to say next," she said sadly as she let go of my arm. I do know. I'm off the team.

I nodded and said, "I'll drop off my uniform tomorrow."

"No, now." Kelly demanded. "I'm taking over your position," she smirked and held out her hand.

"What am I supposed to wear then if I have no uniform?" I cried.

"I don't give a damn. Get changed," she pointed back to the stalls. I groaned and stomped into the stalls. I fished through my bag and found my gym clothes and a baggy sweatshirt. I changed into the black shorts, green dance championship t-shirt, and the black sweatshirt that fell down to my knees because it was that big. I sighed. Life really does suck.

"Here," I threw the uniform at Kelly as I exited the stall. As I made my way to the door, "You know, I hated being a cheerleader anyway. You're all stuck-up bitches who cake their face in make-up and will never have any career beside working as a stripper," I smirked at all of their shocked faces.

"Well, you're going to be a mother!" one of them shouted.

"No, I'm giving up the baby. Thanks for asking," I gave them one more 'smile' before heading up the stairs. I felt relieved now that I'm no longer a cheerleader. But now, I have no more protection.

**Brooke's Pov**

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Sarah exclaimed as she jogged up the steps to get back stage where the meeting was.

"Sarah! Don't run!" Burkely cautioned. Everyone who didn't know she was pregnant gave a confused look, "She's uh, she has a week knee..." He tried to covered up. Everyone seemed to believe that, and I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Okay now welcome to the callbacks," Ms. Eno greeted. "Out of all the auditions, we thought you 10 were the most talented, singing, and for some of you dancing, wise. Now, we have to test you on your acting. By the end of the day, we will be letting two of you go and the remaining eight of you will get the leading parts," she explained and we all nodded.

She handed the talking to Alissa Reynolds, the Senior Director and she also wrote the play. "Hello my fellow classmates! Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves...?"

We all introduced ourselves and I learned the other two people's names were Jacque and Ben.

"Now, I'm sure you're all interested in what exactly you will be signing up for." We all nodded. "Well... It's about these two totally different groups. There's these four 'losers' and four 'populars.' There's Shay Wilde, who is the most popular girl at 'Coral High.' She's kind of what you'd call a bitch.. And every time anyone breaks into song she's just like 'What the heck is going on? Oh well, might as well play along.' There's Fiona Davis, who is Shay's best friend. She's pretty nice, but she's mean so she doesn't get on Shay's bad side. There are times when she actually is pure evil, but we won't get into that yet. There's Ryan Curran, who has known Shay and Fiona since they were young kids. He likes being popular, so you can see where his personality is coming from. And then the last popular is Dean Moriarty. He is the nicest out of all them. He has a step-sister, Jordan Marin, who has been secretly dating Ryan, but the main thing is that she's been bullied by Shay. She meets Marley Lynch, who is classified as a 'loser' and has been a recent victim of Shay. Marley has two best friends, Ryder Kawolski and Zach Wrobel. Now you might be wondering why the title is 'A Star With A Dream,' well its because there is a contest going on to be signed to a record label. Marley, Jordan, Fiona and Dean all audition and Fiona wins, but Jordan also did. Fiona tells the whole school that she won, which gets the other four confused because they thought Jordan won. In the middle of Fiona recording a song, they send her away and Jordan asked why she's there. They explain to her that some kind of plan to sell more records which includes having two singers on the record while not telling Fiona. In the end, Fiona finds out and quits and blah blah blah. And I won't tell you any thing more! This is just the main idea. Oh and by the way, there will be romance so whoever we cast you as, we want to make sure you're comfortable with that person. Everyone get it?!" We all nodded, this time more enthusiastically.

The musical sounds pretty interesting... I hope I get a part! It'll suck if any of my friends don't make it.

"Okay so first up is Brooke Miller," she called. "Would you like to audition with someone, or have me read the script?"

I looked at Jake who nodded and stood up with me. "I'll audition with her," he connected our hands as we followed her to the front of the stage.

"Okay so.. You two are dating, right?" she asked. We nodded. "Okay so, I'm guessing you'd like to have parts who are dating?"

"They don't have to.. But yeah, we'd like that," I answered.

She nodded and explained, "There's Jordan and Ryan who secretly date. There's Dean and Marley who, well it's kinda like love-at-first-sight. They have a romantic build up, and they're kind of like the leads of the play. And then there's Shay and Ryder. They hate each other at first, but it turned out that they're each others 'internet romance' because they've shared things to each other that they've never told anyone, especially Shay. She's never told people she's actually nice, ect so when they figure out it's each other, its kind of like he wants her to be true to herself. Show the world the Shay he knows. Fiona and Zach just have a few flirting in the group numbers, but they don't date. Which couple would you like to audition for?"

I looked at Jake who shrugged. "I think I want to play Marley..." I rocked back and forth on my heels. "So we'll audition for Marley and Dean," I answered as Jake nodded.

"Great!" She handed each of us a script. "Read page Page 27 please." I opened the script to page 27. "It's not the entire scene but a part, start from the bottom where she says 'Why are you friends with them?' and I'll stop you when I've had enough."

Jake and I nodded and started the audition.

**Marley: **Why are you friends with them?

**Dean: **Because.. That's a good question. Fiona and Ryan aren't all bad. And neither is Shay. She's just.. Different. But they care about me.

**Marley: **I didn't think Shay has a heart.

**Dean: **She does. It's just buried deep under.

***Marley chuckles***

**Marley: **I don't really like them.. But I like you.

***Dean smiles***

**Dean: **I like you too.

**Marley: **Stop doing that!

**Dean: ***Laughs* What?

**Marley: **Doing.. That! I-I.. *hangs her head in embarrassment* I'm sorry... You just drive me crazy.

**Dean: **I know I do.

"Stop!" Alissa called. "That was great you guys! Call in two more people please," she said. Jake and I nodded and went back behind the stage.

"Who wants to go next?" Jake asked.

Ana-Maria's hand flew up. We pointed her in the direction and she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the audition.

"How was it?" Burkely asked.

"It was okay. From what we can tell, the writing isn't that good. But I think the story is," Jake answered and I nodded.

"It would suck if none of us got a part," Zayn said. The 'us' meaning him, Perrie, Harry, Ana-Maria, Sarah, Burkely, Jake and me. I don't want to sound mean but I really hope those other two kids blow their auditions.

After everyone had auditioned, Alissa told us, "Thank you all for your auditions! Please have a small break, do some homework or just hang out while we figure out the final casting. It should be up in a 20 minutes!"

"How do you all think you did?" Ana-Maria asked as the eight of sat in the circle.

"I totally failed. I auditioned for Shay, and she's just so mean. I can't pull that off! I'm sassy, not mean!" Sarah said.

"I think you did great!" Burkely rubbed her back. "And that's the whole point. To pretend to be something you're not. Its called acting. You being a total bitch would be totally funny to see!" We all nodded and laughed in response.

"You're so nice, it'd be cool to see if you can pull it off," I added.

"And by the way, we're all sassy. Have you met our parents?" Ana-Maria joked. **(A/N: Who agrees that House of Anubis has the sassiest characters ever? Haha) **

Our conversation was interrupted when Alissa called,  
"We have put up the list! We are so very sorry for the two of you who did not make the cut."

The eight of us nervously walked up to the bulletin board. It read:

_A Star With A Dream_

_Perrie Edwards ... Fiona Davis  
Ana-Maria Lewis ... Jordan Marin  
Zayn Malik ... Zach Wrobel  
Brooke Miller ... Marley Lynch  
Burkely Miller ... Ryder Kawolski  
Jake Rutter ... Dean Moriarty  
Sarah Rutter ... Shay Wilde  
Harry Styles ... Ryan Curran_

"Oh. My. God. We all made it!" Perrie squealed.

I can't believe it. We all got in! Maybe Senior Year isn't turning out so bad after all.

**Aria's Pov**

"Aria!" My dad knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I look behind me. I was going through my drawers trying to find a notebook from a long time ago. It was supposed to have a copy of something for my college class.

"Heather's here," he opened the door slightly.

I smiled behind my shoulder, "Okay, send her up."

He nodded and closed the door. I continued looking through the drawers of my desk. I found it! Wait.. No, that's not it.

Oh my god.

I didn't find my notebook, instead I found an old envelope full of pictures. They weren't just any ordinary pictures. They were all pictures of me and Jonah. There was a few from when we were kids, including toddler me kissing his cheek. Before we were dating, when we were like eleven, there's a picture where he gave me a piggyback ride. And then the rest were all from when we dated. Lots of dances, kisses, funny faces, old memories. I smiled as I thought back on it all. I felt tears forming in my eyes and I didn't even know why.

"Aria?" Heather's voice sounded as she opened the door.

I threw the envelope under my bed and wiped my eyes. I stood up and turned around to face her, "Hey honey." I walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"What are you hiding?" she asked.

"What? Nothing. I-I didn't-"

"You threw something under your bed when I came into the room. And you looked like you were crying."

"No I wasn't! It was just.." I sighed. "It's nothing you need to know about."

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Positive."

She smiled, "Great. Okay so I need to go over something with you."

We sat on my bed as I asked, "What is it?"

She tried to act like it was something big but then just giggled and said, "It's nothing. Just wanted to randomly say that I love you. Because I do. I love saying that!"

I felt my cheeks get hotter and I smiled. "I love you too, Jonah."

Her facial expression changed. "What did you just call me?"

I thought for a minute about what I just said. No, I didn't. Did I? I did not just call her Jonah! Crap!

"Oh, uh crap. No I didn't mean that!"

"Yes you did!" she accused.

"No, I do love you!"

"You obviously love Jonah more!" she snapped as she stood up. She was heading towards the door. I ran and blocked her way out.

"Please, I'm sorry! Don't go!" I pleaded.

She sighed, "You wanna know something? I'm done with this."

"With what?" I heard my voice crack.

"This," she pointed between me and her, "Us. I'm tired of being second best. You can never love me the way you loved, no wait: the way you still love Jonah."

"I can get over this. You're not second best-"

"Stop. Just stop. I don't need your reasons, or anything. We're over," she pushed past me and before I knew it: she was gone.

My eyes were very wet and my vision was blurry. I slammed the door and leaned against it. I hate myself. I've ruined yet another relationship! I was actually happy with her. God damn it, Jonah! He always comes back into my mind when I need him least. I let out a muffled screamed into my hand before hitting the door over and over.

I looked around the room for something to throw. I have the tendency to throw stuff when I'm upset.

Perfect.

I stood up and walked over to my shelf. I picked up the snow globe I had gotten when I was just a few years old. I loved this artifact more than anything growing up. It had always brought me happiness. But it's not doing his job anymore. I did something I'd never thought I'd do. I smashed it. I threw it on the ground and watch it shatter into a million pieces. The water and fake snow, and the mini Eiffel Tower scattered below my feet. It was gone. I was gone.

* * *

**Oooh poor Aria! Btw credit to the person who came up with the snow globe idea like over two months ago! I didn't forget about you! I forget exactly who though, sorry babe. So anyway... I know some of you wanted Jexi to break up, but they will get their turn. I just asked you which one to break up first. And I chose Haria because I kind of have something planned for Jexi but Idek if I'm gonna do it.**

**Anyway.. So they all got a part in the play! Yay! And the play they're doing: I've made it up. It's just something I randomly thought of, and yes there are many references to TV shows, I'm pretty sure, maybe not, Idk. But like when the play happens, Idk I'll talk when that actually happens. It's gonna be like a bad version of HSM. And Sarah was kicked off the squad :( but she's happy about it? **

**Aaaaaannndddd Mick, Jonah and Bobby were upset about Kenzie dating! I thought that was cute :) haha**

**Next Chapter:  
-More with the play  
-Sarah and Burkely discuss adoption with Peddie and Fabina  
-Ana-Maria admits to her mom that she almost had sex with Harry  
-A cute moment between our new favorite young couple: BRAKENZIE!  
-Which college student should get sick?  
-And which parent couple (Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Amfie or Moy) should have a moment? And give me a suggestion of how the moment should play out!**

**Did any of you guys go Trick or Treating? I DID NOT! I just hid in my room, until my nieces came over and we gave them all my candy so I have nothing. But anyway, if you did go Trick or Treating, what were you?**

**I had a test/quiz in EVERY class this week. Ugghhhh I hate school! And my name was also chosen out of a hat so I had to present my project! Grrr, I hate oral presentations! **

**Review! Omfg its midnight! Gonna go to bed now, goodnight :) xx btw sorry for spelling mistakes (I'm too tired to go through everything, its midnight)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Okay just one little question I shall answer before going on with the chapter: I honestly have no idea if this story will be 55 chapters. I know how I want to end it, but I don't know how long it'll take me to get there... We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis...**

* * *

**February 18, 2033 (Friday)**

**Amber's Pov**

"Hi mum!" Ana-Maria greeted as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" I asked as I bounced Aiden up in the air. Poor Aiden got a little cold so I stayed home with him.

"It was okay.." she answered. She seemed hesitant about something.

"Is everything alright, Ana-Maria?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I just.." I gave her a look.

"You know you can tell me anything."

She nodded. "Uh.. Well.. Things between me and Harry have gotten pretty serious.."

I raised my eyebrows, "How serious?"

She shrugged, "I don't know.." She then spoke very fast, "IalmosthadsexwithhimonMonday."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She sighed, "I almost had sex with him on Monday?"

"What?" someone said from the doorway. We both turned our heads to the door and saw Alfie standing there.

Oh no, this is not going to end well. I looked at Ana-Maria who just continued staring at the counter top.

"Ana-Maria Nina Lewis, what did you just say?" Alfie repeated.

She sighed, "It was Valentine's Day, what did you expect?"

"You're sixteen!"

"I'm seventeen!"

"Alfie! She said she didn't actually do it.." I tried to stop the upcoming argument. I turned to my daughter, "You didn't actually sleep with him, right?"

"No, I didn't!" she shook her head. "What would be the big deal if I did?"

"Are you kidding me?" Alfie asked.

"Don't you even go off on me about teenage sex! You guys did it!" she screamed.

"Yeah, and look where that got us!"

"Oh that's nice," a voice said from the doorway. It was Aria. She was dressed in sweats, her hair was a mess, she was blowing her noise in a tissue, and her voice all stuffy.

"Yeah, that's really nice," Ana-Maria snapped as she ran out of the kitchen. Aria quickly followed her.

"Girls! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Alfie shouted. He turned around and sighed sadly.

"You're really stupid, you know that right?" I said.

"Oh, well thanks. I love you too," he said sarcastically. "I didn't mean it!"

"I know you didn't..." I sighed, as I picked up a cracker to feed to Aiden. "I understand what you meant, but they overreacted. But you have to admit, you said it the wrong way."

"I know I did.. I should probably go talk to them.." he said as he stared at the doorway.

"Good luck," I nodded at him. He gave me a look that asked why I was leaving him to do it alone, but he went anyway.

After he left, I turned to Aiden who was having trouble keeping his eyes open,  
"You're related to weird people.. But they're amazing anyway. You're amazing too," and I kissed his closed eyelid.

**Saturday**

**Sarah's Pov**

I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror. I lifted up my shirt and saw the growing baby bump. It was very cute and tiny, I felt attached to my baby. But I know that I need to give him or her up for adoption is for the best. Speaking of the adoption, me and Burkely finally decided to tell our parents our decision. I'm prepared for the whole speech "We did it, why can't you?" And blah blah blah. But I'm not them. I never wanted to be, and I won't.

I sighed and slammed my shirt back down. I exited the bathroom, only to run into Jake.

"Jake!" I exclaimed as I fell on the floor.

He didn't even notice me, and just kept walking while texting. He as most likely talking to Brooke.

"JAKE!" I screamed once again.

He looked up and his face instantly filled with fear,  
"Crap, Sarah!" He ran back over to me. He held out his hands and I gladly took them, as he helped me up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"Obviously," I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I was texting Brooke and-"

"I don't care. I have something very important to prepare for," I said as I started walking away.

He followed me into the living room. "Yeah, like what?" he asked.

I noticed that mom and dad weren't here yet. I sighed and motioned for him to come closer. He gave me a weary look before putting his ear in front of my mouth. "Burkely and I are leaning towards adoption," I whispered. He stepped back and looked at me with wide eyes.  
"You've got to be kidding me."

"What are you kidding about?" Dad asked as he walked in to the living room and mom right behind.

"Nothing!" I said as my brother said,  
"Sarah's being selfish."

"Why is she being selfish?" Mom asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," he glared at me as he stormed out of the living room.

As soon as he left, Burkely, Patricia and Eddie entered the living room.

"What's wrong with Jake?" Eddie asked.

"I guess he's upset.." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, but why is he upset? You said something to him," Dad said.

I shared a look with my boyfriend.

"I did tell him something.. That's actually why we're having this 'meeting.'"

The four adults all looked at Burkely in confusion. I mouthed at him, 'Rip it off like a band aid.' He nodded and took a deep breath and said, "We're giving the baby up for adoption."

There was complete silence. I'm waiting for the blow-up, or the lecture or whatever. Anything.

"Adoption?" Mom's voice sounded like it was about to crack.

"Well I can see where Jake's coming from," Patricia snapped.

"Why adoption?" my dad asked.

Burkely sat beside me and nudged me, hinting it was my turn to speak. "It all started with this young girl me and Jake met at the coffee shop.." I then went in to the story, and everything me and Burkely have talked about since then.

"But Sarah, honey, you have us-" mum tried to say.

"But I don't want your help!" I shouted. I looked at all of their shocked faces. "I'm sorry, but I'm not you. I didn't want to be and I'm not going to. I'm going to be me." I could see hurt flash across my parents faces for a split second.

"Well we're sorry you feel that way," Eddie said.

"But you do realize that you're both being very selfish," Patricia added. "You have support. You can do this. You just don't want to take care of your own baby. That's incredibly selfish." She eyes her son as she said this. He looked at the floor as if it became very interesting, just to avoid her eyes.

"Patricia, Eddie.." Dad got their attention. "I think maybe they're right.. I mean, what if it was Brooke? I'm sure Eddie would want her to wait to have a family.."

"But Brooke, or even Jade for that matter, would have us," Patricia tried to get her reason across. "Right, Eddie?"

Eddie shrugged and said in a low voice, "I kind of agree with Fabian.."

"Eddie!" She cried. She turned to all of us and said, "Okay, fine. I get that you don't want to have a baby. But you were both so happy.. One poor family couldn't have changed your mind. Look at our two families, the Lewis', the Campbells and the Clarkes, we all turned out fine, and some of us had more than one kid.. I-I mean, its not impossible. And I get that you're scared. But don't take it out on a little baby."

"That's exactly why I'm doing this. I'm not going to take it out on a baby, I'm going to give it a better life than what _I_ have to offer. I- uh.. I've known this guy for a while now.. He's like 27 or something, but the point is- He's gay and him and his boyfriend want to adopt a child. But they can't find a place that will allow them to adopt."

"How do you even know a 27 year old?" Burkely whispered.

"I'm friends with his little sister," I answered. "But I really want to help them out. And they said that we could visit the kid anytime we wanted. I mean, sure it's not completely right to show up every Christmas and birthday and say 'Hey, we're your birth parents!' Like no, but when he or she is older... And if he or she wants to know us then it'll become a friendship sort of thing.."

"You don't think that child will wonder why you gave him up?" Jake interrupted from the door. We all turned to look at him. He walked into the living room, "Listen. I love my family. You have no idea how grateful I am that you two took me in and gave me this wonderful life with the best friends ever... but of course I wonder about my birth parents... I know my bio mum is dead, but the jackass who knocked her up left her. That was douche move. Sorry for swearing, but if that scenario wasn't the case, and my bio parents gave me up because they didn't want to take care of me- All hell would break loose. I would feel like a disappointment. Like I wasn't meant to be here. Like the people who made me, didn't even bother to take care of me. That they wouldn't love me. That they still don't love me. I would feel- Like a mistake. Same with every other adopted child in this crazy, dark, messed up world... Y-you two are selfish."

After he finished his rant, I was close to tears. I didn't realize that. Everyone was speechless at what my brother just said. I looked at mom who has been quiet this entire time.

"I'm sorry.." Burkely spoke for the both of us. "I didn't realize that.." he glanced at me. "She made me!" he accused.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"This is all her idea! I'm just agreeing to it because I don't have a say! She'd do the adoption anyway! I don't want to give the baby up!"

"You shut your mouth!" I screamed at him. "Ever since I suggested this, you've been on board-"

"Enough!" Eddie shouted.

"It doesn't matter who came up with the idea, or who agreed! We're worried about what's best for this small, living, breathing, human being," dad said.

I took a deep breath and turned to mom, "Mom? What do you have to say about this? You've been awfully quiet."

She looked me in the eye, "I don't know. I'm really sad that you're gonna take my grandchild away from me."

"I'm sorry.." I looked at everyone's faces. I could see that the people who are supposed to be on my side, are not. Even Burkely looks like he doesn't agree with me anymore. He never did. He just pretended to make me happy. "But I've made up my mind." I stood up. "And that's final," I heard my voice croak as I said the last words. "End of discussion."

**Aria's Pov**

_Knock knock._

"Come in!" I coughed after someone knocked on my door.

The door opened and in came my dad with a bowl of soup on top of a tray.

I tried to hide my smile, "I've forgiven you for your comment yesterday. You don't need to keep bringing me food."

He smiled and sat at the end of my bed. "I want to. You're sick, and you need someone to take care of you."

I took a small spoon full of the soup. It was moist and warm, and cleared my throat instantly.  
"Thank you."

He looked around the room as I continued eating my soup, "So.. Uh, I see you no longer have the snow globe," he pointed to the empty space on my shelf. I nodded sadly and said,  
"Yeah.. I had a fit the other day.."

"Why?" he asked.

I gritted my teeth bitterly as I thought back on the memory. "I messed up," I felt my eyelids getting heavy so I closed them. When I opened them back up, a tear slid out of one of them.

"Are you okay?" he rubbed my arm. "What did you do?"

"I-I.. Heather and I broke up.. All because I let it slip that I still love Jonah.. She thinks she's second best."

He stayed silence.

"I know me being bisexual isn't ideal."

"That's not it!"

"Then what is?"

"There's nothing.. You know I love you. You're my daughter."

I nodded as I felt myself become extra sad. I don't know why I'm sad. Before I knew it, the words just slipped out of my mouth, "I'm sorry I'm not perfect. I've made mistakes and I'm sorry."

He moved so he was sitting next to me and wrapped me in a hug. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed my hair, "Nobody's perfect, and everyone makes mistakes. It's what makes us human. You're perfect because you're imperfect. Having flaws and imperfections is what makes us perfect."

"Really?" I asked. My voice felt small, like I was a little kid again. He nodded and hugged me tighter. I'm sure it must feel nice for him to feel like he has that little girl back. It feels nice that I'm back to being that girl. Even if it's just for a moments.

"You know.. Sometimes I miss you and your sister being little.. You're both grown up, and I don't have my Princess or Angel anymore," he said sadly.

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him, "You're wrong. I'll always be your Princess. I made that promise when I was five and I'm keeping it." I felt him smile against my hair which made me feel better. I missed being close to my dad. What happened to that?

**Jerome's Pov**

I was on my bed watching TV as Mara was taking a shower. I sighed as I flipped through the channels. There's nothing ever good on TV, not like there has been for 20 years anyway. So I just decided on watching old reruns of Doctor Who.

A knock on the door made me look up.  
"Oh, hey Tasie!" I smiled as my daughter slowly walked into the bedroom. "What's up, babe?" I have a soft spot for my daughter, shoot me.

"Where's mum?" she asked.

"In the shower. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually yes!" She exclaimed as she hopped over to the bed. I pulled her on to my lap and put her hair behind her ear. She sighed, "I'm really nervous about my dance competition."

"Hon, that's not for 2 months anyway-"

"Yeah but I'm still nervous. I missed a lot of rehearsal when I was injured. I missed Regionals, and now I'm expected to do all of this stuff for Nationals. I don't think I can do it."

"Listen to me. You are amazingly talented at dancing. You love it, and you're really good at it. I think you can make it really far, I believe in you. I also believe you will do great in the competition."

"Really?" a smile spread across her face.

"Of course," I kissed her forehead. "How about you go get some sleep now?" I suggested. She nodded and gave me a hug.

"Thanks daddy. Goodnight, I love you!" She then ran out of the room and I smiled.

"You're really good with her," I snapped my head up to see Mara entering the bedroom from our bathroom that connects to our room. She was wearing a blue robe and her hair was curled up in her towel.

"Thank you.." I laughed nervously, "How much did you see?"

"All of it," she smiled and sat beside me. "I sometimes don't believe how amazing you are."

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," I joked as I bumped my shoulder into hers. She bumped me back,

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please go on." She chuckled and threw a pillow at me.

"I should probably get changed," she said as she stood up to walk to her closet.

"Or, you can come back and I can take it off?" I suggested. She turned back to look at me with wide eyes. I laughed and shook my head. "Come on, I was joking!"

A few moments later she was back, wearing a grey sweatshirt, with a red tank top peeking out, and blue-green plaid shorts, and her hair was up in a ponytail. She grabbed a pillow and hit me with it.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"Because.. I felt like it!" She laughed and hit me again.

"Oh, you're on!" I grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. She shrieked and hit me back. I guess you could say it ended with a little war.

"Okay! I give it up!" She shouted after five minutes.

"Do you surrender?" I smirked, knowing I won.

"Yes!" She sighed exasperated.

"On one condition may you surrender," I walked closer to her.

"And what might that be?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Kiss me."

"Gladly," she smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

**Monday**

**Brad's Pov**

"Hey Brad!" Kenzie exclaimed as she joined me on my seat on the bus.

I smiled at my girlfriend. I love saying that. _My girlfriend. _It makes me sound grown up.  
"Hey Kenzie!"

"I want to ask you something," she said. I nodded, telling her to ask away. "Can you come to my house after school and we can work on homework or something?"

I nodded frantically and she laughed.

"Not many choice of words you got there," she giggled.

"Oh- Uhm sorry, I-I-"

"Oh look, it's Stutter Rutter!" Brian, a boy from my class laughed. Brian is a big meanie. He always calls me 'Stutter Rutter' and I heard that my dad was also called that. I don't like him.

"Shut your face, Brian!" Kenzie yelled. "Leave him alone!" I smiled as she stood up for me.

"Aww look, you have a girl standing up for you!"

"At least I have a girlfriend, while no girl has even gave you the time a day." I can't believe I just said that! It just.. Came out! Kenzie stared at me with wide eyes, she must be just as shocked as me.

"You two are dating?" Brian asked with wide eyes.

We nodded. He scoffed and turned back to his seat. I looked at Kenzie as we broke out laughing.

"I can't believe you said that!" she whispered.

"I can't believe it either!" I whispered.

She laughed and flipped her hair back so it wasn't in her face anymore. She's really pretty. My thoughts were interrupted when she hit my shoulder, "We're at our stop." I nodded as we and our three best friends exited the bus. Waiting for us was Jonah, and to our surprise, Lexi was with him.

"Hey Lexi!" Kenzie greeted her older brother's girlfriend.

"Hey Kenz! And Bobby!" Lexi waved. "Who are all your friends?"

"This is Alex and Tasie," Kenzie pointed to her best friends, "And this is Brad. My boyfriend."

"Oooh you have a boyfriend?" Kenzie nodded and giggled.

I saw Jonah roll his eyes, "I'm going to have to have a talk with you," he pointed at me.

"Me?" I asked.

"I'm just joking," he chuckled as we started walking down the street. He put his arm around me, "But seriously. Do one thing wrong with my sister, ever, and you're so dead." I nodded, because he can actually do that.

"Jonah! Don't threaten the young boy!" Lexi scolded.

Soon enough, we had arrived at the Campbells, after Alex and Tasie had gotten to their houses.

"MUM! DAD! Look who brought the boyfriend home!" Jonah joked into the house. I felt my cheeks go all red.

"Hey Brad!" Joy smiled at me when we all entered the living room.

"Hi Aunt Joy," I waved. I don't know why I'm shy all of the sudden. I've known the Campbells since I was born, they're even my god parents.

"Hey Brad," Uncle Mick said, bitterly?

"Don't be grouchy," I heard Joy whispered. She spoke up to me, "I'm sorry, sweetie. But my husband's having a hard time adjusting to the fact his little girl has a boyfriend." He gently hit her shoulder and cried,  
"Joy!" She responded by laughing.

He turned to me and said, "I'm sorry, buddy. I just really love my daughter.. But I've known you since you were born, so I know you're a good kid. I uh.. Think you two make a cute couple.."

"Thank you Uncle Mick!" I exclaimed.

"Come here you two!" He held his arms open for me and Kenzie. Kenzie ran to her dad and he lifted her into his lap. She made a hand motion, signaling me to come over. I gave in and ran to them.

"Group hug!" Kenzie squealed.

"Oh no," Jonah and Bobby groaned. "I don't like group hugs!" they complained. But we had the group hug anyway. Me, Kenzie, Uncle Mick, Aunt Joy, Bobby, Jonah, and Lexi.

* * *

**Hey peoples... So yay its the weekend! A long weekend may I add 'cuz I have Monday off.. But it sucks because I've come down with a cold. My head hurts and its blocking all creative ideas to come to this chapter so sorry if it was kinda bad. At least it was in my opinion, at some parts, especially the ending. I don't know.. Um.. SO yeah Jara won the couple moment, and Aria was the college student being sick. I hope you liked the chapter even if it wasn't my best.. **

**I'm sorry I didn't include more on the play.. I decided to dedicate the entire next chapter to the play. I will work on it this weekend and hopefully we'll get another update before the weekend is over, but I don't feel good. Another thing about updating: I really can't continue with the once-a-week thing. I really can't. I hope you understand, I've been doing good so far, but things have gotten... Weird. I will try to update whenever, but don't freak out if I don't update one weekend or whatever. Just telling you ahead of time, incase I randomly don't update. **

**Like I said in the beginning author's note, I honestly don't know if this story will have 55 chapters. We're just going to wait and see where this story takes us.**

**Who watches Glee? NOOO JAKE AND MARLEY! NOOOO! He changed! Fuck you Ryan Murphey for backtracking Jake's character development! And Mr. Schue suspending Marley, and all the guys calling her out for not wanting to wear a bikini, like no. She had a fucking eating disorder. Like no. She wasn't comfortable, you know you could have given her a different outfit, but no. And she's suspended for what? Not "Participating correctly" in the assignment? UGH! Sorry.. but besides those scenes: I really liked the episode! Especially all the Jarley moments in the beginning, you know before they had the fight and he (might have) cheated on her. I'm dreading next week.**

**Who watches Awkward? I caught up on it and NO NO JENNA GO BACK TO MATTY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM, WHYYYYYYYY? As you can see.. I' really upset because out of the few shows I actually care about, all of my OTPs (I have couples I hate, couples I'm okay with, couples I like, but then there's the couples that are meant to be together which are my OTPs) are DONE-FOR! Except for Peddie and Spoby, but Peddie's safe because that show has (most likely) ended (I'm not giving up hope.) But Spoby.. You know they're going to mess them up at one point or another because THEY CAN'T LEAVE GOOD ENOUGH ALONE!**

**So yeah... Anyway next chapter will just include the play! But after that... We can expect more with the Sarkely baby and some Jexi.. Will they have problems or what? Either couple could have problems you know..**

**How about you guys review and make a girl feel better? We're like 30 away from 800... Can we get there? I'll love you guys forever! :) Have a great weekend and I'll talk to you guys, when I next talk to you!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey my lovely readers! Happy Veteran's Day! It was also my Grandmother's Birthday so I had some family-get-together today! Another thing: Have any of you ever tried a veggie pancake? It's actually pretty good!**

**I don't want to go back to school tomorrow :( but it's a half day on Wednesday!**

**Now we got another chapter this weekend! It's all about the play, and we have a- what's the word? Plot twist? A surprising turn in one of our favorite storylines, and a devious plan that will make us all cry. Not to mention: More on the play! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Sarah's Pov**

It was Tuesday and I missed school yesterday because I didn't want to face people. I've been ignoring my boyfriend all weekend, and my family by just staying put in my room and not answering any calls or texts.

"Hey Brooke!" I said as I walked up to my best friend.

"Hey," she muttered as she put her books in her locker.

She seems really mad at me. I think I know why.  
I lowered my voice, "I know you've probably heard about the adoption-"

"Really Sarah?! You don't want to have your baby!?" I saw tears forming in her eyes. "This baby doesn't just concern you!"

I sighed, "I know.. I've been thinking about it over the weekend. And yes, I am being selfish. But seriously, Brooke look back at your childhood. Weren't there things you wanted to do but you never could because our parents didn't have enough money?"

"Well yeah... But it's not just teen parents who don't have enough money."

"It's parents who don't have a full time job. Our dads got _part_-time jobs before you and I were born. When your sister, and Aria, Ethan and Jonah were born, they only relied on their parents. Yes, there's not wrong with having your parents' help, but they had it up until they graduated college. And if it wasn't for Mick and his football/injury check, who knows what we would have done before all the parents got a real jobs, which by the way took a while after college."

"It _was_ really nice that he shared some of that money.."

"It was." I nodded. "But I don't have that.."

"Your mom has a lot of money from the books-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm kind of backtracking on adoption.."

"Really?" a smile formed on her face.

"But I mean, I'm still talking to John and Max, and I-"

"Is John and Max the gay couple?"

"Yes, but I feel really bad because they can't have a family. They're also super okay with the option of open adoption."

"Yeah, but would the baby be okay with that?"

"Open adoption is basically saying 'I couldn't take care of you, but I still want to be in your life.'"

"But that's the thing, Sarah. You _can_ take care of the baby."

"I'm just afraid that I'm not going to be a good mom, okay?!" I cried. Her face softened and she pulled me in to a hug. "It's not that I don't want to take care of the baby! That was just a front so no one would see how scared I was!"

She rubbed my back, "Sarah, you'll be a great mom-"

"You don't know that!" I snapped as I broke out of the hug. "I dropped Lily on her head when she was 6 months old! I once lost her in the store over the summer! When Brad was little, I almost choked him because I cut the meat too big! When me and Jake were little, I tried to push him the down the stairs! I'm not even a good sister! What makes you think I'd be a good mother?!" She stayed quiet. "Exactly," I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I don't know how to answer this.. But you should really talk to Burkely. He's a mess because you haven't answered his phone calls or texts. And I'm sure he'd be happy to hear the real reason why you're putting the baby up for adoption. So will Jake. He's really mad at you because he knows what it feels like to wonder about his birth parents. He told me what he said on Saturday, that if the scenario was different, he'd hate his birth parents. I'm sure he'd like to talk to you. And so would our parents. I bet they'll be happy to know that you're not that selfish."

I nodded and smiled through the tears that were on my face. "Thank you," I whispered as I pulled her in to a hug. "But can you keep this between us?" I asked. "Maybe tell A.M because I don't want her out of the loop."

"I don't think A.M knows about the adoption but sure, I'll tell her."

We pulled away from the hug as the bell rung. "Thank you," I told her once again.

She smiled and linked her arm with mine, "No problem. By the way, we get to miss classes today to have our first official meeting for the play!"

**3rd Person's Pov**

Do you remember the girl who took Sarah's spot on the cheerleading squad, and outed her pregnancy? Well lets just say that Kelly has work up her sleeve. She's hated Sarah since they met back in the fifth grade. I guess you could say she was jealous, or she just hates a lot of people.

She knows that what Sarah said is true: that the only job she's going to have is working on a pole. Not only does that make her want revenge, but she remembers all the times she lost to Sarah. Let's put it this way: Kelly and Sarah have been in competition against each other forever. Sarah always won. She was head-cheerleader, she got the guy, she got the good grades, she got the talent, she got the kindness, and most of all: the popularity. She got everything. Kelly got nothing. That was until she spread the rumor, well it's true so technically not a rumor, that Sarah was pregnant. But the catch is: Sarah still has the good grades, and the kindness, and the guy. (Yes, Kelly had the biggest crush on Burkely for the longest time. She hates that she was used by him to get Sarah. Oh yes, another reason why Kelly hates Sarah.) Sarah lost the squad and the popularity but it's not like she cares. That fact alone makes Kelly's blood boil.

"We need to think of a plan to destroy Sarah," Kelly gritted her teeth to her best friend, Jenny.** (A/N: Remember her from earlier chapters? She's the girl who framed A.M and Perrie.)**

"How do we do that?" Jenny asked.

Kelly glared at Sarah and Brooke who were laughing as they walked down the hallway. They were going to rehearsal for the play. She then saw Jake go up to the vending machine, and an idea clicked in her head.

"Who does Sarah care for the most? Besides Burkely?" she whispered.

"Her brother.. And her best friends..?" Jenny answered with a confused look on her face.

"Brooke and Jake?" Kelly clarified.

Jenny nodded while mouthing 'And Ana-Maria..'

"If we hurt them, then it will definitely hurt Sarah. We get to her by getting to her loved ones."

Jenny nodded in agreement at the evil plan,  
"But wait.. How would we do that?"

Kelly rolled her eyes, "We get between Jake and Brooke. Get in to Brooke's head and make her think Jake is cheating on her."

"That's pure evil. No way would Jake even consider cheating on Brooke,"

"That's the point! He doesn't, but we make her think he did."

Jenny nodded and smiled at the evil plan they just created.

**Brooke's Pov**

When me and Sarah arrived at the auditorium, there was just Perrie and Zayn waiting.

"Hey girls!" Perrie waved at us. We waved back as we walked up the steps to the stage.

"What's up, Per?" I asked her.

"Nothing much! We're getting the script today!"

"I know, I can't wait to read it!"

I looked over at Sarah who just stayed quiet. I nudged her as Perrie went to go talk to Zayn.  
"You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Should I talk to the director about being pregnant? Like dancing and all that?"

"You don't need to!" Alissa exclaimed from behind us. "I already know and I have the perfect solution!"

Sarah nodded for her to continue.

"Okay so, we'll tone down the choreography in the numbers you take part in, but there is one number at the end where we really can't tone it down as much as the others, so we will just have you tell us if it's too much. Sound good?"

"That's perfect! Thank you," Sarah said. Alissa nodded before skipping away.

"Hey Brooke," Jake and Burkely greeted me but they ignored Sarah. I smiled and gave a small wave.

I looked at Sarah, "You should go talk to them."

She stared at me with a blank expression, before shaking her head.  
"Not yet.. I-I can handle them being mad at me.."

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded.

Soon enough, we were all sitting in a circle on the stage. Sarah and I were sitting on top of this black box, with Jake and Burkely to our left, where I was sitting, on the floor. Ana-Maria was sitting on a stool on the other side of the stage, with Zayn, Perrie and Harry on the floor. Alissa was on the floor also.

"Okay, so here is the script. Everyone's copy is the same," she said as she passed out the little booklets. "Now it says when its time to sing, it'll just say the name of the song. I have one other book to pass out, and everyone's is different. On the top left hand corner is your character's name printed, and at the bottom I wrote your name. On the back is a list of all the songs we'll be performing, but inside it only has the songs that you personally will be performing. Along with choreographic directions, unless it's a big number then it will say 'Choreography will be given at rehearsal.' Does this make sense?" she explained as she handed the songbooks out. We all nodded.

When my book was given to me, her descriptions matched correctly! In the top left corner it read 'Marley Lynch.' On the bottom line it wrote 'Played by Brooke Miller.' I turned the book over and the song list read.

_Some Nights  
Roar  
Love Me Like That  
Songbird  
I Wish  
Chasing Pavements  
Ave Maria  
Don't Wanna Dance Alone  
Little Me  
Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy  
Kiss You  
Womanizer  
Who Are You  
Leave My Heart Out Of This  
Shout  
Your Song  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way Or Another  
Closer  
Footloose  
Let It Be_

"I don't know any of these songs," Sarah whispered to me.

"Me neither," I whispered back. It doesn't even say the original artists.

I was proven wrong when I opened to the first page. It had the lyrics to 'Some Nights' by FUN. I guess you'll have the original artists inside the book only to the songs you're suppose to know.

"I will expect you to go home and look up these songs so you know how you'll be singing them. And yes, Jake and Burkely, you're audition song is on here, and it happens to be a coincidence that you wanted to play the characters who sing it," Alissa said. The two boys laughed and high-fived. I smiled at their dorkiness. "Our next rehearsal is on Friday. It will be after school from 3:00 to 5:00. We will just be going over the songs, singing them and making sure you know most of them by memory. Then I will give you another week to memorize them and the next time we meet after that, we will learn choreography to some of the numbers, while going over more lines. And then our rehearsals will become more frequent, and hopefully we'll have the play ready by the end of March."

"So why do we have a day off from classes?" Harry asked as he looked up from one of his books.

"Because we're going to start going over lines today!" Alissa answered. "Now we are going to start with the beginning scene.. Turn to page 2-"

And so we did and we went through the entire play today. It's actually pretty funny. I'm really anxious to get home and listen to all of these songs. The only bad part about to today was the fact that my brother and boyfriend were still avoiding Sarah. At lunch, they went to sit alone once Sarah and I arrived. Jake gave me an apologetic look before he dragged Burkely away, as they both ignored Sarah. Zayn and Harry were confused so they followed them, leaving the girls alone. I was forced to explain everything to Ana-Maria and Perrie, but they know one thing the guys don't: the real reason Sarah wants to do adoption. Which is probably why the other two guys seemed to be mad at her too.

"What do you think of the play?" Jake asked as we walked hand in hand to his car.

"Eh, it's okay. I'm really excited to be doing the play though! It seems really fun. Do you want to look up the songs with me?"

"Sorry babe, but I have to pick up Lily from pre-school."

"I'll go with you! I'll call my mom and tell her I can pick up Toby!"

He shook his head, "We don't have to everything together, right?"

I felt my smile fade. Does he not want to hang with me?

"Oh okay.. So does that mean that our plans to go see 'Band Wars' this weekend are off?"

"What? No! I just meant.. I kind of want to be alone today..."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

He sighed, "Why are you still talking to my sister?"

I rolled my eyes, "Her reasons are different than what she's making you believe. You'll find out soon enough. Now I gotta go," I quickly kissed his cheek before turning on my heels.

"Wait! Don't you need a ride?!" he yelled after me.

"It's okay, I'll walk!" I screamed behind me.

As I continued walking, a car pulled up besides me and drived slowly as I continued to walk.  
"Brooke, please. I'm sorry. Please just get in the car," he pleaded.

"Why should I? You're being really harsh to your own sister!"

"She's being selfish!"

"For the last time, there's a different reason! She's not that selfish."

"Okay, say she's not: Can't we just forget about this? Why are we even fighting about her anyway?"

I wanted to scream 'Because I'm keeping secrets from you!' but the words didn't come out. I guess I'm not completely keeping secrets, I mean Sarah will tell Jake soon enough. I don't know, maybe I am overacting? But he doesn't need to be this rude to her. I sighed as I gave in and climbed in the passenger's seat.

"Thank you. I don't like it when you're mad at me," he smiled as he rested his hand on my knee.

I looked up at him and his eyes sparkled. I gave a small smile, "Yeah.. It's hard to stay mad at you. You're too cute."

He chuckled and I could've sworn I saw a blush on his cheeks, which made me feel warm inside.

"You're cute too. No, wait. You're beautiful," he stared into my eyes as he said these words.

Sometimes, I feel like there are days when I love him, when I really love him, and days where I'm like legit in love with him. I feel so many emotions that it's hard to describe. Which is probably why I grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed my lips against his. They moved in sync as my hands moved to cup his face. I felt his hand go higher than where it was on my knee, which made me have a mental freak out. I froze.

It turned out, I had nothing to worry about because he moved his hand to tangle it in my hair. Maybe that was his intention in the first place, or maybe he just read my mind and knew I wasn't comfortable? Either way, he knows me so well and that makes him the perfect boyfriend.

We were interrupted when someone knocked on the window. We pulled away and saw some girl from school. Okay? I think her name is Kelly.. All I know about her is that she was on the cheerleading squad is Sarah. Is she the girl who's been feuding with Sarah since they met? I shrugged and rolled the windows down.

"May we help you?" Jake asked.

Kelly gave a smile, a fake one may I add, "Yeah.. Uh, you see my car broke down and I need someone to drive me home-"

"Find someone else," I snapped and started to roll up my window when Jake used his driver's panel to roll it back down.

"Be nice," he hissed. "Yeah, we'll help you. Where do you live?"

"Jake!" I whispered. "I thought you had to pick up Lily?"

"Right.. I forgot.." He mentally face-palmed, I bet. He turned back to Kelly, "Sorry Kels, but I have to pick up my sister in 10 minutes. You'll have to call a taxi or something."

She looked sad as she nodded and walked away.

I gritted my teeth as Jake asked "What was that all about?"

I shrugged, "I don't like her."

"Okay..? You're not entitled to like everybody. Why don't you like her?"

"She's a bitch," I said it like it was so simple.

"Have you ever talked to her?"

"Well no, but- Why does this even matter? I want to go back to what we were doing before."

"And exactly what were we doing before?" he raised his eyebrows.

Sometimes, he's either really stupid and can't take a hint, or he just loves playing the clueless game. Either way, he wins. I giggled before leaning in to kiss him once again.

* * *

**Soo.. Aren't y'all happy that Sarah isn't actually selfish? Like.. I knew what was coming and you all didn't! I bet you were all just 'Ahhh this makes much more sense! I knew she wasn't actually selfish!' Her being that way was for a point: And now you know what it is! And what do you all think of that girl, Kelly? She's going to try and break up Brooke and Jake! Noo! Can their love conquer all? **

**Next Chapter we will find out more on Kelly's plan, a bump gets in Jexi's relationship, and will Sarah ever tell Burkely, Jake, Fabina and Peddie her reasons to give up the baby?**

_**Warning: Fangirling moment ahead:**_

**CATCHING FIRE IS OUT IN ELEVEN DAYS AND I AM SO EXCITED LIKE OMFG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A YEAR AND A HALF FOR THIS MOVIE I WANT IT NOW THANK YOU I ALSO GOT A MAGAZINE TODAY TALKING ABOUT THE MOVIE AND ITS SO PERFECT AND SAM CLAFIN WHO PLAYS FINNICK IS SO FREAKING GORGEOUS AND DID YOU KNOW THAT HE'S BRITISH LIKE OH MY WOW DANG BRITISH PEOPLE ARE VERY ATTRACTIVE NOT LIKE I DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW OH AND CAN I PLEASE MARRY JOSH HUTCHERSON LIKE DANGGGG THAT BOY IS FINE AND LIAM HEMSWORTH IS ATRRACTIVE TOO**

_**End of fangirling, thank you for your patience. This teenage girl has problems when it comes to fangirling, especially if there's cute boys involved.**_

**I think I'm going to start asking questions to get to know my readers better! Some stories that I've read have had questions at the bottom for their readers to answer.. Now, you don't have to answer these, but I think we shall get to know each other a little better! You guys are awesome and I wish I was friends with all of you guys in real life :)  
Besides House of Anubis(like c'mon, its' all on our lists, duhh,) name 5 of you favorite shows!  
{Mine would have to be Glee, Pretty Little Liars, Switched At Birth, The Fosters, and Awkward.}**

** Please review! I won't update until I get 820 reviews. (I know that 73 people follow this story. Where are half of you?)**


End file.
